Drabbles sur Bleach
by Ahotep
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Bleach... Fic totalement interactive car ce sont les lecteurs qui décideront des pairings et des mots ou phrases clés. 100 requêtes atteintes, fermeture du standard. merci de vttre compréhension...
1. RenjiHanataro

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** De K à T

**Résumé :** Série de drabbles sur les personnages de Bleach

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**1° Hanataro/Renji tartine pour cactus07**

Tous les matins, les membres du Gotei 13, du capitaine jusqu'au dixième siège, se retrouvaient ensemble pour partager le premier repas de la journée.

Et comme tous les matins, il y avait ceux qui étaient à l'heure et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Parmi les retardataires se trouvaient toujours le capitaine de la huitième division ainsi que le lieutenant de la sixième division.

Grâce à eux, toute la journée du personnel était désorganisée. Le général Yamamoto en avait assez. Il décréta donc que quiconque ne serait pas à l'heure ne recevrait pas de petit déjeuner.

Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division de son état et fier de l'être, marchait d'un pas alerte vers le mess. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une salle vide et une table propre qu'il se fit jeter dehors par les personnes chargés de l'entretien.

Yamada Hanataro marchait à travers le Sereitei. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant de prendre son poste. Il déambulait donc dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un, un précieux paquet entre les mains. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il allait percuter quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était par terre, écrasant de tout son faible poids, un autre shinigami qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- 'Tain tu peux pas regarder où tu marches espèce d'abr….

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit la personne couchée sur lui.

- Hanataro ? Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?

- Si, m… mais je… je… vous….cher….chais.

- Pourquoi ?

Hanataro se leva et épousseta la petite boîte qu'il tenait et la tendit à Renji. Ce dernier la prit.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ?

- Oui.

Renji joignit le geste à la parole et ouvrit la boîte. Un regard confus puis plein de joie éclaira son visage.

Il en sortit plusieurs tartines ainsi qu'un gobelet encore chaud.

- Merci beaucoup Hanataro, en plus ce sont mes tartines préférées. Du beurre de cacahouètes et du chocolat à tartiner. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour m'excuser de vous avoir retenu hier soir et de vous avoir empêcher de dormir.

Renji lui lança un grand sourire.

- Tant qu'il y a des tartines à la clé, je suis prêt à passer toutes mes nuits à t'aider à vaincre ta peur du noir et du contact physique.

Renji ajouta ce dernier bout de phrase en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hanataro, plus rouge qu'une tomate, lui lança un sourire reconnaissant avant de sortir un petit calepin de son sac pour noter toutes les confitures et miels préférés de son ami et amant. Car étant donné sa timidité maladive, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de session donc il allait devoir préparer des tartines pendant un sacré bout de temps.

_J'espère que ce drabble to convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**  
**


	2. ByakuyaRenji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**2°Byakuya/Renji Taichou, je ne veux pas vous offenser mais… votre appart' est vraiment crade pour Satji.**

C'était samedi soir. Une grande fête avait été donnée en l'honneur de la victoire contre Aizen. Enfin on ne pouvait pas dire que le fait qu'Aizen se soit enfui soit une victoire mais bon on n'allait pas pinailler là-dessus.

Un buffet géant avait été dressé dans la salle de réunion des capitaines au grand désespoir de Yamamoto. Tous les shinigamis avaient revêtu leur tenue d'apparat. Ichigo et ses amis avaient même été conviés aux réjouissances.

Le saké coulait à flot et la nourriture était abondante. Tout le monde s'amusait et riait. Même Matsumoto, Hisagi et Kira étaient présents. Bien sûr ils faisaient un peu la tête et regardaient d'un air désapprobateur le capitaine Kyoraku qui participait au concours du plus grand buveur de saké avec le lieutenant de la sixième division, Abarai Renji.

Le capitaine Kuchiki était adossé à un mur et surveillait du coin de l'œil sa sœur et son lieutenant. Cette soirée l'ennuyait profondément. Il aurait cent fois préféré jouer au go avec son majordome ou écouter sa sœur parler du monde dans lequel Ichigo vivait.

Mais non, il était là, à surveiller sa famille et son collaborateur de peur qu'ils n'embarrassent sa famille. Et bien sûr cela ne rata pas. Renji, bien que tenant bien l'alcool ne fit pas le poids face au capitaine de la huitième division.

En un instant il se retrouva sur une table entrain de danser et de chanter. Personne ne faisait rien pour le faire taire ou encore pour le ramener à la raison.

Le pauvre capitaine se vit donc contraint et forcé de faire quelque chose. Il avança d'un air digne vers la table sur laquelle son lieutenant dansait. Il s'arrêta juste devant et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à monter le chercher. Un Kuchiki se devait de rester digne quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa dignité fut mise à rude épreuve. Malgré les regards sombres Renji refusait de descendre. Il souriait à son capitaine, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. Mais à force de danser, on a forcément la tête qui tourne et ce pauvre Renji en fit les frais. Il tomba sur le sol et ne se releva pas.

Byakuya claqua des doigts et un vieil homme s'approcha. Sans un mot, il ramassa le shinigami et sortit de la pièce, précédé par son maître.

Ils avançaient silencieusement à travers les rues du Sereitei pour finalement entrer dans une grande maison.

Byakuya donna de brèves instructions à son majordome et alla se changer pour la nuit. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et commença à lire un parchemin très intéressant sur le kidoh. Sa concentration fut vite brisée par un bruit provenant de l'autre côté du couloir. Etant de toute façon réveillé, il alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il entra dans la pièce et n'en ressortit pas.

Le lendemain matin, un Renji en pleine forme se leva et regarda autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui était pas familière. Les draps étaient trop doux et il n'avait de volets en bambou à ses fenêtres. Il n'avait qu'un vieux drap.

A côté de lui une silhouette s'étira avant de s'asseoir et de regarder d'un air choqué la pièce. Renji toujours souriant salua son capitaine avant de rejeter un œil à la pièce.

- Taichou, je ne veux pas vous offenser mais… vos apparts sont vraiment crades.

Byakya se frotta les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard. Le sol était jonché de leurs vêtements, les fleurs étaient par terre et piétiné, le linge de lit à moitié arraché, le rideau en bambou pendait lamentablement, le bonzaï était hors de son pot qui était en mille morceau sur le sol, la terre s'étant incrustée dans les fibres des tatamis.

Cette vision cauchemardesque le réveilla totalement. Il se leva drapé dans les draps et jeta un regard sombre à son lieutenant.

- Abarai, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au mois prochain vous allez travailler avec la quatrième division pour nettoyer les égouts.

- Mais capitaine….

- Deux mois !

- Bien.

Renji était dépité. Byakuya sortit de la pièce, la tête haute vêtu de son drap. Un petit sourire éclairait son visage tandis qu'il repensait à la nuit fabuleuse qu'il venait de passer.

_J'espère que ce drabble to convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**  
**


	3. HitsugayaHisagi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** M ( je ne change pas le rating général, mais seulement celui des drabbles...)

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**3° Hitsugaya/Hisagi pour Sahad**

Si l'on demandait à Hitsugya comment sa relation avec le vice capitaine de la neuvième division avait commencé, il ne pourrait pas y répondre. Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait de leur première nuit ensemble. Comment cela s'était produit, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il revenait de la quatrième division où il était allé rendre visite à son ami d'enfance toujours plongée dans un profond coma. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il était arrivé au bout de la plateforme. Il tomba et se retrouva assis dans une flaque d'eau.

Ni vu ni connu, il rentra dans les quartiers de la dixième division pour se changer. Il espérait de tout cœur que Matsumoto était allée chercher les uniformes au service de nettoyage comme elle l'avait promis.

Il entra dans son bureau et ouvrit son placard. Pas d'uniforme. En désespoir de cause, il se drapa dans une serviette et retourna remplir ses papiers. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci personne n'allait venir le déranger.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les portes coulissantes s'ouvrir.

Hisagi Shuuhei, vice capitaine de la neuvième division venait d'entrer. Il avait toqué mais comme personne ne répondit, il prit la liberté de s'introduire dans la pièce.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui coupa le souffle. Le si glacial capitaine de la dixième division, simplement vêtu d'une serviette, des gouttelettes d'eau coulant de ses cheveux pour finir absorber par sa serviette.

Il sentit sa respiration se faire plus courte. Il n'osait plus bouger.

Hitsugaya sentit une présence ; il leva les yeux et son regard se porta sur Hisagi. Il contourna son bureau et se planta devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous vice capitaine Hisagi ?

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha et soudain, sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, il se retrouva plaquer au sol. Il tenta de se débattre mais Hisagi était plus fort que lui.

Il essayait toujours de se libérer quand il vit le visage du vice capitaine se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Il ferma les yeux et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son cou.

D'abord dégoûté par ce contact, il finit par l'apprécier et à en demander plus. Hisagi ne se fit pas prier. D'un geste sûr et rapide il arracha la serviette, révélant à ses yeux remplis de luxure le corps laiteux du capitaine de la dixième division.

Sa bouche se fit plus aventureuse et finit par entourer l'un de ses petits boutons de chair rosée tandis que ses mains le maintenait plaquer au sol.

Hitsugaya était passé de la colère à la joie. De ses mains libres, il essayait d'enlever le kimono noir qui l'empêchait d'entrer en contact avec la peau brûlante de son amant.

Il avait réussi à dénouer la ceinture blanche qui le maintenait fermer et commença à lui caresser le torse en faisant des mouvement verticaux, s'aventurant de plus en plus bas, cherchant à atteindre le fruit défendu.

Ces caresses rendaient Hisagi fou de désir. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas prendre le jeune capitaine sans autre forme de procès comme le lui commandaient ses sens.

Sous lui, le jeune capitaine ondulait des hanches, essayant de frotter son érection contre la sienne.

N'en pouvant plus, Hisagi le prit dans ses bras et se laissa guider vers sa chambre où bien des choses allaient se produire…

_C'était le tout premier yaoi dont je suis l'auteuse. Si ce n'est pas génial, je m'en excuse._

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	4. HitsugayaRenji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_A Yoruichi et Neko94: Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai pris note de vos demandes. Je m'en occuperai dès que possible…_

**4° Hitsugaya/Renji pour Sahad**

L'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce avait recouvert les vitres de buée. L'eau chaude coulait à flot dans les bains publics du Sereitei.

Une main se plaqua sur la vitre puis glissa lentement laissant une traînée de gouttelettes sur son chemin. Puis un bruit sourd retentit, comme si quelque chose venait d'heurter un mur.

Abarai Renji était assis à même le sol. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. Une petite main jouait avec une mèche qui lui pendait devant les yeux. Un corps était blotti contre la poitrine du vice capitaine de la sixième division.

Un sourire était étalé sur le visage du capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro tandis que de sa main libre il massait le bleu qu'il avait sur le haut de la cuisse.

- Bien que j'aime beaucoup la façon du tu t'y prends, je te serai gré d'y aller moins fort la prochaine fois. En plus de cette ecchymose, je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher correctement avant plusieurs jours.

Renji lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer. Un jour viendra où je te ferai subir tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Renji le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire moqueur.

- On verra. Pour ça il faudra déjà que tu me dépasses. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un de plus petit que moi me prendre.

Il lui pinça la joue, faisant apparaître une nouvelle marque rouge. Hitsugaya n'apprécia pas cette dernière remarque. Du coup la température dans la pièce chuta de manière notable.

Hitsugaya se leva et sortit de la pièce, emportant au passage peignoir de son amant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et indiqua à l'employée responsable des bains publics que le vice capitaine Abarai avait décidé de rester plus longtemps qu'il souhaitait que la température de l'eau soit refroidie histoire de tonifier ses muscles.

L'employée se dépêcha d'obéir tandis que le capitaine de la dixième division sortait du bâtiment, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres malgré sa façon de marcher quelque peu étrange…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**  
**


	5. IchigoRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**5° Ichigo/Rukia Je t'aime pour Naruto60**

La nuit venait de tomber. Il pleuvait. Les lampadaires s'allumaient les uns après les autres, illuminant de leur faible lueur les rues détrempées de la ville.

Plus loin, dans une allée éclairée par une seule lampe, un corps était étendu sur le sol. Personne ne se trouvait près de lui. On pouvait voir une traînée d'eau ensanglantée filée vers le conduit d'évacuation le plus proche.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour soudain s'arrêter à l'entrée de l'impasse. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de la personne. Elle se mit à courir et tomba à genou à côté du corps. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et caressa son visage.

Ichigo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait les entrailles. Un visage était perché au dessus du sien et une main lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait froid. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le sang séché rendait parfois la caresse douloureuse.

Rukia refusait d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être Ichigo, son Ichigo qui était étendu là sur le sol, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle se répétait cette phrase sans cesse, tentant de se convaincre de sa véracité.

Ichigo respirait difficilement. Il sentait le sang envahir ses poumons. Il voulait parler, dire quelque chose à la jeune femme qui était là près de lui. Il tenta de dire un mot mais elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne parle pas. Hanataro va bientôt arriver et tout ira bien.

Ces paroles n'étaient qu'un murmure sensé les rassurer tous les deux. Mais ils savaient au plus profond de leur être que même le capitaine Unohana ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il était trop tard, il avait perdu trop de sang. Mais elle voulait s'accrocher à un espoir infime. L'espoir qu'il allait survivre qu'il ne la rejoindrait que plus tard.

Mais non, le destin en avait décidé autrement. La respiration d'Ichigo faiblissait de plus un plus. Rukia maudissait Hanataro pour son retard tout en priant pour que l'homme étendu sur le sol survive jusqu'à son arrivée.

Ichigo se mit à tousser. Du sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Rukia se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes venaient baigner le visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier leva péniblement sa main pour sécher les larmes de la shinigami.

Soudain elle retomba. Rukia, paniquée, le serra contre elle, tentant de retenir le mince filet qui maintenait Ichigo en vie.

- R… Rukia… j…je t'ai…..me.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Ichigo prononça avant de laisser sa vie s'échapper. Rukia se mit à pleurer plus fort, serrant le corps sans vie de son ami et murmurant un "Je t'aime moi aussi" avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	6. UraharaYoruichi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_A Yoruichi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review._

_A Manah : Hitsugaya/Hinamori j'en ai un à écrire. Il est le 8ième sur ma liste. Mais si tu en veux un autre dis-le moi…_

**6° Urahara/Yoruichi pour Yoruichi**

Urahara Kisuke et Shihouin Yoruichi étaient inséparables. Dès leur plus tendre enfance ils s'étaient jurés de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre. Les parents de Yoruichi voyaient cette amitié d'un mauvais œil. Ils étaient nobles et lui n'était qu'un garnement blagueur du Rukongai.

Quand elle fut acceptée à l'académie, il la suivit. Quand elle obtint un poste dans le Gotei 13, il en obtint un également. Quand il se fit virer, elle démissionna. Cette décision créa un scandale sans précédent, elle se fit déshériter par sa famille, sauvant le peu d'honneur qui restait à leur clan.

Quand il s'installa à Karakura et ouvrit un magasin, elle était là. Puis soudain, elle disparut, laissant son meilleur ami seul. Urahara se retrouva seul dans un monde qu'il avait quitté depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Ses employés bien qu'adorables, ne remplaçaient pas la douce présence de sa meilleure amie.

Le temps passa et Urahara avait relégué le souvenir de sa meilleure amie au fin fond de son esprit, jusqu'au jour où une personne entra dans son magasin. Habillé de son traditionnel ensemble vert, il accueillit son client potentiel.

Une jeune femme se tenait devant le comptoir. Un voile masquait son visage. Urahara s'approcha d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle passe sa commande. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, il prit la parole.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle ?

Pas de réponse. Il réitéra sa question. Toujours rien. Pensant qu'elle devait être sourde, il s'approcha d'elle et la toucha sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et en faisant un mouvement brusque son voile tomba.

Urahara, choqué, recula.

- Tu… tu …

- Oui Kisuke je suis de retour.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'accueillir. Prenant cela pour un rejet, elle ramassa son voile, le remit et commença à sortir du bâtiment.

Urahara, sortit de sa torpeur, lui courut après et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la fit pivoter et la serra contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Yoruichi.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Kisuke.

- Promets moi de plus jamais repartir.

- Je te le promets.

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans le magasin et ils parlèrent pendant une partie de la nuit de leurs souvenirs.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	7. HisagiRenji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**7° Renji/Hisagi pour Ysa**

Ils se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de l'académie. Hisagi major de sa promotion et Abarai fauteur de trouble de sa classe. Tout les opposait.

Quand Hisagi se retrouva responsable des TPE (travaux pratiques encadrés) de purification de Hollows, il dut se charger de classe la plus indisciplinée de toute l'académie : la classe d'Abarai Renji.

Abarai Renji adorait se battre, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'inscrire à l'académie. Les cours théoriques l'ennuyaient au possible. Il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Ce fut lors de l'un de ces fameux TPE qu'Hisagi reçut ses cicatrices, cadeau d'un Hollow que Renji n'avait pas réussi à purifier.

Des années ont passée. Les deux hommes étaient devenus vice capitaines et amis. Ils se réunissaient tous les samedi soirs pour discuter de leur semaine et boire un bon verre de saké.

Ce soir là était spécial pour Renji, c'était le 120ième anniversaire du jour où il avait causé l'apparition des cicatrices.

Renji était en avance. Il s'était installé au bar. Quand Hisagi arriva, son ami avait déjà descendu plusieurs bouteilles de saké et était affalé sur le comptoir.

Shuuhei fronça les sourcils et emporta un Renji inconscient jusqu'à chez lui.

Renji se réveilla avec un mal de tête du tonnerre. Il s'assit sur son futon et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il se leva et ouvrit les portes coulissantes. Elles donnaient accès à une petite pièce. Shuuhei était assis à une petite table, entrain de faire de la calligraphie.

- Bien dormi Renji ?

- Ouais

- Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te saouler comme ça ? Et c'est quoi cette boîte que tu avais avec toi ?

Renji le regarda puis s'avança et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- C'est un cadeau pour toi.

Shuuhei l'ouvrit et sortit un pot.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mastumoto m'a dit que c'est du fond de teint. Les filles sur Terre en utilisent pour cacher les imperfections sur leur visage. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais pouvoir masquer tes cicatrices.

Hisagi leur regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais je suis fier de mes cicatrices. Elles me rappellent à quel point j'ai été inconscient, à quel point je…

- Je comprends. Je te laisse le pot. Tu pourras le filer à ta future petite amie.

Renji se leva, ramassa son bandana et sortit de la pièce. Shuuhei attendit un instant avant de pendre le pot et de le mettre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Un léger murmure s'éleva tandis qu'il refermait le tiroir.

- - Elles rappellent à quel point je tiens à toi…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	8. HitsugayaHinamori

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_A Yoruichi : merci pour ta review…_

**8° Histugaya/Hinamori La première fois pour Neko 94**

La première fois qu'Hinamori a rencontré Hitsugaya elle l'a détesté. Elle n'avait pas aimé son petit air supérieur.

La première fois qu'ils se sont parlés, elle s'est rendue compte qu'il n'était pas aussi imbu de sa personne que son attitude laissait croire. Ceci fut le début d'une grande amitié ainsi que d'une longue série de discussions.

La première fois qu'Hinamori lui a parlé de son souhait de devenir shinigami il a rigolé. Pour lui Hinamori était trop gentille. Jamais elle ne réussirait à passer l'examen d'entrée à l'académie.

La première fois qu'il l'a entendu l'appeler Shiro-chan, il fut pris d'une violente envie de lui rincer la bouche au savon. La seule personne qui avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça était sa mère.

La première qu'il s'est entraîné avec elle, il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça. Elle était même meilleure que lui en Kido.

La première fois qu'elle lui a rendu visite depuis son entrée à l'académie, elle lui amené des pastèques. Hitsugaya n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les laisser manger toutes à la fois. Bien entendu il fut victime d'une crise de foie qui força Hinamori à rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe.

La première qu'elle le vit entrer à l'académie en tant qu'élève, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Quand il fut nommé capitaine juste à la fin de ses études, elle fut la première à venir le féliciter.

La première qu'elle vit Mastumoto et Hitsugaya ensemble, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Quand il s'en aperçut, il en put s'empêcher de rire et de la traiter d'imbécile.

La première fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait, il fit tout pour le cacher.

La première fois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait, elle évita de lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines.

La première fois qu'ils s'avouèrent leur sentiment, ils étaient en permission dans le monde des vivants.

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent Hinamori était rouge de honte. Elle n'avait pas toujours pas compris que les rumeurs qui courraient au sujet de son Shiro-chan et la vice capitaine Matsumoto étaient fausses. La pauvre ne voulait qu'il la trompe.

La première où il la mit dans son lit fut également la première où il lui dit je t'aime.

Quand ils parlèrent de mariage pour la première fois, Hinamori pleura de joie. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il voudrait passer sa vie avec elle.

Quand leur premier enfant est né, ils pleurèrent de joie. Cet enfant eut une vie remplie d'amour, de joie et de tendresse.

Mais la première fois où Hitsugaya se retrouva seul, il se rendit compte que la vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il décida donc de mettre fin à ses jours, espérant la revoir lors de leur réincarnation.

La première fois où ils se croisèrent dans les rues de New York, ils se reconnurent et se sourirent avant de reprendre chacun leur chemin avec leurs nouveaux partenaires.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	9. HitsugayaIchimaru

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

aidan : merci pour ta review. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour garder les personnages tels qu'ils sont. Pas de problème pour Shunsui/Nanao. C'est noté._

_nhs77 : merci pour ta review. J'ai pris note de ta demande_

_neko : merci pour ta review._

* * *

**9° Histugaya/Ichimaru pour Sahad**

De tous les couples présents dans le Sereitei, il était le plus improbable. Personne ne voulait le croire. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une farce et rien d'autre.

Mais quand ils virent le capitaine de la dixième division entrer dans les quartiers du capitaine Ichimaru et en ressortir plusieurs heures plus tard, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux.

Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes des quartiers des deux capitaines. Mais ils n'osaient pas leur demander directement. Pas la peine de compter sur leurs vices capitaines, ils préféraient se taire pour ne pas subir la colère de leurs supérieurs.

Les plus curieux se réunirent et décidèrent d'envoyer l'un d'entre eux les espionnés. La victime désignée fut Renji.

Il suivit le capitaine Hitsugaya à distance et le vit entrer dans les quartiers du terrible capitaine de la troisième division.

Renji tenta de s'approcher plus mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se faire repérer. Il se positionna juste derrière le bâtiment, sous une fenêtre entrouverte. Malheureusement pour lui, le store était tiré. Il ne voyait donc pas ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur.

Il allait rebrousser chemin mais il fut arrêté par des bruits provenant de la pièce. Bruits ne laissant aucun doute sur les activités des personnes se trouvant dans le bâtiment.

Des "encore, plus fort, ne t'arrête pas" résonnaient dans les airs. Les cris étaient d'abord faibles puis ils prirent soudain de l'ampleur. Jusqu'à en faire trembler les murs. Les cris furent bientôt remplacés par des gémissements puis par des grognements.

Renji commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Bientôt il ne put faire autrement que de partir retrouver son amant car la situation avait réveillé des besoins qu'il avait vraiment envie et surtout besoin de satisfaire.

A peine était-il parti, qu'Hitsugaya releva le store et jeta un œil dans la rue.

- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Ce n'était qu'un massage du dos…

- Ben s'tu veux mon avis, chuis content pasqu'on peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Hitsugaya se contenta de sourire et de refermer le store.

Personne ne crut Renji. La version des douleurs dorsales du capitaine de la dixième division fut la version officielle. Et quand on demandait confirmation au capitaine Ichimaru, il se contentait d'acquiescer et de faire un petit sourire en coin à la personne lui ayant posé la question…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	10. UraharaYoruichi1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**10° Urahara/Yoruichi pour aidan**

- Qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

- Un casque chanteur de berceuse. Comme ça quand notre fils se réveillera au milieu de la nuit tu n'auras pas besoin de te lever.

Yoruichi, sceptique, regarda son mari dans les yeux. Les dernières inventions n'avaient pas tenu longtemps.

- J'espère qu'il va fonctionner sinon c'est toi qui vas te lever…

- Mais ma puce c'est le rôle de la mère de se lever et puis si tu refuses Tessai le fera volontiers. Tu sais combien il aime notre petit Keiichi.

- La dernière qu'il s'est occupé de lui, le pauvre petit n'a plus dormi pendant 1 mois et toi bien sûr tu n'as rien remarqué !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le Gotei 13 a besoin de moi pour traquer Aizen. Estime toi heureuse que j'ai pris le temps de fabriquer ça pour le petit.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Depuis la naissance de leur fils, naissance non prévu à cause de la menace d'Aizen et de ses sbires, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer au sujet du bébé, des inventions d'Urahara ou de leurs amis.

- Si j'avais su que tu ne vaudrais pas t'occuper de lui, je m'en serai débarrasser. Soi Fong et Kuukaku m'avaient prévenue. Elle m'avait dit que l'enfant ne serait qu'une gêne pour toi.

- Et si j'avais su que tu serais aussi insupportable j'aurais refusé de t'épouser.

- J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses. De toute façon ma famille ne t'a jamais apprécié. Si tu ne m'avais pas mise en enceinte, j'aurai pu me marier avec Byakuya.

- C'est beau rêvé. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est fiancé à sa sœur adoptive ?

- Menteur !

- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Tu n'as sans doute pas vu le carton d'invitation qu'on a reçu la semaine dernière.

- Tu as très bien le faire toi-même.

- Si tu ne me crois, tu n'as qu'à demander à ta chère Soi Fong.

- Je ne mêle pas le capitaine Kyoraku à nos problèmes alors laisse la en dehors de ça.

- C'est ça et c'est qui qui m'a fait une scène parce que je suis rentré tard un soir parce qu'on fêtait son enterrement de vie de jeune homme, qui m'a balancé les couches du petit à la figure et qui m'a forcé à dormir dans l'arrière salle de la boutique pendant trois semaines.

- A qui la faute…

- A TOI ! DEPUIS QUE LE PETIT EST NE TU NE T'OCCUPES PLUS DE MOI ET QUAND JE TENTE DE ME RAPPROCHER DE TOI TU M'ENVOIES ME FAIRE VOIR AILLEURS !

- SI TU AVAIS ETE PLUS PRESENT TU AURAIS SU QU'IL A FAILLI MOURIR, QUE C'EST A CAUSE DE CA QUE JE PASSE PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC LUI QU'AVEC TOI ET QUE JE VEUX QUE TU PASSES PLUS DE TEMPS AVEC LUI !

- Il a failli mourir !

- Le jour de l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme du capitaine Kyoraku.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fais appeler ?

- J'ai essayé mais personne n'a réussi à te trouver.

Yoruichi s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Urahara s'agenouilla et la serra contre lui.

- Je vais demander à Yamamoto l'autorisation de vous faire venir au Sereitei avec moi. Nous y vivrons ensemble et je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Keiichi.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir dans son laboratoire ; et pour la première fois il y emmena le berceau de son fils et travailla tout en s'occupant de lui…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

_Désolée pour la longue attente. J'ai encore un peu de mal à conjuguer la fac, mes devoirs, mon travail et l'écriture de mes fics. Avec un peu de temps cela s'arrangera…_


	11. HitsugayaHinamori1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_nhs77 : Merci pour ta review. Ton drabble porte le numéro 13. Il arrivera bientôt si mes chers profs daignent diminuer notre charge de travail…_

_Yoruichi : merci pour ta review. Ça me fait plaisir que ce drabble te plaise._

_Neko94 : merci pour ta review. Pas de problème ta demande est la numéro 14. Elle arrivera bientôt, enfin j'espère…_

* * *

**11° Histugaya/Hinamori pour Manah**

Une jeune fille pleurait, le visage maculé de boue. Des garçons l'entouraient et se moquaient d'elle.

- La fille à sa maman, même pas capable de se battre correctement, hahahahaha…..

Les moqueries firent redoubler le flot de larmes.

Hinamori Momo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces garçons s'acharnaient sur elle. Il était vrai qu'elle avait parlé à ses amis de son souhait de devenir de Shinigami et que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas été emballés par cette idée. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de leur part. Jalousie ? Peut-être, mais Hinamori, malgré cela, ne souhait pas se battre contre eux. Blesser quelqu'un volontairement était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire.

- Alors Momo, tu dis vouloir devenir Shinigami et tu n'es pas capable de te défendre ?

La personne qu'elle prenait pour son meilleur ami venait de la repousser par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Hitsugaya Toshiro était un jeune homme comme les autres, à la différence près qu'il n'était pas grand. Il avait beau dire qu'il avait 15 ans personne ne voulait le croire. Tout le monde ne lui en donnait qu 10. Finalement il avait arrêté de rectifier. Si les gens étaient trop bêtes pour refuser de comprendre il n'allait pas passer son éternité à leur expliquer.

Hitsugaya marchait dans les rues du Rukongai. Il était passablement énervé. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère de sa vie. Etre obligé d'aller jouer avec la petite fille d'une amie de sa grand-mère ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il ne savait rien d'elle à part son nom.

Il était sorti de la ville et se dirigeait vers une petite ferme.

Hinamori était toujours au sol. Un bleu avait fait son apparition sur sa joue. Les moqueries avaient fait place à de la violence gratuite. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Elle tentait de protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait son visage.

Un cri retentit. Hitsugaya l'entendit et se rua dans sa direction. Il arriva devant un groupe d'adolescents entrain de maltraiter quelqu'un. Ceci le fit entrer dans une colère noire.

La température baissa brusquement. Ceci eut pour conséquence l'arrêt des coups. Ils retournèrent brusquement et virent un petit garçon. Bien sûr, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à lui et pire encore, lui crièrent de retourner jouer sous les jupons de sa maman adorée.

Erreur fatale. Il se jeta dans le tas et frappa les autres adolescents qui avaient pourtant plus d'une tête de plus que lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils battirent en retraite. Hitsugaya se leva, épousseta son kimono et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je me présente Hinamori Momo future Shinigami.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro.

- Ravi de te connaître Shiro-chan. Mais tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour te battre contre des jeunes de 15 ans ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Shiro-chan espèce de pleurnicheuse. Et toi tu n'es pas un peu faible pour vouloir devenir Shinigami ?

Ils se fixèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

- Allez Shiro-chan pour te remercier je t'invite à manger de la pastèque avec moi.

- Ca me va, pleurenicheuse.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

_Désolée pour la longue attente, mes profs veulent notre mort avec tout le travail qu'ils nous refilent. J'ai une semaine de vacances, je vais essayer d'avancer dans les drabbles et mes autres fics... _


	12. KyorakuNanao

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Ayane : Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris note de ta demande. Elle porte le numéro 16._

* * *

**12° Shunsui/Nanao pour aidan**

Nanao, comme à son habitude, était la première debout et la première au travail. Que voulez-vous ! Quand on a hérité du capitaine le plus fainéant de toute l'histoire de Soul Society, les grasses matinées ne sont que de doux rêves.

Elle avait à peine remplie les fiches d'évaluation des stagiaires quand un délégué de la première division arriva paniqué dans son petit bureau.

- Vice capitaine Ise, vous êtes demandée de toute urgences au siège de la quatrième division !!!

Nanao garda son calme et sortit non sans demander à un des Shinigamis traînant dans les couloirs de s'occuper des dossiers de moindre importance.

Elle savait pourquoi elle avait été convoquée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis quelques temps elle passa le plus clair de son temps à faire la navette entre sa division et celle de la capitaine Unohana.

Nanao, avec son célèbre livre dont personne ne connaissait le contenu, avançait d'un pas décidé. Une aura sombre flottait autour d'elle. On pouvait la comprendre, en deux semaines elle avait été appelée à la quatrième division une bonne dizaine de fois.

Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment elle fut accueillie par Kotetsu Isane. Elle la mena vers une pièce au fond du couloir principal. Elle poussa la porte coulissante avant de s'éclipser.

Nanao entra et poussa un soupir avant d'aller s'installer sur la chaise qui l'attendait à côté du lit.

Le capitaine Kyoraku était couché, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis que Nanao le regardait d'un air meurtrier.

- Nanao-chan ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Rien fait de mal capitaine ? Ce n'est pas la définition que je donnerai à escalader le mur du jardin du capitaine Kuchiki pour aller voler des nashis.

- Mais je sais que mon adorable Nanao les aime beaucoup.

Cette phrase fit taire la vice capitaine qui s'était préparée à lui répliquer que des nashis, elle pouvait aller en acheter au marché.

Le capitaine se redressa et écarta la couverture. Il prit un air de chien battu et fixa la pauvre Nanao avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Ma Nanao tu vois ce que les chiens du capitaine Kuchiki m'ont fait ?

- Je vois surtout une belle entorse de la cheville gauche capitaine. Je suspecte que vous avez fait tout cela pour échapper au stage de survie qui a lieu demain et après-demain.

Kyoraku commença à bouder, puis quelques larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues.

- Ma Nanao refuse de me croire. Que je suis triste !!

Nanao, exaspérée, se leva et tenta de quitter la pièce. Mal lui en prit car son petit malin de capitaine le retint par un pan de son kimono et la tira vers lui. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière et se retrouva prisonnière de l'étreinte de Kyoraku.

Le capitaine souriait et ne relâcha pas son étreinte malgré les protestations de sa vice capitaine.

Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien Nanao se laissa aller contre ce torse musclé.

Shunsui en profita pour lui détacher les cheveux et les caresser.

- Ma petite Nanao, combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour t'adapter à notre nouvelle situation ? Tout le monde s'y est fait sauf toi.

Nanao se blottit plus confortablement contre le torse de son capitaine.

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais je te promets de faire un effort. Pour toi et pour ton futur fils ou ta future fille.

Kyoraku faillit bondir hors de son lit en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase prononcée par son épouse.

- Je serai un bon père, je travaillerai plus et je ne sortirai plus tous les soirs avec les autres.

- C'est bien, chéri. Tu ne boiras plus de saké hormis lors des réceptions.

Kyoraku grimaça avant de placer un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa femme.

- Tout ce que veut ma colombe.

Quand Isane revint, elle les trouva tous les deux endormis avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Les visites à l'infirmerie du capitaine de la huitième division allait se faire de plus en plus rare mais celles où il allait accompagner sa femme seront de plus en plus fréquentes.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	13. IchigoYoruichi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**13° Yoruichi/Ichigo pour nhs77**

- On peut faire une pause, Yoruichi ?

Ichigo venait de poser son zanpakuto. Son visage était couvert de sueur. Yoruichi sauta de son rocher et se planta devant Ichigo. Elle inclina la tête avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr.

Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Atteindre le Bankai demandait beaucoup d'effort, plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Heureusement que Yoruichi était là. Sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pu profiter de cette salle d'entraînement dans les souterrains de la Soul Society.

Fatigué et surtout collant de transpiration, il se précipita vers l'endroit qui faisait office de salle de bain. C'était juste une source chaude. Ichigo se déshabilla rapidement avant d'enter dans l'eau. Il commençait tranquillement à se délasser quand il sentit une présence s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Il s'immergea presque totalement ne laissant que sa tête dépassée.

Ce n'était que Yoruichi. Il se réinstalla confortablement tandis que le chat noir mit les pattes dans l'eau.

- Elle bonne.

- C'est vrai. Elle est tellement bonne que ce serait une honte de ne pas en profiter sous ma véritable forme.

Le chat plongea et quelques secondes plus tard, ressortit de l'eau sous sa véritable forme.

Ah c'est mieux ainsi !

Ichigo tourna brusquement la tête. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre une voix féminine ou bien son cerveau avait décidé de lui jouer un tour ?

Il n'avait pas halluciné. A côté de lui se trouvait une superbe femme, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Yo Ichigo on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de femme de ta vie.

- T'es pas un homme ?

Yoruichi se mit à rire et s'approcha dangereusement du pauvre shinigami remplaçant qui sauta hors du bassin.

Yoruichi le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo fut attiré par une bonne odeur de repas flottant dans la grande pièce. Il s'en approcha pour voir Yoruichi vêtue du costume des shinigami entrain de terminer de préparer le repas.

- Désolée pour le bain. Je pensais que cet âne de Kisuke t'avait prévenu.

- Il n'a rien dit. Et puis tu as une voix d'homme quand tu es un chat donc je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Yoruichi lui sourit avant de lui demander de la suivre jusqu'à la table. Ils arrivèrent derrière une paroi rocheuse qui abritait une belle petite table. L'alcôve était illuminée par diverses bougies, parfumant l'air d'une odeur d'épices.

Ichigo prit place tandis que Yoruichi retourna en arrière chercher les plats qu'elle avait cuisinés.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il n'osait même pas toucher à ce qui se trouvait déjà sur place.

Quand elle revint avec les plats, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui ne fut que de courte durée car il la vit trébucher et partir en avant. Sans réfléchir il se leva et tenta d'empêcher sa chute. Il la rattrapa à temps. Il la stabilisa mais elle ne tint pas debout. Elle tomba à genoux, se tenant la cheville droite.

Ichigo la prit alors dans ses bras et l'amena dans l'endroit qui leur servait de chambre. Il l'allongea sur un des lits de fortune et repartit pour revenir avec un kit de premier secours.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et retira la chaussette blanche pour mieux tâter la blessure. Ce geste arracha un petit cri de douleur à Yoruichi. Ichigo s'arrêta et la regarda. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui fit rougir l'acolyte d'Urahara.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il replongea son regard sur la cheville blessée, faisant bien attention de ne pas appuyer trop fortement. Quand il eut fini le bandage, il se releva et commença à s'éloigner. Mais elle le rappela.

- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît.

Ichigo s'immobilisa. Il hésita un court instant avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	14. ByakuyaUnohana

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Sln et ayala-chan : merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai noté vos demandes. Elles portent les numéros 17 et 18. _

* * *

**14° Byakuya/Unohana Ma fierté c'est ma femme pour Neko94**

Depuis le décès de sa première épouse, Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec la gente féminine. Il était allé jusqu'à muter toutes les femmes de sa division, au plus grand malheur de son lieutenant.

Unohana Retsu, quant à elle, n'avait jamais été mariée. Aucun homme n'avait voulu d'elle. Pas assez belle ou noble, membre de la quatrième division… Rien ne trouvait grâce à leurs yeux. Même son statut de capitaine et le salaire qui allait avec ne les attiraient pas.

Quand Yamamoto les convoqua tout les deux dans son bureau, un vent de panique souffla sur le Sereitei. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ces deux capitaines avaient été convoqués. Ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'un comportement irréprochable.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent perdu au milieu d'une grande ville japonaise. En effet, pour les remercier de leurs efforts et de leur travail, le général leur avait offert des vacances, et par n'importe quelles vacances : des vacances dans le monde des vivants, loin d'Ichigo et des autres Shinigamis.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit hôtel et furent conduits dans une chambre. Ils furent étonnés par le mobilier car la pièce était meublée à l'européenne. Unohana était la plus intriguée des deux car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de descendre de Soul Society.

Byakuya, quant à lui s'installa dans un fauteuil et ouvrit l'enveloppe qui était posée contre un vase de fleurs. Quand il eut fini de lire ce petit mot il était pâle comme un linge. Unohana retourna dans la pièce à ce moment.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, c'est la première fois que je vois un si grand…. Oh mon Dieu capitaine Kuchiki, vous sentez vous bien ?

Elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire et se précipita vers son collègue, prête à user de Kidoh pour le soigner. Il lui fit signe de lire le mot.

Elle le lut et sentit la chaleur lui monté au visage.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis désolée si cette idée vous met dans l'embarras. Je peux aisément aller dormir sur cette chose.

Elle montra le canapé du doigt.

- Ne soyez pas stupide capitaine Unohana. Ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire dormir sur cet objet. Par ailleurs si quelqu'un devait dormir dessus, ce serait moi.

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

Unohana baissa la tête.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Ils profitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de leurs petites vacances, faisaient du tourisme et découvraient petit à petit toutes les belles choses à découvrir.

Avec le temps, ils commencèrent aussi à se comporter comme des amis et non plus que comme des collègues de travail.

La froideur fut remplacée par une petite flamme. Ils se racontaient leur enfance, leur entraînement, leur accession au rang de capitaine. Ils allaient manger au restaurant et ne passaient plus rarement leur soirée enfermés dans leur chambre d'hôtel à espérer que le temps passe et qu'ils puissent retourner à leur petite vie bien rangée.

Les derniers jours arrivèrent bien rapidement. Unohana demanda alors à Byakuya si cela le dérangeait d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins car elle voulait ramener un petit quelque chose à sa vice-capitaine pour la remercier de s'être occupée de la division durant son absence.

Byakuya accepta de bon cœur car il voulait lui aussi ramener un souvenir pour sa sœur.

Ils se promenèrent donc dans le centre ville à la recherche des cadeaux parfaits. Cela ne fut pas chose aisé car il fallait que les dits souvenirs passent la douane de Soul Society. Avec Aizen qui rôdait, on ne pouvait pas laisser entrer n'importe quoi dans le Sereitei.

Après une de longues recherches ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur une peluche Chappy le lapin pour Rukia et un livre sur les plantes médicinales pour la vice capitaine de la quatrième division.

Le retour à Soul Society fut difficile. Il fallait se remettre au travail mais les deux capitaines avaient compris le message. Travailler était bien mais il faut aussi penser à se reposer. De ce fait, ils se ménageaient toujours une après-midi pour prendre le thé ensemble et se promener dans les parcs du Sereitei.

Ce manège ne passa pas inaperçu. Les anciens du clan Kuchiki, bien qu'heureux que leur héritier passe du temps en compagnie de la gente féminine, n'approuvaient pas le fait qu'il fréquente Unohana Retsu. Ils avaient donc décidé de lui en parler et de lui présenter une liste de jeune femme qu'il serait bon qu'il rencontre.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bureau de Byakuya. Il était assis avec Unohana et ils prenaient tranquilement une tasse de thé. Le plus âgé du clan s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina.

- Byakuya-sama, il serait bon que je vous parle.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Nous avons remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec la capitaine de la quatrième division. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas souffrant cela nous étonne.

- Je ne peux plus prendre une tasse de thé avec une amie, Taki-sama ?

- Si bien sûr, mais la fréquentation de ce capitaine nuit à l'image de notre famille. Elle n'est pas noble et ne fait pas partie d'une division importante. Il serait bon pour l'image de notre famille et pour que vos ancêtres soient fiers de vous que vous cessiez de la fréquenter au profit de jeune femmes de bonne famille. Elles vous rendront fiers et cette fierté rejaillira sur notre famille.

Quand l'homme eut fini de parler, Byakuya se leva et le regarda d'un air froid.

- Ma fierté c'est ma femme. Je vous prierais de vous adresser à elle en tant que Retsu-sama. Elle est la femme que j'ai choisie. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Il tendit la main à Unohana et l'aida à se relever avec de poser un baiser sur son front et quitter la pièce en la tenant par la taille.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce drabble. L'idée n'est pas sortie comme je le voulais…_


	15. ByakuyaIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Neko94 et Sln : merci pour vos commentaires._

* * *

**15° Byakuya/Ichigo J'adore les fraises pour dja-chan or nekosan**

Bras dessus bras dessous, Byakuya et Ichigo se promenaient dans le quartier populaire du Sereitei. Cela avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de persuasion au Shinigami remplaçant pour convaincre le capitaine de la sixième division de sortir des quartiers chics et plus encore de se montrer en public au bras d'un homme.

Les hommes marchaient dans les allées du marché car Ichigo avait décidé qu'il préparerait le repas du soir. Non pas que les domestiques du clan Kuchiki ne savaient pas cuire, mais il avait décider de mettre en application tout ce que lui avait appris sa petite sœur.

Byakuya était en charge du panier et son amant se chargeait de choisir les ingrédients. Ichigo lâcha soudain son bras. Il avait vu des poireaux et des pommes de terre. Quand il revint il avait les bras chargés de légumes qu'il déversa sans le moindre scrupule dans le panier que tenait Byakuya.

Si la charge était trop importante, il n'en montra rien si ce n'est un léger ralentissement dans sa démarche.

Un peu plus loin Ichigo chargea le panier de viande et de poisson. Et quelques stands plus tard il s'attaqua aux fruits. Byakuya arriva juste avant qu'il ne négocie le prix des fraises.

- Kurosaki, je crois que vous avez acheté assez de nourriture pour nourrir une grande partie du Gotei 13 pendant une semaine. Nous avons encore des fruits au quartier général. Il n'est donc pas judicieux d'acheter des fraises.

- Mais j'adore les fraises Byakuya et tu le sais parfaitement.

- En effet, mais il faut d'abord manger les fruits stockés. Il serait malvenu pour un membre du clan Kuchiki de laisser des fruits se gâter.

Ichigo céda non sans jeter un regard noir à son ami.

De retour au manoir, il s'enferma dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

Byakuya savait qu'il avait vexé son amant. Il était derrière la porte des cuisines, une main sur le bord, prêt à la faire coulisser d'un instant à l'autre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la poussa et entra. Ichigo était entrain de tronçonner le poireau pendant que les pommes de terre étaient entrain de cuire. Il avait senti la présence du nouveau venu. Il posa son couteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler.

- Me parler de quoi ? De comment faire une tarte à la fraise sans fraises sans doute ?

- Non, je suis venu m'excuser.

- D'avoir ruiné mon idée de repas ?

- Non de t'avoir caché quelque chose d'important à mon sujet.

Ichigo avait repris son couteau. Il s'était tourné vers Byakuya, une lueur sombre dans les yeux.

- Caché quoi ? Que je ne suis qu'un jouet ? Que tu couches avec ta sœur ?

Il gesticulait avec le couteau, forçant Byakuya à reculer vers la porte.

- Pas du tout. Je venais te dire que je me suis opposé à ce que tu achètes des fraises car j'y suis allergique. Une bouchée et je peux mourir.

Ichigo fit tomber son couteau tellement il était surpris par cette révélation. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

Byakuya baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

- Espèce d'imbécile, t'aurais pu me le dire plutôt, ça m'aurait évité de faire un scandale pour rien.

Il s'approcha de Byakuya et le serra dans ses bras.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au chocolat à tartiner car j'ai prévu quelque chose d'intéressant pour après le repas.

Byakuya vira à l'écarlate et Ichigo amusé, lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de retourner s'occuper de ses poireaux.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	16. IchigoRukia1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**16° Rukia/Ichigo Pourquoi ? pour Ayane**

Pourquoi. Ce mot revenait sans cesse dans leur conversation.

Rukia venait de s'installer chez Ichigo. Bien sûr dans le placard de sa chambre pour que personne ne sache qu'elle était là. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre elle ne connaissait rien du monde dans lequel elle avait décidé d'habiter.

Le jeu du pourquoi commença dès le lendemain de son installation quand elle vit l'uniforme qu'elle devait porter pour aller au lycée.

- Pourquoi dois-je porter ces vêtements ?

- Parce que sans eux tu ne seras pas admise dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le règlement.

Ichigo ponctua bien sûr son semblant d'explication par une petite phrase assassine à laquelle Rukia répondit immédiatement.

Ce petit jeu dura pendant un certain moment. Rukia allait même jusqu'à ennuyer ses professeurs pour connaître le pourquoi et le comment de certaines choses.

Au fur et à mesure les questions devinrent plus pertinentes et Ichigo avait du mal à trouver des réponses adaptées. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi les gens n'aimaient pas les personnes différentes d'eux, il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse il se détourna et la traita de nouille.

Suite à cela, Ichigo évita de croiser sa colocataire. Il savait qu'elle était têtue et qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras pour si peu.

Rukia, après s'être fait insultée, voulut répliquer. Mais quand elle vit son regard triste, elle changea d'avis.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé de répondre à cette question qui n'était pourtant pas personnelle la dépassait. Néanmoins, elle voulait une réponse à sa question et elle savait à qui le demander.

A la fin des cours, elle s'approcha de Tatsuki. Elle savait qu'elle était proche d'Ichigo.

- Hey Tatsuki, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, mais dépêche toi j'ai mon entraînement qui commence dans quinze minutes.

- Pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas les gens qui sont différents d'eux ?

Tatuski fut prise au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Parce que ce crétin d'Ichigo n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il m'a regardé, m'a insulté et est parti. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

- Simplement parce qu'il est différent des autres. Et que les autres le lui ont fait payer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car il a les cheveux roux. Quant à ta question, les gens n'aiment pas les personnes différentes car ils ont peur d'elles.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles sont stupides.

Tatsuki s'en alla avant de n'être assaillies de plusieurs autres questions.

Rukia ne bougea pas. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi son remplaçant était aussi froid et distant. Dans un petit coin de son cerveau, elle mit au point une idée.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Rukia fut très calme. Elle ne cria pas sur Ichigo quand il avait le malheur de critiquer ses dessins, ni ne plaignit d'avoir à utiliser les douches au beau milieu de la nuit quand il n'y avait plus une goutte d'eau chaude. Ce comportement plus que suspect alerta le shinigami remplaçant. Il s'attendait à une catastrophe imminente. Et il ne fut pas loin de la vérité.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rukia entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Ichigo était allongé sur son lit et faisait une sieste. Rukia s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle ravala sa salive et se pencha doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et embrassa Ichigo.

Le contact des lèvres de Rukia sur les siennes le réveilla. Il la repoussa, la faisant tomber par terre. Il se leva et la dévisagea.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Rukia se redressa et baissa les yeux.

- Parce que je voulais te montrer que, bien que tu ne sois pas comme les autres, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	17. RukiaByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_fiber : merci pour ta review, j'ai pris note de ta demande. Elle porte le numéro 21._

* * *

**17° Rukia/Byakuya je ne suis pas Hisana, mais je t'aime tout autant** **pour Sln**

Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme de glace. Personne n'arrivait à déchiffrer les différentes expressions passant sur son visage. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Qu'il soit heureux ou triste il n'y avait quasiment pas différence. Elles étaient tellement infimes qu'il fallait vraiment proche de lui pour pouvoir les différencier.

Une seule personne y était parvenue : son épouse. Elle seule savait quand il était heureux et quand il était triste ou en colère. Mais depuis son décès il n'y avait plus personne pour décoder le visage impassible de l'héritier des Kuchiki. Elle fut la seule capable de le dérider, de lui arracher un sourire de temps à autre.

La seule jusqu'à l'arrivée au manoir d'une autre jeune femme, en tout point semblable à feu son épouse. Elle-même avait un visage dénué d'expression. Tout le monde pensait que le maître des lieux et la nouvelle venue allait bien s'entendre. Ils furent surpris de voir le contraire.

Ils se saluaient à peine lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs, mangeaient dans un silence quasi religieux. Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble et comble de l'ironie, elle n'avait pas accès aux parties de la maison que Byakuya fréquentait le plus souvent. Ce manège dura pendant une bonne cinquantaine d'année.

Puis vint la trahison d'Aizen, de Gin et de Tousen. La capitaine Kuchiki se vint contraint d'accepter la peine capitale pour sa demi-sœur. Rukia prit la décision sans ciller. Elle avait vu l'expression sur le visage de son frère. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de gaîté de cœur. Puis tout se précipita, les intrus, le chaos, Byakuya blessé…

Rukia se retrouva catapulter à la tête de la famille le temps que l'héritier se remette de ses blessures. Il était confiné dans ses appartements et n'en sortait que le soir pour se promener dans les jardins. Il s'arrêtait tous les soirs devant un cerisier et il restait assis contre son tronc pendant plusieurs heures.

Il pensait que personne ne savait qu'il quittait sa chambre le soir. Mais Rukia le voyait tous les soirs depuis la porte de sa chambre donnant sur jardin. Elle se retenait de l'approcher mais au fond d'elle, elle avait mal. Mal de le voir errer, de le voir triste, de voir son écharpe mouillée tous les matins quand elle lui amenait son petit-déjeuner.

Plus le temps passait, plus Rukia s'inquiétait de le voir si triste. Son expression ne changeait pas, mais elle avait appris à la décoder. Elle avait appris à le suivre sans se faire remarquer, à lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais plus encore, elle avait appris à aimer cet homme qui rejetait tout le monde autour de lui.

Son inquiétude arriva à son point culminant, quand, un matin, elle le ne trouva pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas dormir au manoir sans prévenir les domestiques, sans la prévenir. Elle jeta rapidement un haori sur ses épaules avant de sortir dans les jardins. Il devait s'y trouver. S'il avait quitté la propriété, l'un des multiples gardes de la famille l'aurait remarqué.

Finalement, elle le trouva au bord de l'étang qu'il avait fait construire pour sa femme. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Une pile de parchemins se trouvait à ses côtés. Des lettres, les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées avant leur mariage. Par endroit l'encre était troublée par des gouttes d'eau. Il tenait l'une d'entre elle dans ses mains. Sa main était tellement crispée dessus que le papier menaçait de se déchirer.

Rukia s'agenouilla à ses côtés et doucement lui desserra la main. Elle prit la feuille, la défroissa et la posa avec les autres. Cette action fit sortir Byakuya de sa transe. Il fixa Rukia.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être au manoir à t'occuper de distribuer les tâches du jour aux domestiques !

Rukia le regarda, un air triste flottait sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de donner les ordres. Vous êtes le chef de clan. Je ne fais que vous remplacer.

- Hisana, tu es mon épouse et en tant que telle tu as autant le droit que moi de donner des ordres à nos domestiques.

Elle le dévisagea et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je ne suis pas Hisana, mais je vous aime tout autant. Mais si vous n'êtes pas prêt à rouvrir votre cœur je peux attendre.

Sa main remonta et elle lui caressa la joue avant de se lever et de repartir vers le manoir, non sans lui demander de rentrer dès que possible. Elle avançait, laissant dans son sillage une traînée de larmes.

Byakuya n'avait pas quitté son poste. Mais une chose avait changé. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

- Désolé, Rukia mais je refuse de souffrir à nouveau.

Le vent emporta ce murmure ainsi que les rêves de Rukia…

* * *

**A/N :** Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai été pas mal occupée. Je sais que je le dis presque à chaque fois, mais je vais essayer d'updater plus fréquemment. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des souhaits n'hésitez pas.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	18. ByakuyaSoiFon

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Sln : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ce drabble te plaise. Comme dis j'essaierai d'updater plus souvent. Quant à tes demandes, je note les 2, numéros 23 et 24. Je n'arrive pas à choisir l'un des deux…_

* * *

**18° Byakuya/SoiFon pour ayala-chan**

La première fois qu'ils se sont croisés fut lors de l'intronisation de SoiFon en tant que capitaine de la deuxième division. Le court regard qu'ils échangèrent fut chargé d'électricité. Byakuya ne comprenait pas comment une personne de si faible importance avait pu atteindre un des plus haut statut au sein du Gotei 13.

De son côté, SoiFon ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid pouvait être aussi respecté et aimé par ses hommes. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait pas d'être aimé. Il fallait commander, aider à la protection des âmes. Les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire dans cette affaire. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de la voir crier sur ses subordonnées pour les faire travailler plus vite.

Si lui avait la réputation d'être l'homme le plus froid de tout le Sereitei, elle avait celle de la femme la plus insensible. Même le capitaine Zaraki était plus sensible au bien être de ses hommes. Et pourtant le destin avait décidé de les réunir lors d'une mission diplomatique consistant à consolider les liens entre Soul Society et Soul Paradise.

Ils se sont donc retrouvés à voyager ensemble avec pour escorte la onzième division. Quand le capitaine Zaraki vit la demande, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Selon lui, même l'homme le plus fou de tout l'univers n'oserait pas s'attaquer à eux. Malgré cela, il signa la demande et envoya les soldats qui, selon lui, n'auraient pas peur de geler sous les regards plus que glacials des deux capitaines.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Soul Paradise, ils furent accueillis en grande pompe. Le dirigeant des lieux leur fit visiter les bâtiments et les alentours. Puis, ils furent menés à leur chambre. Ils regardèrent le domestique qui se sentit vraiment gêné.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'une chambre ?

- Nous attendions les représentants de Soul Society et quand nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, nous en avons déduit que vous étiez mariés.

- Erreur, nous sommes collègues et encore ….

- Que veut dire ce ''et encore'' capitaine Soi Fon ?

- Que venir ici avec vous est le pire affront qu'on ait pu me faire.

Le domestique assista impuissant à leur dispute. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ahem, si cela peut vous tranquilliser, je peux faire préparer une deuxième chambre.

- cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Nous allons nous en accommoder. Je vous prierai juste de nous amener un futon supplémentaire.

- Bien monsieur.

Le domestique partit soulagé, pensant que la plus grande partie de l'orage venait de passer.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent selon le même modèle. Ils se levaient, se préparaient, prenaient leurs repas avec les hauts dignitaires, visitaient les environs, assistaient à des réunions, mangeaient et s'enfermaient dans leur chambre. Ainsi de suite et cela dura pendant tout leur séjour.

Les gens qui avaient encore des doutes quant à leur statut de couple marié changèrent vite d'avis. En aucun cas ces deux personnes ne pouvaient être un couple.

Malgré cela, ils repartirent avec un traité signé, permettant aux habitant des deux lieux de passer de l'un à l'autre sans trop de problème. De retour à Soul Society ils s'empressèrent de repartir chacun de leur côté. Ils furent convoqués quelques jours plus tard pour faire leur compte rendu. Le général Yamamoto en fut heureux et s'empressa de renvoyer une copie du traité, qu'il avait pris soin de faire signer par le leader de la chambre des 46. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de leur faire des reproches quant à leur attitude, leur ordonnant de mettre leur différent de côté et de travailler main dans la main pour ne pas ternir l'image de Soul Society.

Il les laissa partir en leur arrachant la promesse d'essayer de se comporter courtoisement l'un envers l'autre.

Quand le vice capitaine de la première division entra, il vit le général se tenir la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon général ?

- Mon plan pour rapprocher la deuxième et la sixième division a échoué. Ils se sont même battus pour une histoire de chambre et la capitaine Soi Fon a, selon les rumeurs, frappé un enfant qui lui a dit qu'elle allait bien avec le capitaine Kuchiki…

- Si je peux me permettre mon général, c'était couru d'avance. Mais d'un autre côté, leur aversion l'un pour l'autre veut quand même dire qu'ils se reconnaissent. Vous n'avez pas tout perdu. Deux ou trois voyages et je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'entendre.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Où vais-je pouvoir les envoyer ?

- Soul Island. Ils demandent depuis plusieurs siècles un droit de traverser Soul Society pour se rendre à Soul Paradise. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour les satisfaire et pour faire avancer votre plan.

- Bien, dans ce cas faîtes préparer les ordres de missions.

- Bien monsieur.

* * *

**A/N :** Je pense qu'il doit y avoir plusieurs Soul Society à travers le monde. Une par race ou par continent, voire même par pays. Soul Paradise et Soul Island seraient donc deux d'entre eux.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	19. ByakuyaIchimaru

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**19° Byakuya/Ichimaru ****"Même si tu pars, je t'aimerais toujours, jamais la passion que tu as éveillée en moi ne faiblira." pour Lylliah**

"Même si tu pars, je t'aimerais toujours, jamais la passion que tu as éveillée en moi ne faiblira."

Byakuya reposa son livre. L'histoire lui était très familière. Elle était presque mot pour mot une retranscription de sa propre histoire d'amour. Histoire qui avait échoué à cause de son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments. Il le savait et ne pouvait reprocher à son amour d'avoir préféré le quitter au lieu d'attendre qu'il ne s'ouvre à lui.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un colloque littéraire sur les œuvres du XVIième siècle. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisés et échangés leurs avis sur tels auteurs ou tels ouvrages. Ils se sont quittés à la fin de la journée non sans avoir échangé leurs emails.

Ils se sont revus à plusieurs occasions. Des fêtes littéraires pour la plupart ou encore des sorties cinémas. Byakuya s'étonnait à chaque rencontre des connaissances de l'autres. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un aimant la littérature classique avec ses vêtements de cuir, ses cheveux décolorés et ses piercings.

Au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre ils devinrent de plus en plus proches. Leurs rencontres étaient de plus en plus souvent prolongées par un restaurant ou un bar. Plus d'une fois ils passèrent la nuit à discuter dans l'appartement de l'un ou dans la maison de l'autre. Puis les discussions firent à des instants plus tendres pour finir par se donner corps et âme à l'autre.

Vinrent l'emménagement les premières disputes et les premières réconciliations. Les projets de voyages, d'achat de livre ou d'adoption commençaient à faire leur chemin. Ils avaient même prévu d'organiser une petite cérémonie civile pour fêter leur engagement avec leur famille.

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux et pourtant une ombre planait au-dessus d'eux. Byakuya était incapable d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments. Il avait beau essayé, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif. Son ami, bien que compréhensif, commençait à douter de ses sentiments. Il avait beau sourire sans arrêt pour masquer son inquiétude, prétendre que tout allait bien, les autres se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose le travaillait.

Cela se termina malheureusement par une séparation.

"Même si tu pars, je t'aimerais toujours, jamais la passion que tu as éveillée en moi ne faiblira."

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit en passant le seuil de leur maison avec ses valises. Byakuya était maintenant seul dans son appartement. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu retourner le voir, tenter de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais jamais il n'eut le courage de le faire.

Il se réfugia dans les romans et en particuliers les romans de Saito Kenishi. C'était devenu son auteur favori. Il écrivait de très bons romans et personne ne savait qui il était vraiment. Il fut donc surpris quand il trouva dans sa boîte aux lettres une invitation à une séance de dédicace pour son dernier roman intitulé _Toujours_.

Il hésita longtemps avant de s'y rendre. Quand il arriva sur le lieu de la rencontre beaucoup de fans étaient présents. La plupart étaient des femmes. Il ne vit pas l'écrivain arriver, trop occupé à garder sa place et à protéger son livre des coups de coude des autres personnes.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Il avait l'impression que la file n'avançait pas. Etait-ce le stress ? Il ne savait pas. Quand il se retrouva devant la table, l'auteur n'était pas là. Il venait de partir répondre au téléphone. L'attente lui parut encore plus longue que la précédente.

Mais quand Saito Kenishi vint prendre place, il eut un choc.

Saito Kenishi n'était autre qu'Ichimaru Gin son ami. Quand il le vit, il voulut partir mais l'autre le retint.

- Je vois que tu as eu mon invitation Byakuya. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

- Gin….

- Allez donne moi ton livre que je te le signe.

Byakuya lui tendit son livre, il le prit et le signa. Byakuya le reprit et décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

- Gin, il faut que je te parle. C'est important.

- Pas maintenant, je suis occupé.

Il prit une feuille de papier et griffonna une adresse.

- Lis-le une fois dehors. Au suivant !

Byakuya sortit de la bibliothèque et déplia le morceau de papier.

_" Ce soir 20heures dans notre bar habituel "_

"Même si tu pars, je t'aimerais toujours, jamais la passion que tu as éveillée en moi ne faiblira."

C'était vrai, il allait le revoir et cette fois-ci il allait lui dire combien il l'aimait. Le premier départ lui avait fait trop mal. Il ne voulait plus le ré expérimenter. Et comme Gin l'avait si bien dit avant que son ami ne quitte la maison, jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Il avait tenu parole.

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai transposé les personnages dans un univers plus modernes. Ils sont donc bien vivants. Désolée si ça choque certaines personnes mais je trouvais que ça allait mieux avec la citation.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	20. DarkIchigoRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**20° DarkIchigo/Rukia peur pour cloudsdreams**

Jamais elle n'oublierait ce regard. Froid, calculateur, vicieux. Jamais elle n'oublierait le sentiment qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Jamais elle n'oublierait.

Lui, si gentil habituellement, même s'il le cachait, était devenu un être incontrôlable. Tellement instable qu'elle fut rappelée à Soul Society. On ne pouvait pas laisser un membre d'une des quatre grandes familles courir le risque de mourir à cause d'une personne ne sachant plus se contrôler.

Rukia, bien entendu refusa de rentrer. Elle était convaincue que rien ne lui arriverait. Elle connaissait Ichigo depuis plusieurs mois et ce n'était pas les deux trois sauts d'humeur de ce dernier qui allaient lui faire peur.

Malheureusement pour elle, les changements se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Puis vinrent les modifications physiques. Ses beaux noisette s'obscurcirent et laissèrent place à des yeux orange brillants d'un éclat froid.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, tenta de la repousser. Un petit quelque chose au fond de son être lui disait qu'elle était précieuse, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas le comprendre. A chaque pas qu'il faisait en arrière, elle en faisait dix vers lui.

Donc ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il perdit totalement contrôle de son être, laissant la place libre à son hollow. Ichigo n'était plus. DarkIchigo venait de naître.

La fuite lui était maintenant impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Soul Society tant qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts à faire face à l'arrivée de cet ancien shinigamis. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se cacher avec sa famille. Même eux n'étaient plus en sécurité. Ils s'en rendirent compte le jour où ils virent le cadavre de Chad devant la porte de l'hôpital.

Peu à peu, le cercle d'amis d'Ichigo disparut. Tous tués. Puis vint le tour de sa famille. D'abord ses sœurs puis son père. Rukia était la dernière survivante. Elle avait peur. Elle l'avait vu tuer. Elle avait vu la cruauté qui brillait dans son regard fou. Elle avait vu le sourire jubilatoire qu'il avait quand il étrangla Yuzu. Elle savait que rien ne le ferait redevenir comme avant. Il faudrait le tuer mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le fuir, se cacher, espérer que la Soul Society la laisse revenir.

La peur était partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester plusieurs jours au même endroit. Elle risquait de mettre la vie des gens qu'elle croisait en danger. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle. Elle ne dormait presque plus la nuit. Toujours en alerte, toujours prête à fuir plus loin, aussi loin qu'il le faudrait.

Malheureusement vint un moment où la fuite fut inutile. Il la trouva. Elle tenta de se débattre, de le blesser pour pouvoir partir. En vain. Il la plaqua au sol son zanpakuto levé. Elle tenta de le supplier, elle lui parla de leurs souvenirs. Rien n'y fit. Il abattit son sabre.

Jamais elle n'oublierait ce regard. Froid, calculateur, vicieux. Jamais elle n'oublierait le sentiment qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Jamais elle n'oublierait.

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Je ne prends plus de requêtes pour le moment. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur mais je suis très en retard sur mon planning d'écriture et de mise à jour. Dès que la situation se sera un peu décantée je rouvrirai le standard et vous pourrez à nouveaux faire vos demandes._


	21. IchigoRukia2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Séléné :Merci pour ta review. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le massacre mais c'est le visionnage des épisodes 124 et 125 qui m'ont fait penché pour l'intégrer._

* * *

**21° Ichigo/Rukia Happy end pour fiber**

Il déambulait dans le couloir, s'arrêtait devant une porte puis repartait. Ce manège durait depuis plusieurs heures. Adossé à un mur se trouvait Byakuya. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés contre son torse. Il avait troqué son habit de shinigami pour un pantalon de ville et une chemise. Il ne semblait pas aussi agité qu'Ichigo.

Un cri retentit. La porte s'ouvrit. Une infirmière sortit précipitamment. Une autre entra dans la pièce et claqua presque la porte au nez du pauvre shinigami remplaçant qui avait tenté de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

- Kurosaki, il me semblait que d'après vos coutumes il était d'usage que le mari soit au côté de son épouse.

- Dis ça à mon crétin de père !

Et il repartit pour un tour des couloirs. Les cris se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Ichigo pâlissait et Byakuya était toujours aussi impassible. Quand une infirmière vint leur demander s'ils ne préféraient pas attendre dans la salle d'attente, il fut la personne à répondre qu'ils étaient bien là où ils étaient.

Finalement Ichigo prit place à côté de Byakuya.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?

- Ce n'est pas ma vie qui va être bouleversée.

- Ben quand même un peu, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on….

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Une infirmière en sortit.

- Kurosaki-san on vous demanda à l'intérieur.

Elle s'effaça et le laissa entrer.

- Byakuya vient. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Le Shinigami se détacha du mur et entra à la suite de son beau-frère.

Le dit beau-frère fut accueilli par un coup de pied de la part de son père. Coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur en face de la salle.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, tout en jetant meurtrier à son père histoire qu'il ne lui tape plus dessus, il fut accueilli par le spectacle de femme serrant dans ses bras un petit être. Rukia semblait épuisée. La sueur perlait sur son front.

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle et prit place à côté du lui. Il lui toucha la main et elle sourit. Puis il approcha sa main du nouveau-né.

- C'est une fille Ichigo. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeler Hisana ou Masaki. A toi de choisir.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Byakuya semblait ébranlé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Kuroski père avait les larmes aux yeux. Finalement Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

- Cette petite puce s'appellera Kurosaki Hisana Masaki.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son épouse et de serrer Byakuya et son père dans ses bras.

La famille Kurosaki comptait maintenant un membre de plus.

* * *

**A/N :**Le standard est encore fermé. Mais avec un peu de chance il réouvrira pour la fin du mois. Tout dépendra de mon avancer dans le merveilleux monde de l'écriture de fic. 


	22. ByakuyaRenji1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Un Byakuya tout émotionné change de l'iceberg habituel ;) Tu sais, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais le temps._

* * *

**22° Byakuya/Renji ****"Renji... Que crois-tu donc être en train de faire?!"pour Otisiana Malfoy**

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud. C'était une journée paradisiaque au Sereitei. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi beau à Soul Society. C'était en plus les vacances pour les divisions 6 à 9.

Kuchiki Byakuya capitaine de la sixième division avait décidé de réorganiser sa bibliothèque à cause d'un parchemin qui n'avait pas été remis à sa place. Il avait fait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de la grande pièce renfermant toutes les archives de sa famille, de Soul Society ainsi que tous les livres que son clan avait accumulés au fil des siècles.

C'était une tâche qu'il préférait faire lui-même. Jamais un domestique n'était autorisé à manipuler ces précieux ouvrages. De temps à autre Rukia venait l'aider ; mais vu qu'elle était en mission dans le monde des Vivants, elle n'était donc pas disponible.

De son côté, Abarai Renji s'ennuyait. Son capitaine et accessoirement amant n'était pas enclin à laisser ses fichus livres ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure pour une petite sieste crapuleuse. Il était assis contre le mur et le regardait trier les ouvrages par époques, puis par auteurs et par titres. Il passait le temps en comptant le nombre de fois où son capitaine passait devant lui en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

Renji en eut finalement assez. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Byakuya ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le changement de position de son amant. Il continua à classer ses livres et à en feuilleter d'autres. Il était dans un monde totalement différent, à cent mille lieux de penser que Renji s'était rapproché de lui.

Soudain il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille puis une main se balader sur son torse, farfouillant dans les plis de son kimono qui avait dû se desserrer pendant qu'il manipulait ses livres. D'abord surpris, il se reprit rapidement et fit face à son cher Renji.

- Renji (soupir) Que crois-tu donc être entrain de faire ?

Le dit Renji devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je cherchais à vous détendre. Vous sembliez tellement tendu que j'ai pensé qu'un massage vous ferait du bien.

Byakuya soupira à nouveau avant de retourner s'occuper de ses livres.

- Capitaine, c'est pas pour dire, mais ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est en vacances et vous ne nous avez pas accordé un seul moment. Après demain on reprend le boulot et j'ai pas pu profiter de vous.

Byakuya s'arrêta et se retourna, un livre à la main.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore appris à lire ton agenda. J'ai bloqué les deux derniers jours de nos vacances pour un séjour dans une grande station balnéaire dans le monde des Vivants. Au programme détente, massage, jacuzzi….

- C'est vrai ?

- Un chef de clan ne ment jamais !

- Vous avez réservé combien de chambre ?

- Une seule.

Abarai eut un grand sourire. Son capitaine le lui rendit.

- Heu capitaine ? Je peux vous aider à ranger, histoire qu'on parte plus vite ?

- Je n'attendais que ça.

* * *

**A/N:** Le standard rouvrira probablement lors de la prochaine update. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment... 


	23. UkitakeRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

fiber : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir._

* * *

**23° Rukia/Ukitake ****"Je le guérirai" pour Sln**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Les membres de sa division étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Kyone et Sentaro n'arrêtaient pas de se battre pour savoir qui resterait au chevet de leur capitaine durant la nuit. Les autres se battaient pour les empêcher de se battre.

Rukia était la seule à ne pas avoir de réaction. Elle observait cette scène tous les soirs, mais elle ne s'en mêlait jamais. Elle se contentait d'entrer dans la chambre une fois que tout le monde s'était retiré. Elle s'asseyait au bord du futon et veillait sur son capitaine. Personne ne la voyait entrer ou sortir. Elle y allait toujours après que tout le monde soit endormi et repartait avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Le capitaine Ukitake était le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Il la retrouva une nuit endormie la tête sur son bras. Il passa la nuit à le regarder dormir. Cela se passait ainsi au moins une fois par semaine. Néanmoins il ne dévoila à personne la présence de la personne qui allait devenir son vice-capitaine.

Les jours passaient, toujours identiques. L'état de santé du capitaine ne changeait ni en bien ni en mal. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait sous peu pouvoir reprendre son travail. C'est bien sûr ce qu'il fit. Bien entendu il ne travaillait pas toute la journée. Il évitait les réunions sauf quand il ne pouvait pas envoyer l'un de ses subordonnées.

Rukia travaillait pour trois personnes. Elle se levait très tôt et se couchait très tard. Avec Kyone et Sentaro, ils avaient décidé de réduire la charge de travail de leur capitaine au maximum.

Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter une mission dans le monde des vivants. Quand elle revint, elle vit les mines fermées de ses collègues. Kyone et Sentarou n'était visible nulle part. Elle dut forcer quelqu'un à lui parler pour apprendre que son capitaine avait été envoyé d'urgence à la quatrième division le lendemain de son départ.

Elle se pécipita vers les locaux de la quatrième division et demanda à voir son capitaine. Elle fut accueillie par le capitaine Unohana qui la prit à part et lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau.

- Kuchiki-san, la capitaine Ukitake a fait un malaise peu après votre départ. Rien de bien grave. Nous l'avons soigné mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que sa maladie avait gagné du terrain. Bientôt nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour lui.

- Mais ne pouvez-vous pas le guérir ?

- Si j'avais pu le faire, je l'aurais fait. Croyez-moi. Je peux ralentir la progression de sa maladie, éviter qu'il ne souffre de trop… Il souffrait déjà de cette maladie avant de renaître à Soul Society.

- Mais que peut-on faire ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Nous avons tout tenté avec les moyens dont nous disposons.

Rukia tenta vainement de ravaler ses larmes. Son capitaine, la seule personne qui avait tenu compte de ses capacités, allait mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette issue. Elle se précipita hors de la pièce pour se rendre au chevet de son capitaine. Il dormait. Elle put ainsi donné libre court à son chagrin.

Elle passa plusieurs heures à pleurer et elle finit par s'endormir à côté d'Ukitake. Quand ce dernier se réveilla il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il se redressa lentement et vit sa subordonnée à moitié couchée sur lui. Il vit son visage marqué par les larmes. Il lui caressa les cheveux, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Quand Rukia se réveilla elle se trouva dans les bras de son capitaine. Elle prit quelques minutes pour faire le point avant de se lever et de retourner voir la capitaine Unohana. Cette dernière était dans son bureau entrain de relire quelques dossiers. Rukia toqua avant d'entrer.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Rukia-san ?

- Je le guérirai Unohana-taichou. Vous allez voir je le guérirai.

Et elle sortit, laissant la capitaine à ses dossiers.

- Si quelqu'un peut le guérir, c'est bien vous Rukia-san.

* * *

**A/N : **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce drabble. Le pairing Ukitake/Rukia a de l'avenir. C'est dommage qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fic sur lui. J'espère que Rukia n'est pas trop OOC. Et ce que vous attendiez tous, est arrivé : Réouverture du standard. Par contre je ne prendrai qu'une requête par review pour le moment…. 


	24. RukiaHisagi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

Séléné : C'est à moi de te remercier pour ta review. En effet ce bon vieux Gin est mon perso préféré et j'ai le secret espoir qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mauvais. On peut toujours rêver que ce soit vrai… Donc c'est parti pour un Gin/Rukia en position 29._

* * *

**24° Rukia/Hisagi ****"Si forte et pourtant si fragile" pour Séléné**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il l'observait en cachette. Il la regardait vivre depuis la fin d'Aizen, fin qui marqua également la mort du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya. A cause de cela, elle s'était retrouvée catapulter à la place de capitaine de la sixième division ainsi qu'à la tête de la famille Kuchiki. Bien sûr les anciens firent la tête, mais ils durent s'y résigner car c'était ce que leur ancien maître avait voulu. Personne ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du testament d'un mort.

Rukia tentait de survivre. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait de la peine. Elle ne devait pas laisser transparaître le fait qu'elle était seule. Renji était dans le coma et toutes les personnes proches d'elle avait fui quand elle fut nommée chef de clan. Ichigo l'avait félicité et était reparti au bras d'Orihime. Ishida était reparti chez son père et plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Chad.

Elle se montrait forte, elle accomplissait tous ses devoirs sans donner le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle était l'image même du chef de clan. Elle dirigeait la famille d'une main de maître et mener les affaires de sa division sans la moindre pitié. Et pourtant, tous les soirs, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et pleurait. Pleurait de tristesse, de frustration. Elle avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait, l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses amis. Tous les soirs elle se jurait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle pensait avoir réussi. Mais elle se trompait. Si elle pouvait cacher ses soucis aux personnes qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, les choses étaient différentes pour celles qu'elles connaissaient depuis l'académie. Tous voyaient qu'elle était triste et malheureuse mais personne ne l'approchait pour tenter de la consoler.

Seul Hisagi lui montrait un peu de compassion. Il avait perdu son capitaine et plusieurs de ses amis. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Néanmoins il n'avait rien tenté pour la consoler. Il se contentait de veiller sur elle de loin jusqu'au jour où il la trouva au bord d'une falaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna et fondit en larmes.

- C'est ça, laissez-vous aller. Vous paraissez si forte et pourtant vous êtes si fragile. Personne ne devrait endurer tout cela sans le soutient de ses proches.

Il la serra encore plus fort, laissant lui aussi libre cours à son chagrin. Puis après plusieurs longues minutes, il la relâcha.

- Rukia-san promettez-moi de venir me voir à chaque fois que vous vous sentirez seule et désespérée. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

Rukia acquiesça et retourna d'un pas plus léger vers sa division.

* * *

**A/N : **Toujours une seule requête par review, le temps que je réduise encore un peu plus ma liste d'attende.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	25. MatsumotoNanao

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**25° Matsumoto/Nanao ****"Rouge à lèvre" pour Yumen-Chan**

Nanao n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que sa fiancée trouvait au maquillage humain. Il était trop gras et les teintes trop criardes. Et pourtant Matsumoto s'acharnait à lui en ramener à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une mission à Tokyo ou dans tout autre endroit du monde des vivants. Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez attirante ? Elle ne le savait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour elle, l'apparence physique n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle aimait Matsumoto pour sa bonté, pour sa gentillesse.

Matsumoto, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa Nanao n'aimait pas le maquillage. Pourtant elle acceptait les tonnes de produit de beauté qu'elle lui ramenait. Oui elle les acceptait mais ne les utilisait pas. Elle avait l'armoire de sa salle d'eau remplit de fonds de teint, de crèmes, de lotions, de fards, de crayons de tous genres et de toutes couleurs. Le tout était méticuleusement rangé par couleur et par date d'acquisition.

Matsumoto fut donc totalement surprise quand Nanao accepta de venir avec elle pour faire du shopping à Tokyo. Elles étaient toutes les deux en vacances et avaient obtenu sans difficulté l'autorisation de descendre de Soul Society pour quelques jours.

Elles se rejoignirent devant le grand portail et partirent pour leurs vacances. Elles atterrirent chez Urahara. Ce dernier prit leurs bagages et leur fournit des papiers pour être en règle avec les autorités locales.

En fait Nanao avait accepté de venir car elle avait entendu parler d'une exposition sur les livres anciens. Bien sûr elle allait tout faire pour aller la voir. Même si pour y parvenir, elle allait devoir subir de longues heures dans les magasins de vêtements de la capitale japonaise. Mais finalement, faire du shopping ne fut pas si déplaisant que ce qu'elle avait d'abord envisagé.

Matsumoto s'était contrôlée et n'avait pas passé plus de 1h30 par boutique. Ce fut même elle qui entraîna son amante à l'exposition. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, mais c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu descendre sur Terre. D'ailleurs, c'est une chose qu'elle n'avouera jamais. Cela ternirait son image de blonde pulpeuse superficielle. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était l'esprit de déduction de sa compagne. Cette dernière sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas ou n'était pas normal quand elles sortirent d'une boutique sans rien acheter.

Elle fit celle qui ne savait rien et la suivit à travers le dédale des rues de la ville. Elle fit même semblant d'être surprise quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant le grand musée d'histoire de Tokyo. Si Matsumoto passa un moment ennuyeux, elle ne le montra pas car elle était trop heureuse de voir sa chère Nanao abandonner son sourire guindé pour un véritable sourire. Elles passèrent donc une très bonne journée…

Nanao eut de mal à s'endormir. Elle savait que passer tout une après-midi dans un musée avait été un enfer pour Matsumoto. Mais elle l'avait fait et ne s'était pas plein une seule fois. Elle cherchait une façon de lui rendre la pareil. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Lui payer des vêtements ? Elle le faisait tout le temps. C'était la même chose pour les sorties dans les bars. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien. Rien qui aurait pu surprendre sa compagne.

Au moment de s'endormir elle eut enfin une idée.

Elle fut la première à se lever. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et elle y était encore quand Matsumoto se leva quelques deux heures plus tard. Quand elle sortit, Matsumoto venait de faire monter leur petit déjeuner. Elle avait le plateau entre les mains quand elle la vit. Sa Nanao vêtue d'une robe noire à fine bretelle ne dépassant pas les genoux, les cheveux relâchés et les lunettes remplacées par des verres de contact.

Cette vision perturba la pauvre Matsumoto. Elle avait tant de fois voulu la voir vêtue de façon plus décontractée. Son plateau lui tomba des mains mais Nanao le rattrapa.

- C'est ton cadeau pour m'avoir emmener voir cette exposition. Pour te remercier je me suis habillée et j'ai utilisé tous les produits de beauté que tu m'as rapporté. Je dois avouer que le rouge à lèvre n'est finalement pas si mal. Tout spécialement celui nommé gloss.

- Oh ma Nanao, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Mais maintenant que tu es habillée comme ça, allons briser quelques cœurs au centre ville.

Et elle poussa Nanao dans les couloirs de l'hôtel…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

_**A/N :**_ Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce drabble. Je vais essayer de le réécrire dès que j'aurai un peu plus de temps. Sinon toujours une requête par review, sinon je n'arriverai pas à m'en sortir._  
_


	26. KenpachiYachiru

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**26° Yachiru/Kenpachi ****"Ken-chan, comment on fait les bébés ?" pour Yumen-Chan**

Même à Soul Society l'école était obligatoire. Les enfants n'étaient pas tous ravis mais ils faisaient avec. Tous sauf un : Yachiru. Pour elle, tout comme pour son père, apprendre l'histoire de leur peuple ou d'autres choses était sans intérêt. Savoir se battre était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être enseigné.

Cependant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était une mauvaise élève. Elle savait que les bonnes notes faisaient plaisir à Nattes sur le devant. Elle recevait des sucettes ou une tranche de gâteau fait maison à chaque 20/20. Depuis que Nattes sur le devant vivait avec eux il y en avait toujours. Donc oui, Yachiru était une très bonne élève, l'une des meilleures. C'est même pour cela que son comportement agressif était accepté par le corps enseignant. Elle aimait particulièrement épuiser son prof de sport. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela pour une élève provenant de la 11ième division.

Tout aurait pu être pour le mieux si elle n'avait pas surpris une discussion entre son père et Nattes sur le devant. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander des explications mais il était trop occupé à sourire de façon niaise pour l'écouter. Elle dut se résigner à parler à sa professeur.

Lendemain à l'école : Yachiru s'installa et travailla sans faire de vague. A tel point que la professeur lui demanda ce qui la troublait. Ceci se déroula durant la récréation. Elle lui expliqua la situation.

- Sensei, Ken-chan et Nattes sur le devant parlaient d'un nouveau bébé. Même que Ken-chan avait vraiment l'air débile.

- Voyons, on ne parle pas de son père de cette façon. Alors qu'est-ce qui te travaille ?

- D'où qu'il va venir le bébé ? Chuis obligée de l'aimer ?

- Obligée de l'aimer non, mais c'est ton futur frère ou ta future sœur alors tu l'aimeras forcément. Ensuite le bébé a été fabriqué par les capitaines Unohana et Zaracki.

- Mais comment on fabrique les bébés, sensei ?

La professeur vira au rouge écarlate.

- Tu demanderas ça à ton papa. C'est à lui de t'expliquer ça.

Yachiru acquiesça et attendit patiemment la fin de la journée d'école. Quand la cloche retentit, elle fut la première à se ruer hors du bâtiment. Tout ce que virent les gens fut une tornade rose qui sauta dans les bras de l'homme le plus grand présent dans la foule des parents. Kenpachi eut à peine le temps de lui donner une tranche de cake qu'elle posa la question qui la travaillait depuis le début de la journée.

- Dis Ken-chan, comment on fait les bébés ?

Le pauvre Ken-chan la fit tomber tellement il était surpris par la question posée. Vu qu'il ne répondait pas, elle commença à bouder. Heureusement il le remarqua rapidement. Il se resaisit et la posta sur son épaule.

- Tu demanderas à Nattes sur le devant. C'est une affaire de gonzesses et pas de mecs !

Il avait réussi à se tirer d'embarras, mais pour combien de temps…

* * *

_**A/N : **Désolée pour la longue attente, je n'avais pas retrouvé mon cahier où j'avais écris quelques ébauches de fics et certain chapitres durant mes vacances. Pour la peine je vous mets le suivant…_

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	27. HitsugayaMatsumoto

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**27° Hitsugaya/Matsumoto "gamin" pour ****SuperBahamut**

Hitsugaya Toshiro venait de fêter ses 150 ans. Matsumoto Rangiku était toujours sa vice capitaine. Rien n'avait changé. Enfin presque. On entendait presque constamment des cris s'échapper des locaux de la 10ième division. Etrangement, les cris ne provenaient pas du capitaine mais de la vice capitaine. Elle semblait passablement énervée. Approchons-nous un peu pour voir ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

Les portes coulissantes étaient entrouvertes. Le bureau du capitaine était visible, mais contrairement à son habitude il croulait sous des papiers en tout genre : rapports, papier de demande de transfert, budget… A cela se rajoutaient des cannettes de boissons sucrées, des paquets de bonbons, de chips… Le sol du bureau était victime du même sort. Matsumoto avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Capitaines, vos rapports, le général les attends depuis deux semaines !

- Ouais et après ?

- Mais capitaine…

- Rhô Matsumoto arrête de t'faire d'la bile. C'est toi qui m'as toujours dit qu'on devait pas s'presser. Qu'ça servait à rien de tout faire dans l'urgence.

Matsumoto baissa les bras. Cela ne servait à rien. Son capitaine pouvait être vraiment borné quand il le souhaitait. Le dit capitaine sortit du bureau sans indiquer la durée ou la raison de son absence.

On le retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans un parc du Rukongai, assis au pied d'un arbre. Il buvait une tasse de café noir et mangeait de la pastèque pour faire passer le goût horriblement sucré des sodas et des sucreries. Depuis qu'il avait mis en place l'opération " Faisons mûrir Matsumoto" il avait pris cinq kilos. C'est fou ce qu'il faut faire pour faire passer sa vice capitaine de gamine finie à adulte réfléchie. Et ça marchait.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu, enfin pris en compte, que l'état de gaminerie, enfin l'âge bête, dans lequel il était, était encore sensé durer minimum deux ans.

Matsumoto, elle, avait tout compris. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la responsabiliser. Elle trouvait ça sympa de sa part mais, selon elle, il aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Ben oui, son image et sa réputation venaient de prendre un sacré coup tandis que celle de sa lieutenant montait en flèche. Chose qui ne s'était plus produite depuis plus de deux siècles.

Le temps passa. Hitsugaya Toshiro était encore et toujours invivable tandis que Matsumoto travaillait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Son capitaine aurait dû retourner à la normal depuis un an déjà. Elle était si désemparée qu'elle se résigna à aller consulter la capitaine Unohana. Elle lui demanda des explications. Il lui fut répondu qu'à cause de leurs gamineries, elle refusant de travailler et lui passant pour un ado attardé, il avait fin par le devenir… Un vrai gamin…

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Et voici le deuxième. Niveau requête, toujours une par review car je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir écrire régulièrement…_

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	28. HitsugayaIchimaru1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

Séléné : Merci pour tes reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de me botter les fesses pour écrire plus fréquemment, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible…_

* * *

**28° Hitsugaya/Ichimaru pour ****Hoshiya**

Hitsugaya Toshiro était l'heureux capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13. Sa lieutenant s'était mise à travailler et Hinamori Momo, son amie d'enfance, avait enfin compris que Shiro-chan n'était plus un surnom indiqué pour l'un des capitaines le plus puissant du Sereitei. Tout allait bien pour lui. Enfin tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où un papillon des enfers entra dans le bureau et se posa sur son épaule.

Quand le papillon s'envola, il se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise. Matsumoto, alertée par le bruit, se précipita dans la pièce.

- Quelque chose ne va pas capitaine ?

- Je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la journée. Occupe toi des affaires courantes.

- Bien.

Il sortit de sa division et courut à toute vitesse vers l'académie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les professeurs ou les membres du personnel qu'il croisait. Quand Hitsugaya Toshiro était en colère il ne valait mieux pas lui adresser la paroles à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du directeur et toqua. La porte fut ouverte. Le responsable de l'académie était installé derrière un bureau en bois massif. Hitsugaya balaya la pièce du regard, recherchant la ou les raisons l'ayant forcé à interrompre son travail. Il les trouva dans un coin de la pièce. Deux jeunes enfants, une fille et un garçon se tenaient serrer l'un contre l'autre depuis l'arrivée du capitaine de la dixième division.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé durant votre travail. Prenez place je vous prie.

- Merci bien. Venons en au fait. Que puis-je faire pour vous ou plus exactement qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

- Ne voulez-vous pas attendre que le capitaine Ichimaru nous rejoigne ?

- Non ça ira.

Il fixa les deux enfants du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.

- Bien. Ayame et Kenji ont jugé amusant de faire croire à une attaque de Ménos lors de la sortie que leur classe devait faire aujourd'hui dans la forêt. Ils ont également entraîné de plus jeunes enfants dans les bois et ils les ont abandonné. Nous pouvons encore accepté les boules puantes ou les blagues innocentes mais là ils sont allés trop loin.

- Je vois. (se tournant vers les enfants) Venez ici et donnez moi une seule et bonne raison de ne pas vous faire nettoyer toute ma division et celle de votre autre père à la brosse à dent, en plus des sanctions prévues par votre directeur.

Kenji poussa Ayame du coude. La pauvre petite se retrouva devant son père. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle allait commencer à s'expliquer quand la porte du bureau fut réouverte. Ichimaru Gin entra dans la pièce, son éternel sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ayame se jeta dans les plis de son manteau et commença à sangloter.

Ichimaru s'agenouilla.

- Ben qu'est-c'qui va pas ma puce ?

- Papa Shiro est méchant il veut nous faire nettoyer ta division et la sienne à la brosse à dent.

- Oh, et pourquoi ?

Ayame ne répondit pas. Hitsugaya s'avança.

- Tout simplement car ils ont abandonné des enfants plus jeunes dans la forêt et qu'ils ont crié aux ménos juste pour faire échouer leur sortie de classe.

- C'est tout ? Ben mon vieux y a pas d'quoi fouetter un chat.

Le directeur regarda le capitaine de la troisième division avec des yeux ronds. Il savait qu'Ichimaru Gin était du genre sans soucis mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi insouciant.

- Je suis désolé de vous contredire capitaine Ichimaru mais cette fois-ci vos enfants ont vraiment dépassé les bornes.

- Ah bon ?

Il fixa le directeur de ses yeux à demi ouverts. Le directeur déglutit avant de retourner derrière son bureau, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible du capitaine de la troisième division.

- Je…je veux…dire que c'…est la dernière fois que ….j'accepte un tel comportement de leur part.

- Je vois qu'on est d'accord. Ayame, Kenji partez devant et dîtes à votre oncle Kira de vous préparer votre goûter.

Les enfants sortirent en courant et en souriant de la pièce. Ils furent suivis par leurs pères. Ichimaru souriait tandis qu'Hitsugaya grimaçait.

- Gin nous nous étions mis d'accord que c'était à moi que revenait leur éducation scolaire. Je n'apprécie pas…

- Si ch'te laissais faire, y passeraient leur temps à nettoyer l'Gotei 13 à la brosse à dent.

- Mais maintenant ils vont croire que tu seras là pour les sauver à chaque bêtises.

- Qui t'as dit que je venais de les sauver ?

Ichimaru dépassa le capitaine de la dixième division et lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Hitsugaya resta planté au milieu de la route. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il finit par se dire que vraiment il y avait des jours où il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son amant avait en tête…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	29. IchimaruRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**29° Ichimaru/Rukia "un serpent souriant" pour ****Séléné**

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ah ça non. Même rester dans la même pièce que lui était à la limite du supportable. Le supporter lorsqu'il donnait des séminaires à l'académie passait encore mais devoir le côtoyer dans la demeure de son frère dépassait tout. Ils étaient collègues et elle ne se voyait pas du tout lui dire de ne pas le convier aux soirées réservées aux capitaines du Gotei car elle, sa petite sœur adoptive, ne supportait pas sa présence.

Tout avait commencé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Rien que son allure lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Un corps élancé, pâle, les cheveux argenté, les yeux fermés, son physique n'avait rien de commun. Sa façon de se mouvoir en silence et de faire connaître sa présence au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins en avait sursauté plus d'un. Elle la première.

Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était son instructeur, celui qui se chargeait de l'enseignement des stratégies de combats quand leur professeur ne pouvait pas venir. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Qui se réjouirait des malheurs d'autrui ? Qui attendrait un moment d'inattention pour vous blesser ? Un monstre. Un être humain normal ne ferait jamais ça.

Quand à son tour elle fut admise au sein du Gotei, comme simple officier, il était là. Il fut le premier à la congratuler pour l'obtention d'un poste dans la treizième division. Il était là à chacun de ses pas, à chacune de ses affectations dans le monde des vivants. Il était là, tel un ange gardien. Ange déchue de part sa froideur et son cynisme. Elle savait qu'il la suivait. Il avait une odeur particulière. Elle flottait toujours autour d'elle.

Il vint la voir la veille de son départ pour le monde des vivants. Une mission longue. La première de sa carrière. Elle était avec son frère qui lui prodiguait des conseils de dernières minutes. Il s'arrêta et les salua. Il les dépassa et murmura son nom. Elle se retourna et vit ses yeux pour la première fois. Rouge comme le sang.

Sa mission se passa mal. Elle fut blessée, trahie, condamnée à mourir. Lui était là et la regardait. Un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines et rosées. Elle le voyait depuis sa potence. Il souriait. Ses yeux étaient ouverts dans un ultime de défi.

Quand l'épée s'abattit, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- C'était un serpent démoniaque et vicieux. Un serpent souriant.

* * *

_**A/N : **__je trouve que ce drabble est différent des précédents. En bien ou en mal je ne saurai le dire. Difficile d'écrire quelque chose impliquant du romanticisme. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop glauque._

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	30. RenjiIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**30° Renji/Ichigo pour ****Yuitsu**

La bataille contre Aizen lui avait coûté la vie. Sa puissance phénoménale ne lui avait servi à rien lors de la bataille. Il avait bien sûr rejoint Soul Society et le Sereitei sans passer par la case Rukongai. Il n'avait par contre pas pu éviter de passer par l'académie. Yamamoto avait déjà transgressé les règles en l'introduisant au Sereitei. Il n'allait pas recommencer.

Donc notre brave Ichigo se retrouva sur les bancs de l'académie avec toutes les potentielles nouvelles recrues. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ça, mais il faisait avec. Il avait été tenté de sécher les cours mais on lui fit vite comprendre que les conséquences attachées à un tel acte seraient quelques peu douloureuses. Une visite du capitaine de la onzième division fut l'exemple donné.

Heureusement que ses camarades de batailles venaient lui rendre visite de temps à autres. Rukia ne venait que rarement. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé son frère adoptif, elle passait plus de temps à choisir de la layette qu'à se battre et donc à voir son ami. Ikkaku passait quand il réussissait à refourguer la paperasse à son lieutenant. Le pauvre avait été promu au grade de capitaine. Le seul qui passait beaucoup de temps avec l'ex ryoka était Abarai Renji.

Bien que promu au rang de capitaine, il n'avait pas été déphasé par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il n'avait pas travaillé avec Kuchiki Byakuya pour rien. Tous les soirs il venait prendre de ses nouvelles et lui en apportait de fraîches provenant du Gotei 13. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que la troisième division n'avait toujours pas de capitaine car aucun n'autre lieutenant ne pouvait utiliser son Bankai sans le moindre effort.

- Bah Yamamoto a qu'à me donner la place.

Ichigo répétait cette phrase à chaque fois que Renji lui annonçait que, non, la division était toujours sans leader. Et à chaque fois Renji lui répondait qu'il devait d'abord finir ses années à l'académie. Du moins les cours de paperasses depuis que le mouvement féministe avait décidé que chaque formulaire nécessitait une encre d'une couleur différente. Rouge pour les urgences, violet pour les mutations, rose pour le budget…

Finalement après moult discussions, Ichigo avait obtenu de passer son diplôme final en deux ans au lieu de six. Le tout à condition de trouver quelqu'un qui lui filerait des cours du soir. Ichigo fit le tour de ses profs et aucun ne voulait lui accorder du temps supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais ils étaient débordés et n'aspiraient qu'à du repos. Il pensa demander à Rukia mais celle-ci était trop occupée à porter en elle l'héritier des Kuchiki pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

En désespoir de cause il alla voir Renji. Ce dernier fit quelques difficultés avant d'accepter. Plus pour la forme que par pure volonté de nuire. Ils se réunirent donc tous les soirs alternativement dans les quartiers du nouveau capitaine et dans la chambre de l'ancien ryoka. Ils ne faisaient que travailler et pourtant certaines mauvaises langues colportaient des ragots comme quoi il y aurait des bruits suspects qui provenaient de leurs quartiers respectifs.

Les cours de paperasseries furent les plus laborieux. Le pauvre Ichigo s'en mêlait les pinceaux avec les différentes couleurs. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt. Le Kidoh fut également pénible dans la mesure où il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer.

Finalement vint le moment de son examen. Il y alla, peu sûr de lui. Il remplit ses copies, fit ses exercices et retourna chez lui, tout en sachant que les résultats allaient tomber le soir même. La plupart des aspirants shinigamis étaient restés quant à eux aux abords du bâtiments. Il était presque sûr d'avoir raté l'épreuve de paperasserie.

L'heure des résultats arriva. Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il pouvait très bien attendre le papillon des enfers. Il s'était même endormi. Il fut tirer de son sommeil par un martèlement contre sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit Renji. Il était essoufflé d'avoir trop couru. Il tenait à la main un papier et il le brandit à Ichigo.

Ce dernier le prit et le lut. Une vague d'incompréhension emplit la pièce. Il était sans voix.

-T'es pas content ? T'as réussi. T'es le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la bonne nouvelle.

- Bon tu réagis pas ? Me dis pas que je vais devoir te traîner jusqu'au siège du Gotei pour la cérémonie d'intronisation.

Ichigo leva enfin les yeux sur le lui, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il bougea. Renji se gratta la tête puis une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

- Si tu te dépêches, on donnera raison aux commères du coin.

Ceci réveilla Ichigo qui se leva d'un bond et l'entraîna dehors.

- Renji, si tu te magnes pas, c'est moi qui serais dessus…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *


	31. RenjiRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**31° Renji/Rukia "Le chien errant a enfin atteint l'étoile" pour ****Séléné**

Il pleuvait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il pleuvait sur Soul Society. Ce n'était pas une petite pluie de printemps. Non c'était une pluie d'orage violente, continue. La guerre contre les Arrankars s'était achevée il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. Tous les jours Rukia attendait devant les grandes portes le retour des guerriers victorieux.

Elle-même y avait participé mais, suite à des graves blessures, elle avait dû être rapatriée. Jours après jours elle était là. Malgré la pluie. Malgré le vent. Au départ tout le monde venait, attendait, mais petit à petit la foule se clairsemait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Au fil des jours les shinigamis affectés aux quatre coins du Japons regagnaient le Sereitei et leur famille pour un repos bien mérité. Puis ce fut les blessés une fois leur état stabilisé. Après cette vague de retour il fut entendu que plus personne ne reviendrait avant le retour de la capitaine Unohana.

Malgré cela elle attendait tous les jours. Ukitake avait beau lui dire que personne ne devait revenir, elle n'écoutait pas. Puis vint le retour des grands blessés. On la vit courir vers le brancard d'un shinigami aux cheveux roux. Elle ne quitta pas son chevet durant plusieurs jours. Tout le monde pensait que l'héritière des Kuchiki ne serait plus vue devant la porte. Erreur. Elle y retourna.

Retournèrent ensuite tous les membres du personnel médical. Elle fut la seule présente pour les accueillir. Personne ne lui accorda un regard. Seule Unohana lui lança un regard triste. Rukia l'avait remarqué. Elle savait que plus les jours passaient, plus le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait diminuait. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir. Sans arrêt.

Malgré cela elle attendait. Certes l'espoir l'avait abandonnée, mais un sentiment plus fort la poussait à venir. Jour après jour. Jusqu'au jour où la porte se rouvrit. Ils étaient là. Son frère et lui. Lui que tout le monde pensait mort. Il était là.

Byakuya s'approcha d'elle, soutenant son camarade. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra. Elle se détacha de lui et tendit la main vers l'homme au visage baissé. Il la prit. Elle le soutint jusqu'à un banc. Ils s'assirent. Il ouvrit son kimono et en sortit une boîte. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Un pendentif avec une longue mèche de cheveux rouge. Un mot. "Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas."

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il retira sa main de son ventre et la montra. Du sang. Humide. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle voulut le lever l'emmener à la quatrième division. Il refusa. Il se pencha, l'embrassa et expira.

Byakuya la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras.

Le chien errant a enfin atteint l'étoile. La paix pour l'éternité.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	32. RenjiRukia1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

_

* * *

A x-goth-my-life-x : merci pour ta review.__Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu. J'ai pris note de tes requêtes…._

_A Séléné : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'ai pris note de ta demande. Merci de donner des requêtes aux comptes gouttes car je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ;) _

* * *

**32° Renji/Rukia pour ****Nanamy **

- Crétin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Renji était assis devant journal. Il venait d'abaisser son journal, l'incompréhension clairement visible sur son visage. Rukia, quant à elle, lui faisait face, une main sur les hanches et l'autre tenant une louche. Elle se retourna, prit une tasse et la posa violement sur la table faisant gicler des gouttes de café qui vinrent se déposer sur le papier du journal.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne supporte pas l'odeur du papier journal.

Renji la regarda. Il était quasiment certain qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce détail. Néanmoins il plia le journal et le relégua dans sa sacoche. Il aurait bien le temps de le lire dans le métro en allant travailler.

Rukia poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de retourner derrière les fourneaux. C'est là qu'elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps. Renji avait déjà essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que deux et que donc, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire à manger pour un régiment. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Pire elle l'avait enfermé dehors, le contraignant à aller dormir chez son beau-frère et accessoirement supérieur.

En y repensant il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que de se disputer avec son épouse depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devenir papa.

D'abord ce fut pour la peinture de la chambre d'enfant, pour celle de la literie, des meubles et des vêtements. Puis ils enchaînèrent sur les nouvelles intolérances alimentaires et autres de la future maman. Elle qui n'avait pas un caractère vivable à l'origine était devenue un vrai dragon.

Plus la grossesse avançait moins Renji avait de liberté. Il ne pouvait plus aller boire un verre avec ses amis après le travail. Il était obligé de se coltiner son beau frère tous les week-ends et de manger la cuisine peu goûteuse de son épouse. Il faisait le tout sans ciller, souhaitant tout bas que jamais plus il ne toucherait à sa femme. Trop dangereuse dans cet état…

Mais au final il s'en accommodait. Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait…

* * *

**A/N:** Il est court mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus long...Autrement je ne prends plus de requête pour le moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et avec Nanowrimo qui approche j'aurai encore moins de temps à consacrer à mes fics... 

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	33. IkkakuYumichika

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Je n'aimais pas le yaoi, mais j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Par contre je n'aime pas trop les scènes trop graphiques…_

_A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews… Je suis très contente que ces 3 drabbles t'aient plu._

* * *

**33° Yumichika/Ikkaku pour ****Nanamy**

Qui se ressemble, s'assemble… On pouvait dire que ce dicton convenait parfaitement à la onzième division. C'était une bande de guerriers grossiers et brutaux. Malheureusement il fallait prendre en compte un léger détail… Le cinquième siège Yumichika Ayasegawa ne correspondait pas du tout à cette description.

Tout le monde se demandait ce que cette personne raffinée faisait parmi une bande de brute. A chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question il répondait que cette division était sa famille ; puis il disparaissait non sans faire un sourire à faire pâlir les acteurs de la pub colgate.

En fait il avait rejoint cette division pour être avec son meilleur ami, avec la personne qui ne l'a jamais jugé et qui ne le ferait jamais. Et oui Ikkaku Madarame, le bad boy par excellence et Yumichika étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Rukongai, s'étaient battus et avaient sympathisé. Ce n'était pas une amitié à la vie à la mort mais plutôt un pacte de non-agression. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient fini en piteux état à la fin de leur confrontation et le bar dans lequel ils s'étaient battus n'avait pas résisté.

Après cet épisode ils se perdirent de vue. Chacun étant parti de son côté pour réaliser leurs rêves. Se retrouvant de temps à autres lors d'une bagarre d'ivrogne dans un bar. Puis plus rien. Bien sûr ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre et ne pas se voir n'importait pas. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient. Après tout ils aimaient tous les deux les bagarres même si cela était surprenant venant de l'un d'entre eux.

Et voilà qu'avec le temps Ikkaku se fit une place au soleil au Sereitei dans la terrible onzième division… Entre beuverie et baston il ne voyait pas le temps passé.

Yumichika, quant à lui, avait continué son petit bout de chemin. Lui aussi envisageait de trouver un emploi dans le Sereitei mais il ne semblait jamais se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. Il ratait toujours les recrutements à un jour près… Finalement après plusieurs tentatives désespérées, il décrocha enfin un entretien. Lui qui voulait un poste dans une division pour se battre, se retrouvait presque coincer au pressing du Gotei. L'agent recruteur lui avait presque rit au nez quand il demanda, enfin exigea plutôt un poste de soldat.

Donc voilà notre Yumichika en charge du raccommodage des uniformes et du blanchissage des chaussettes. Ce travail ne le passionnait pas, mais ayant les deux pieds dans le Sereitei il pouvait toujours essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'un des capitaines. Malheureusement pour lui cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait espéré. Trop occupé avec ses travaux de blanchisserie, il ne pouvait pas faire le tour des terrains d'entraînement. De même, seules les personnes au bas de l'échelle de commandement venaient déposer et retirer les affaires.

Le pauvre homme commençait à désespérer. Il se voyait ravauder des chaussettes et des uniformes pour le restant de l'éternité. Heureusement que le destin décida de lui filer un petit coup de pouce.

Il y avait aussi des jours fériés à Soul Society et lors de l'un de ces jours il put faire le tour des terrains d'entraînement. Comme il fallait s'y attendre ils étaient vides. Personne ne venait s'entraîner. Enfin presque. Du bruit provenait du terrain de la onzième division. Il reconnut le combattant qui, voyant son visiteur, s'arrêta pour le rejoindre et lui mettre une droite en pleine figure. Et ils combattirent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Zaraki en personne vienne les séparer.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir l'un de ses meilleurs hommes totalement amoché mais souriant. N'étant pas un homme à privilégier la réflexion, il enrôla Yumichika en lui disant que les chiffes molles de la blanchisserie n'avaient qu'à venir se plaindre si elles en avaient le courage. Yumichika ne le se fit pas répéter deux fois et Ikkaku ne protesta pas. Il allait enfin arrêter de s'ennuyer quand il n'avait rien à faire. Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre entre potes pour faire passer le temps.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N : **Toujours pas de requêtes. Nanowrimo a commencé donc je me concentre dessus. C'est aussi pour ça que ce drabble n'est pas aussi bien que ce que je voulais…Je ne sais pas non plus quand j'écrirai le suivant…


	34. IkkakuOrihime

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**34° Ikkaku/Inoue pour ****Nanamy**

La guerre de Soul Society venait de prendre fin. Tout le monde avait été sollicité pour tout remettre en ordre. Même les ryokas. Tandis qu'Ichigo et Chad aidaient à la reconstruction, qu'Ichida reprisait les uniformes en lambeaux, Orihime était coincée dans les locaux de la quatrième division. Cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir. Elle voulait aider, être sur le terrain et non dans une pièce à soigner coupures, bosses ou égratignures.

Elle en avait assez de voir toujours les mêmes têtes, de répéter toujours les mêmes gestes. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de s'échapper et d'aller rejoindre Ichida ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Elle savait que travailler dehors avec Chad ou Ichigo n'était pas possible alors elle avait décidé qu'elle pourrait aider le Quincy. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle approchait du but une capitaine Unohana, toujours souriante, la ramenait à l'infirmerie et lui donnait toute une pile de dossier à traiter.

Elle avait même envisagé d'aller parler au commandant pour qu'il la laisse retourner sur Terre. Même ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle s'était donc résignée à passer une partie de sa vie à soigner des petits bobos. Elle allait donc toujours au siège de la quatrième division en traînant les pieds. Mais ce jour-là, elle ne regretta pas de s'être levée. Il régnait une sacrée ambiance dans les couloirs. Le personnel médical rasait les murs et la capitaine Unohana semblait un peu énervée. Orihime demanda au premier shinigami qu'elle croisa pourquoi la division était dans un tel état de confusion.

Il s'avérait que Ikkaku Madarame avait été admis pour cause de douleur aigue à l'abdomen et le diagnostique avait été sans appel. Appendicite avec risque de péritonite. Malgré cela il menait la vie impossible à ses soigneurs, les contraignant à appeler leur capitaine. Même elle ne parvint pas à le calmer. Il hurlait que personne n'allait le charcuter et qu'une petite appendicite de merde n'allait pas le mettre à genoux.

Orihime fut donc chargé de s'occuper de l'irascible membre de la onzième division. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était ravie mais c'était fou ce que la promesse de pouvoir passer une semaine entière à travailler avec le Qunicy pouvait faire comme miracle.

Elle entra dans la chambre et le mince sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres s'effaça devant les pots de fleurs brisés et les draps arrachés.

- Yo 'Hime qu'est-c'tu fais là ?

- J'étais venue soigner Ikkaku-san pour qu'il n'ait à avoir recours à la chirurgie mais vu l'état de la pièce je pense que je vais aller chercher Unohana-taichou pour qu'elle programme votre intervention.

Ikkaku avait beau être un membre de la très redoutée onzième division, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à affronter la capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Mouais, soigne moi et j'promets de bien m'tenir.

Orihime lui fit promettre de rester une semaine cloué au lit et de se comporter convenablement s'il voulait qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Il accepta volontiers.

La semaine passa et quand Orihime revint prendre de ses nouvelles, elle apprit par le staff médical qu'il s'était très bien comporter. Elle accepta donc de l'opérer et le rendit en parfait état de destruction à son capitaine.

Depuis ce jour-là, Ikkaku refusa de se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre que la jeune terrienne car elle était la seule à avoir oser lui tenir tête. Il passa d'ailleurs tellement de temps avec elle qu'il développa des sentiments à son égard. A l'étonnement général, ils finirent même pas se marier au grand dam du Quincy qui lui aussi lui avait fait la cours…

Orihime avait donc obtenu un permis spécial pour rester auprès de son mari et elle avait ouvert un grand magasin-restaurant-hôpital-boulangerie. Elle avait réalisé son rêve et tentait de réaliser maintenant celui de son mari : avoir une famille…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

A/N: Merci pour votre partience... Bon au risque de me répéter, toujours pas de requêtes. J'ai fini Nanowvrimo mais j'ai une liste de requête longue comme mon bras donc je préfère me focaliser sur elles avant d'en prendre d'autres. Merci de votre compréhension 


	35. RukiaZangetsu

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Séléné :Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu. Le pairing a été un sacré challenge mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. D'ailleurs celui qui vient n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus._

_A x-goth-my-life-x__: Merci pour ta review. __C'est vrai que le pairing a été surprenant mais au finale, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Je lirai ta fic dès qu'elle sera disponible ;)_

* * *

**35° Zangetsu/Rukia "l'épée de l'âme, le bouclier du corps" pour ****Séléné**

Rukia était assise sur une pierre. Ichigo avait été convoqué à la quatrième division pour sa visite médicale mensuelle. Sachant qu'il était convoqué en même temps que le capitaine de la onzième division on lui avait demandé de venir sans son zanpakuto. Personne n'avait envie de repasser plusieurs à reconstruire le bâtiment à cause des pulsions violentes d'un capitaine et du caractère fonceur du shinigami remplaçant. Rukia fut donc nommée gardienne temporaire de Zangetsu.

Elle était allée s'asseoir dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki. Elle avait posé le sabre à côté d'elle. Contrairement à son zanpakuto, Zangetsu était loin d'être bavard. Elle avait beau essayé de le faire parler il se taisait, tandis que Sode no Shiryayuki, elle ne se faisait pas prier pour discuter avec qui que ce soit. Elle discutait avec son zanpakuto et ce dernier tentait de faire parler le vieux Zangetsu. Mais rien à faire.

Ce manège recommençait tous les mois. Tous les mois Rukia se retrouvait charger de prendre soin de Zangetsu. Petit à petit il acceptait de discuter avec elle. Si répondre par oui ou par non était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une discussion. Par contre il se montrait un peu plus loquace avec Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de dire plus que oui ou non quand elle lui adressait la parole. Si c'était son zanpakuto il parlait, mais il parlait. Cependant à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation il se murait dans un silence quasi religieux.

Au bout d'un moment elle en eut assez. Elle demanda à Ichigo si son zanpakuto était toujours aussi silencieux. A quoi le shinigami remplaçant répondit que cela dépendait de la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Rukia fit donc des efforts pour se montrer polie et courtoise, lui demandant de raconter des anecdotes. Mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose à la situation.

Ichigo fut donc constamment harcelé par Rukia. Elle voulait absolument savoir pourquoi son zanpakuto refusait de lui adresser la parole. Bien sûr cela finit en dispute, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Résultat final : Rukia refusa de s'occuper de Zangetsu. Au départ cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'épée, mais cela commença l'ennuyer quand Sode no Shirayuki ne lui adressa plus la parole.

Pour comprendre il lui adressa la parole.

- Kuchiki-san, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne tentez plus de me parler.

- A votre avis ?

- Je ne suis pas bavard. Je l'avoue. Je sais que ça vous frustre. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis le zanpakuto d'Ichigo, l'épée de son âme, le bouclier de son corps. Je ne peux que me livrer à lui.

Rukia voulut riposter mais elle ne put pas. Ce que le sabre venait de dire était tellement vrai ; et elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle avait oublié qu'un zanpakuto n'avait qu'un seul maître, reflet de son âme. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte que le zanpakuto se sentait un peu harcelé et qu'il appliquait à la lettre les lignes de conduite gravées dans sa mémoire depuis l'éternité.

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé que vous puissiez vous sentir agresser par mon insistance à discuter avec vous.

- Je vous pardonne.

L'épée se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Silence qui fut vite brisé par la shinigami.

- Dites moi Zangetsu, est-ce que Ichigo vous parle de moi ?

Le zanpakuto soupira avant de répondre.

- Plus qu'il ne le devrait Kuchiki-san, plus qu'il ne le devrait…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient.  
_

* * *

A/N: Et un de plus. Encore un pairing un peu tordu mais j'aime ça. Rien de tel qu'un petit challenge pour faire fonctionner mes petits neurones. Bon le standard à requête est toujours fermé. Je viens de reprendre mon rythme de croisière pour l'écriture des drabbles mais pas pour les autres fics. Il faudra donc attendre que tout retourne à la normale... 


	36. ChadIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu. Un peu bizarre l'idée du pairing mais je me suis bien amusée avec…_**  
**

* * *

**36° Chad/Ichigo "pourquoi ne me laisses-tu plus assurer tes arrières" pour ****Dragon heart**

Ichigo et Chad se connaissait depuis le collège. Ils n'avaient été tout de suite amis mais ils n'avaient pas été ennemis non plus. Chad avait toujours veillé sur lui. Bien sûr il ne l'admettrait jamais mais le collégien roux lui avait fait de la peine. Seul face aux élèves des classes supérieures qui se moquaient de lui à cause de sa couleur de cheveux.

Ichigo l'avait aussi remarqué. Qui n'aurait pas remarqué un collégien presque aussi grand qu'un adulte ? Bon il ne lui prêtait pas spécialement beaucoup attention car Ichigo n'avait pas d'amis et ne tenait pas spécialement à en avoir. D'ailleurs qui aurait voulu être ami avec un garçon aux cheveux orange ?

Ils se sont rapprochés à l'occasion d'une bagarre, bagarre durant laquelle Ichigo s'était fait malmener plus que d'habitude. A tel point que Chad dut intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne fasse refaire le portrait à coup de barre de fer. Ce jour là marqua le début d'une longue amitié. Ils firent font ensemble, bottant ensemble les fesses des personnes tentant de les tabasser.

Mais malgré cela, Chad se mettait toujours en avant. De part sa stature il trouvait normal de prendre les coups les plus violents. Il avait fait l'école de la rue et ce n'était pas quelques coups de poings ou de pieds qui allaient le faire souffrir.

Ichigo, bien que reconnaissant du geste, ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il sortait indemne d'une bagarre et que Chad finissait dans la clinique de son père. Bien sûr il essayait de lui faire comprendre que maintenant qu'ils étaient au lycée il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour se battre à sa place d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant un shinigamis plutôt puissant.

Mais Chad n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait décidé qu'il serait l'ange gardien d'Ichigo, que ce dernier le veuille ou non. Ichigo le savait mais il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il était borné, Chad l'était dix fois plus.

Il réalisa que cela ne pouvait plus continuer quand il faillit mourir lors de l'invasion de Soul Society. Il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami avait beau être fort, il ne faisait pas le poids contre les ennemis qu'ils s'étaient faits. C'était pour ça qu'il demanda l'aide du capitaine de la sixième division, lui demandant d'enfermer Chad dans une prison de Kidoh.

"Oourquoi ne me laisses-tu plus assurer tes arrières ?" fut la dernière question qu'il entendit avant de s'engouffrer avec tous les capitaines dans le passage menant à Hueco Mundo. Ichigo avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'il apprenne à se passer d'ange gardien. Il ne devait plus que compter sur lui-même.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient.  
_

* * *

**A/N : **Standard toujours fermé. En plus d'une liste longue de drabble en attente, j'ai les petits de gâteaux de Noël et je vous dis pas le boulot que c'est quand on doit en faire pour une bande de goinfre… 


	37. IchigoRukia3

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Gaëlle : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Justement ce sont les pairings étranges qui font le sel de cette fic, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et puis ce sont eux les plus marrants à écrire._**  
**

* * *

**37° Rukia/Ichigo pour ****Aurélia-love-Saga**

Rukia a toujours beaucoup aimé Chappie le lapin. Pour Ichigo c'était tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce brave lapin en peinture. Surtout depuis que sa chère fiancée avait décidé de tapisser toute l'entrée de leur nouvelle maison avec un beau papier peint rose bonbon ayant pour motif, je vous le donne en mille : Chappie le lapin au pays des Bisounours.

Il avait accepté à contre coeur ce papier pour leur chambre car personne n'y entrait à part eux. Mais l'entrée ? Il voyait déjà la tête de son ami Keigo. Il se roulerait sur le sol et pleurerait à force de trop rigoler. Il savait que son beau frère compatissait à sa douleur car lui-même était passé par là. Mais cela n'empêcha le vénérable et stoïque capitaine Kuchiki d'étouffer un léger rire quand il vit le résultat.

Il faut dire que la miss Rukia avait mis le paquet à tel point que l'appartement ressemblait plus à une garderie d'enfant qu'à un appartement occupé par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine et d'année et une jeune femme de quelques siècles. Si on mettait l'appartement de côté ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Trop bien du point de vue du lieutenant Abarai Renji. Il n'avait pas digéré qu'elle choisisse Ichigo à lui. Enfin tout cela n'était rien…

Un beau soir, Rukia rentra de chez Urahara avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Rien qu'en la voyant Ichigo sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il posa son livre et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Ichigo, il y a une convention unique sur Chappie le lapin à Osaka la semaine prochaine. On peut y aller ?

Ça y était. Ces craintes étaient devenues réalité et pourtant cela ne l'étonnait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en souriant niaisement ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce fichu lapin. Après les DVDs et le papier peint venait maintenant la convention. Il se demandait jusqu'à où cela allait bien le mener. La rupture probablement. Mais il ne voulait pas envisager cette finalité. Pas tant que ses nerfs tiendront. Ichigo inspira profondément.

- Pas possible. Réunion à la clinique plus meeting inter Soul Society où ton frère recevra une distinction pour son rôle d'ambassadeur auprès du roi de Soul Paradise.

- Mais je m'en fiche je veux aller voir Chappie à Osaka.

- Donc t'en a à fiche de Byakuya ?

- C'est pas la question ! Y a qu'une seule convention Chappie et je ne veux pas la râter.

Ichigo fit alors la seule chose à faire. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte. Essayer de discuter ne servait à rien. Elle était toujours aussi bornée. Il en venait même à regretter de ne pas être tombé amoureux de Tatsuki. Elle était la seule jeune femme normale de son entourage. Il erra dans les rues de la ville sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Accepter d'aller à cette convention et se mettre les hauts gradés de Soul Society à dos ou bien aller se faire chier à cette réunion officielle et avoir des problèmes avec sa fiancée.

Il s'arrêta dans un bar et commença à boire une bière puis une autre pour se remonter le moral. Oh bien sûr il s'arrêta après une troisième chope. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'alcool. Il en prenait juste quand il avait du mal à prendre une décision. L'addition payée, il se leva et reprit la direction de l'appartement. Il rentra chez lui et trouva sa fiancée assise sur le canapé entrain de regarder un DVD : Chappie et mon petit poney apprennent à faire des paniers en osier. Ichigo soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

Rukia ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Elle était trop absorbée par son film. Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu as gagné. On va aller à cette foutue convention et on demandera à Urahara d'envoyer des modsoul à Soul Society. Avec un peu de chance personne ne s'en rendra compte. Mais si par malheur on venait à leur remarquer, je me ferais un plaisir de te dénoncer.

Rukia arracha son regard à la télévision.

- Ichigo tu es un amour. Va vite réserver les places sur le site internet de Chappie. Prends la formule tout compris.

- Ok.

Ichigo s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Il se demanda à nouveau pour la troisième fois de la journée pourquoi il n'épousait pas Tatsuki. La réponse lui vint. Avec elle la vie n'aurait pas été aussi pleine de challenge.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu. Pas beaucoup de temps… Standard toujours fermé. Possible réouverture à la prochaine update. 


	38. ByakuyaOrihime

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Jcat33 : Merci pour ta review. Néanmoins ta requête ne sera pas ajoutée à la liste car j'ai indiqué que je n'en prenais plus pour le moment. Je me pencherai sur elle dès que le standard sera réouvert._

_A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Un Rukia/Ichigo sans la mention de Byakuya n'est pas vraiment un bon Rukia/Ichigo. Enfin bref je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Bonne année à toi aussi ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs !_

* * *

**38° Orihime/Byakuya pour ****x-goth-my-life-x**

Toutes les jeunes filles rêvaient du prince charmant beau et riche qui viendrait les enlever sur leur beau cheval blanc pour les emmener dans leur magnifique palais où ils vivraient ensemble et heureux pour la fin des temps. Inoue Orihime ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Pour payer ses études, la jeune femme de 20 ans travaillait à mi-temps comme serveuse dans un petit café dans le quartier des affaires de Tokyo. Ce travail ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Mains baladeuses et insinuations plus que déplacées faisaient son quotidien. Mais elle endurait tout cela avec le sourire.

Kuchiki Byakuya était un homme d'affaire important, héritier d'une grande multinationale qui brassait plusieurs milliards de yens. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait être dérangé. Il préférait le calme de son manoir au brouhaha incessant de la ville. C'était pour ça qu'il se réfugiait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait dans le café que fréquentaient tous les cadres supérieurs de son entreprise. Il s'installait toujours à une table au fond de la boutique et prenait un café noir avec une part de tarte aux pommes. Il était toujours servi par la même personne. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait personne d'autre.

Inoue Orihime avait remarqué cet homme d'affaire. Toutes les jeunes serveuses l'avaient vu et désespéraient de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Elles souhaitaient tous les jours que la serveuse qui s'occupait de lui tombe et se fasse une entorse ou bien qu'il demande lui-même quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui.

Orihime ne s'approchait jamais de sa table. Elle était très maladroite et ne voulait pas que ce client de marque ne soit la victime malheureuse de l'un de ses accidents. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de tasses qu'elles avaient brisées ou le nombre de part de gâteau qu'elle avait faite tomber.

Malgré ces précautions, elle ne fut s'empêcher de trébucher et de renverser une tasse de café sur l'attaché-case de l'homme. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il leva juste son regard glacial sur elle avant de déposer le montant de sa commande sur la table et de quitter le café. Cet incident ne l'empêcha de revenir. Mais il faisait maintenant attention de ne pas se trouver dans le sillage de la jeune rousse. Cependant il se mit à l'observer. D'abord pour anticiper ses déplacements puis au fur et à mesure il se vit attirer par sa façon de se déplacer, de sourire aux clients, d'interagir avec ses collègues. Il refusait de l'admettre. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui l'attirait habituellement.

Orihime quant à elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait bien vu que Kuchiki Byakuya l'évitait le plus possible et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait donc continué à travailler et aller en cours comme si elle n'avait jamais renversé du café sur le sac de cet homme.

Mais soudain il ne la vit plus. Il savait qu'elle était étudiante. Il était peut-être un jeune homme d'affaire respectable mais cela ne l'empêchait d'entendre les discutions entre les gens qui l'entouraient. Il en avait donc simplement déduit qu'elle avait des examens et qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler le temps de les passer. Les semaines passèrent et elle ne revenait pas. Cela le troublait au plus haut point. Oui il aimait la regarder travailler. La voir lui remontait le moral et l'aidait à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Sans elle le café lui semblait vide et sans âme.

Après plusieurs mois il se décida à parler à sa serveuse habituelle.

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'indiquer ce qu'est devenue votre jeune collègue ?

- Laquelle ?

- Une jeune femme rousse très maladroite.

- Ah oui Inoue-chan. Elle a changé de travail. Elle travaille dans une grande entreprise au service courrier.

- Oh je vois. Je vais sans doute abuser de votre générosité mais sauriez-vous m'indiquer le nom de l'entreprise qui l'emploie à présent ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom mais c'est une grande multinationale dont le siège est à deux pas d'ici. Tous les cadres viennent chez nous et il paraît que leur patron est un jeune homme hautain et froid qui ne quitte jamais son bureau sauf pour aller dormir. Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ?

Kuchiki Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il paya son café et s'en alla. Elle travaillait dans son entreprise. La sienne était la seule qui correspondait à la description de la serveuse. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait il hésitait à aller la voir. Si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, si elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui… Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il s'écoula encore plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne descende dans les entrailles de son entreprise pour la voir. Il s'arrêta d'abord derrière la porte vitrée et il l'observa entrain de travailler, de trier le courrier et de renverser tout un bac de lettres en faisant un faux pas. Il se contentait de la regarder comme par le passé mais un jour cela ne lui suffit plus. Il poussa la porte et toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent devant lui. Sauf elle qui était trop occupée à contempler les casiers devant elle. Il fit un signe de la tête à ses employés avant de s'approcher d'Orihime.

- Inoue-san…

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna en faisant tomber le panier de lettres qu'elle tenait.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ?

Les employés étaient outrés de voir qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas leur patron mais un coup d'œil rapide de la part de ce dernier les fit se remettre au travail à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Accepter de déjeuner avec moi et je ne prendrai pas non pour une réponse acceptable.

- Dans ce cas j'accepte monsieur…

- Kuchiki-san

- Kuchiki-san.

- Bien. Vers les midis vous montrez au dernier étage et demanderez mon bureau. Je vous y attendrais.

Il s'en alla le cœur léger mais battant la chamade à cause de son impétuosité. Jamais il n'avait invité une employée à déjeuner mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Orihime, quant à elle, prit sa pause et alla dans les vestiaires. Elle s'assit sur un banc et sortit un livre de son sac. Un livre de conte de fées. Peut-être que son conte de fée allait se réaliser…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_****

* * *

**A/N: **Je pensais pouvoir réouvrir le standard des requêtes mais il va vous falloir patienter encore un peu. Je suis assez occupée en ce moment et donc se concentrer sur mes fics est un peu dur._  
_


	39. TatsukiChizuru

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce drabble. Byakuya est vraiment trop marrant à manipuler. Bah couple bizarre oui mais pas autant que les Ulquiorra Orihime que j'ai lu. Enfin bref j'aime beaucoup les requêtes tordues. C'est stimulant…_

_A gaelle : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu as apprécié. Oh sans les requêtes de mes fidèles lecteurs mon imagination n'irait peut-être pas aussi loin._**  
**

* * *

**39° Tatsuki/Chizuru pour ****x-goth-my-life-x**

Même si elles n'avaient jamais été proches, Tatsuki et Chizuru étaient quand même amies. Pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour l'une d'entre elle. Malgré toutes leurs différences, elles avaient un point commun : Inoue Orihime. Amie pour l'une et fantasme pour l'autre.

Rien n'était plus important pour les deux jeunes femmes que le bonheur de la troisième. Rien ne leur faisait plus plaisir que de la voir sourire et s'enthousiasmer pour des recettes de cuisine à la limite du mangeable. Rien ne leur faisait plus de peine quand elle pleurait parce qu'Ichigo ne revenait pas de Soul Society alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû y rester plus que trois ou quatre jours.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées au collège peu de temps avant qu'Orihime n'apparaisse dans leur vie. Le prof se sport avait demandé à Tatsuki d'aider la jeune Chizuru à faire ses étirements car personne ne semblait vouloir se mettre avec elle. Tatsuki aurait de loin préféré se mettre avec Orihime mais dans un sens elle avait pitié de la nouvelle élève et lui décréta que dorénavant et tant qu'elles seront dans la même classe elle sera sa partenaire en cours d'éducation civique.

Hormis leur collaboration en cours de sport, elles ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps seules toutes les deux. Orihime était toujours avec elles. Elle-même s'était prise d'affection pour la nouvelle élève. Cette espèce d'amitié se poursuivit au lycée, puis à l'université même si Tatsuki n'était plus que rarement présente au Japon car elle participait à des tournois d'arts martiaux. Elles gardaient le contact par mail. Elles parlaient de tout et surtout d'Orihime et de son mariage avec Ichigo. Mariage qui semblait heureux mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça à cause des responsabilité qu'avec l'homme envers Soul Society.

Chizuru était devenue secrétaire et elle passait plus de temps avec Orihime. C'était elle qui servait de relais entre les deux meilleures amies. Ce fut elle qui prévint Tatsuki quand Orihime se suicida. Ce fut elle qui la consola et qui l'aida à se venger en tabassant Ichigo. Ce fut également elle qui abandonna son travail pour la suivre lors des compétitions pour être sûre qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Tatsuki ne réussit jamais à lui dire merci mais Chizuru n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait été là pour elle et c'était maintenant à son tour.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Pas convaincu par ce drabble. Enfin je vous laisse seul juge. Standard toujours fermé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. 


	40. IchigoRukia4

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**40° Rukia/Ichigo "une femme insensible est celle qui n'a pas encore vu celui qu'elle doit aimer" pour ****Tchingtchong**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Rukia vivait officiellement chez les Kurosakis. Elle était la détachée officielle de Soul Society sur Terre. Kurosaki Isshin ayant aidé à vaincre Aizen il avait été réintégré et pouvait néanmoins continuer à vivre comme il l'avait fait à condition d'accueillir avec Urahara les Shinigamis qui avait besoin d'un logement lors de leur mission.

Rukia vivait donc chez lui. Elle avait également abandonné Chappie le lapin pour les Soap Opéras ou les romances où tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. Les Feux de l'Amour, Dallas, Sunset Beach, tous y passaient, même les séries Japonaises, Coréennes. Elle regardait de préférence tout ce qui avait rapport avec la romance.

Elle rigolait à gorge déployée devant les pauvres personnages qui se faisaient larguer par le petit copain pour une femme plus jeune, plus belle ou encore plus riche. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle n'était pas émue par ces situations ô combien dramatique. C'était à tel point que plus personne n'acceptait de se rendre à des soirées Soap Opéra si elle faisait partie des invités. Quand cela vint à ses oreilles elle alla directement se plaindre à Ichigo, pensant que lui au moins allait la comprendre.

- Hé Ichigo tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je ne suis plus invitée à aucune soirée Soap Opéra ?

Ichigo posa son livre et enleva ses lunettes. Il se frotta les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Ne me dis que tu l'ignores !

- Ben si je le savais je ne serais pas venue t'embêter durant ta si précieuse heure de révision, imbécile !

- Si tu le prends comme ça, tu peux sortir et chercher la raison toi-même.

Rukia prit peur et s'excusa, ce qui surprit le jeune Shinigamis remplaçant. Jamais elle ne lui avait présenté d'excuses pour une insulte aussi petite. Ichigo soupira à nouveau.

- C'est simple, les filles en ont plus qu'assez que tu te montres sarcastique un personne se fait plaquer ou qu'il découvre que son compagnon le ou la trompe.

- Mais ce ne sont que des fictions où tout est tellement artificiel.

- Peut-être mais pour Inoue, Chizuru et les autres c'est quelque chose d'important.

Rukia le remercia de ses explications et la vie put reprendre son cours. Malheureusement cela ne dura qu'un temps. Ichigo trouva un soir Rukia allongée sur son lit, en larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste depuis le jour lointain où Yamamoto avait interdit l'importation de produit dérivé Chappie le Lapin.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha plutôt bruyamment.

- Maintenant que tu es calmée, peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe pour que tu chiales comme une madeleine ? Encore un de ces fichues Soap ?

Rukia leva les yeux sur lui et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Bon si tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais me faire une joie d'appeler Tatsuki. Elle me dira ce qui se passe.

- NON !

- Ok alors dépêche toi de me parler.

Rukia se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Quand nous nous sommes réunies pour voir la fin de Beverly Hills, Ayame est arrivée en pleurs. Son fiancé l'a laissé tomber et moi je me suis moquée d'elle car elle était vraiment pathétique. Les autres m'ont crié dessus et m'ont dit que j'étais vraiment insensible. Après elles m'ont dit de partir et de ne revenir que quand je serai prête à m'excuser. Chose que je ne veux pas faire car vraiment pleurer car quelqu'un ne vous aime pas ou plus c'est pathétique.

- Ecoute Rukia, je ne peux que leur donner raison. Ce que tu as fait est vraiment cruel.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. "une femme insensible est celle qui n'a pas encore vu celui qu'elle doit aimer".

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- C'est une phrase que ma mère avait dite à ma tante car elle était comme toi.

- Et j'en fais quoi ?

- Réfléchis-y ! Et tu comprendras sûrement pourquoi elles ont dit que tu étais insensible.

Ichigo se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna.

- N'oublie de me faire par de tes conclusions.

Il ferma la porte et laissa Rukia seule avec cette phrase et ses sentiments, enfin son absence de sentiments.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce drabble arrive avec une semaine de retard. Pas le temps d'écrire car je révise pour mon concours qui aura lieu plus tôt que prévu donc je ne peux pas me permettre de passer trop de temps à écrire. Ce qui veut dire que le standard reste encore et à mon grand regret fermé. 


	41. DarkIchigoIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ainsi que pour tes vœux de réussite. C'est vrai que vivre avec Bya-chan ne doit pas être évident tous les jours. Donc on peut lui pardonner son petit écart de conduite. Je garde ton idée sous le coude._

* * *

**41° DarkIchigo/Ichigo "miroir" pour ****Yuitsu**

Ichigo était un adolescent comme les autres. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge il aimait passer beaucoup de temps devant son miroir à se contempler et à styler ses cheveux. Enfin il l'était. Tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Urahara. Oh pas d'un coup mais petit à petit. Personne dans son entourage ne semblait se rendre compte des menus changements qui s'opéraient en lui car il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire étalage des ses sentiments et autres états d'âme.

Tout d'abord rien ne se produisit. Il pensait que tout résultait de sa fatigue. Chasser les Hollows la nuit n'était pas particulièrement de tout repos. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'avoir les yeux rouges à cause du manque de sommeil. Mais quand le rouge commença à virer au noir Ichigo sentit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Pourtant aucun ami ne lui fit de réflexion sur ses yeux devenus noirs.

Puis vint une grimace qui déformait ses lèvres et son visage. Et toujours aucune réaction de la part de sa famille ou de ses amis. Cela l'inquiétait et il se mit à penser que peut-être c'était lui commençait à perdre la tête. Pendant un moment ces symptômes disparurent. Ichigo pensa avoir retrouvé une vie normale et il ne put s'empêcher à être un peu plus joyeux que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire les sourcils un peu moins froncés.

Cette accalmie ne dura pas longtemps. Quand il se regarda dans son miroir un soir après sa douche il vit avec les cheveux blancs, un rictus cruel déformait ses traits et ses yeux brillaient d'une noirceur sans fond. A partir de ce moment, son caractère commença à changer. Il devenait plus cassant avec son entourage et faisait pleurer ses sœurs sans raisons valables.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Niant que le problème venait sans doute de lui, il se débarrassa du miroir de sa chambre car il pensait qu'un esprit en avait pris possession. Mais rien ne changea. Tout empira. Il vit le teint de son reflet pâlir de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir totalement blanc. Il commença alors à avoir vraiment peur. A tel point qu'il recouvrait les miroirs d'une couverture car il ne voulait pas affronter son reflet.

Ce stratagème le calma pendant un moment, jusqu'au jour où une voix résonna dans sa chambre.

- Ichigo… Ichiiiigo… Ichigoooooooo !

Ce dernier jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce mais il ne trouva rien du tout. Il vit cependant la couverture bouger légèrement. Il la souleva et vit son reflet. C'était lui qui l'appelait.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis toi. Ton opposé. L'autre côté de ta personnalité. Fais un seul faux pas et je prendrais ta place. Tu seras alors piégé dans le miroir et compte sur moi pour ne pas te laisser t'échapper…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Standard toujours fermé pour cause de révision et de manque de temps. Merci de votre compréhension. 


	42. ByakuyaIchigo1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour tes reviews.__Le Chizuru Tatsuki a été très dur à écrire. Je l'ai refait cinq fois avant d'être satisfaite du résultat. Pour le Ishida/Matsumoto, je le garde sous le coude vu que pour le moment je ne prends plus de requête. Quant au Sadique et la Douce, merci pour ta review. La suite est prévue pour fin mars._**  
**

* * *

**42° Byakuya/Ichigo pour ****Yuitsu**

C'était une magnifique journée. Le soleil brillait mais il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud. Ichigo était maintenant diplômé de l'université et occupait un poste relativement important aux impôts. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa mine renfrognée, les gens évitaient de discutailler avec lui. Il était installé à son bureau et rentrait des données concernant pour la plus part les plus mauvais payeurs de Karakura. Tout ceci avait fait qu'il avait été élu meilleur employé de l'année.

Pourtant aujourd'hui la motivation n'était pas là. Son petit ami, avocat impitoyable n'était pas en ville et cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce dernier avait du se rendre à un colloque aux Etats-Unis et ne savait pas quand il allait bien pouvoir rentrer. Ichigo lui avait téléphoné la veille pour savoir s'il y avait la moindre petite chance qu'il soit de retour pour le lendemain mais il tomba sur le répondeur. Il s'adressa par la suite à sa secrétaire qui, elle, ignorait la date retour de son patron.

Ichigo passa une mauvaise journée. Voir les secrétaires sourire niaisement lui tapait sur les nerfs. Mais la pire devait bien être la sienne. Elle passait son temps au téléphone à glousser avec son petit ami ou avec ses amies. Le pauvre Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Il partit donc en avance pour sa pause déjeuner. Il se rendit dans son restaurant habituel et fut servi par le serveur habituel qui lui servit comme tous les jours le plat du jour. Il ne resta pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude car les gens agissaient vraiment bizarrement. Il alla payer mais on lui répondit que sa secrétaire avait réglé la note pour lui.

Quand il retourna à son bureau pour lui demander des explications elle n'était plus là. Il essaya son portable mais il tomba sur le répondeur. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à rentrer des données et à préparer un contrôle fiscal. Vers les 19 heures sont patrons vint le trouver et lui demanda de rentrer chez lui. Les papiers et autres déclarations n'allaient pas s'envoler et seraient toujours là le lendemain.

Ichigo ramassa alors quelques papiers. Son petit ami n'était pas là et il n'y avait rien de bien à la télévision alors autant travailler un petit peu. Il se gara au bas de son immeuble et prit l'escalier. Il ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur du moins quand il pouvait l'éviter. Il arriva devant la porte de leur appartement. Il sortit les clefs et posa la main sur la poignée. Celle-ci s'abaissa. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il l'ouvrit complètement tout en cherchant son téléphone portable. Il le trouva, posa son sac et commença à avancer vers les bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine. Il composa le numéro de la police mais sachant qu'elle arriverait sans doute trop tard il avait décidé de prendre les devants. Il n'était pas ceinture noire de judo pour rien.

Il fut mis en attente. Typique du commissariat de son quartier. Il poussa légèrement la porte et fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit.

Debout face au plan de travail se trouvait son petit ami entrain de préparer le repas. Il lâcha son portable qui tomba dans un grand bruit. L'homme se retourna et fixa le pauvre Ichigo de ses yeux gris.

- Oh tu es déjà de retour Ichigo ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant deux bonnes heures vu qu'on est en période de contrôle fiscal.

- Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu es injoignable et ta secrétaire n'était pas fichue de me dire quand tu allais rentrer au Japon.

- Je lui avais demandé de garder le secret. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- En quel honneur Byakuya ?

- La Saint Valentin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer cette soirée seul devant une part de pizza ?

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il était trop choqué pour pouvoir énoncer le moindre mot. Incapable de répondre par des mots, il le fit en embrassant son ami. Au final il se rendit compte que cette journée n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé.

* * *

**A/N : **Drabble écrit le 14 février. Jour de la Saint Valentin. Dieu sait que je trouve cette fête débile au possible mais je me suis dit que vu c'est de saison je pouvais faire un effort et l'utiliser comme thème. Autrement je ne prends toujours pas de requête. Je ne pense d'ailleurs plus en prendre avant la mi-mars c'est-à-dire après mon concours.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_


	43. IchigoRukia5

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**

* * *

43° Rukia/Ichigo pour Yu****itsu**

Ichigo n'avait jamais vécu ça. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs osé lui faire ça. Peut-être était-ce justement car c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il va sans dire que

ce rejet avait propulsé les shinigamis remplaçant dans les affres du désespoir le plus profond. Les gamineries de son père ne le dérangeaient pas et pire, il n'évitait pas les coups qu'il lui envoyait.

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Et bien il a posé une certaine question à une certaine Kuchiki Rukia. Cette dernière, n'étant pas connue pour sa grande tendance à la diplomatie, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre par la négative à la dite question et ce de façon plutôt brutale.

Imaginez la scène suivante : une belle journée, les cours étaient finis et pas de hollows dans les environs. Keigo et les autres n'avaient pas insisté pour qu'ils passent la fin d'après-midi en leur compagnie et Rukia avait accepté d'aller se promener au lieu de lui faire apprendre des sorts de Kidoh. Elle l'avait même suivi dans le par cet accepté de monter dans une barque. Tout se passait bien et pourtant… Puis il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui demanda si ça le dérangeait d'aller faire un tour dans une boutique Chappy pour acheter la dernière BD des aventures du lapin.

Ichigo accepta et insista même pour payer le livre. Ceci choqua quelque peu la femme shinigamis. Déjà qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il râle à cause de sa requête, le fait qu'il accepte de payer le livre lui parut encore plus suspect. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et accepta de le suivre dans un salon de thé ou il lui offrit ses desserts favoris.

Là c'en fut trop. Elle le regarda fixement et lui demanda si un hollow avait pris possession de son corps. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se fit plus menaçante et lui ordonna de lui dire pourquoi il était aussi gentil et prévenant. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et qu'il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle accepte de devenir sa petite-amie. Rukia n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle le fit répéter deux fois pour être sûre avant d'éclater de rire et de dire que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui car elle était mariée depuis plusieurs mois avec son frère et que de toute façon, un vivant et une shinigamis ça ne marcherait jamais. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle ajouta qu'elle était enceinte.

Le pauvre Ichigo se leva et sortit du café tel un fantôme qui avait pris une douche glacée.

Voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi Ichigo est si triste. Enfin espérons pour le bien-être de sa ville qu'il se reprenne vite car il ne faut qu'il oublie que Rukia n'est pas la seule fille intéressante dans le secteur…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N : **Niveau temporalité, ça se passe au début des années fac. Drabble court. Je n'ai pas accès à l'ordinateur aussi souvent que je le veux donc j'ai fait au mieux pour pouvoir vous offrir votre dose de drabbles. Je vais me répéter mais je ne prends plus de requêtes avant la mi mars…


	44. HitsugayaRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels 

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review!Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le casser et j'ai bien rigolé. C'est pas bien mais bon pour une fois que c'est pas Renji qui est torturé...

* * *

**44° Hitsugaya/Rukia "Matsumoto devrait prendre exemple sur toi" pour ****Séléné**

Hitsugaya Toshirou avait atteint le point de rupture. En effet, un beau matin alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau avec sa tasse de café, il fut assommé par une pile de dossiers non classés presque aussi haute que le capitaine Konamura. Le pauvre capitaine après être resté en apnée pendant quelques secondes émergea de cette pile gigantesque de dossier et poussa un hurlement que même les gens habitant dans un des endroits le plus reculé du Rukongai avaient entendu.

Cependant, malgré sa colère, il commença à ramasser les dossiers. Il se vantait d'avoir l'une des divisions les mieux tenues alors pensez donc que ce tas informe de dossier sur le sol faisait pour le moins désordre. Il avait à peine rangé la moitié des papiers quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau avant de faire coulisser les portes. Il eut juste le temps de se redresser pour accueillir son visiteur.

Kuchiki Rukia entra dans la pièce. Elle s'attendait à voir le capitaine assis derrière son bureau à remplir ses papiers et non à le voir entrain de ramasser et de rassembler tout un tas de dossiers. Sans réfléchir, elle posa son porte document sur le canapé et rejoignit le capitaine.

- Kuchiki vous n'avez pas besoin de m'aider. Ceci n'est pas de votre fait.

- J'insiste Hitsugaya-taichou. Ni-sama m'a toujours appris à me rendre utile. Je vois que vous êtes submergé par les dossiers alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous aider à tout ramasser. Le bon de commande pour les fournitures peut attendre.

Ils passèrent donc un bon moment à tout ramasser et à tout reclasser. Puis elle lui tendit le bon de commande qu'il se fit un devoir de remplir avant de le lui rendre. Rukia le salua alors avant de prendre congé et de se rendre dans la neuvième division.

Matsumoto, quant à elle, arriva au bureau plusieurs dizaines de minutes après le départ du membre de la treizième division. Elle s'attendait à voir son capitaine par terre entrain de ramasser les papiers mais elle le trouva entrain de travailler à son bureau. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux sur elle mais indiqua de la main son bureau recouvert de dossier.

La pauvre Matsumoto s'installa et commença à travailler. Les deux premiers dossiers furent faits rapidement mais lentement, son esprit commença à dériver et elle se mit à penser à la prochaine sortie shopping qu'elle allait pouvoir faire dans le monde des vivants.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hitsugaya dut se rendre à la treizième division. Il lui fut répondu que le capitaine était à la quatrième division car il avait fait un malaise. Il décida alors de déposer les dossiers dans le bureau du vice-capitaine mais il y trouva Sentaro et Kyone entrain de se disputer pour savoir qui pourrait s'y asseoir. Désespéré, il se trouva contraint de se rendre à la quatrième division. Heureusement pour lui, il croisa Rukia en sortant. Repensant à l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté il lui confia les documents en lui laissant les consignes à transmettre à son capitaine.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il fit le dossier dûment rempli sur son bureau quelques jours après l'avoir déposé. Il s'étonnait de la rapidité d'exécution de la tâche car le capitaine de la treizième division n'était pas encore revenu de son séjour dans la quatrième. Bien que content il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué. L'écriture n'était pas celle des deux shinigamis qui jouaient le rôle de vice capitaine et ce n'était pas non plus celle de leur capitaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Matsumoto dormait sur sa pile de dossier, Kuchiki Rukia toqua à nouveau et entra.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Hitsugaya-taichou ?

- Oui, entrez Kuchiki. Je tenais à vous remercier de vous être occupée de ce dossier à la place de votre capitaine. Vous n'avez fait gagner un temps précieux.

- Ce n'est rien. Ukitake-taichou m'a dicté les réponses. Je n'ai fait que les écrire. Il savait que ce dossier était assez urgent.

- Pas urgent au point de forcer un malade à travailler dessus.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa vice capitaine qui dormait toujours. Il soupira.

- Ukitake-taichou a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. Vous lui êtes d'un grand secours.

- Vous m'accordez trop de mérite. Je ne suis pas encore parmi les dix plus puissants membres de ma division.

- Raison de plus pour reconnaître votre valeur. Matsumoto (il lança un regard désapprobateur à la femme toujours endormie) devrait prendre exemple sur vous. Si jamais vous aspirez à un poste plus important au sein du Gotei 13, faîtes le moi savoir. J'appuierai votre demande.

Rukia fixa le si froid capitaine de la dixième division.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha d'elle. Il la fixa intensément du regard.

- Ne dîtes plus jamais que vous ne méritez qu'on vous prête attention ! N'oubliez pas, vous voulez monter en grade, faîtes le moi savoir je m'occuperais du reste.

Il sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le bureau. Matsumoto, quant à elle, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et sourit…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N : **Et un autre drabble de fait. La semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas d'update car je ne serais pas chez moi, concours oblige. J'essaierai d'écrire entre mes épreuves pour déstresser mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Toujours pas de requête. On verra ça une fois la semaine prochaine passée.


	45. DarkIchigoRukia1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating:** T 

**Note:** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir;)

* * *

_A Sygma: Merci pour ta review. J'ai pris note de ta demande. En principe le standard rouvrira bientôt…_

_A Séléné: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'Hitsugaya est sympa comme capitaine mais Gin est le roi de mon cœur. Demande notée. Je m'en occuperai dès que possible._

* * *

**45° DarkIchigo/Rukia "Notre petit secret" pour****Cloudstream**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ichigo était là et pas là en même temps. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait. Plus depuis qu'elle avait découvert son côté caché, son hollow intérieur.

Tout le monde pensait que c'était un être démoniaque. Elle n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Pendant longtemps elle avait cherché à l'éviter et ne restait plus dans la même pièce que l'apprenti shinigamis quand il dormait ou quand il était instable psychologiquement. Elle avait même tenté de convaincre Ichigo de venir avec elle à Soul Society pour que le capitaine Kurotsuchi trouve une solution à son petit problème. Au départ l'idée l'avait séduit mais il changea rapidement d'avis quand il se souvint de qui était réellement le capitaine totalement barge de la douzième division.

Si Rukia avait été choquée par son choix elle ne le montra pas ou alors seulement un peu. Elle lui battit froid et faisait des allusions sur comment sa vie aurait pu être si il avait été débarrassé de son petit problème de double personnalité. Au final elle s'y fit et décida même qu'elle allait l'aider à contrôler ses pulsions. 

Cette résolution ne dura pas longtemps une fois qu'elle eut rencontré DarkIchigo. Même il avait des allures de psychopathe, il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Bon on va avouer qu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler la première fois qu'il avait vu la femme shinigamis mais il avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec elle.

Ils commencèrent pas se regarder puis tout doucement ils se mirent à discuter. Rukia avait trouvé en lui un confident, quelqu'un qui n'allait pas répéter les choses qu'elle lui confiait. Lui faisait de même. Il lui expliqua combien il était dur d'être coincé à l'intérieur de quelqu'un qui refusait de vous reconnaître, de tout simplement apprendre à le connaître. Ils se racontaient leur vie, leur rêve.

Rukia découvrit un côté tendre chez le Hollow. Comment un Hollow pouvait être tendre? Rukia ne le savait pas mais elle aimait discuter avec lui. Une chose menant à une autre, ils firent bientôt plus que discuter. Bientôt elle se donna à lui. D'abord honteuse car elle savait que son frère le prendrait vraiment très très mal, elle se mit rapidement à souhaiter la présence du Hollow à ses côtés.

Leur liaison dura plusieurs mois. C'était leur petit secret. Quand la mission de Rukia à Karakura prit fin, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. La dernière nuit qu'elle passa dans les bras du Hollow fut pour elle son meilleur souvenir et elle lui promit de revenir. De revenir avec un moyen des les réunir définitivement sans qu'ils n'aient plus jamais besoin de se cacher…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N:** Voilà qui est fait. Bon maintenant parlons requêtes. J'en ai encore 9 sur le feu. Je veux bien en reprendre mais pas plus de une par personne et par review.


	46. IchigoShinji

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**46° Ichigo/Shinji pour Aurelia-love-Saga**

Après une période d'absence, Ichigo put enfin retourner au lycée. Il fut accueilli par Keigo et Mizuiro qui n'arrêtèrent pas de le questionner pour avoir une explication quant à son absence. Enfin c'était plutôt Keigo qui voulait absolument savoir. Mizuiro se contenta de le saluer et de lui resouhaiter la bienvenue avant de lui tendre des places pour un concert.

Il entra dans la salle de classe, s'installa et sortit ses livres. Inoue, Ishida et Chad s'approchèrent de lui et lui demandèrent comment il allait. Il leur fit un pâle sourire en disant que tout allait et qu'il avait juste mal dormi car son père n'avait pas arrêté de faire l'imbécile tout au long de la nuit. Puis la prof arriva, fit l'appel et commença son cours. La journée ne fut qu'un enchaînement de leçon, de prise de note et d'interrogation.

Il rentra chez lui tout de suite après la dernière sonnerie. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en se disant qu'il ferait ses devoirs après avoir dormi un peu.

_Ils étaient debouts dans une plaine encadrée par des montagnes. D'un côté les Shinigamis et leurs alliés Vizards et humains et de l'autre Aizen et ses sbires accompagnés de tous les Arrancars. L'atmosphère était électrique. Tout le monde attendait que le camp adverse fasse le premier pas. Cela ne tarda pas. Le bouillant capitaine de la onzième division en ayant eu marre d'attendre arracha son patch et se jeta sur les adversaires, suivis de près par tous les membres de sa division._

_Les adversaires ne tardèrent pas à répliquer et soudain ce fut une mêlée informe et bruyante. Les cris des incantations de Kidoh se mélangeaient aux chocs des sabres et aux hurlements de douleur ou de frustration. Si tout semblait équilibré, on se rendit vite compte que des hommes tombaient dans les deux camps. Personne ne prenait la peine de voir si ce n'était pas un ami ou un compagnon d'arme. Non tout le monde n'avait en tête que sa propre survie. Ichigo ne faisait pas exception à cette règle._

_Bien sûr il se battait pour empêcher Aizen de détruire le monde mais surtout pour ne pas mourir, pour que sa famille soit en sécurité. On aurait presque pu affirmer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des autres personnes présentes._

_Soudain la bataille s'intensifia. On sentait les énergies spirituelles montées en flèches, les hollows internes furent appelés et les sabres libérés. Ichigo se retrouva soudain dos à dos avec son ami Vizard Hirako Shinji. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré ouvertement, il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme blond car lui ne l'avait pas jugé par rapport à son petit problème de hollow. Au contraire, il l'avait aidé à le maîtriser et même après ils étaient restés en contact._

_Ils ne se dirent pas un mot. Ils s'engagèrent dans un ballet faisant tournoyer leurs zanpakutos, tournant l'un autour de l'autre pour se couvrir mutuellement tout en repoussant et en annihilant les ennemis qui se jetaient sur eux. Ce n'était pas évident. La plus petite seconde d'inattention pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses._

_Il suffit d'un instant pour renverser la situation. Un cri, un regard quittant l'ennemi, une lame frôlant une joue, une ombre se précipitant, du sang jaillissant, l'ombre s'effondrant, un cri résonnant à travers la plaine. _

_Avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit, Ichigo se retrouva à genou par terre serrant contre lui le corps du Vizard. Il voulut le mettre à l'abri mais ce dernier refusa et se releva malgré la gravité de ses blessures. Il lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se battre. Shinji reprit son sabre et pour prouver sa bonne santé trancha d'un coup net et précis la tête d'un hollow. Cela rassura un temps soit peu le Shinigami remplaçant qui à son tour reprit le combat._

_La bataille s'éternisa pour finalement voir le côté des Shinigamis remporter la victoire. Ichigo chercha des yeux le jeune Vizard. Il ne le trouva nul part. Il parcourut le champ de bataille dans tous les sens mais il ne le vit point. Il se souvint alors de sa blessure et se rendit au centre médical qui avait été improvisé sous les arbres. Il parcourut la tente des yeux et là il le vit, étendu sur l'un des lits de fortune. Il était pâle. La capitaine Unohana était à côté de lui. Quand elle vit Ichigo, elle se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il comprit et se précipita au chevet de son ami. Il s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Shinji lui sourit._

_- Yo'chigo ! Tu vois y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Dans deux jours je serai sur pied et je pourrais à nouveau te botter les fesses car t'es trop nul._

_Ichigo ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de sourire et de l'écouter parler des projets qu'il faisait pour leur avenir. Il savait, mais refusait de l'admettre. Il y pensait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait cessé de parler et que la main qu'il tenait était devenue toute molle._

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva et ouvrit son placard. Il regarda bien toutes les étagères et soulagé, il commença à refermer la porte quand il vit quelque chose de blanc briller entre ses T-shirts noirs. Il souleva la pile et vit un masque et le manche d'un zanpakuto. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais la réalité. Il tomba à genou et il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N: **Toujours qu'une seule requête par review et par reviewer. Merci de votre compréhension...


	47. RenjiRukia2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**47° Renji/Rukia "le baiser" pour ****Jcat33**

Après la défaite d'Aizen, Ichigo était retourné définitivement sur Terre avec Orihime et leurs amis. Les scènes d'adieu furent émouvantes d'autant plus que Rukia avait du mal à admettre qu'elle ne le verrait plus avant un long moment. Elle avait, au départ, refusé de lui dire au revoir. Il fallut toute la froideur de son frère et l'obstination de son meilleur ami pour la faire venir dans la cours centrale où se trouvait le portail.

Plusieurs décennies s'écoulèrent depuis le départ du Shinigamis remplaçant. Rukia semblait avoir oublié et menait une existence paisible en tant que vice capitaine de la treizième division et héritière en second de la famille Kuchiki. Elle avait tout un réseau d'amis et avait donc par conséquent une vie sociale assez épanouie. Malgré cela du côté privé ce n'était pas rose. Personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Même son frère avait tenté de lui trouver un mari. En vain. Tout le monde remarqua qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse mais personne ne tenta quoi que ce soit. Son frère avait arrêté car il ne la comprenait pas et ses amis car à chaque fois cela leur retombait sur le coin de la figure.

Le seul qui continuait à rester à ses côtés était Renji. Lui seul avait décidé de continuer à se battre pour lui redonner le sourire. Il se débrouilla pour lui obtenir toutes les nouveautés Chappie le Lapin, sacrifia sa paie pour la divertir et lui faire oublier le Shinigami aux cheveux orange. Cela sembla faire effet quand elle se trouvait avec lui ; mais dès qu'elle rejoignait ses appartements dans le manoir familial, la tristesse s'emparait à nouveau d'elle.

Renji ne savait plus quoi faire pour elle. Il avait peur qu'en insistant elle ne le rejette comme elle l'avait fait avec ses autres amis. En désespoir de cause il se rendit sur Terre pour aller dire un petit coucou à Ichigo. Il le faisait surtout car il avait besoin de conseil. Il demanda un congé exceptionnel qui lui fut accordé plutôt facilement. Il se rendit chez Ichigo et fut accueilli par Orihime qui portait dans ses bras son plus jeune enfant.

- Oh Abarai-kun ?! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- En effet. Heu… Ichigo est là ?

- Non il travaille. Mais si tu veux tu peux entrer et l'attendre. Il doit rentrer d'ici trois heures.

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je devais juste lui demander quelque chose et ensuite repartir pour Soul Society.

- Oh il y a des problèmes ?

Renji prit un air surpris devant l'expression anxieuse de la femme.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que Rukia est déprimée depuis plusieurs décennies et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

- Pauvre Kuchiki-san… Invite-la au restaurant ou offre lui des peluches Chappie. Elle adore ça si je me souviens bien.

- Déjà fait. Je suis là car j'ai tout essayé. Même la capitaine Kuchiki ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a pensé lui prendre un rendez-vous chez ce que vous appelez un psychologue mais ça ferait trop de paperasses alors il a abandonné cette idée.

Orihime se mit à rire. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le capitaine de la sixième division était du genre à reculer devant quelques dossiers à remplir.

- Bon ben trouvez lui un prétendant. Ca l'occupera.

- Déjà fait aussi. Ca s'est soldé par un échec.

- Et toi, as-tu déjà pensé que tu serais peut-être la clef pour la sortir de sa déprime.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu es son ami depuis plusieurs siècles. Tu étais jaloux de sa complicité avec Ichigo. Tu dois l'aimer plus que tu ne veuilles l'admettre. Montre- le lui et je suis sûre qu'elle serait de nouveaux en pleine forme.

Renji était plutôt intrigué.

- Comment ?

- Embrasse-la ! C'est la meilleure façon de le lui prouver.

- T'es sûre ?

- Plutôt. C'est comme ça qu'Ichigo a réussi à me guérir à mon retour de Hueco Mundo.

- Merci beaucoup Inoue-san.

Il la serra dans ses bras et partit en courant laissant une Orihime plutôt sonnée sur le pas de sa porte. Elle voulut le rappeler et l'inviter à entrer car Ichigo aurait été heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps. Mais elle se retint. Elle avait vu à quel point il était heureux d'avoir une solution. Elle espérait juste qu'elle allait marcher.

Renji rentra à Soul Society plus tôt que prévu sous le regard médusé des préposés au portail. Il se rendit directement au manoir Kuchiki et demanda à voir la jeune maîtresse. La domestique le conduisit dans les jardins. Elle était assise au bord du petit étang, une fleur de nénuphar dans la main, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Dis Rukia, Yamamoto a autorisé la construction d'un cinéma en plein air. Bon ce sera pas comme ceux qui sont sur Terre mais au moins on pourra se distraire un peu. Il va passer un film qui a fait un tabac chez les vivants : Pretty Woman. Ce serait cool si tu acceptais de venir avec moi.

- J'ai pas envie de sortir. Je vais lire un parchemin sur l'histoire de la création de l'académie. Maintenant excuse moi, mais Nii-sama ne va pas tarder à rentrer et j'ai promis d'aller avec lui acheter de la peinture pour changer sa chambre de couleur.

Rukia se leva et commença à s'en aller. Renji bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il lui fit face et sans prévenir il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Rukia mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Quand elle comprit elle se débattit légèrement. Renji la libéra et elle reprit sa marche vers le manoir. Renji était triste de voir que l'idée d'Orihime n'avait apparemment pas marché. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Rukia regagnait le manoir avec pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Comme d'habitude, c'est une requête par review et par personne. Pour ceux qui attendent le troisième opus du Sadique et de la Douce, je m'excuse pour l'attente. Je sais que j'ai promis de poster le premier chapitre fin mars, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me plonger dans l'histoire. Je vous demanderai donc encore une semaine de patiente.


	48. DarkIchigoOrihime

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_ Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Une fois l'idée trouvée je me suis bien amusée, même si j'ai pris quelques libertés concernant Bya-chou et la paperasse._

_Jcat33 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Va pour la suite c'est noté…_

* * *

**48° DarkIchigo/Orihime "La Belle et la Bête" pour ****Kakelle**

Inoue Orihime était obsédée par les Walt Disney. Souvenir de son frère qui lui lisait les histoires avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle aimait tout particulièrement la Belle et la Bête. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle réagirait si elle venait à se retrouver dans la position de la jeune héroïne. Quand elle en parlait à ses amies, toutes la regardaient comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise possible. Oh bien sûr toute personne un peu normale s'en serait formalisée, mais Inoue. Elle savait déjà qui serait sa Bête : le hollow d'Ichigo.

Elle savait comment s'introduire dans son univers. Elle n'avait reçu des pouvoirs divins pour rien. Elle prit l'habitude de s'introduire toutes les nuits dans l'esprit du Shinigamis remplaçant. Elle ne tenta rien et se contenta d'observer le Hollows, de noter ses habitudes, sa façon d'être. Elle pensait avoir été discrète mais DarkIchigo l'avait remarquée. Les intrusions répétées de la jeune fille l'embêtaient réellement. Il voulait pouvoir ruminer en paix pour trouver un plan pour prendre le contrôle du corps de l'adolescent roux. Mais d'un autre côté, ces visites même furtives lui faisait plaisir car il se sentait un peu seul.

Bien sûr il n'allait pas admettre que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir la rouquine sur laquelle fantasmait l'homme qu'il parasitait en attendant de prendre le contrôle. Et comme il n'était pas du genre sympa il avait décidé lui aussi de faire joujou avec ces pouvoirs.

Orihime, comme elle en avait maintenant l'habitude, s'introduit dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Elle s'adonna à sa petite opération d'espionnage. Puis comme d'habitude elle quitta son esprit. Mais ce jour-là elle n'arriva pas à partir. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces mais rien ne se produisit. La pauvre commençait vraiment à paniquer.

Soudain un ricanement se fit entendre. Elle vit une ombre s'approcher.

- Alors cocotte t'es coincée maint'nant !

- Laissez moi partir, je n'ai rien fait de mal…

Le Hollow se remit à ricaner.

- Tu te fiches de moi poulette ! M'espionner c'est pas que j'appelle rien faire d'mal.

- Mais je voulais juste apprendre à vous connaître vu que vous partagez un corps et un esprit avec un de mes amis

- Mouais à d'autre ! Tu voulais trouver un moyen pour m'virer d'là ! Comme tous les autres. Maint'nant t'es prise à ton propre piège. Tu partiras plus d'ici.

Inoue le dévisagea. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Le plan qu'elle avait mis au point à savoir se lier d'amitié avec la face sombre d'Ichigo était entrain de lui revenir en pleine figure. Et pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait. Elle voulut répliquer mais le Hollows repartit d'où il était venu.

Voyant que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait absolument devoir trouver une solution pour quitter l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle partit donc à la poursuite du Hollow qu'elle rattrapa sans trop de difficultés.

- Je vous jure que je ne veux pas vous nuire. Je veux juste apprendre à vous connaître comme l'a fait Belle avec la Bête.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- A d'autre. J'te parie que ta Bête elle l'a bouffé la Belle.

- Ben non, ils se sont mariés et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

- Ma pov' fille tu déconnes totalement.

- Pas du tout. Laisse moi repartir et je te prouverai que j'ai raison.

- C'est ça. Tu te casses et jamais tu te repointes. Chuis pas encore totalement à la masse.

- Mais je vous jure de revenir. Pour vous prouver ma bonne fois je vous donne le droit de me faire souffrir si jamais je ne reviens pas demain soir.

- C'que tu dis tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd ma cocotte. J'veux bien être bon prince et t'laisser mais attention si tu r'viens pas.

Inoue parvint à s'éclipser peu de temps avant que le shinigami remplaçant ne se réveille. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle rejoignit son enveloppe corporelle. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à se demander si elle avait fait de faire une telle promesse à ce Hollow. Tout le monde lui avait dit plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Cela ne l'empêcha d'y retourner la nuit suivante.

Elle se rendit là où elle avait quitté le Hollow et s'installa sur une pierre, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Darkichigo ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

- Alors ta preuve ?

Elle lui tendit le livre.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi de ce bout de papier ?

- Lisez-le et vous verrez que j'ai raison.

- Lire ?

- Vous ne savez pas lire ?!

Inoue était étonnée par cette découverte. Elle lui reprit le livre des mains et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle commença la lecture. Le Hollow ne semblait pas intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait. Cependant il restait tranquille et jetait de temps à autre un œil sur les dessins. Quand Inoue eut fini de lire, elle referma le livre et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Alors vous voyez, j'avais raison.

Le Hollow fut contraint de l'admettre.

- Soit ! Mais t'as dit qu'on était comme les personnages de ton bouquin. Chuis pas couvert de poils moi !!

Inoue se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je disais juste que comme la Bête, personne ne cherche à savoir qui vous êtes vraiment. Tout le monde vous juge sur votre apparence. J'ai décidé que c'était mal et je veux prouver à mes amis ainsi qu'aux Shinigamis que vous êtes un être humain et que vous méritez plus que le mépris qu'ils vous témoignent…

Le Hollow n'avait pas totalement suivit ce qu'elle avait dit mais il avait compris les grandes lignes. Elle pas méchante, pas vouloir lui faire du mal. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

- Dîtes, est-ce que je peux repartir ? Ichigo va se réveiller et ça ne serait pas judicieux qu'il sente ma présence en lui.

- Ouais, vas-y !

Orihime commença à disparaître quand le Hollow lui agrippa le poignet.

- Dis si t'as d'autres histoires dans le genre, viens m'les raconter !

Et il la lâcha. Quand Orihime se réveilla un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle rassembla tous les livres de contes qu'elle avait. Elle était heureuse, elle avait réussi la mission qu'elle s'était confiée.

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N :** Toujours une seule requête par personne et par review. Merci…


	49. UkitakeRukia1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_A Séléné : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Darkichigo a besoin d'un peu d'amour c'est pour ça que je l'aborde de cette façon. Ta requête est notée…_

* * *

**49° Ukitake/Rukia "Comment rencontrer la femme de sa vie" pour ****Séléné**

- Kuchiki, pourrais-je vous voir un court instant ?

Rukia suivit son capitaine sans poser de question. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Thé ?

- Non merci capitaine Ukitake.

Il se servit et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Je vais être franc avec vous Kuchiki. Vous êtes un très bon élément. Je pense même vous proposer pour une montée en grade.

- Merci de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

- Oh mais vous la méritez amplement. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'aurais une petite question à vous poser. Mais avant pouvez-vous me jurer que cela restera entre nous ?

- Je vous en fais le serment capitaine.

- Voilà j'aimerai savoir comment rencontrer la femme de ma vie. La solitude me pèse et les rendez-vous arrangés ne sont pas vraiment efficaces.

Rukia fut prise de court. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que quelqu'un se tourne vers elle pour ce genre de problème ; car il fallait reconnaître qu'elle-même n'avait pas une vie sentimentale très rayonnante.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous conseiller capitaine. Je sais que dans le monde réel ils ont des sites internet dédiés à la recherche de l'âme sœur et que le lieutenant Matsumoto a mis en place un équivalent ici à Soul Society. Vous pourriez peut-être vous y inscrire. C'est gratuit et vous ne vous engagez à rien.

- Je peux trouver ce site dans le réseau interne du Sereitei ?

- Oui capitaine. Il couvre même les premiers quartiers du Rukongai.

- Merci beaucoup Kuchiki. Je vais voir ça de plus près. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre poste.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider capitaine.

Rukia le salua et sortit du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle regagna son poste à l'entrée de la division et y resta jusqu'à la relève de la garde. Elle ne cessa pas de penser à sa courte discussion avec son capitaine. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle aussi était seule et qu'elle aussi souhait que quelqu'un partage son éternité.

Le soir même elle suivit le conseil qu'elle avait donné à son capitaine. Elle se créa un profil et répondit à diverses questions. Par contre elle ne posta aucune photo d'elle. Elle faisait partie de la famille Kuchiki et les anciens commençaient à peine à l'apprécier alors elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en se montrant sur un site de rencontre.

Ukitake fit de même. Tous les soirs il se connectait pour voir le nombre de visites sur son profil. Il était déçu car au début peu de gens venaient le voir. Mais un soir il vit un message privé dans sa boite mail et il y répondit. S'en suivit un long échange de message à travers le site. Il se sentait à l'aise avec la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas fui quand il avait avoué être atteint de tuberculose chronique.

Le courant passait tellement bien qu'il demanda à la personne si elle souhaitait le rencontrer. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque car ils n'avaient jamais échangé de photos mais il était prêt à le courir. La personne sembla hésitante mais elle accepta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant. Ils devaient se reconnaître à l'orchidée blanche qu'elle aurait dans les cheveux.

Elle était assise à une table. Elle était de dos mais il vit la fleur s'approcha, s'excusa pour son retard et s'assit. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte du qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Kuchiki !!

- Capitaine ??

- Que faîtes-vous là ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami rencontré sur le site du Sereitei. Je devais porter une orchidée blanche dans les cheveux et lui un haori bleu ciel. Donc j'en déduis que…

-…C'est vous mon rendez-vous.

Rukia avait eu peur que son capitaine soit furieux de voir un membre de sa division. Mais avait-elle su qui il était elle aurait révélé son identité. De son côté Ukitake fut surpris. Le fait qu'il s'était entendu quasi instantanément avec sa correspondante aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il avait préféré ignorer ce pressentiment. Il sourit.

- Comme nous sommes là, autant en profiter Kuchiki.

- Bien capitaine.

- Appelez moi Ukitake, nous ne sommes pas au bureau et on peut dire que nous sommes devenus amis.

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher le léger rosissement de ses joues. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son capitaine.

Malgré tout ils passèrent un agréable moment. Ils parlèrent, rigolèrent sans une seule fois mentionner leur grade et leur position sociale. L'heure du départ arriva. Trop vite à leur goût.

- Merci pour tout Ukitake-san. J'ai passé un agréable moment. Je suppose que nous allons nous revoir à la division.

- Mais de rien Kuchiki-san.

- Rentrez bien et n'oubliez pas vos médicaments.

- Je vous souhaite la pareille.

Ils s'inclinèrent et chacun parti dans une direction opposée. Rukia marchait la tête baissée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa peine qu'elle n'avait senti que le reiatsu de son capitaine s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle le réalisa seulement une fois qu'elle sentit sa main sur son épaule.

- Kuchiki-san pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas vous assurer que je prenne mes médicaments ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise et se laissa guider vers la demeure de son capitaine…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Toujours une seule requête par personne et par review. Merci… Autrement il n'y aura pas d'update la semaine prochaine car je n'aurai pas accès à un pc muni d'internet dans le train et je doute d'avoir le temps d'écrire quoique ce soit


	50. IshidaMatsumoto

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

_Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma vision moins sombre de Darkichigo te plaise. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce drabble. Ukitake et Rukia peuvent avoir un avenir en tant que pairing…_

_Saidry : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce drabble t'aies plu._

* * *

**50° Matsumoto/Ishida pour ****x-goth-my-life-x**

Ishida était le dernier Quincy vivant. Il avait hérité de leur immense savoir ainsi que de toutes leurs armes. Même si cela l'enchantait, sa vie n'en était pas complète pour autant. Il lui manquait quelque chose et il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait d'abord pensé à l'amour mais après une relation plus que chaotique avec la lieutenant de la douzième division, il réalisa que ce n'était pas ça. Il se rendit alors compte que la couture lui manquait. Raccommoder Kon ou toute autres peluches, créer des vêtements… tout ça lui manquait.

Après une mûre réflexion, il décida de confier la direction de son hôpital à un médecin et il se consacra à la couture. Il créa d'abord de nouveaux uniformes pour les infirmières ainsi que pour le reste du personnel. Ils plurent énormément. De fil en aiguilles il en créa pour tous les hôpitaux du Japon. Le même modèle mais de couleur différente avec à chaque fois une discrète petite croix bleue, symbole des Quincy, qui était devenue sa marque de fabrique. Il réforma de la même façon toutes les professions à uniforme.

Quand il en eut fini, il se remit à créer des vêtements pour ses amis, puis pour les amis des ses amis. Il s'était fait un nom dans le domaine de l'uniforme et petit à petit il se faisait connaître dans le monde de la mode plus classique. Bientôt il fut célèbre dans tout le Japon et tout le gratin de la société nippone s'arrachait ses robes et costumes.

A Soul-Society, tout le monde observait le jeune Quincy faire carrière. Les femmes Shinigamis en particulier. On pouvait bien être morte et aimer la mode humaine. C'était ce que répétait Matsumoto Rangiku à son capitaine quand ce dernier rouspétait quand il voyait les notes de frais de sa vice capitaine. Mais un jour, les dites notes de frais ne passèrent plus.

- Matsumoto, je refuse de faire passer vos escapades shopping en notes de frais. Vous pensez que la Chambre des 46 va accepter encore longtemps de nous allouer des rallonges budgétaires à cause de votre problème d'achat compulsif quand il s'agit de vêtement ?

- Mais comment vais-je faire ? Mon salaire ne me permet pas d'acheter toutes ces mignonnes petites choses…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Votre placard en déborde donc je dirai que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai enfin décidé de vous couper les vivres.

Matsumoto quitta les bureaux de sa division passablement énervée. Elle alla se plaindre à l'association féminine des Shinigamis mais rien n'y fit Nanao refusa de lui allouer un budget shopping. En désespoir de cause elle alla voir le général qui lui répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un autre emploi pour compléter ses revenus. Il lui signa même une autorisation pour aller travailler sur Terre, chose que la vic-capitaine avait espéré. Elle demanda ensuite une permission qui lui fut également accordée.

Elle rentra chez elle et prit quelques affaires avant de quitter Soul Society. Elle voulut aller loger chez Orihime mais cette dernière n'habitait plus dans son petit appartement. Elle tenta de la localiser grâce à son énergie spirituelle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'habitait plus du tout dans ce secteur. Elle rabattit alors sur le seul reiatsu qu'elle avait retrouvé.

Elle se retrouva derrière la porte d'entrée une grande maison dans un des quartiers chics de Karakura. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment que l'occupant lui ouvrit.

Ishida entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il mit sa robe de chambre et alla répondre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec la vice capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13. Il la fit entrer.

- Que faites-vous ici Matsumoto-san ?

- Je cherche un endroit où me loger durant le temps que durera ma permission. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'abriter chez toi le temps qu'Orihime revienne.

- Inoue-san se reviendra pas. Elle habite maintenant aux Etats-Unis avec son mari.

-Oh… Alors je suppose que je ne peux plus que compter sur toi.

Ishida, bien que peu emballé par la situation, accepta et la guida vers la chambre d'ami. Il espérait de tout cœur que la femme Shinigami n'allait pas rester longtemps. Il aimait beaucoup sa vie de solitaire.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et elle était encore chez lui. Elle partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir. Tous les soirs elle s'asseyait et mangeait avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Ishida n'y prêtait pas tellement attention. Elle ne l'embêtait pas et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le jeune créateur. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait obtenu une permission aussi longue. Il avait tenté de contacter Ichigo mais ce dernier n'était au courant de rien.

Au final il rentra plutôt de son atelier pour être présent lors du retour de la jeune femme. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa l'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte fut ouverte et Matsumoto entra. Elle n'avait pas vu Ishida et fut surprise quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

- Rangiku-san, vous auriez une petite minute à me consacrer ?

Elle descendit et s'installa en face de lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Ishida-kun ?

- J'aurai voulu savoir pourquoi votre permission est aussi longue et ce que vous faites de vos journées.

- Mes notes de frais sont trop élevées car j'aime beaucoup les habits de votre monde. Mon capitaine en a eu assez alors il a décidé de ne plus accepter de les faire passer comme note de frais.

- Je vois.

- J'ai donc demandé une permission et une autorisation pour pouvoir travailler dans votre monde ; ainsi je pourrai me payer les vêtements qui me plaisent sans dépenser l'argent de ma division.

- C'est honorable de votre part Rangiku-san. Que faites-vous comme métier ?

- Je danse dans un cabaret.

Ishida s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé.

- Plait-il ?

- Je danse en sous-vêtement dans un bar et dans une boutique qui vend de drôles d'objet. Ca ne me plaît pas vraiment mais au moins ça paie bien.

Ishida posa sa tasse et se massa les tempes. Il allait lui faire une proposition et il était sûr qu'un jour où l'autre il allait le regretter.

- Vous aimez vraiment la mode terrestre ?

- Oh que oui…

- Dans ce cas vous allez travailler pour moi. Vous me servirez de modèle. Par contre vous ne recevrez pas d'argent mais les vêtements que vous aurez porté pour les montrer aux gens. En contre partie, je veux que vous quittiez votre emploi de danseuse et que vous viendrez sur Terre à chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de vous.

Le visage de la vice capitaine s'éclaira. Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras du Quincy, manquant de l'étouffer sous son opulente poitrine.

- Je commence quand ?

- Demain matin…

Matsumoto était vraiment heureuse. Elle allait avoir des robes gratuites. Ishida était également heureux mais il avait décidé de ne pas le montrer. Il voulait d'abord voir comment les choses allaient se passer et peut-être qu'après il se décidera à nouveau laisser entrer l'amour dans sa vie…

* * *

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N :** Toujours qu'une seule requête par review…


	51. HitsugayaKarin

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant mes écrits. Ce pairing était un peu spécial mais marrant. J'ai franchement galéré à trouver un emploi pour Matsumoto qui choquerait tellement ce pauvre petit Ishida qu'il se sentirait presque forcé de l'engager. Va pour un petit Grimmjow/Rukia. Idées étranges? Peut-être mais c'est ce que j'aime. J'aime beaucoup les défis que me donnent tous ces mignons petits drabbles...

A myosotis lëila : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est un challenge que je me suis lancée. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable d'écrire sur commande avec des données imposées. Sauf indication contraire, le standard pour les requête est toujours ouvert. Donc ton Tatsuki/Ichigo option décédés et shinigami avec Chappy est notée. Ce sera le numéro 60...

* * *

**51° Hitsugaya Toshirou/Kurosaki Karin "homo" pour ****Benjb333**

Je m'appelle Hitsugaya Toshirou, capitaine de la dixième division du Gotei 13. Je suis de mémoire de Shinigamis le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de Soul Society ainsi que celui au sujet duquel circulent plusieurs rumeurs. Bon ce n'est pas la mort, mais avouez quand même certaines choses peuvent être dérangeantes pour mes proches, ma carrière et bien sûr moi-même. Je pense d'ailleurs que la pire rumeur ayant circulé à mon propos avaient pour sujet mon orientation sexuelle.

Tout ceci s'est passé pendant notre présence sur Terre. Je logeais chez Orihime avec Matsumoto. Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire dans cette affaire mais au final, malgré une nourriture peu appétissante je n'avais pas à me plaindre. La situation était plutôt calme et nous nous passions notre temps libre au lycée. J'ai du batailler ferme pour ne pas être envoyé à l'école primaire. Je m'éloigne un peu du problème mais vous avez besoin de tout savoir pour comprendre.

Je suis donc malheureusement tombé sur la sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo. Elle traînait avec ses amis et ils s'entraînaient à ce sport nommé football. A ce moment j'ignorais encore tout de son identité. Je venais donc tous les soirs les regarder jouer. Bien sûr Matsumoto s'en rendit compte mais elle ne dit rien. Mon regard avait suffi à la calmer. Vint ensuite l'incident du match de foot. Mais même avant cela je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond. Ma chère vice capitaine me regardait de façon étrange tout comme le reste de mon équipe d'ailleurs. Ikkaku et Abarai m'évitait tandis que Yumichika me souriait sans cesse.

Vint le fameux match de foot. La sœur Kurosaki s'étant blessée, je me suis senti obligé de les aider. Nous avons gagné et je ne nie pas avoir ressenti une immense satisfaction dans cette victoire. J'étais vraiment fier d'eux et de moi. C'est alors que Karin, la sœur de Kurosaki, m'a pris dans ses bras. Le tout devant ma vice capitaine, qui nous a regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés. Je suis bien sûr reparti avec elle et sur le chemin du retour nous avons une discussion sérieuse.

- Félicitation pour votre victoire capitaine !

- Merci Matsumoto, mais ce n'est rien du tout. C'est juste bon pour ne pas perdre la forme.

- Et bien dans ce cas je peux affirmer que vous n'avez jamais semblé autant en forme. C'est peut-être parce que vous avez enfin fait votre coming out.

- Soyez plus claire !

- Vous avez enfin avoué que vous êtes gay…

- Plait-il !?

- Gay, homo, bref vous préférez les hommes aux femmes.

Comme je ne répondais plus elle prit sur elle de m'expliquer. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait pris la sœur de Kurosaki pour un homme. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que c'était une fille mais elle avait refusé de me croire.

Puis nous avons été réaffecté à Soul Society. Malgré moi, je m'étais pris d'affection pour la jeune Karin et j'utilisais tous les moyens à ma disposition pour passer la voir de temps à autres. Tout ceci ne fit que conforter ma vice capitaine dans son idée que j'étais homosexuel.

Il me fallut plusieurs années pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée. Car plus j'allais voir Karin plus elle pensait que j'aimais les hommes. Si seulement elle avait su qu'à chaque fois que je descendais de Soul Society j'appréciais de plus en plus la jeune fille, jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Malheureusement les histoires d'amour entre vivants et Shinigamis n'étaient pas bien vues donc je devais la cacher le mieux possible jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un est venu frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle fronçait les sourcils et s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras. Matsumoto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je lui ai donc présenté Karin, le garçon que j'aimais et qui était devenu mon épouse lors d'une cérémonie secrète. Ma chère vice capitaine eut besoin de temps pour comprendre mais, une fois qu'elle reconnut son erreur, elle nous félicita.

Nous vécûmes une vie heureuse, même si j'étais triste que ma Karin se soit suicidée pour être toujours auprès de moi. J'aurai pu attendre sa mort naturelle car de toute façon nous avions et avons toujours l'éternité devant nous…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Toujours qu'une seule requête par review…


	52. IchigoUrahara

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Mahina : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir….

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Faut aussi dire que Karin est loin d'être féminine que ce soit dans son attitude ou dans sa façon de s'habiller. Je crois qu'Ichigo, passée la colère, a dû être heureux pour sa soeur... Va pour le Ulquiorra Rukia...

* * *

**52° Urahara/Ichigo "bonbons" pour ****ChamalloW**

Kurosaki Ichigo était un gamin comme les autres. Il allait à la maternelle, apprenait à lire et à compter, avait une activité extrascolaire et surtout il vénérait le sol que foulait sa petite maman adorée. Comme tous les écoliers il était curieux et pas très obéissant. Il préférait jouer au bord du canal au lieu de jouer dans le parc où ses parents étaient sûrs qu'il risquait moins de se faire kidnapper ou de se noyer.

Le petit Ichigo rentrait tous les jours seul de l'école. Oh il ne faisait pas tout le chemin seul. Il allait rejoindre sa maman qui travaillait chez un fleuriste. Mais depuis quelques jours il traînait en chemin. Sa mère pensait qu'il allait jouer avec la jeune Tatsuki jusqu'au jour où elle apprit qu'une homme étrange portant un bob et des gettas traînait aux abords de l'école. En se renseignant auprès des autres parents, elle se rendit compte que cet homme essayait d'attirer les enfants en leur proposant des bonbons.

Elle en parla à son mari. Un soir après le repas ils décidèrent d'en parler à leur fils. Elle prit le jeune garçon sur les genoux.

- Ichigo, papa et maman doivent te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Ze vous écoute.

- Il y a un monsieur qui se promène près de ton école.

- Bobman ?

Les parents se consultèrent du regard et acquiescèrent.

- Donc Bobman veut donner des bonbons aux enfants.

- C'est un gentil monsieur alors !

- Mon petit Ichigo, tu ne le connais pas et papa et maman ne le connaisse pas non plus. C'est pour ça qu'on refuse que tu t'approches de lui et que tu lui parles.

- Et si c'est le monsieur qui me parle, je réponds ?

- Non !

- Mais c'est pas poli.

- Sans doute mais fiston, un petit garçon ou une petite fille ne doivent pas parler aux étrangers. C'est mal. Tu comprends ?

- Oui…

Isshin et Masaki poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et envoyèrent leur petit diable se coucher.

Petit Ichigo alla à l'école le lendemain avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il embrassa sa maman et entra dans la cours de l'école. Les petites activités d'éveil et d'apprentissage à la lecture passèrent rapidement. Et ce fut la fin des cours… Ichigo sortit en premier avec Tatsuki. Cette dernière vit sa maman et partit en courant avec elle. Quant à notre petit rouquin il décida qu'il pouvait bien traîner un peu. En fait, il avait envie de rencontrer Bobman pour voir s'il était aussi méchant que ses parents voulaient le lui faire croire.

Il le trouva, enfin c'est Bobman qui le trouva.

- Tu es perdu ?

- J'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus et aux étrangers Bobman.

- Bobman ? Mon nom est Urahara Kisuke.

- Ca change rien j'ai pas le droit de te parler.

- Ecoute je veux juste t'aider à retrouver ta maman et ensuite promis je te laisse tranquille.

- Je peux pas accepter je te connais pas.

Urahara fixa le petit garnement devant lui. Puis il fouilla ses poches et en sortit des bonbons multicolores.

- Tu sais petit, je suis un fabricant de bonbon. Je veux juste savoir ce que les enfants pensent de ma nouvelle invention. Tiens prends les et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Ichigo tendit la main, prit les bonbons et les fourra dans ses poches.

- Merci pour les bonbons Bobman mais vu que t'es un étranger je peux pas te parler… Allez au revoir.

Petit Ichigo s'en alla, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement Bobman n'était pas si méchant que ça. Il lui avait donné des bonbons. Quant à Bobman, il rebroussa chemin. Encore une fois il repartait bredouille. Jamais il n'arrivera à savoir ce que les enfants pensent de ses derniers bonbons aux fruits des bois…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** J'ai un peu beaucoup chamboulé l'âge de ce brave Ichigo. Je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour lui du haut de ses 15 ans. Toujours qu'une seule requête par review…


	53. RenjiRukia3

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A chamalloW : Je suis contente que tu as aimé. Un chargement de bonbons aux fruits de bois made in Bobman pour toi….

A x-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review! Contente qu'ils te plaisent autant. Le cas Yuzu... Mmmmmm, ça peut être pas mal je note...

* * *

**53° Renji/Rukia pour ****Sygma**

Vivre ou mourir, telles étaient les deux options qu'il lui restait. La dernière grande guerre avait fait pas mal de ravages au sein de la population humaine et shinigamis. Les victimes s'étaient comptées par centaines. Mais il avait survécu. Il était retourné victorieux à Soul Society. Il fut l'un des rares soldats à avoir ramené ses troupes presque au complet. Il fut reçu avec les honneurs mais il déclina toutes les récompenses. Son seul bonheur fut de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée et qu'elle accepta de l'épouser.

Il accepta de bonnes grâces la cérémonie imposée par la famille Kuchiki. Il ne fit pas de difficulté quand Byakuya lui fit revêtir les attributs synonymes de son entrée dans le clan, pas plus qu'il ne releva les piques sarcastiques lancées par le Shinigmis remplaçant. Tout fut magnifique et il vécut avec sa chère Rukia dans l'amour et dans le bonheur le plus total.

Plusieurs siècles s'écoulèrent. La paix régnait sur Terre comme à Soul Society. Le Gotei 13 n'était plus vraiment actif car route menace semblait écartée. Rien n'aurait pu présager ce qui allait arriver. Un matin alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec son épouse et son beau-frère un messager vint leur apporter un message important de la Chambre des 46 leur demandant de se rendre à leur siège de toute urgence. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Rukia voulut les suivre. Byakuya l'en empêcha en lui disant que dans son état, il valait mieux qu'elle reste à la villa. Renji en rajouta une couche en lui disant que son fils méritait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle.

Les deux hommes partirent donc et revinrent plusieurs heures plus tard avec leur tête des mauvais jours. Byakuya partit immédiatement dans ses appartements tandis que Renji alla retrouver sa femme pour lui expliquer la situation.

Il s'avérait que le camp qui fut établi à Hueco Mundo pour surveiller l'évolution des Hollows avait été attaqué et tous les Shinigamis stationnés sur place tués. La sixième division ainsi que dixième et la onzième devaient se rendre sur place pour évaluer la situation et rétablir l'ordre. C'était juste une mission de routine qui ne devait pas excéder deux mois.

Trois jours plus tard ils partirent. Renji promit de faire tout son possible pour être de retour pour l'accouchement.

Les deux mois passèrent rapidement. Le troisième aussi et les Shinigamis n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Yamamoto commençait à s'inquiéter et Rukia faisait des allers-retours quotidiens à la porte pour voir si personne n'arrivait. Et bien sûr personne ne franchit jamais le portail.

Renji était le seul survivant. Il avait vu la dixième division se faire anéantir en un clin d'œil. Les membres de la sienne disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Il n'était resté que son capitaine et les brutes de la onzième division. Ils avaient tenté de résister mais petit à petit, le nombre de survivants se mit à baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul à rester. Il les avait vus mourir et il avait vu son beau frère donner sa vie pour lui.

Il était seul. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre les entités qui les avaient décimés. Tout ce dont il était sûr était des choix qu'il lui restait : vivre ou mourir. Il aurait plus simple de se laisser tuer mais il repensait à Rukia et à leur enfant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Elle allait déjà devoir apprendre à vivre sans son frère et donc hériter du rôle de chef de clan. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer en plus de cela la perte de son époux.

Il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour arriver à la Porte et encore d'autres nombreux mois avant de pouvoir la franchir en toute sécurité. Il arriva à Soul Society presque un an et demi après son départ. Quand les gens le virent ils l'acclamèrent et le conduisirent en héro au siège de la première division. Il y passa plusieurs heures car le général avait voulu savoir tout ce qu'il avait pu récolté comme informations sur ces mystérieuses entités ayant décimé trois des meilleures divisions de son Gotei.

Quand il put enfin quitter la première division il se dirigea en courant vers le manoir Kuchiki. Il arriva devant le grand portail et se rendit compte qu'il était verrouillé. Ne voulant déranger personne, il escalada le mur et passa de l'autre côté sans la moindre difficulté. Il entra dans le manoir et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Rukia. Il les trouva vide. Il se rendit alors compte que le manoir d'habitude si vivant était froid et silencieux. Il décida de trouver la gouvernante pour avoir une explication.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine. Il l'apostropha, elle releva la tête et quand elle le vit elle se mit à pleurer. Renji fut décontenancé par cette attitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demandait où se trouvaient sa femme et son fils. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle en lui disant que Rukia était décédée en donnant naissance à l'enfant. Le jeune maître quant à lui dormait dans les anciens appartements de Byakuya car il avait été désigné comme chef de clan et ce malgré son très jeune âge.

Renji quitta la cuisine dans un état second. Sa famille n'existait plus. Il avait choisi de vivre mais maintenant il voulait mourir. Mais il ne le devait pas. Il fallait qu'il vive pour son fils.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** J'ai enfin renoué avec mon genre de prédilection, la tristesse et le zigouillage de personnage. Pour les non adeptes du genre, les suivants devraient être plus joyeux… Toujours une seule requête par review…


	54. KomamuraRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Sygma : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le drabble t'ait plu. Tes requêtes sont notées…

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En fait j'ai juste renoué temporairement avec mon genre préféré. La mort de Rukia n'était pas prévue mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas faire les choses à moitié. Donc adieu Rukia. Enfin tout n'est pas si noir. Renji a toujours son fils….

* * *

**54° Rukia/Komamura "J'ai toujours aimé les renards" pour Séléné**

Rukia adorait se promener sur les hauteurs du Sereitei. C'était un endroit calme, loin de l'agitation des rues et surtout loin du simulacre de vie de famille dans le manoir Kuchiki. Elle passait habituellement tout le temps qu'il lui restait entre la fin de son service et le début du dîner à contempler la ville du haut de la colline. Habituellement le lieu était désert. Les Shinigamis préféraient rentrer dans leur famille pour profiter de leur femme et de leurs enfants.

Etrangement, ce jour-là des cris d'enfants résonnaient. Ce n'était pas des cris de joie mais plutôt de colère. Pensant que quelqu'un tentait de les agresser, Rukia força l'allure et en deux ou trois shunpo elle arriva au sommet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que c'était en fait les enfants qui agressaient quelqu'un et non le contraire. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait elle ne voyait pas bien de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle avait décidé de laisser les enfants faire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire mais elle savait qu'aider l'autre ne servirait qu'à amplifier le châtiment la prochaine fois qu'ils croiseraient leur victime. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vécu.

Néanmoins elle avait décidé d'observer la scène et d'intervenir seulement si la situation dégénérait. Soudain, elle aperçut un haori blanc. Un haori de capitaine. A ce moment elle sut qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Elle courut et attrapa l'un des gamins par l'encolure de son kimono. Elle le regarda méchamment avant de le poser par terre plutôt brusquement.

- Vous devriez avoir honte !! Attendez que vos parents apprennent ce que vous venez de faire. Vous n'êtes pas dans les derniers districts du Rukongai ici. On se comporte correctement et on n'agresse pas un capitaine du Gotei 13.

Les garnements s'arrêtèrent et voyant la colère dans les yeux de la shinigamis, ils décampèrent sans demander leur reste. Rukia s'approcha alors du capitaine et l'aida à se relever. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Komamura Sajin, le capitaine de la septième division.

- J'espère que ces garnements ne vous ont pas trop bousculé capitaine Komamura. Si j'avais su que vous étiez la personne agressée je serai intervenue de suite.

- Ce n'est rien Kuchiki. Juste quelques égratignures, rien de bien méchant.

Il se tourna vers la membre de la treizième division. Elle vit un filet de sang coulé le long de son visage, tachant ainsi son pelage roux.

- Sans vouloir me montrer indiscrète, pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas défendu. Vous auriez aisément pu les repousser.

- Pas sans les blesser. De plus je ne peux leur en vouloir. Je ne suis pas comme les autres capitaines. Je peux comprendre qu'ils aient peur de moi. Me défendre n'aurait fait que renforcer la peur qu'ils éprouvent à mon encontre.

- Je comprends. Mais permettez que je vous panse votre blessure. Vous ne voulez sans doute pas que votre vice capitaine vous rentrer dans cet état.

Komamura frémit à cette idée et accepta qu'elle lui bande la tête. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie quand elle l'a vu sans son casque.

- Je ne vous fais pas peur ?

- Pourquoi aurai-je peur de vous capitaine ?

- Mon apparence est loin d'être conventionnelle. Je fais peur à plus d'une personne.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai toujours aimé les renards. Que vous soyez mi-homme mi-renard ne me dérange nullement. C'est la personne que vous êtes et non votre apparence que les gens devraient juger.

Rukia finit son bandage et le capitaine se redressa et remit son casque. Il la remercia avant de reprendre le chemin de la septième division.

- Capitaine, si jamais vous voulez parler ou si vous avez besoin d'un ami, je suis là. Je monte sur cette colline tous les soirs !!

Komamura ne se retourna pas. Mais sous son masque il souriait.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Bon j'ai de nouveaux une petite file d'attente donc je vais fermer le standard pour les semaines à venir. Merci de votre compréhension.


	55. ByakuyaYoruichi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A huhiko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai écrit que je ne prenais plus de requête pour le moment. Trop de chose à faire. Néanmoins, je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois.

A Sacha : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En fait j'aime beaucoup les couples improbables. Même remarque que pour huhiko. Je ne prends plus de requête pour le moment. Mais je fais une exception pour cette fois.

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai dans l'idée de Komamura est plus une grosse peluche qu'autre chose. De plus vu sa taille il a conscience de sa force et donc sait qu'il ne faut pas en abuser…

* * *

**54° Byakuya/Yoruichi "****J'aime dresser les panthères farouches, très chère..." pour major-oniakai**

Les familles nobles avaient leur réunion, comme à chaque fois que 50 ans s'étaient écoulés. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, l'ensemble des membres étaient réunis. Ils avaient organisé un grand bal dans la résidence des Shihouin. Tout avait bien commencé. Les anciens avaient discuté alliance économique et mariage arrangé, les moins âgés jouaient au go tandis que la plus jeune génération buvait et s'amusait.

Byakuya faisait partie de la dernière catégorie. Cependant il traînait plus du côté des joueurs de go. Rukia avait tout tenté pour le débaucher et le faire rejoindre les plus jeunes mais rien n'y fit. Il observait les joueurs et prodiguait des conseils stratégiques quand il voyait qu'un des participants étaient coincés.

Yoruichi l'observait depuis qu'il était arrivé avec tout le clan Kuchiki. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait un petit faible pour les Iceberg sur jambe. Oh bien sûr elle aimait son petit Kisuke d'amour mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'épouser. Stupide loi des familles nobles. Kuchiki l'avait bien fait mais ça l'avait conduit à tout un tas de problème que la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à son tour. Elle savait que le clan tolérait sa liaison avec l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division mais elle savait que si elle avait le malheur de tomber enceinte, elle aurait à faire face à une horde d'anciens en furie.

Byakuya avait remarqué les regards insistants dans l'ancien leader des forces spéciales. Il avait décidé de les ignorer. D'une part car il était mal poli de dévisager quelqu'un de la sorte et d'autre part car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps. Il semblait peut-être froid, et c'était ce qu'il voulait que ses collègues croient mais au fond de lui brûlait une passion qui ne cherchait qu'à être assouvie.

Il fallait croire qu'elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait car il s'approcha d'elle et l'entraîna sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance dans les jardins sous le regard médusé de certains invités et approbateur des anciens des clans Kuchiki et Shihouin. Il la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre et la fixa intensément.

Elle se noyait dans ses yeux gris. Puis, brusquement elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris Byakuya reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation. Il commença à introduire ses mains dans les plis du kimono. Elle se mit à gémir. Oh ça lui plaisait mais elle s'arracha à son étreinte et d'un coup de shunpo s'éloigna de lui…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi hardi Bya-chan !

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Oh il y a plein de chose que tu ignores à mon sujet Yo-ru-i-chi…

- Je meurs d'envie des les connaître.

- Je te les apprendrais avec grand plaisir.

Il insista sur le mot plaisir. La jeune femme sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

- Bien mais pour ça il faudra que tu m'attrapes.

- J'adore dresser les panthères farouches, très chère… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et tu seras à moi….

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N :** Il n'est pas très long car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire… En plus mon moral n'étant pas à son niveau le plus haut j'ai même hésité à assurer ma mise à jour à cette semaine. Maudit jury de concours… Enfin je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser pour leur connerie… Le standard est toujours fermé. Merci de votre compréhension


	56. RenjiRukia4

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis dit que c'était pas possible qu'il soit tout le temps en mode iceberg et qu'il devait bien cacher quelque chose… Mon moral va mieux mais n'empêche ça me reste au travers le gorge. Pour 0.25 point ils auraient pu faire un effort.

Ax-goth-my-life-x : Merci pour ta review! Elle me fait très plaisir. Ben en fait c'est une peluche géante ce brave Komamura

* * *

**56° Renji/Rukia "Notre histoire" pour ****Jcat33 **

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs décennies que j'ai épousé Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Rukia devrai-je dire. Notre vie n'a pas été facile. Le spectre de son amour pour Kurosaki Ichigo rôdait constamment autour d'elle. Il a fallu quelques années et une mission sur Terre pour qu'elle se rende compte que rien ne serait possible entre eux.

Bien sûr notre relation fut ponctuée de haut et de bas. Qui n'en a pas ? La plupart du temps nous nous disputions à cause de son travail. Elle voulait absolument continuer son travail de lieutenant de la treizième division. J'avais été promu capitaine de la cinquième division peu de temps après notre mariage et de ce fait je m'étais dit que Rukia devrait arrêter de travailler et rester à la maison, mon salaire étant maintenant plus que suffisant pour lui offrir un train de vie élevé.

Au départ j'ai accepté tout en veillant à ce que sa charge de travail soit lentement diminuée. Elle n'avait rien remarqué mais Rukia est loin d'être bête. Elle s'en est rendue compte du jour au lendemain. Si elle n'avait rien c'est qu'elle-même avait prévu de diminuer sa dose de travail pour raisons personnelles : notre premier enfant. Un petit garçon que nous avons appelé Eikichi.

Quand il a été assez grand, elle a repris son travail comme avant sa grossesse et toutes mes tentatives pour la faire rester à la maison se sont soldées par un échec cuisant et l'interdiction formelle de partager le même futon. Avec ça ce fut un miracle que nous ayons réussi à avoir les jumeaux Ayako et Kenshin. Avec leur naissance, elle fut bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de travailler autant qu'avant. D'autant plus que son frère était tombé malade et qu'elle devait donc assumer son rôle de chef de clan le temps qu'il guérisse.

On peut dire que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, une épouse qui ne travaille pas beaucoup et qui s'occupe de la maison et des enfants. Ça aurait du être le bonheur total mais il a fallu qu'on se dispute pendant cinq ans au sujet d'un quatrième enfant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Elle n'en voulait plus. Elle en avait eu assez. Pas de les élever mais de voir son frère débarquer à tout bon de champ car il avait un cadeau à donner ou parce qu'il voulait emmener les petits sur Terre. Il ne fallait oublier l'aspect zoo de notre famille. Avoir des enfants n'est pas facile quand on est shinigami. Le fait que nous avons réussi à en avoir plusieurs a surpris beaucoup de monde.

Certaines familles nobles étaient même prêtes à nous payer pour que nous en fassions un qu'elles pourraient adopter. Ça nous a révolté au plus haut point. Rukia en particuliers. Nous avons heureusement obtenu une ordonnance de la Chambre des 46 interdisant aux familles nobles de nous harceler à ce sujet. Cela ne la fit pas changer d'avis. Elle était même plus inquiète car elle savait que les nobles étaient près à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Nous avons du nous mettre sous la protection de son frère et de Yoruichi le temps que les problèmes se calment. Durant cette période est née Kykyo. Une véritable furie cette petite. Elle a une énergie spirituelle immense. Elle sera à coup sûr l'une des plus grandes shinigamis ayant existé.

Eikichi, Ayako et Kenshin étaient normaux. Comme nous quand nous étions enfants. Nous étions une famille heureuse. Après la naissance de Kykyo, Rukia a laissé son poste de lieutenant. Elle avait enfin compris que mon rêve était aussi le sien. Nous sommes mis d'accord sur huit enfants. Quand Byakuya l'apprit il sauta de joie. Il adore ses neveux et nièces.

Megumi et Kyora vinrent agrandir la famille au moment où Eikichi fit son entrée à l'Académie. Rukia fut longtemps malade après cette naissance, à tel point que nous avions cru la perdre. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une trop grosse fatigue car elle faisait tout à la maison. Nous avons alors engagé une domestique…

Une porte s'ouvrit et une autre claqua. Renji posa sa plume et cacha les parchemins sur lesquels il venait d'écrire au fond de son bureau. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Rukia revenait du marché avec Ichigo, Byakuya, Mégumi et Kyora. Les deux petites filles lâchèrent le landau quand elles virent leur père…

Renji les porta à l'intérieur avant de retourner aider son épouse avec le landau. Il se pencha et regarda ses derniers fils dormir à poing fermé.

- Nous les avons bien réussi. Ils sont tous d'excellents enfants, travailleurs et plein de vie.

- Travailleurs, avec un oncle comme Ni-sama il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tu sais Renji j'ai peut-être regretté à un moment d'avoir laissé tomber ma carrière mais maintenant je ne me vois pas vivre sans ma tribu.

- Et moi je ne regrette pas d'avoir tout fait pour te convaincre. D'ailleurs un neuvième petit shinigamis, ça te dirait ?

Rukia lui donna un coup d'éventail sur la tête avant de repartir avec le landau vers la demeure de son frère. Elle riait.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Je plaide coupable. J'ai cédé à la tentation du cliché des jumeaux. Je me suis pourtant jurée de ne jamais y avoir recours…. Enfin bref, j'espère que malgré ce petit dérapage de ma part vous allez apprécier. Le standard est toujours fermé.


	57. ukitakeByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. C'est marrant d'utiliser un autre registre que celui du drame et du zigouillage de personnage. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait pas se finir sans un Ichicho et Byakuya en modèle réduit…

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas prendre ta requête pour le moment. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment et maintenir ma cadence pour updater toutes les semaines est vraiment difficile.

* * *

**57° Ukitake/Byakuya pour COC**

Ukitake Jyushiro adorait jouer au go. C'était la seule activité qu'il pouvait faire sans encourir trop de risque à cause de son état de santé. Plus son adversaire fort plus il appréciait la partie. Il avait adoré jouer contre le père et le grand-père du capitaine de la sixième division et de temps à autre il appréciait de faire une partie contre Unohana ou Yamamoto.

Malheureusement ses adversaires favoris avaient été mutés à la garde royal pour l'un et à la chambre des 46 pour l'autre. Les autres étaient de plus en plus occupés. Il trouva un mot un remplacement en la personne d'Aizen. Remplacement qui ne dura pas car ce dernier avait préféré chercher un moyen de devenir le Roi de l'univers plutôt que de passer du temps avec un homme malade. En désespoir de cause, il passa une annonce dans la gazette du Sereitei.

Kuchiki Byakuya était un homme occupé. Il avait une famille et une division à diriger ainsi que tout un tas d'obligations sociales dont il se passerait volontiers. Il détestait toutes ces responsabilités. Il enviait son lieutenant et toutes les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie d'une des familles nobles. Il avait finalement compris pourquoi Yoruichi était partie. Il se réfugiait dans ses parchemins ou dans la chambre de son grand-père quand la pression devenait trop grande. Il s'asseyait alors et fixait la table de go.

Un matin il tomba sur l'annonce du capitaine Ukitake. Il la découpa et la rangea dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre tombe dessus car les Anciens auraient bien été capables de la déchirer pour qu'il ne la voie jamais. Il pensa à ce bout de papier durant plusieurs jours et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son subconscient lui intimait l'ordre d'y aller mais sa conscience lui disait que c'était mal et qu'il allait décevoir sa famille s'il décidait de s'adonner à un passe-temps aussi futile. Il décida d'écouter sa conscience et oublia totalement la présence du papier.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine d'année plus tard qu'il apprit par accident, en faisant des recherches généalogiques pour le compte du capitaine général, que son père et son grand-père avaient été de grands joueurs de go. Etant un jeune homme bien comme il faut il décida qu'il ne serait pas bien vu du tout qu'il fasse irruption dans les appartements des Anciens pour demander une explication quant à son interdiction de s'adonner à une activité relaxante.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque et emprunta tous les ouvrages traitant du go. Oui, il ne savait pas y jouer mais il était attiré par ce jeu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et donc pour pouvoir répondre favorablement à l'annonce du capitaine Ukitake, même si cette dernière était vieille de dix ans, il se devait de devenir un excellent joueur.

Il passa plusieurs nuits à étudier avant de juger que son niveau était satisfaisant. Il prit alors l'annonce et se rendit chez le capitaine Ukitake. Il savait que ce dernier n'habitait pas trop loin de son manoir et que donc son absence ne générera pas de commotion.

Ukitake était entrain de lire quand sa gouvernante vint lui annoncer la présence d'un visiteur. Il se redressa sur son futon et fit signe à la vieille femme de le faire entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Kuchiki Byakuya sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme plus âgé.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger capitaine Ukitake.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Kuchiki. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je viens répondre à l'annonce que vous aviez passé dans la gazette du Sereitei.

- Il est un peu tard.

- Je comprends. Je vais donc me retirer et je vous ai assez importuné.

- Attendez un instant. Oui il est un peu tard mais toutes les personnes qui se sont présentées étaient de piètres joueurs. J'ai souvent joué avec votre père et votre grand-père.

- Oh mais je ne suis qu'un débutant. Il y a deux mois je ne savais pas comment jouer.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Vous avez de qui tenir…

Ukitake sonna et la vieille femme réapparut. Il lui demanda de préparer la table de go et de leur apporter du thé et des crackers de riz.

Ils jouèrent. A la fin de la partie ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Ils se promirent de jouer tous les jours une partie. Le go était un jeu hautement intéressant.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Je ne sais pas comment on joue au go. Pas grave… Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que le standard est toujours fermé….


	58. RukiaKyoraku

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu les aies aimés. J'espère également que tes examens se sont bien passés. Byakuya a été le personnage le plus marrant à écrire, en particuliers la version je suis gaga de mes neveux et nièces…

* * *

**58° Rukia/Shunsui "****il avait eu besoin de tendresse." pour Séléné**

Rukia était de retour dans la prison de la sixième division. Tout ça pour avoir été surprise à sortir très tard le soir des quartiers d'un haut gradé du Gotei 13, un capitaine. Il y avait une règle au sein du Gotei interdisant les liaisons entre les divers membres du personnel militaire. Yamamoto s'était rendu compte que de telles relations pouvaient causer beaucoup de problèmes. Il en voulait pour preuve l'affaire Shiba Kaien ayant entraîné la mort du dit Kaien et de son épouse.

Renji et son frère étaient les seules personnes à avoir reçu l'autorisation de la voir. L'un était déçu et l'autre vraiment vexé car il n'avait pas été la personne choisie. Il avait beau lui demander comment elle avait pu lui faire ça à lui son ami d'enfance, elle se murait dans le silence.

Tout le monde voulait connaître l'identité du haut gradé en question. Rukia protégeait son secret du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et pourtant elle savait qu'en divulguant son identité sa peine serait allégée. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien…

Quelque part dans les quartiers d'un certain capitaine, l'ambiance était loin d'être chaleureuse. Il était assis sur le canapé et fixait d'un regard vide la porte d'entrée. Elle ne viendrait pas, d'ailleurs elle ne viendrait plus jamais et tout ça était de sa faute à lui. Il le savait et il ne pouvait rien faire à part espérer qu'elle allait le dénoncer pour pouvoir partager sa peine.

Il avait voulu le faire lui-même, mais sa lieutenant avait refusé qu'il ternisse le prestige de la division avec ses bêtises. Il avait quand même réussi à obtenir le droit d'assister au procès du membre de la treizième division, procès qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Tous les hauts dignitaires du Sereitei s'étaient réunis dans l'ancienne Chambre des 46. Rukia était debout au milieu de la salle. Yamamoto et les autres capitaines se trouvaient en hauteur. Le reste de la salle était occupé par les nécromanciens et les services secrets ainsi qu'une délégation de la dimension royale.

- Kuchiki Rukia, vous avez été surprise en pleine violation de l'article 8965 alinéas 536 du code civile révisé du Sereitei. Vous avez entretenu une relation avec un officier supérieur tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une telle action est passible d'emprisonnement et d'une mise à pied. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Rukia qui avait la tête baissée, la releva et fixa la foule.

- Quoi que je dise, je serai condamnée. Il avait eu besoin de tendresse. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Personne n'a le droit d'empêcher une autre personne d'être heureuse. Et c'est justement ce que vous faîtes avec vos lois débiles.

- Etes-vous consciente que votre attitude aggrave votre cas ? Dites-nous avec qui vous avez fauté et nous serons clément.

Rukia ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de chercher du soutient dans le regards des gens proches de lui. Mais personne ne réagit. Yamamoto s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

- Si personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter je vais maintenant statuer. Kuchiki Rukia pour la violation des lois du Gotei 13, je vous condamne à…

- ATTENDEZ !!

Un capitaine se leva brusquement et malgré le regard désapprobateur de sa lieutenant il se plaça à côté de la jeune Kuchiki.

- Si vous devez la punir pour ce qu'elle a fait, punissez moi aussi. Je suis autant responsable qu'elle.

Yamamoto frappa le sol de sa canne pour rétablir le silence. L'intervention du capitaine de la huitième division avait perturbé tout le monde.

- Kyoraku-taicho, un tel manquement de votre part ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. J'aurais d'ailleurs du m'en douter. Qu'avez à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire Yama-ji, si ce n'est que j'aime Kuchiki Rukia et que je souhaiterai l'épouser. Le bonheur est quelque chose de très précieux et de fragile. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de le bafouer de la sorte !

Yamamoto réfléchit un court instant avant de prononcer sa sentence.

Rukia fut condamnée à un an de prison et à une mise à pied de trois mois tandis que le capitaine de la huitième division s'en sortit avec juste un congé sans solde d'un an.

L'année passa rapidement. Rukia sortit de prison. Personne ne l'attendait. Elle avança lentement sur la route qui la ramènerait au manoir Kuchiki. Personne ne l'y accueillit. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements et elle eut la surprise d'y trouver son frère avec le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Rukia, la capitaine Kyoraku est venu m'entretenir d'un projet vous concernant tous les deux. Je suis conscient du lien qui vous unit et je ne m'y oppose pas. Je serai même près à faciliter votre rapprochement si vous acceptez ses conditions.

- Rukia-chan, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je te propose de quitter ton poste et de m'épouser. Si tu ne veux pas, je quitterai mon poste de capitaine et je travaillerai avec mon frère.

Rukia n'eut aucune réaction.

- Rukia, il nous faut une réponse au plus vite pour contrer toutes nouvelles action du commandant général !

- Désolée Ni-sama, capitaine Kyoraku, mais ce que vous me demandez nécessite d'y réfléchir.

- Chère sœur vous n'avez pas le temps pour ça. Je vous conseillerai d'accepter la première option. Elle causera moins de dérangement au sein du Gotei. De même elle fera plus facilement accepter votre relation.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs… J'accepte…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Il le restera encore pendant un petit moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire d'autant plus que j'ai également des problèmes de mails et d'ordinateur en général… Merci de votre compréhension…


	59. UkitakeByakuya1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup les couples étranges car je ne sais jamais comment la fic va évoluer. Pour elle c'était évident. De plus Byakuya ne pouvait rêver mieux pour sa sœur. Kyoraku est un meilleur choix que Renji niveau stabilité financière…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le montre sous un autre aspect. Il ne peut pas constamment être dépeint comme un clown de première catégorie. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire…

* * *

**59° Byakuya/Ukitake pour ByakuyaSoul**

Tous les ans avait lieu une remise de médaille pour service rendu au Sereitei. Tous les ans Kuchiki Byakuya l'obtenait car sa famille était importante et payait selon la rumeur des pots de vin pour obtenir la dite médaille. Oh personne ne croyait à cette rumeur. Y croire aurait signifié la fin des privilèges ou le début d'une vie misérable pour les gens y apportant foi.

Ukitake Jyushiro avait été nommé plusieurs fois pour cette récompense, mais il ne l'avait jamais obtenue. Personne ne comprenait qu'il n'était pas plus affecté par ce léger problème, problème qu'il balayait à l'aide d'un sourire et d'une invitation à boire un thé avec lui dans ses quartiers.

Les gens extérieurs au Sereitei auraient pu penser qu'il y avait une grande rivalité entre les deux capitaines. D'ailleurs qui auraient pu nier son existence ? En fait les deux hommes étaient des amants de longues dates. Pour eux, la remise de médaille était juste un prétexte pour se montrer ensemble en société sans que qui que ce soit ne les juge. Il n'était pas évident pour des capitaines d'entretenir une relation et si on ajoutait que l'homosexualité était mal vu, certaines personnes vivaient dans un désert affectif le plus total.

Ils avaient sympathisé en jouant au go et, au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, une forte amitié se créa. Les invitations se multiplièrent et quand on leur demanda pourquoi ils passaient autant de temps ensemble, ils répondaient inlassablement qu'ils avaient un hobby commun et qu'il n'y avait aucune loi interdisant à deux capitaines de passer du temps ensemble.

Si personne ne disait rien, les rumeurs, elles, courraient. Les femmes chuchotaient et les dévisageaient. Les hommes les ignoraient et les soldats ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser. Yamamoto lui-même avait refusé de croire à toutes ces histoires. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre compte qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir les coller aux arrêts mais son lieutenant lui conseilla de laisser passer et de voir comment la situation évoluait.

Il ne le regretta pas le moins du monde. Pourquoi ? Et bien car il se rendit compte que plus les deux capitaines se fréquentaient, moins le capitaine de la treizième division passait du temps dans la quatrième. Au vue de cet élément, le général se fit une raison et décida qu'il n'allait pas les poursuivre. Les conséquences de ce manquement aux règles apportant un bénéfice non négligeable au Sereitei, il ne fallait pas le gâcher.

Au final, il décida d'attribuer cette médaille à Byakuya, car c'est lui qui rendait de loin le mieux service au Gotei 13 en maintenant le capitaine Ukitake en bonne forme…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. C'est très court car pas de temps, problème de voiture et de téléphone portable qui bugge alors qu'il a pas 2 ans... Mais je souhaitais quand même updater, alors j'ai fait au mieux… A la question hypothétique de pourquoi Le Sadique et la Douce 3 a des chapitres plus long je répondrai en disant que j'en ai plusieurs en avance...


	60. RukiaGrimmjow

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review. Je vais voir si Bya-chan peut se libérer un peu de temps pour toi…

* * *

**60° Rukia/Grimmjow "****la panthère et l'iceberg." pour Séléné**

Il était une fois au Royaume merveilleux du Gotei 13 une princesse. Elle était belle et tout le monde l'adorait. Malheureusement, elle était froide. Si froide que les gens l'avaient surnommée l'iceberg. La princesse Rukia habitait dans un château avec son frère le roi Byakuya. Elle n'avait le droit de sortir du palais que si elle était accompagnée par un garde et si son frère lui avait donné l'autorisation.

Et pourtant princesse Rukia adorait sortir et se lier avec les gens. Malheureusement sa réputation l'en empêchait. Les gens ne l'abordaient pas et les rares fois où ils osaient l'approcher, ils lui faisaient sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans leur village. Les seuls êtres vivants qui semblaient l'accepter étaient les animaux. Mais elle devait aller les voir en cachette car son frère avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse agresser du fait de sa passion pour les félins.

Néanmoins elle allait voir les fauves à chaque qu'elle arrivait à échapper à la vigilance des domestiques en charge de sa sécurité. Elle aimait plus particulièrement les panthères et l'une d'entre elle avait sa préférence. La pauvre bête n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait des poils blancs bleutés ainsi que de perçants yeux verts. Tout le monde la rejetait et, si Rukia ne s'en était pas occupée en cachette, elle serait morte depuis longtemps.

Elle passait le plus de temps possible avec cet animal. Au départ ce fut difficile. Il était sauvage et n'arrêtait pas de montrer les crocs dès que quelqu'un l'approchait. Cela lui valut le surnom de Grimmjow. Mais Rukia ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle eut cependant des difficultés à expliquer les griffures sur ses avants bras. Elle les imputa à ses broches ou à des meubles trop vieux. Si son frère avait des doutes, il ne disait rien. Il ne disait d'ailleurs jamais rien.

Finalement elle réussit à dompter l'animal et une relation de complicité se créa entre les deux êtres. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec la panthère et elle s'était débrouillée pour avoir accès à la clef de l'enclos. Elle avait décidé de la promener dans le parc du palais durant la nuit. Tout se passa bien. Du moins durant les premiers mois. Le roi se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose avait changé chez sa sœur. Les griffures liées aux broches ou aux anciens meubles, il voulait bien y croire mais les accrocs sur les robes liés à des clôtures passaient moins bien, d'autant plus qu'il s'était assuré de faire poser des clôtures lisses pour éviter ce genre d'incident.

Rukia fut donc mise sous surveillance constante. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Malheureusement…

Quand le roi eut le rapport de ses espions en main, il entra dans une rage folle. Sa première réaction fut de faire convoquer sa jeune sœur, mais il se ravisa. La sermonner n'allait pas servir à grand-chose. Elle était une forte tête tout comme lui. Il avait pensé vendre l'animal mais au final, il ne trouva pas cette solution satisfaisante. Il passa des nuits entières à y réfléchir, négligeant ainsi la lecture des actions royales de ses royaux ancêtres.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent à nouveaux. Rukia n'a pas cessé de rendre visite à l'animal, s'y attachant de plus en plus. Ceci rendait le roi furieux et d'un autre côté, lui facilita la tâche quant au choix des représailles.

Un beau matin il convoqua Rukia dans la salle du trône et ensemble ils se rendirent aux enclos. Le garde chasse les attendait. Quand il les vit il fit une révérence. Byakuya lui fit signe de se relever.

- Kurotsuchi, je vous ai fait venir pour tuer l'un de nos fauves. Il a blessé plusieurs congénères ces derniers mois, je ne peux en tolérer d'avantage…

- Bien Majesté. Lequel dois-je abattre ?

Byakuya désigna Grimmjow. Rukia était horrifiée…

- Mais Nii-sama, je connais cet animal. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à une mouche. Je peux vous le certifier.

- Comment ? Ma chère sœur vous n'êtes pas sensée connaître cette bête. Auriez-vous désobéi à ma volonté ?

Rukia baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

- Très chère, une faute avouée est une faute à moitié pardonnée.

- Oui j'ai désobéi Nii-sama. Je le regrette mais je m'ennuie toute la journée seule dans ma suite. Grimmjow est le seul être à ne pas me juger sur mon apparente froideur. Avec lui je peux être moi-même.

- Bien. Mais ma décision ne change pas pour autant. Abattez cette bête Kurotsuchi !

Le garde chasse s'exécuta sous le regard horrifié de Rukia. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il s'en alla, laissant le roi et la princesse seuls devant le cadavre de l'animal.

Rukia était à genou et sanglotait. Byakyua souriait. Sourire qu'il perdit quand une lueur dorée entoura l'animal qui se transforma peu à peu en un être humain. Il se releva et toisa Byakuya du regard.

- Toi, t'es vraiment une enflure. Oser faire pleurer cette jeune femme et la faire passer pour un tas de glace ambulant, tu dois pas être bien dans ta tête…

Il se baissa et releva Rukia. Byakuya était outré. Il s'apprêta à appeler ses gardes.

- A ta place je ferai pas ça ! J'étais une panthère mais l'amour de cette personne m'a transformé. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu mon instinct prédateur… Rukia vivra avec moi. Elle mérite le bonheur chose qu'un être tel que toi pourra pas lui apporter.

Il souleva Rukia et s'enfuit avec elle, laissant Byakuya seul…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire un méchant Byakuya… Pauvre Kuchiki on peut presque faire tout avec lui…


	61. IchigoTatsuki

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. La forme de conte semblait être une évidence. Je n'aurai pas pu l'écrire autrement même si je l'avais voulu. C'était, de plus, la seule façon de lier ces deux personnages totalement opposés.

* * *

**61° Ichigo/Tatsuki "Chappy" pour ****myosotis lëila **

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que nous sommes morts. Nous avons perdu la vie dans un stupide accident de la route. Ichigo est de suite devenu shinigami et moi j'ai dû faire mes classes à l'académie. Nous habitons maintenant dans une belle villa dans le Sereitei. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours du mal à croire que moi, Arisawa Tatsuki, j'habite dans une grande maison avec plein de serviteur.

Notre vie était donc ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'idyllique. Sauf qu'Ichigo n'était pas souvent à la maison. Il n'était pas capitaine mais les services rendus durant la guerre ainsi qu'avant et après cet évènement ont fait que nous avions accès au luxe de la vie d'un capitaine. Il était en mission à Tokyo. Il devait former un groupe de troisième année à la purification de Hollows. Ce n'est pas évident à gérer car nous devons nous marier et je ne me vois pas prendre toutes les décisions seule.

Heureusement Ichigo a trouvé une solution. Il a engagé Kuchiki Rukia pour s'occuper des préparatifs. Je l'aime bien, elle est sympa. Etant enceinte, elle ne peut plus aller sur le terrain et son mari aka son frère adoptif. Nous sommes mises d'accord sur tout ce qui est musique, cérémonie et repas. Le problème restait au niveau de la décoration. Rukia ne jure que par Chappy le lapin. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas d'un lapin en guise de décoration pour mon mariage. En vain. Elle finissait en larme à chaque fois. En désespoir de cause j'ai demandé à Ichigo de s'en occuper.

Il ne l'a pas fait. A croire qu'il a peur d'une bonne femme ayant un léger problème d'hormone du à un polichinelle dans le tiroir. En fait je suppose qu'il a plus peur de la réaction du capitaine de la sixième division. Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux deux. J'ai beau en discuter avec lui, il ne fera rien. Je vais devoir me coltiner ce fichu Chappy pour mon mariage. Le pire c'est que le reste des invités trouve même ça normal. J'en perds mon latin.

De toute façon ça n'importe pas. Ichigo rentre ce soir et je compte bien avoir une discussion avec lui.

Une discussion plus tard : je suis maudite. Chappy m'en veut. Il refuse de lui parler et je ne sais plus quoi faire… Peut-être devrai-je annuler le mariage ? L'idée est tentante, mais je suis sûre que le vieux Yamamoto risque de m'en vouloir à mort. Il n'est pas commode du tout. Même Ichigo évite de le mettre en colère. Bon je pense que je vais aller voir ça avec Kuchiki Byakuya. Peut-être que lui arrivera à faire entendre raison à sa femme.

Encore un échec, monsieur j'ai un bâton dans le postérieur pendant les réunions refuse de parler à sa femme. Tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi. Même le capitaine Unohana se réjouit à l'idée de ramener un marque place Chappy le lapin. C'est vraiment pas de chance. Je vais encore réfléchir et peut-être que faire dormir Ichigo sur le sol du salon le fera agir.

Après plusieurs jours de tentatives infructueuses, je me suis résignée à accepter Chappy. Notre mariage étant dans quelques jours, je n'avais plus trop le choix. Je n'ai pas été très zen. Du moins jusqu'au jour J où j'ai eu la surprise de ne trouver Chappy le lapin que sur les marques places. J'aurais pu tous les étriper. M'avoir fait angoisser pour ça alors que tout était comme je le souhaitais…

Enfin bref, l'essentiel est qu'Ichigo et moi soyons maintenant mari et femme. J'aurai toute l'éternité pour lui faire payer ce fichu coup de bluff…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Drabble court car de nouveau pas des masses de temps libres…


	62. IchigoRukia6

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'ai un peu galéré mais sinon ça allait. Les stéréotypes sur les femmes enceintes ont bien servi…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Comme dit j'ai galéré mais une fois que j'ai trouvé je me suis lâchée… Pauvre Bya-chan je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs…

A myosotis leïla : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Les idées ont été lentes à venir mais bon je suis contente d'en être venu à bout...

* * *

**62° Ichigo/Rukia pour rukia-san **

« Tu me manques. Je vais essayer de revenir le plus vite possible car j'ai vraiment envie de toi. De sentir tes mains sur mon corps, tes caresses qui me rendent folles… »

« Tu me manque aussi. J'ai envie de te prendre par derrière pendant que tu fais la vaisselle pour t'entendre rouspéter en faisant semblant d'être indignée. J'ai envie de voir la tête de mon père quand il nous surprendra. »

« Oh je préfèrerai dans la douche nous n'avons pas encore testé cette alternative. Nii-sama a fait important de Soul Eternity un savon et une huile essentielle à la palme. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre elle a des effets plus qu'orgasmique. Je n'ai jamais entendu Nii-sama et Unohana-sama crier autant. »

« Tu épies Byakuya pendant qu'il fait l'amour ? J'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi. Enfin bref ptêtre que tu pourrais voir pour dégoter deux trois trucs sympas dans son placard. La douche est une idée excellente mais ça va être dur. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant ça ne te dérange pas de le faire dans la cuisine. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. D'ailleurs de ton côté ce serait sympa si tu pouvais te procurer le vibro Chappy. Il est vendu dans le sex shop qui est près de chez Orihime. »

« Pourquoi tu peux le faire livrer par Urahara ? »

« Non. Si Nii-sama intercepte le colis je suis morte. J'insiste pour la douche, ça changerait de la cuisine. Si tu as peur pour les traces, je nettoierai. »

« Le chercher quand tu reviendras, ça ne marche pas ? C'est pas ça. Tu as oublié comme elle est petite. On ne tiendra jamais sans faire de dégâts. Je me vois mal demander à mon père d'agrandir la salle de bain pour satisfaire ton appétit. Mais si tu y tiens tellement on peut le faire la prochaine fois que je viens au Sereitei. »

« T'es malade !! Si Nii-sama apprend que je ne suis plus vierge, il me tuera et toi avec… Tu crois qu'il y a moyen d'emprunter la douche d'Ishida. Il a un grand appartement. »

« Il voudra pas. T'as déjà essayer de lui emprunter sa voiture pour une partie de jambe en l'air sur la plage l'année dernière et il a refusé. Il est trop maniaque… Ptêtre que Kuukaku voudrait bien nous construire une maison dans le Rukongai pour qu'on puisse s'y éclater. »

« C'est une solution. Coûteuse mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ce côté… Je sais pas si je pourrais attendre. J'ai tellement envie de toi, en moi maintenant. Je crois que je vais essayer de mettre la main sur l'un des vibro d'Unohana au pire j'utiliserai mon zanpakuto… Je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai pris le portable de Nii-sama pour t'écrire, faut que je le remette en place avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa disparition… »

« Pas de problème. Je vais aller bosser histoire qu'on puisse tester la voiture dans les mois à venir. »

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Drabble court car pas de temps. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la grammaire. Ce sont des sms et je n'ai pas voulu m'abaisser au point d'écrire comme un smser professionnel. J'ai fait au mieux. Enfin bref c'était marrant d'écrire sous cette forme… Sinon désolée pour le délai, mon PC a fait des problèmes, j'ai du tout réinstaller. Pas cool du tout mais mes fichiers ont échappé au massacre


	63. RukiaUlquiora

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Etant une grande envoyeuse de SMS mais écrit en bon français, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être amusant d'utiliser cette forme pour un drabble.

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Oh mais les différences d'âge dans une relation ne sont pas rédhibitoires, du moins c'est mon point de vue. Sinon me semble que Unohana est plus vieille qu'Ukitake. N'était-elle pas déjà capitaine quand il l'est devenu ? Je ne suis pas une pro de l'explicite mais je suis contente de moi…

A rukia-san : Merci pour ta review ! Je me souviens que tu voulais un lemon, mais donner dans le graphique n'est pas mon genre. Je m'y suis essayée mais j'ai pas accroché au résultat final.

* * *

**63° Rukia/Ulquiorra "****J'ai tiré le bon numéro." pour Séléné**

La guerre d'hiver était depuis longtemps terminée. Terminée depuis tellement longtemps que tous les participants humains avaient rejoint Soul Society pour y passer une partie de leur éternité. Bien des choses avaient changé. Certains Arrancars comme Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, de part leur participation à la bataille, avaient gagné le droit de résider dans le Sereitei.

Suite à cette guerre de nombreuses réparations durent être faites et les institutions furent totalement chamboulées. A la date anniversaire, il fut décidé d'organiser un grand festival. Le mouvement féministe des Shinigamis avait pris les choses en main. Des bals se succédaient, il y avait des jeux, des concours, mais le clou de l'évènement était un loto où les femmes Shinigamis célibataires pouvaient gagner leur partenaire pour le grand bal de clôture. Il va sans dire que toutes y participaient.

Rukia était une habituée. Elle y participait tous les ans et tous les ans elle espérait gagner Ichigo. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais car Orihime la devançait à chaque fois. Elle avait dansé avec Sentaro, Sasakibe et même Zaracki. Mais cette année allait être différente. Elle se l'était jurée. Elle a donc acheté trois fois plus de planches, espérant que, cette année, l'une d'entre elle correspondrait au Shinigami aux cheveux roux.

Le jour du loto arriva. Rukia avait revêtu son plusbeau kimono, kimono qu'elle avait toujours refusé de porter car trop coûteux et extravagant à son goût. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à aller se faire coiffer et maquiller par Matsumoto. Ainsi parée elle était sûre qu'il ne lui échapperait plus. Elle entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Elle posa ses cartons devant elle et elle ouvrit sa boîte à jetons. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, espérant voir Orihime pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne la vit pas. Isane fut la première personne qu'elle reconnut.

- Vice capitaine Isane auriez-vous vu Orihime ?

Isane la fixa étrangement.

- Mais elle ne participe plus à cet évènement. Elle a officialisé ses fiançailles avec Kurosaki il y a quelques jours.

- Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Etrange. Enfin tout ça pour dire que l'uns des cavaliers les plus prisés n'est plus disponible.

- Dommage en effet. Mais de toute façon vous tentez tous les ans d'obtenir le lieutenant Hisagi. Il serait plus simple de l'inviter sans passer par le bal.

- Oh mais vous auriez du faire cela pour Kurosaki…

La cloche retentit, invitant de ce fait toutes les participantes à regagner leur place. Le responsable du tirage se présenta, présenta les candidats, rappela les règles et le jeu put commencer. Cela dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles les meilleurs partis furent rapidement pris. Quand Rukia parvint à remplir une grille il ne restait plus qu'Ulquiora, Hanataro et Yumichika. Choix qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle leva néanmoins la main.

Ulquiora fixait la salle du regard. Franchement pourquoi s'était-il laissé convaincre par Orihime ? C'était la première fois qu'il participait à ce genre d'évènement et il avait plus l'impression d'être un bout de viande qu'un Shinigami, enfin un Arrancar dans son cas. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation quand il entendit son nom être appelé. Il ne réagit pas directement. Il regarda le présentateur l'air de demander pourquoi on le dérangeait dans sa contemplation. Il comprit quand Rukia s'approcha de lui.

- Et voici l'un des derniers couples de l'année….

Le lendemain, jour du bal. Rukia avait revêtu un kimono encore plus beau que celui qu'elle avait porté la veille. Elle l'avait trouvé dans le placard qui contenait tous les anciens habits de sa défunte sœur. Si elle ne pouvait avoir Ichigo et bien elle allait attirer toute l'attention sur sa personne.

Ulquiora l'attendait devant le bâtiment de la première division. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il la vit arriver. Il n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi belle. Vrai Orihime avait un petit quelque chose en plus mais Rukia avait une espèce de noblesse dans ses traits et dans sa façon d'être et de se mouvoir. Il esquissa un sourire et il lui tendit le bras pour l'escorter. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Même Kuchiki Byakuya sembla étonné quand il vit sa sœur apprêtée de la sorte.

Les regards se détachèrent du couple quand les premières mesures de la première danse emplirent la salle. Les gens se mirent à danser, oubliant leur environnement et les autres personnes les entourant. Tout se déroula plutôt bien jusqu'à la dernière danse. Un slow. Du jamais vu à Soul Society. Mais bon vu que ce fut Kurosaki Yuzu qui demanda l'autorisation d'importer cette musique lors de son décès personne ne trouva rien à redire. Si tout semblait normal, les gens durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'un couple attirait toute l'attention. Ulquiora avait jeté sa réserve aux orties et il enlaçait la jeune Kuchiki de façon on ne peut plus suggestive. Quand la danse se termina il ne la lâcha pas. Il la maintint contre lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme ne se priva pas de répondre.

A minuit le coup d'envoi fut donné. La salle se vidait lentement. Ulquiora fut l'un des premiers à partir. Il commençait à avoir honte de son comportement. Rukia fut l'une des dernières à s'en aller. En rentrant elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que, pour une fois, elle avait tiré le bon numéro…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Drabble écrit en Allemagne tout en contemplant les montagnes…


	64. YuzuRenji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. En étant normal elle n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait : Ichigo. Alors il a bien fallu qu'elle tente une autre approche. Approche ayant eu un résultat inattendu…

* * *

**64° Yuzu/Renji pour x-goth-my-life-x**

Renji en avait assez de se faire traiter de parasite. Jinta ne payait rien pour attendre se répétait-il chaque fois qu'il quittait le magasin d'Urahara à la fin de ses missions sur Terre. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il le disait mais il ne faisait rien. Il se contentait de subir. Il avait plusieurs fois demandé l'autorisation de louer un petit appartement pour ne plus dépendre du représentant officiel. Demande qui fut rejetée.

Kurosaki Yuzu venait d'avoir 20 ans. Pour payer ses études d'infirmière et son loyer elle avait accepté un travail dans un salon de thé. Elle aurait pu continuer à vivre avec son père et Karin mais elle ne supportait plus de les entendre lui demander pourquoi elle ne voulait pas devenir Shinigami comme eux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les Shinigami. Elle voulait juste mener une vie normale comme toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge.

Elle venait de prendre son service quand la clochette indiqua la venue d'un nouveau client. Elle se précipita vers lui avec son calepin et son plateau. Elle s'arrêta devant sa table.

- Que puis-je vous servir monsieur ?

Le client se tourna vers elle, totalement étonné de la voir ici.

- Kurosaki ?? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Abarai-san ? En mission sur Terre je suppose ?

- Yep. Dis assieds toi un moment avec moi, on pourra discuter.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je travaille ici. Peut-être une autre fois ? Que puis-je vous apporter ?

- Un café et un parfait au chocolat. Une autre fois ? Ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au magasin

Yuzu réfléchit un court instant.

- Pas de problème. Repassez vers 17heures. J'aurai fini mon service. Je vous ferai à dîner. Si je me souviens bien, vous aimiez mon curry de bœuf.

Renji acquiesça. Il mangea son dessert puis il partit se promener. Il avait encore un peu d'argent humain sur lui. Sans réfléchir il entra dans une épicerie et il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire ce fameux curry de bœuf.

A 17heures Yuzu quitta le salon de thé. Elle trouva Renji adossé à un lampadaire, les sacs posés à ses pieds. Quand il la vit il les ramassa et lui fit signe d'ouvrir le chemin. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une petite résidence. Yuzu tapa son digicode et appela l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle déverrouilla la porte et mit tous les sacs en cuisine. Elle laissa Renji un instant seul le temps de passer une tenue plus confortable.

Ils discutèrent pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Yuzu ne se souvenait pas que le lieutenant de la sixième division ait été aussi rigolo. Il ne vit pas la soirée passée et l'alcool aidant ils s'endormirent sur le canapé. Ils en rirent le lendemain.

Cette soirée fut la première d'une longue série. A tel point que le lieutenant Abarai décida de venir habiter chez la sœur son éternel rival à chaque fois qu'il avait une mission à accomplir sur Terre. Yuzu accepta avec grand plaisir, d'autant plus que savoir que l'appartement n'était pas vide à son retour l'aidait à mieux supporter l'éloignement d'avec sa sœur. Ce fut également le début d'une belle romance…

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps.


	65. YuzuByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :T**

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. J'étais sceptique au départ mais au final j'aime beaucoup. De plus Yuzu n'est pas souvent mentionné dans les fics…

* * *

**65° Yuzu/Byakuya pour x-goth-my-****life-x**

- Capitaine! Capitaine! Venez vite !!

Le huitième siège de la sixième division venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il était à bout de souffle. Kuchiki Byakuya le fixa d'un air réprobateur. L'entrée fracassante de son subordonné avait balayé une pile de rapports.

- Himugo, personne ne vous a appris à ouvrir une porte ?

- Mais capitaine, Kurosaki…

Byakuya leva un sourcil étonné. Kurosaki Ichigo était en mission à Soul Paradise avec Rukia et leur retour n'était pas prévu avant plusieurs semaines. Donc s'il était là cela voulait dire que quelque chose était arrivé. A sa sœur… Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement que sa dignité lui permettait. Le dit Himugo le suivit jusqu'à l'esplanade où tout un attroupement de Shinigamis était visible.

Quand ces derniers sentirent la pression spirituelle du capitaine, ils s'écartèrent et le laissèrent passer. Mais au fur et à mesure de sa progression il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas la moindre touffe de cheveux roux à l'horizon et pas le moindre cri ou insulte de la part de sa demi-sœur adorée. Il trouva une jeune femme l'air perdu. Une petite brune dégageait une douce énergie. Il la regarda un court instant avant de se retourner vers son subordonné.

- Où est Kurosaki Himugo ?

- Devant vous, capitaine. Il s'agit de Kurosaki Yuzu. Elle vient d'arriver au Sereitei sur invitation spécial du commandant général. Elle est l'apprentie du capitaine Unohana.

- Mmmm…

Yuzu vit Byakuya et s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle le salua et lui tendit un parchemin. Il le prit et son visage se décomposa intérieurement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il eut fini il le replia et le rangea dans le pli de son kimono.

- Kurosaki-san, vous allez habiter au manoir le temps que durera votre formation. Ensuite vous serez renvoyée sur Terre dans votre famille. Veuillez me suivre.

Yuzu le suivit sans se poser trop de questions. Elle savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre car Ichigo lui avait parlé du fameux Kuchiki Byakuya l'homme aux dix balais enfoncés dans le postérieur. Elle n'avait pas peur mais elle dut avouer que son frère n'avait pas tord. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus totale. Ils franchirent le seuil de la maison, une domestique accourut, des mots furent échangés et il disparut, la laissant seul avec la personne qui s'avérait être la gouvernante du manoir.

La femme guida Yuzu à son appartement. Elle lui donna toutes les informations utiles : heures des repas, heure de fermeture des grilles, planning d'utilisation de la salle d'eau ainsi que les pièces à éviter car Kuchiki-sama n'aimait pas être dérangé. Yuzu eut toute l'après-midi pour s'installer et prendre ses repères. Elle aurait également pu sortir mais elle n'avait pas osé. Elle s'était déjà perdue en tentant de joindre la sixième division et elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à un Shinigami sympa qui avait accepté de la guider. Elle attendit donc patiemment le dîner pour demander à son hôte le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la quatrième division.

Malheureusement il ne vint pas. Affaire urgente selon la gouvernante. Yuzu commença à regretter de ne pas être partie en exploration. Elle angoissa pendant toute la soirée et ainsi elle ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Quand elle se réveilla le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Paniquée, elle rangea sa chambre, fit son lit et descendit en courant à la cuisine où, sous le regard médusé du cuisinier, elle se prépara rapidement un bol de soupe qu'elle avala d'un seul trait avant de sortir.

Elle sortit en trombe du manoir, sûre d'être en retard et de l'être encore plus vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le Sereitei. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva Kuchiki Byakuya devant le portail. Il lui lança un ''je vous accompagne aujourd'hui'' rapide avant de s'éloigner avec la jeune femme sur les talons. Quand les cours du jour s'achevèrent, elle le retrouva devant la quatrième division. Ce fut comme ça durant les premiers jours, puis elle se dut se débrouiller seule. Mais étrangement, il trouvait toujours un peu de temps à lui consacrer. Même si ce n'était qu'une dizaine de minutes après le dîner, il aimait bien l'entendre raconter sa journée et la voir sourire.

Elle avait la douceur d'Hisana et la détermination de Rukia. Il l'avait su dès les premiers jours. Il avait vu comment les anciens la regardait, héritière d'une famille noble vivant dans l'entourage du Roi mais ayant préférée une vie de mortelle… Il n'aimait pas ce regard, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait décidé de ne plus l'accompagner car il savait les conséquences de cet acte et il était sûr que Ichigo et son père n'apprécieraient pas.

Non ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils s'appréciaient et aimaient le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Et pourtant quand elle dut repartir, Byakuya se demanda pourquoi il avait aussi mal et elle se demanda pourquoi elle pleurait, il n'y avait pourtant pas de poussière dans le passage inter dimensionnelle.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. J'ai adoré ce pairing, vraiment marrant à mettre en place. J'ai pris des libertés avec le statut de la famille Kurosaki…


	66. YuzuKempachi

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise. Torturer émotionnellement Bya-chan est toujours un plaisir immense pour moi. J'aurai ptêtre du le continuer et faire intervenir Ichigo pour avoir un peu d'action….

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Je dirais même plus, couple inédit car à part ce drabble je n'ai jamais rien lu les mettant tous les deux en scène mais j'aimerai bien en lire. Problème : je n'en trouve pas…

A Shiin : Merci pour ta review! C'est un pairing peu conventionnel mais tellement intéressant à écrire qu'on lui pardonne son étrangeté.

* * *

**66° Yuzu/Kempachi pour x-goth-my-life-x**

Kurosaki Yuzu venait d'avoir 30 ans. Elle était institutrice dans une école primaire. Elle adorait son métier et les enfants le lui rendaient bien. Elle avait toujours eu la chance d'avoir des classes tranquilles avec des élèves tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentils et travailleurs. Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle élève arriva dans sa classe. Kusajishi Yachiru. La fillette semblait être comme les autres mais elle s'avéra être une sacrée petite peste.

Yuzu savait qu'elle n'était pas méchante mais elle avait un caractère bien trempé et elle ne se laissait pas faire. Combien de garçons elle avait envoyé à l'infirmerie pour une histoire de crayon de couleur, elle en avait perdu le compte. Elle fut donc contrainte de convoquer ses parents, chose qu'elle n'avait plus eu à faire depuis sa deuxième année d'enseignement.

Zaraki Kenpachi n'était vraiment pas content. Etre en mission sur Terre passait encore mais devoir se farcir un Gigai et mener une vie d'humain pendant toute la durée de la dite mission étaient des choses qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Le pire fut de devoir mettre Yachiru à l'école. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais le vieux schnock avait insisté sous peine de forcer sa division à prendre des cours de Kidoh. Cette menace l'avait convaincu de se plier aux règles.

Il avait senti venir la convocation, il s'y était préparé, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur la sœur de son meilleur ami de combat. S'il n'y avait pas eu le nom, il n'aurait jamais fait le rapprochement. Il se retrouva devant une frêle jeune femme.

Yuzu ne s'attendait pas à voir un colosse aux cheveux longs et au visage balafré. Elle lui expliqua calmement le problème en mettant l'accent sur le nombre de chance élevé qu'elle avait laissé à sa fille. Kempachi ne l'interrompit pas. Ne le connaissant pas, elle pensa même qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand il promit d'en parler à la gamine. Yuzu tiqua un peu sur le terme gamine mais elle le remercia d'avoir pris le temps de venir pour régler cette affaire. Kempachi grogna légèrement s'en alla.

En effet la confrontation eut des résultats positifs. Yachiru se tint correctement et elle alla même jusqu'à offrir des fleurs à l'institutrice. Ce geste la toucha énormément. Elle commença même à s'attacher beaucoup à la petite fille. Vivre avec un tel homme pour père ne devait pas être facile et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout pour sa fille.

Elle repensait à tout cela et elle ne vit pas le groupe de jeunes racailles qui squattait le trottoir. Elle en percuta un et lui marcha sur ses baskets. Mortifiée, elle s'excusa et reprit sa route, chose qui ne plut pas au propriétaire des baskets piétinées. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la menaça avec son couteau à cran d'arrêt. Il tenait absolument à se faire payer une nouvelle paire de chaussures et pourquoi pas une veste en cuir. Yuzu n'ayant jamais eu le caractère de sa sœur jumelle était prête à sortir son porte monnaie et à payer son agresseur quand l'un de ses comparses vint s'écraser bruyamment contre un mur.

- A vot' place j'laiss'rai la dame en paix. Chuis pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec des raclures d'vot' genre.

Il la lâcha et la poussa avant de menacer de son arme l'homme qui avait osé les interrompre. Il déchanta vite quand il vit le colosse de plus de deux mètres de haut le toiser avec un sourire dément aux lèvres. Le petit caïd cessa immédiatement de faire le malin et il décampa aussi vite que possible. Kempachi aida Yuzu à se relever.

- Ben ma ptite dame z'avez eu d'la chance qu'je sois passé dans l'coin.

- Merci Zaraki-san, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en repoussant cette personne.

Il éclata de rire.

- Mouarf ! Des comme lui j'les brise en deux rien qu'd'une seule main. Faites attention j's'ra pas toujours là pour vous sauver. La gamine aimera pas qu'sa prof s'fasse blesser par des ptits merdeux…

- Merci encore pour votre aide… Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier n'hésiter pas. Yachiru-chan pourra me le dire.

Kempachi la regarda fixement puis il hocha les épaules.

- Ok, la gamine vous l'dira quand j'aura trouvé.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Le lendemain, Yachiru ne vint pas en classe et ce pour le reste de l'année scolaire…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Je pense qu'il le restera tout l'été à moins d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Pas évident du tout, mais alors pas évident du tout. J'ai cru que j'allais finir chauve tellement je ne voyais pas comment faire. Heureusement que je me suis souvenue de Yachiru…


	67. RenjiRukia5

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :**T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Comme dit il n'a pas été évident à écrire… Kempachi a toujours été quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas écrire. Je dois dire que j'ai changé d'avis car au final il est plutôt cool dans son genre. En plus miser avec la frêle Yuzu c'est un délice…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Original c'est bien le mot. On peut aussi ajouter irréaliste et totalement farfelu… En tout je suis contente que tu as aimé…

* * *

**67° Renji/Rukia "****Les fleurs de cerisiers." pour Sygma**

Abarai Renji avait toujours eu un faible pour les cerisiers en fleur. Il adorait voir les pétales virevoltés au gré du vent. Mais contrairement aux autres personnes il aimait les voir seul. Là où les autres Shinigamis amenaient leur épouse, fiancée, maîtresse, enfant, il était seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas partager ce spectacle avec la personne qu'il aimait ; c'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Il l'avait fait à une époque maintenant révolue. Il la regrettait comme jamais il n'avait regretté quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent dès le début. Tout le monde avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ça n'aurait rien changé, il ne voulait rien entendre. Même les menaces à demi voilées d'Ichigo n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui c'était passé. Mais personne n'était au courant pour la promesse échangée sous les fleurs de cerisiers flottant dans les airs. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent. Ils en savaient de toute façon bien assez. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait entretenu une liaison avec la jeune Kuchiki Rukia.

Il y avait eu la guerre d'hiver mais ils n'y participèrent pas à son début. Rukia avait été placée en réserve et lui ne devait pas intervenir car gravement blessé peu de temps avant le commencement des hostilités. Rukia fut mobilisée le premier jour de floraison. Quand il l'apprit il en fut dévasté, mais il ne le montra pas. Il lui fit néanmoins promettre de revenir en un seul morceau et sans trop de bobos. Elle promit. Il fut soulagé et il attendit patiemment son retour.

Mais elle ne revint pas. Il eut l'occasion de se rendre sur le champ de bataille mais il ne la trouva pas. Il vit Ichigo et d'autres personnes avec qui il avait souvent bataillé. Mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Rien pas même une infime trace d'énergie spirituelle. Il combattit ardemment. Son attitude frôla souvent l'inconscience et la volonté de mettre fin à sa vie. Yamamoto dut le rappeler à l'ordre et vu que cela ne servait à rien, il fut contraint de le renvoyer au Sereitei.

Il fut rapatrié et enfermé jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Quand il fut enfin relâché, sa première action fut de se rendre au manoir Kuchiki. Il avait appris que son capitaine était rentré et il savait que ce dernier serait le plus à même de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Rukia. Il ne dépassa pas l'entrée du manoir. Kuchiki Byakuya refusa de le recevoir et lui fit signifier sa mutation au sein de la onzième division. Ce retour aux sources ne l'enchanta pas, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de contester.

Le temps passa et il n'avait plus eu le moindre contact avec son passé et les gens qu'il avait cotoyé. Malgré tout, il continuait à espérer la revoir un jour. Elle n'était pas morte, il le savait. Il avait réussi à pirater le registre des décès. Il n'avait jamais cru que fréquenter Keigo aurait pu lui servir un jour. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'information quant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était lassé d'attendre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire preuve de patience.

Celle-ci fut récompensée le jour de la floraison des fleurs de cerisiers deux ans après la fin de la guerre. Il s'était installé sous son arbre et il regardait les fleurs s'ouvrir quand il fut attiré par le bruit de plus en plus fort. Il se leva de sa position et s'avança. Il vit des serviteurs portant une chaise à porteur fermée et d'autres fendre la foule. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'homme précédent le cortège. Il s'y attarda seulement quand il entendit l'homme annoncé la venue de Lord et Lady Kuchiki. La chaise passa devant lui et il aperçut Rukia souriant à son époux, le capitaine de la sixième division.

Il comprit alors que Rukia n'avait passé que peu de temps sur le front et qu'elle avait été évacuée et mise en sécurité. Il comprit aussi que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Idiot qu'il était, il ne l'avait pas laissé parler. Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie.

Quand le cortège quitta le parc, les premiers pétales commencèrent à s'envoler…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Encore un peu de patience et il rouvrira ses portes. Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et encore je n'ai pas fini. J'aurai encore du reporter l'update mais je ne voulais pas vous pénaliser d'avantage…


	68. IchigoOrihime

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :**T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! A la base il aurait du se finir avec un petit mariage sous les cerisiers. Mais bon… La première version finissait avec la mort de Rukia. J'ai quand même un peu limité la casse. Tout ça à cause d'une fichue chanson…

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review ! Un happy ending était au programme mais j'ai eu le malheur de retomber sur une chanson qui m'a totalement retournée ce qui s'est répercuté sur la fic. Donc je note le Renji/Rukia happy ending…

A hisana03 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu les aimes. S'ils étaient tous marrants ou heureux ce ne serait pas bien. J'aime bien un peu de drame de temps à autres…

* * *

**68° Orihime/Ichigo pour Sygma **

La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs années. Ichigo avait demandé à ce que ses pouvoirs soient scellés pour que plus personne ne souffre à cause de lui. Solidaire, ses amis firent la même demande. Ils n'étaient plus que des gens normaux, menant une vie normale sans avoir à se soucier des Hollows ou autres joyeusetés que la conservation de leur don les aurait fait combattre.

Inoue était devenue médecin, Chad une star du rock, Ishida s'était lancé dans le stylisme et Ichigo avait contre toute attende opté pour la carrière de professeur de sport. Rukia veillait sur eux tout comme Renji et leurs autres amis Shinigamis. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches et en tant que tels, ils avaient décidé de cohabiter dans la grande maison des Ishida.

Ils menaient une vie paisible. Mais Inoue et Ichigo étaient seuls la plupart du temps. Chad et Ishida étaient souvent absents pour des raisons professionnelles. Cette promiscuité était un peu gênante pour la jeune femme car elle avait développé de forts sentiments pour l'ancien Shinigamis. Sentiments qu'elle avait décidé de garder pour elle. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie et que s'il n'y avait pas eu Chad et Ishida, il aurait refusé de vivre avec elle.

Malgré ses doutes leur vie était paisible. Ils sortaient le samedi soir ou à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas de garde. Ils aidaient Karin et Yuzu avec leur devoir. Enfin Inoue le faisait car les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de faire médecine pour pouvoir reprendre la clinique de leur père. Chad leur fournissait des billets gratuits pour ses concerts et Ishida leur offrait toujours des vêtements issus de ses dernières collections.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est une loi universellement connue. Vu qu'Ichigo travaillait avec des enfants, il était plus à même d'attraper tous les virus qui trainaient. Et cela ne rata pas. Et comme d'habitude il refusa qu'Inoue ou que son père ne l'ausculte. Ce n'était qu'un petit rhume, disait-il. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. En deux temps trois mouvements il serait à nouveaux sur pied. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Une semaine plus tard il s'effondra devant ses élèves. Il fut conduit à l'hôpital d'où il partit au bout de deux heures contre l'avis des médecins. Il rentra chez lui où Inoue l'attendait.

- Je savais que tu allais leur faire ce coup donc je les ai prévenus. Je ne reviendrai pas à l'hôpital tant que tu ne seras pas sur pied.

Ichigo grogna et monta laborieusement se mettre au lit. Inoue le suivit avec sa trousse. Elle prit tension, température et tout le toutim avant de lui mettre une bouillote dans le lit. Elle repartit ensuite à la cuisine. Un bon bouillon de poule au soja et au haricot rouge. Rien de tel pour soigner une vilaine grippe.

Les jours passaient mais l'état d'Ichigo ne s'améliorait pas. Il empirait et ce dernier refusait toujours de retourner à l'hôpital. Inoue était désespérée. Elle lui avait fait tous les examens possibles et elle ne passait plus que peu de temps dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop peur qu'il ne meure. Pourtant les examens étaient normaux. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule option, la capitaine de la quatrième division. Elle devait se rendre à Soul Society le plus vite possible. Le soir venu, elle entra dans la chambre, elle changea la compresse et embrassa Ichigo sur la joue.

- Je vais revenir vite. En attendant, tache de ne pas m'abandonner car tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai survivre si tu venais à me quitter. Je t'aime.

Elle murmura ces dernières paroles et quitta la maison…

Trois jours plus tard Ichigo fut remis sur pied et la vie continua comme avant sauf pour eux deux. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Encore un peu de patience et il rouvrira ses portes. Cette fois-ci voici du happy ending. J'espère que ça va vous convenir…


	69. IchimaruMatsumoto

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review ! Je vais essayer de faire du happy end pour les suivants. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée d'en avoir déjà écrit autant. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir autant de succès avec cette idée…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Guimauveux ? Pourtant je pensais avoir fait dans le soft. Bah pas grave. L'essentiel est qu'il t'ait malgré tout plu…

* * *

**69° Ichimaru/Matsumoto pour huhiko**

Qui a dit que les histoires d'amour se finissent toujours mal ? Cette personne ne connaissait pas Ichimaru Gin et Matsumoto Rangiku. Ils s'étaient rencontrés adolescents. Ils étaient entrés à l'académie de Shinigamis en même temps et ils en sortirent ensemble. Au départ ils n'avaient été qu'ami. Oh ami avec des avantages si l'on comparait avec des amitiés plus traditionnelles. Certains étudiants tentèrent d'en profiter. Mal leur en prit.

Vint les affectations. Lui entra directement au poste de troisième siège dans la cinquième division. Elle dut faire ses preuves en tant que simple soldat de la dixième division. Elle évolua lentement et le jour où elle parvint au cinquième siège, il était lieutenant. Puis elle le rejoignit. Lieutenant de la dixième division, elle était heureuse. Ils étaient à nouveaux au même niveau. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, ils ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Il fut nommé capitaine de la troisième division.

Dès ce jour, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, leur amitié n'existait presque plus mais les bénéfices physiques restaient. Matsumoto avait l'impression de ne plus être qu'un objet mais elle s'en accommodait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Mais au fil du temps il vint la trouver de plus en plus rarement et elle commença à noyer son chagrin dans le saké. L'on craignit que cela allait affecter ses compétences mais au contraire cela la motiva. Elle ne travaillait peut-être pas autant qu'un autre lieutenant mais quand elle faisait quelque chose elle le faisait à la perfection.

Elle fut l'une des premières à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'affaire Rukia. Elle sentait qu'il était sans doute impliqué dans cette histoire mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle n'était que lieutenant. Son capitaine était trop occupé à surveiller son amie d'enfance pour prêter attention à ses soupçons.

Au final on l'écouta. Son capitaine l'écouta. Ils furent les premiers à avoir compris ce qui se passait réellement. Ils prirent des mesures, firent croire qu'ils partageaient l'opinion générale sans pour autant se mêler de trop près aux actions sur le terrain. Mais il fallut bien s'en mêler quand tout fut découvert.

Elle fut la première personne à le capturer. Elle le tenait à sa merci. D'un mouvement elle aurait pu lui trancher la gorge avec Haineko, mais elle ne le fit pas. Malgré tout elle tenait encore beaucoup à lui. Elle le retenait juste mais passer fortement pour le retenir. D'un mouvement sec il se libéra et partit vers son maître.

Matsumoto s'effondra. Il ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre regard.

Ichimaru savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait vu les larmes perlées quand il s'est dégagé de son étreinte. Il aurait tant voulu rester mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelques secondes de plus passées contre elle aurait signé sa fin. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aizen l'attaque quand même.

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de s'interposer. Sa couverture venait de voler en éclat. Si les autres Shinigamis n'étaient pas intervenus ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour elle, pour la protéger, pour qu'ils puissent avoir un futur ensemble. Quand elle l'apprit, elle le gifla avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais avoir de secret pour elle. Elle ne voulut plus revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu durant les cent dernières années….

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Encore cette semaine. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce pairing. Sympa. Pour moi Ichimaru ne peut pas être un traître. A mon avis il nous cache quelque chose…


	70. NémuUkitake

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**70° Ukitake/Nému pour Sacha**

- Arrêtez d'être au petit soin pour moi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Le capitaine Ukitake quitta sa division en claquant la porte laissant derrière lui un Sentaro et une Kyone plus que surpris. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver aussi facilement mais là ses deux troisièmes sièges avaient poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. L'aider et faire le travail du lieutenant c'était bon, mais passer une annonce pour trouver une infirmière qui prendrait soin de lui chez lui, il en était hors de question.

Il ne niait pas que l'intention était louable mais il avait des domestiques pour s'occuper de lui et puis le capitaine de la quatrième division n'habitait pas loin de chez lui. Bien sûr en plus de ça il avait déjà son infirmière à domicile. Oh personne ne le savait car bon le bien être de la personne concernée il ne valait mieux pas que cela s'ébruite.

Il quitta la zone administrative du Sereitei pour s'engager dans une grande avenue pavée bordée de magasins en tout genre. Il entra chez un fleuriste puis dans une pâtisserie avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison. Il était encore tôt et il savait que son invitée n'allait pas arriver de si tôt. Il en profita donc pour faire un peu de rangement chez lui.

Kurotsuchi Nemu était assise dans le bureau de son père. Elle prenait des notes concernant les dernières trouvailles scientifiques du savant. Même si elle avait l'air concentrée sur sa tache, son esprit était occupé par autre chose ou devrai-je plutôt dire pas quelqu'un. Elle bénissait le ciel que son père et créateur ne remarque rien. Ce dernier n'aimait pas vraiment que sa chose fréquente les autres Shinigamis. Le Mouvement Féministe était amplement suffisant à son avis.

Bon il savait que sa chère et tendre création voyait le capitaine de la treizième division. Il savait que le malade chronique, comme il aimait l'appeler dans son dos, s'était pris d'affection pour son abrutie de fille car elle avait été là pour le soigner la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une crise d'asthme sur le champ de bataille. S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer par la suite il aurait ordonné à sa fille de le laisser mourir sur place. Il comprenait qu'il veuille la voir. Ukitake Jyushiro était connu pour être éternellement reconnaissant envers les personnes qui le sauvaient. Mais il pensait que sa fille subissait les invitations qu'elle ne pouvait refuser sous peine d'être grossière.

Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle-même s'était prise d'affection pour lui. L'eusse-t-il su il aurait désactivé sa fille. Il fut donc quelque peu surpris quand le capitaine de la treizième division vint le trouver. Il venait de renvoyer sa fille dans ses quartiers et il était entrain de visionner les dernières vidéos de ses caméras qu'il avait placées partout dans le Sereitei pour surveiller sa fille.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, j'aurai voulu savoir si je pouvais vous emprunter Nému-san pour deux semaines.

Kurotsuchi crut avoir mal entendu. Le tuberculeux asthmatique, autre surnom qu'il affectionnait, venait lui demander de lui laisser sa fille pendant deux semaines.

- Pourrai-je savoir en quoi ma fille pourrait vous être utile ?

- Oh j'ai reçu une permission exceptionnelle pour aller me reposer dans le monde réel dans une zone tropicale. Le capitaine Unohana veut voir si cela améliore mon état de santé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne ma fille.

- La pauvre petite n'a jamais de permission et elle n'est jamais restée dans le monde réel plus d'une journée. Je voulais lui faire découvrir cet autre univers. Et puis on m'a demandé de ne pas partir seul.

- Dans ce cas emmener l'un de vos subordonnés. Nému n'a aucun besoin de descendre du Sereitei.

- Certes, mais elle est la seule haut gradé à ne pas avoir pris de vacances. Même vous, vous en avez pris l'année dernière.

- Nému a été crée pour travailler. Elle ne ressent pas la fatigue ou les émotions. Elle restera ici.

- Non elle viendra avec moi.

- Vous n'avez pas l'autorité suffisante pour me forcer à vous la confier.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai réglé ce léger détail avec le commandant général.

Ukitake sortit une enveloppe des plis de son kimono et la tendit au savant fou. Ce dernier la lut, la froissa et la jeta derrière lui.

- Si c'est ce que le commandant général ordonne je ne peux que m'incliner mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je la laisse partir. C'est aussi la dernière que vous pourrez la voir en dehors des heures de travail.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez capitaine Kurotsuchi. Un dernier détail, nous partons demain matin de très bonne heure. J'ai pris la liberté de lui faire préparer une chambre dans ma demeure.

Kurotsuchi faillit s'étouffer de rage. Ukitake partit. Il récupéra Nému et ils quittèrent ensemble la douzième division.

Si Kurotsuchi avait su que sa fille allait partir avec un autre et revenir très mariée et très différente, jamais il ne l'aurait créée. Ou alors il aurait créé un homme. Il y aurait moins de chance qu'il le trahisse et qu'il parte avec un membre du Gotei 13… Enfin quoique…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Encore cette semaine. Je sais je me répète mais je n'ai pas trop le choix… Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu des petits soucis d'ordinateur. Pour me faire pardonner j'en poste un deuxième...


	71. NémuByakuya

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

**71° Byakuya/Nému pour Sacha**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter la vie qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait jamais été programmée pour être heureuse. Elle avait même ignoré la signification de ce mot pendant un long moment. Elle s'était contentée d'obéir et de suivre les ordres de son créateur. Il lui avait fait croire que personne ne la trouverait digne d'intérêt car elle n'était pas une Shinigamis ordinaire. Elle n'était qu'une âme artificielle insérée dans un corps artificiel.

Et pourtant elle avait voulu être plus. Mais jamais elle n'avait osé en parler ou même y penser pendant la journée. Elle savait que son père et supérieur allait la battre pour avoir osé avoir de telles pensées. Elle s'était contentée de rêver la nuit à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait été une Shinigami comme les autres. Vie que maintenant elle avait.

Tout avait commencé après le sauvetage de Rukia par Ichigo. Elle avait été blessée et renvoyée de sa division. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi ne voulait plus la voir. Elle avait sauvé le Quincy et ça jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Personne ne voulait d'elle dans leur division. Unohana décida alors de la garder. Elle était immunisée contre toutes les maladies et sa capacité de récupération et de guérison était supérieur à la normal. Elle allait donc pouvoir s'occuper des gens gravement malade.

Elle fut assignée pour commencer à Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier souffrait de blessures graves liées à ses combats contre Ichigo et Ichimaru. Elle n'avait qu'à changer les pansements et à s'arranger pour que la fièvre n'emporte pas le patient. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à son chevet, aussi silencieuse que possible car elle savait que le capitaine de la sixième division n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait le bruit et les bavardages futiles. Mais étant donné qu'il était dans le coma, un peu de bruit ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure. Ce fut ce que la capitaine de la quatrième division lui dit quand elle passa voir où en était le patient.

Nému commença alors à lui raconter ce qui se passait dans le Sereitei. Elle parlait des travaux d'améliorations, des visites qu'il recevait, de l'inquiétude qu'il causait à sa sœur. Elle lui lisait également des livres. Ce traitement avait eu pour effet de baisser le stress et donc d'accélérer la guérison du capitaine. Il sortit par la suite rapidement du coma et encore deux mois plus tard il fut autorisé à regagner son manoir.

Dès lors que sa sortie du coma fut imminente, Nému refusa de s'occuper de lui. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la juge pas assez compétente pour s'occuper de lui maintenant qu'il pouvait voir et entendre la personne chargée de ses soins. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait c'est qu'il avait entendu sa voix et ses histoires. C'était ces petites choses qui lui avaient donné envie de se battre. En particulier l'anecdote sur Rukia et sa liaison avec son lieutenant. Mais ça il n'allait pas l'ébruiter.

Il avait donc regagné sa villa et ses petites habitudes. Mais il attendit encore quelques semaines avant de reprendre le chemin de sa division. Le jour de son retour fut le jour que choisit le général Yamamoto pour organiser une réunion entre tous les capitaines et les lieutenants restants afin de remplacer les vides laissés par les traîtres. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans la salle du conseil fut le nouveau lieutenant de la douzième division. Akon si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il n'en parla pas car cela ne le regardait pas.

Il se contenta de voter pour les nouveaux capitaines et de retourner chez lui. Mais avant tout il devait passer à la quatrième division pour faire vérifier la cicatrisation de ses blessures. Ce fut Nému qui l'accueillit. Surprit de la voir ici, il resta un court instant sans voix, avant de lui demander de la conduire chez son médecin. Elle dut alors lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu un carnage dans la onzième division et que tout le personnel médical avait du s'y rendre en catastrophe.

Kuchiki Byakuya n'étant pas quelqu'un aimant se déplacer rien, lui demanda alors de s'occuper de ses blessures vu qu'elle semblait avoir été transférée ici. D'abord hésitante, elle l'emmena dans une salle d'examen et elle commença à tout vérifier. Se faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de raconter des histoires. Habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui durant sa période de coma. Le patient ne dit pas un mot. Quand il s'en alla, il la remercia puis plus rien.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il ne se passait pas un jour sans que des orchidées soient livrées à la quatrième division. Sa manège continua jusqu'à ce que la capitaine Unohana y mette fin en disant au livreur de prévenir l'expéditeur qu'il perturbait le travail du personnel féminin car ce dernier se battait pour avoir les fleurs. Deux choix s'offraient donc à lui : soit il arrêtait soit il indiquait à qui les remettre. A partir de ce jour l'envoi cessa et la quatrième division retrouva son calme légendaire.

Ce qui se passe après bouleversa à nouveau la vie de la petite Nému. En peu de temps elle devint le centre d'attention de toutes les boutiques les plus chics du Sereitei. Robes, kimono, bijoux. La pauvre ne savait pas comment réagir. On ne le lui avait jamais appris. Elle entassa tout dans son petit appartement. Puis une invitation pour le bal annuel des familles nobles arriva dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle y était conviée. Son cavalier était sensée passer la prendre pour s'y rendre. Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller alors elle improvisa du mieux qu'elle put.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait debout avec des orchidées à la main. Quelques mois plus tard elle devenait la nouvelle Lady Kuchiki.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Le standard est toujours fermé. Encore cette semaine. Je sais je me répète mais je n'ai pas trop le choix… 2ième drabble cadeau pour mon retard….


	72. NémuIchimaru

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour tes reviews. Ukitake avait deux semaines pour la changer et il en a bien profité. C'est vrai que son père c'est sacré mais bon on change et je pense que même elle est susceptible d'évoluer. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Byakuya et Nému vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont identiques et à la fois différent…

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Pas de soucis. FFnet est de temps à autre également méchant avec moi. Il a tendance à importer n'importe comment mes fichiers word. C'est vrai que Nému est à plaindre. J'ai lu y a pas longtemps les scans de Hueco Mundo donc ce qui vient maintenant que les Hors Séries sont finis. Ca va pas en s'améliorant. Enfin j'espère qu'elle aura son heure de gloire à un moment ou à un autre. Pour en revenir au drabbles, je trouve que ces trois personnages vont bien ensemble niveau caractère. Ils se complètent bien…

* * *

**72° Ichimaru/Nému pour Sacha**

Ils étaient tous les deux les laisser pour compte du Gotei 13. Lui car il faisait peur à tout le monde en souriant tout le temps et elle car elle était effacée et se laisser marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde. Quand il y avait des soirées ils n'étaient pas invités. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas car de toute façon son capitaine aurait refusé qu'elle y aille. Mais lui avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter. Il savait que depuis l'affaire Aizen plus personne ne voulait avoir à faire à lui. Son titre de capitaine lui avait été pris et il n'était plus qu'un Shinigami comme un autre au sein de la troisième division. Pas le droit de prétendre à la place de capitaine pendant cinq siècles…

C'était la semaine de la fête d'anniversaire du Roi. Cette période n'était qu'une succession de fêtes, de bals… Les différentes divisions étaient fermées et tout le personnel avait quartier libre. Ils pouvaient même se rendre sur Terre sans ordre de mission. Ichimaru adorait cette période car personne n'avait le droit de lui demander de dégager. Il en profitait allègrement.

Mais pour Nému, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Si elle pouvait sortir, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner de plus de 200 mètres de sa division sous peine de subir le courroux de son père. Malgré cette permission, elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les gens entrain de s'amuser et si elle dépassait la limite de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre, elle voyait son père et créateur accourir.

Ichimaru se promenait dans les rues du Sereitei. Il avait entendu parler d'une loterie où on pouvait gagner des poissons rouges. Il avait envie d'un peu de compagnie. Il avait perdu sa maison de capitaine et il n'avait plus qu'un petit appartement vide. Il voulait le rendre plus chaleureux alors il pensa à un poisson.

Il se promenait donc et passa devant la douzième division. Il trouva Nému assise sur les marches, la tête appuyée sur les mains, un air triste sur le visage. Ichimaru s'arrêta.

- Y a quèque chose qui va pas Kurotsuchi-chan ?

Elle releva la tête.

- Pas du tout.

- Arrête ton char, j'vois bien qu'y a quèque chose qui t'embête.

- Certes, mais Mayuri-sama sera en colère si je me confie à quelqu'un.

- Mouais, ben il est pas là et j'irai pas lui répéter. J'peux pas l'sentir.

Ichimaru s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Allez j't'écoute.

- Mayuri-sama refuse que je participe au festival. J'aimerai beaucoup y aller pour voir des gens, manger de la nourriture autre que les perfusions qui me sont données. Je voudrais participer aux jeux, rire et danser. Je voudrais être comme une personne ordinaire.

- Ben alors fais-le…

- Si je le fais, je me ferai battre et il me…

Ichimaru se redressa et lui tendit la main.

- Ecoute tu m'fais d'la peine. Tu viens avec moi et si ton abruti de père vient, ben j'lui arrangerai le portrait.

D'abord hésitante, Nému se leva et accepta la main de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Ils s'en allèrent et Ichimaru la guida droit vers un stand alimentaire où il lui acheta des boulettes de poulpes et du thé vert. Ils s'éloignèrent encore de la limite et entrèrent le quartier animé. Ichimaru repéra de suite le stand avec les poissons rouges. Il y entraîna la jeune femme. Il tenta plusieurs fois de gagner le petit animal. En vain. Dépité il se releva et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Nému le retint par la manche de son kimono. Elle lui tendit le thé et la brochette de boulettes avant de tenter à son tour de gagner le petit poisson.

Elle réussit à en attraper un.

- Pour vous remercier de m'avoir amenée ici et de m'avoir offert à manger.

Ichimaru accepta le poisson.

- T'aurais pas dû mais ça m'fait vachement très plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et à flâner le long des allées. Certains Shinigamis leur lançaient des regards étonnés mais personne n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'était les deux dingues du Gotei alors pourquoi s'en faire…

Oui pourquoi ? Tout simplement car Kurotsuchi Mayuri leur tomba dessus au détour d'une allée. Il attrapa Nému par le bras et tenta de la tirer vers lui. Mais Ichimaru s'interposa et le défia du regard. Cela dura plusieurs secondes puis la capitaine de la douzième division lâcha Nému.

- Dépèche toi espèce d'idiote ! Tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps.

Nému baissa la tête et commença à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'Ichimaru lui dise de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle s'immobilisa.

- Espèce d'ingrate, viens là de suite ou tu en subiras les conséquences.

Nému regarda son père puis Ichimaru et elle décida de ne pas bouger.

- Je suis désolée Mayuri-sama, mais je veux encore profiter du festival. Je rentrerai dans deux heures.

- Pas la peine. Soit tu viens IMMEDIATEMENT, soit tu peux faire une croix sur ton statut de lieutenant et sur tes quartiers.

Elle sembla hésiter mais elle retourna près de l'ancien capitaine.

- Bien je vois. Tu n'es plus ma fille. Tu n'es plus rien. Je ne veux plus te voir. Si tu as le malheur de me croiser sans ton chien de garde, je me ferai un plaisir de te détruire, sale petite trainée…

Kurotsuchi s'éloigna en tapant des pieds. Ichimaru félicita Nému. Il était fier d'elle. Oh ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres, mais entre parias il fallait bien se soutenir. Il l'avait compris et il semblait que le jeune Nému l'avait, elle aussi, compris.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

* * *

**A/N : **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête pas review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Sinon c'est la fin de la trilogie Nému. C'est un personnage qui mériterait plus de temps d'antenne. J'espère qu'on la verra se battre un jour…


	73. HitsugayaRukia1

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating:** T

**Note:** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir;)

* * *

A major-oniakai: Merci pour ta review! Oh Ichimaru est un peu cinglé sur les bords. C'est pour ça que je l'aime beaucoup… C'est vrai qu'en principe il ne se comporterait pas de la sorte. Il aurait plus fait comme tu l'as dit. Mais je voulais le rendre un peu plus humain. Après tout nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur lui et son gout prononcé pour le sadisme… Quant à ta requête je note….

A Séléné: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette vision d'Ichimaru. Je suis sûre qu'au fond ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre. L'avenir nous le dira mais j'espère ne pas me tromper…

A Fanatik: Merci pour ta review! Ichimaru est difficilement casable. Je ne le vois pas vraiment avec quelqu'un. Matsumoto peut faire exception mais bon j'y crois pas trop. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemble… Ta requête? Pas de problème…

**

* * *

73° Hitsugaya/Rukia "permafrost" pour Ryugan Yuhi**

Rukia adorait son travail. Elle n'était plus une Shinigami qui allait sur le terrain. Elle avait accepté un poste à l'académie. Elle devait apprendre aux enfants des habitants du Sereitei tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur le monde des vivants. Au départ cela ne l'enchantait guère mais elle apprit à s'en contenter.

Cette année elle s'occupait des enfants des capitaines. Elle les connaissait tous et elle les aimait beaucoup. Cela ne voulait pour autant dire qu'ils étaient d'une sagesse exemplaire. Elle savait que la fille du capitaine Ichimaru était une petite terreur et que le neveu du capitaine Kyoraku était un loup déguisé en agneau.

C'était le début de l'hiver. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid. Les élèves étaient motivés car une sortie était prévue. Aller voir les terrains d'entraînement et pouvoir participer avec les sabres de bois, il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver les enfants. Rukia venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle fit l'appel et rappela aux enfants qu'ils partaient en excursion mais qu'avant elle allait leur faire une petite interro sur le climat dans le monde des vivants.

Des grognements s'élevèrent dans la petite salle de classe mais quand ils la virent froncer les sourcils ils se calmèrent. Elle leur posa des questions et tout le monde répondit juste.

- Allez, dernière question. Celui qui trouvera la réponse aura le droit de se battre avec le capitaine Aizen qui a gentiment accepter de nous ouvrir le centre d'entraînement de sa division. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le permafrost?

Les élèves se fixèrent. Aucun ne semblait connaître la réponse. Rukia avait l'espoir qu'au moins un élève trouverait la réponse. Elle regarda son neveu, qui plongea vite le nez dans un parchemin. Puis elle fut attirée par un bruit de la porte qui était entrain de s'ouvrir. Une petite fille aux yeux turquoise et aux longs cheveux gris entra dans la salle.

- Le permafrost désigne un sous-sol gelé en permanence, au moins pendant deux ans. Ses formations, persistance ou disparition, et son épaisseur sont très étroitement liées aux changements climatiques. C'est pourquoi il est étudié en tant qu'indicateur du réchauffement climatique dans le monde des Vivants.

- Exact. Mais qui es-tu? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu dans ma classe.

- Excusez-moi sensei. Je suis Hitsugaya Yumiko. Je viens juste d'arriver au Sereitei et de me faire affecter avec votre classe.

- Vous êtes la fille du capitaine de la dixième division? J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille.

- Père vous expliquera tout pendant que nous serons au terrain d'entraînement.

- Bien. Il y a une place à côté d'Hisagi Makoto. Elle t'expliquera tout du mieux qu'elle peut et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. La petite fille répondait juste à chaque fois. Puis durant le trajet vers le terrain d'entrainement elle n'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions. Une fois arrivée, la petite fille courut vers son père. Elle le salua et retourna en vitesse vers le groupe d'élève. Ils furent divisés en groupe et ils partirent avec un instructeur. Rukia les regarda s'éloigner puis elle reporta son attention sur le capitaine de la dixième division. Ce dernier lui lança un regard en coin lui intimant de le suivre un peu plus loin, à l'écart du terrain.

- Vous avez rencontré ma fille, Kuchiki. Comment se comporte-t-elle en classe?

- Très bien capitaine. Elle est l'une des élèves les plus brillantes. Elle a été la seule à pouvoir me définir le terme permafrost.

- Bien. Mais niveau comportement? S'intègre-t-elle bien?

- C'est un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Elle vient juste d'arriver. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir elle semble bien s'entendre avec Hisagi Makoto.

- C'est bien. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi une gamine arrive en disant être ma fille… Je l'ai trouvée en me promenant dans le Rukongai. J'ai honte de le dire mais je n'ai pas tout de suite accepté de m'en occuper. Il a fallu que Matsumoto me harcelle en me rappelant son passé pour que je me décide.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, capitaine.

- Avec du recul oui. Mais s'occuper de petite fille n'est pas facile. Vous savez que je ne suis pas marié et que je ne peux pas compter sur Matsumoto pour m'aider. J'ai du la garder plusieurs mois chez moi car elle n'avait pas de force et elle était loin d'être civilisée. Je ne voulais pas la confier à l'école dans cet état.

- Je comprends. Vous avez bien fait. Je sais que ce que je vais dire pourra vous paraître osé et irrespectueux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour l'éducation de Yumiko, vous pouvez me faire appeler n'importe quand. Je répondrai présente.

- J'en prends note Kuchiki. Mais j'espère que ce que je viens de vous confier n'influera pas sur votre façon de la traiter. Je veux qu'elle soit considérée comme n'importe quelle élève. Son passé ne doit être évoqué que si elle le souhaite… Je crois que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé capitaine.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Un sourire était placé sur ses lèvres. Elle avait défini le mot permafrost à la perfection. Etait-ce un signe? Il avait un zanpakuto de type glace et Rukia aussi… Sans doute…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N: **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête pas review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Pas convaincu du tout. Après plusieurs essais je me suis décidée à garder celui-là. C'est le moins pire de tous….


	74. RenjiRukia6

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé car ce drabble ne m'a pas du tout convaincu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser cette petite phrase. La définition de permafrost et elles sont les seules parties qui m'ont vraiment convaincue.

A polka science : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! je tutoie mes reviewers donc tu peux faire pareil avec moi. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Il en faut du courage et la motivation vient parfois à manquer mais savoir que certaines personnes les attendent me booste vraiment…

A kirikou02 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Ta requête ? Pas de problème…

**

* * *

74° Renji/Rukia= "****Happy ending." pour Sygma**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il me tourne autour. Nii-sama commence sérieusement à s'énerver. Il faut dire qu'il espère me voir faire un beau mariage avec un membre de la noblesse du Sereitei. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats. Je voulais monter en grade pour prouver à tous que je n'étais pas qu'une pauvre fille ayant besoin de protection. Mais même après ça je ne veux pas me retrouver coincée dans une union où je ne serai que la jolie épouse à exhiber durant les dîners et les galas. J'ai d'autres ambitions. Je veux être libre de ne pas donner d'héritiers, libre de pouvoir continuer à patrouiller à Karakura, libre de voir mes amis dans cette ville. Je veux tout simplement être libre d'être moi.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Renji n'arrête de traîner autour de moi en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. A chaque fois que j'essaie de tirer les choses au clair il disparait comme un voleur. Je pourrais bien demander à Nii-sama de lui tirer les vers du nez mais je doute qu'il s'y prenne de façon diplomate. Il est très protecteur quand il s'agit de moi.

Ca y est j'en peux plus. J'ai décidé d'attraper Renji à la sortie de la sixième division. Il ne pourra pas m'échapper, pas tant que mon cher frère sera dans les parages. Tout manque de civisme à mon égard était sévèrement puni. Je sais que Renji ne peut pas se permettre d'obtenir un blâme ou une diminution de salaire. Ca ne le fait pas quand on vise un poste de capitaine.

Donc je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai entraîné loin de la division. Il n'a pas desserré les dents de toute notre promenade. Il a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi il me suivait tout le temps. J'ai donc commencé à penser que Nii-sama lui avait demandé de me surveiller. Après réflexion ce n'était pas possible. Il aurait plutôt envoyé un serviteur ou un de ses gardes du corps.

Ce petit manège a duré plusieurs années. Tout ça pour au final m'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Génial mais il aurait du se réveiller plus tôt car j'avais été fiancée à l'héritier de la famille Saruwatari, famille noble qui fournissait la garde royale en soldat d'élite. Il va sans dire que cette union ne me convenait pas le moins du monde. Oh je connaissais mon fiancé. Nous étions à l'académie ensemble. C'était un jeune homme charmant mais faible de caractère. Il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à sa mère. Moi-même je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Je devais faire ce que Nii-sama demandait.

Si Renji s'était réveillé plus tôt, nous ne serions passés par tous ces embêtements. Mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal car cela nous a prouvé que notre amour était plus fort que tout.

J'ai donc épousé Saruwatari Takashi. Ce fut un mariage somptueux comme le voulait la tradition. Les premières années furent paisibles. Nous vivions chacun de notre côté et nous ne nous montrions ensemble que lors des sorties officielles ou lors des dîners. Tout comme moi Takashi avait été forcé à se marier. Mais les années passaient et on nous mettait la pression pour l'arrivée d'un héritier. Ceci posa problème. Ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de produire l'enfant tant attendu. Nous avions bien entendu fait semblant et avec la complicité de la capitaine Unohana j'ai simulé une fausse couche…

Nous avons ensuite eu la paix. Une nuit j'ai pris sur moi et je lui ai parlé de Renji. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mettre en colère. Mais non, il ma tapota la tête et me promit que tout allait s'arranger.

En effet tout s'arrangea mais de la façon à laquelle je m'attendais. Je pensais qu'il allait demander une annulation car je n'étais pas capable de lui donner un héritier. Il se porta volontaire pour une mission au Hueco Mundo car il restait encore quelques Arrancars. Il y trouva la mort.

Après avoir observé la période de deuil réglementaire je suis retournée habiter avec Nii-sama. J'ai commencé ensuite à fréquenter Renji. Cela ne plut pas au clan Saruwatari. J'étais quand même encore chef de clan et selon eux je ne pouvais pas me permettre de fréquenter un officier de rang inférieur à celui de capitaine.

Au final ce bras de fer dura encore un demi-siècle. J'ai du attendre que les sages de mon clan d'adoption soit trop vieux pour les remplacer par des gens en qui j'avais confiance. Quand ce fut fait j'ai enfin pu officialiser ma relation avec Renji.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs siècles que nous sommes mariés. Un héritier nous est né. Un autre est en route. Tout est bien qui finit bien…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête pas review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Ecrire quelque chose qui ne finit pas dans un bain de sang ou avec un personnage triste est dur. Enfin bref j'espère que ça ira…


	75. ByakuyaHisana

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Jcat33 : Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de continuer dans la lignée des happy ending mais je ne peux rien garantir. Comme dit dans la note de fin de drabble, je vais choisir l'un des trois couples que tu as proposé. Tu auras la surprise…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir. Possible c'est un nom que j'utilise beaucoup. Non tu as bien deviné. Mission suicide oui. J'avais pensé le tuer différemment mais au final cette version est mieux. Bah sa sœur étant devenue chef de clan à son tour, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire le Bya-chan d'où le fait que je n'en ai pas parlé…

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise d'autant plus que je fais des efforts pour ne pas les faire finir en drame avec bain de sang à la clef.

**

* * *

75°Byakuya/Hisana pour hisana03**

_Ma chère épouse, _

_Sans vous, je serai encore cet être froid pour lequel les sentiments et l'amour n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt. Quand je vous ai rencontrée, je ne vous ai pas tout de suite accordé tout le crédit que vous méritiez. Je n'avais même pas daigné vous regarder en face. Nous nous sommes recroisés plusieurs fois dans les premiers districts du Rukongai. Inconsciemment je devais chercher votre compagnie car nous finissions toujours par nous croiser. Je me doute bien que les Anciens de mon clan voyaient d'un très mauvais œil mes promenades. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'ai menti. Je disais chercher un professeur particulier pour les enfants de ma gouvernante. Oh ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge car j'avais effectivement décidé qu'aucuns enfants ne seraient analphabètes au sein de mon manoir. Ce ne sont pas les professeurs qui manquent dans le Sereitei. _

_J'ai enfin eu le courage de vous aborder et je vous ai proposé cet emploi. Vous avez refusé. Oh vous n'avez même pas daigné me répondre. Mais vous avez changé d'avis, vous êtes venue aux portes du Sereitei et vous m'avez fait demander. Je vous ai engagée et je vous ai donné un toit._

_Notre relation s'était arrêtait là pendant un long moment jusqu'au jour où je vous ai entendu chantée une berceuse au nouveau-né que venait d'avoir l'une des femmes de ménage. Je suis tombé sous le charme de votre voix. Je me suis surpris à me promener plus fréquemment qu'avant dans les couloirs et surtout à m'approcher plus que jamais des quartiers réservés aux domestiques._

_Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai fait ma déclaration. Il pleuvait à torrent et vous rentriez du marché sans le moindre parapluie. Nous nous sommes percutés dans l'allée et vous vous êtes confondue en excuse car vous aviez souillé le bas de mon habit. Vous m'aviez supplié de ne pas vous renvoyer. Vous aviez même offert de me laver mes habits ou de payer avec votre maigre salaire les teinturiers. Vous vous étiez agenouillée à même le sol, votre kimono vert pâle était complètement trempé. Je me suis agenouillé à mon tour car vous refusiez de vous relever. Je vous ai dit que vous étiez la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée depuis que je suis à la tête de la famille Kuchiki. Je vous ai dit que j'éprouvais une forte attirance pour vous._

_Je me souviens du regard que vous m'aviez jeté à ce moment précis. Vous sembliez croire que je souhaitais simplement vous mettre dans mon lit. Vous n'aviez pas compris que je voulais que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants, la femme avec qui je passerai le reste de mon éternité. J'ai du vous poursuivre longtemps et vous prouver que je ne souhaitais pas seulement faire usage de votre corps._

_Je suis heureux de voir que j'ai réussi sinon nous ne serions pas ici avec nos amis au banquet célébrant notre union. Croyez bien que je chérirai ce jour pour le restant de ma vie. Sans vous je ne serai qu'une coquille vide. Vous êtes la personne qui a donné un sens à ma vie. Hisana-sama vous êtes ma lumière…_

Kuchiki Byakuya ré enroula le parchemin. C'était le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit son discours de mariage. C'était avec quelques photos les seules choses qui lui restaient de sa défunte épouse. Il le rangea dans un placard, sous une pile d'écharpes en soie. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit du manoir pour se rendre à la cérémonie d'inhumation de sa femme.

_

* * *

J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**A/N : **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête pas review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Ok pas de fin heureuse cette fois, faut dire que j'avais pas le moral pour écrire quelque chose de joyeux. Mon nanowrimo est un échec total, je n'avance plus, ça s'est répercuté sur ce drabble désolée….


	76. IchigoOrihime1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A ringo-chiii : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Etrangement ce drabble a été relativement facile à écrire…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. C'est dommage que nous n'en sachions pas plus sur leur vie. Ptêtre que Kubo va entendre cette requête et nous pondre un petit quelque chose à ce sujet. Au départ je n'aimais pas tellement le résultat mais à force de le relire, j'ai appris à l'apprécier…

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Il reflète l'état de frustration suite à mon échec au Nanowrimo ( concours d'écriture ayant lieu en novembre et où l'on est sensé écrire 50000 mots que ce soit une histoire, des nouvelles ou une fanfic…). Je sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais ma muse en charge de ce projet a mis les voiles…

**

* * *

76° Orihime/Ichigo pour Sygma **

Orihime était aux anges. Non pas parce qu'elle avait découvert la glace parfum fromage de chèvre avec éclats de noix, mais parce qu'Ichigo avait accepté de dîner avec elle, chez elle. Elle se voyait déjà vêtue de sa nouvelle robe bleue entrain de lui servir des plats plus conventionnels. Elle imaginait Ichigo tellement emballé qu'il allait la demander en mariage rien qu'en voyant le contenu de son assiette.

Elle était tellement sûre que tout se passerait comme elle l'imaginait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé un instant à ce qu'elle allait lui servir. Elle se rendit compte de son oubli quand elle décida qu'il était grand temps de se mettre à préparer le dîner. Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur et elle fut horrifiée de ne voir qu'une botte de poireaux, un pot de pâte d'haricots rouges et un filet de saumon. Elle fouilla tous ses placards et sortit tout ce qu'il y avait de comestible à l'intérieur. Elle étala tout sur la table de la cuisine et fixa le tout intensément. Il était trop tard pour aller à la superette et appeler un traiteur était hors de question. Elle retroussa les manches de sa blouse et se mit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard elle était en salle de bain entrain de mettre la touche finale à son maquillage et à sa coiffure. Elle retourna ensuite en cuisine pour vérifier que rien n'était entrain de cramer. Rassurée elle mit en place des bougies et s'assura qu'il y avait un disque de musique douce dans sa chaîne hifi. Oui ce soir elle allait y arriver. Elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments et il allait ressentir la même chose. C'était obligé.

Vingt heures. Ichigo se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Il hésitait un peu à sonner et surtout il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation à dîner d'Orihime. C'était sans doute à cause de ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il cherchait à réprimer le plus possible. Après tout il était un Shinigami remplaçant et cela mettait sa vie en danger presque tous les jours.

Enfin il avait promis et une promesse était sacrée. Il toqua donc et attendit patiemment que son amie vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

Il entra et fut étonné de voir l'appartement rangé. Il le fut d'autant plus qu'aucune odeur suspecte ne flottait dans l'air. Il commençait à se demander si prendre avec lui des comprimés contre les brûlures d'estomac avait été nécessaire. De toute façon tant qu'elle ne fouillait pas les poches de sa veste, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le sache.

Orihime l'installa tranquillement au salon et revint quelques plus tard avec un apéritif tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ichigo savoura chaque bouchée car il avait quand même un peu peur de la suite. Ils discutèrent de leurs études et surtout de ce qui se passait à Soul Society. Puis arriva l'entrée. Elle amena une soupière sur la table et servit ce qui semblait être une soupe à la tomate. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable et Ichigo se surprit en ayant vraiment envie d'y gouter.

Elle servit deux assiettes et s'installa. Ichigo fut le premier à gouter. Si l'aspect paraissait mangeable la soupe en elle-même ne l'était pas. Trop, beaucoup trop épicé. Mais il répondit néanmoins qu'elle était bonne et il continua vaillamment à manger. Orihime gouta à son tour et fit une grimace. Elle se leva rapidement, ramassa l'assiette d'Ichigo et repartit en cuisine sans dire un mot. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air un peu contrarié. Ichigo pensa de suite que c'était parce qu'il avait menti au sujet de la soupe. En fait c'était car son poisson et ses nouilles de riz étaient quelque peu restés scotchés dans le fond de sa poêle.

- J'ai appelé la pizzéria en bas de la rue, il va venir d'ici quelques minutes avec quelque chose de mangeable. Je suis désolée d'avoir tout raté.

Ichigo se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux et retira rapidement sa main.

- Tu avais une nouille dans les cheveux. Et puis pas besoin de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

- Ca veut dire que tu accepterais une nouvelle invitation ? demanda une Inoue avec des étoiles plein les yeux

Ichigo acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir non sans emporter une Inoue doublement plus surprise avec lui…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête par review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Je peux encore changer d'avis d'ici qu'on y arrive… Regardez la perle que vous avez, pas de sang, de meurtre, de décès, de suicide, c'est-y pas beau ?


	77. UlquiorraOrihime

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Que du bonheur et tant mieux, ça a fait du bien après la semaine merdique que je me suis farcie. Le prochain ne sera malheureusement pas tout beau tout rose….

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce drabble te plaise. Heureusement il avait tout prévu oui. Il avait bien raison car Orihime n'est pas connu pour ses gouts conventionnels en matière de cuisine. Par contre niveau requête, comme préciser dans la note, je vais en choisir un.

**

* * *

77°Orihime/Ulquiorra = Et elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur la joue de l'espada pour Open-to-hope.**

Les derniers coups d'épées venaient de s'abattre. Les derniers sorts avaient été lancés et les derniers ennemis terrassés. Le champ de bataille n'était plus que ruines et désolations. Des cratères remplaçaient ce qui avait été des forêts ou des prairies. Le village n'était plus que ruines fumantes. Les survivants tentaient de mettre les blessés à l'abri tout en consolidant les bâtisses qui ne tenaient plus que miraculeusement debout.

Les Shinigamis tenant encore debout aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La quatrième division était débordée. Même les soldats les moins gradés étaient mis à contribution. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida et même Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro aidaient à déblayer les rues dans l'espoir infime de retrouver des survivants. Tout le monde était tellement occupé que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'Inoue Orihime manquait à l'appel.

Cette dernière errait dans ce qui restait d'une clairière. Elle regardait dans toutes les directions à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Son regard fut attiré par une forme adossée contre l'un des rares arbres encore indemnes. Elle s'approcha lentement de peur que ce ne soit un ennemi qui n'était pas tout à fait mort. Mais au fur et à mesure elle le reconnut. C'était lui, l'objet de sa quête, la personne qu'elle voulait absolument retrouver.

Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte que son habit était taché de sang. Elle tenta d'invoquer son pouvoir mais elle avait oublié qu'Aizen l'avait détruit après avoir compris qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de l'aider mais de détruire le Hogyoku. Elle lui murmura qu'elle allait revenir avec de l'aide et qu'il devait tenir et ne pas la laisser tomber. Elle se retourna mais il la retint, la suppliant du regard de ne pas le laisser seul. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien et qu'après ça rien ne pourra les séparer. Mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Elle soupira et s'installa priant pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

Ceci arriva rapidement. Le capitaine Unohana cherchait la jeune femme. Même si elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs elle était quand même douée pour faire des bandages. Elle avait stabilisé tous les blessés et avait confié le reste aux premiers sièges de sa division. C'était plutôt eux qui l'avaient forcée à prendre un peu de repos car elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis la fin des combats. C'était qu'elle faisait en cherchant la jeune humaine. Elle tenta de la localiser grâce à son énergie spirituelle mais cela ne donna aucun résultat. Elle était trop épuisée pour se concentrer correctement.

Après plusieurs minutes elle la retrouva assise contre un arbre, une personne étendue sur ses genoux. Elle s'approcha et quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait elle commença à sortir son zanpakuto. Un regard d'Orihime le lui fit rengainer. Elle continua néanmoins à s'avancer. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur elle vit ses craintes être confirmées. La personne sur les genoux de la jeune humaine n'était autre qu'Ulquiorra. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que l'Arrancar était très grièvement blessé. Mais vu que c'était un ennemi, elle hésita un court instant avant de se mettre à le soigner.

Inoue en profita pour lui raconter comment l'Arrancar lui avait sauvé la vie en s'interposant entre Ichimaru et elle, comment il avait pris le bankai de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division à sa place, comment il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour l'emmener loin de cette clairière. Unohana écouta tout avec beaucoup de patience, faisant de temps à autre de petits commentaires, lui posant également des questions.

Elle arrêta les soins une heure plus tard. Elle annonça à la jeune femme que le plus gros était fait mais qu'il ne fallait pas encore le bouger car il était trop faible. Elle lui demanda ensuite de rester avec lui le temps qu'elle revienne avec des membres de sa division. Orihime fut cependant étonnée que la capitaine n'ait pas utilisé son zanpakuto. Unohana sourit tristement en disant que Minazuki était vraiment à bout. Puis elle s'en alla.

Orihime sourit. Une fois la capitaine partit, elle caressa le visage de son ami et elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur la joue de l'espada. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse mais une larme de joie. Car elle savait que maintenant plus rien n'allait les séparer.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : **Standard réouvert. Une seule requête par review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 11 requêtes de libre… Bon je renoue avec mon genre de prédilection aka faisons pleurer dans les chaumières  mais je me suis ravisée au dernier moment. Je n'ai tué personne…


	78. DarkIchigoIchigo1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Elle me fait très plaisir comme toujours…. Je dois avouer ne pas être une fan d'Orihime, mais c'est vrai qu'avec Ulquiorra elle passe bien. A la base c'était sensé mal se finir car je n'étais pas dans les meilleures condition quand je l'ai commencé mais ça s'est amélioré à la fin d'où le happy ending…

**

* * *

78° Ichigo/DarkIchigo= "****Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. / Ne juge pas ce que tu ne connais pas" pour oph375**

Ichigo était frustré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête qui se moquait de lui, qui l'insultait à tout bout de champ. Pour lui c'était un monstre, une abomination, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister, quelque chose qu'il faudrait détruire pour le bien de l'humanité.

Mais malheureusement, il ne prenait pas en compte les sentiments de l'être qui était tapi en lui. Après tout c'était une entité vivante avec des rêves et des peurs, des joies et des peines… Il n'avait pas demandé à vivre coincé dans une autre personne, il n'avait jamais voulu tenir ce rôle de parasite. Mais c'était fait et il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière.

Ichigo en avait assez. Cette chose tentait de sortir, de prendre le contrôle de son être. Il avait peur car plusieurs fois il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait presque blessé Tatsuki avec qui il venait de commencer à sortir. Cette dernière ne se formalisa pas car elle avait l'habitude des blessures lors des compétitions de karaté.

L'entité sentait que ses jours étaient comptés. Chaque jour son influence diminuait car l'hôte devenait un peu plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus que communiquer durant la nuit et encore il fallait pour ça qu'Ichigo baisse ses barrières mentales ce qui arrivait très rarement. Mais à force de patience il parvint à faire une brèche et à s'y infiltrer. Bien sûr Ichigo tenta de le repousser par tous les moyens. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y arriva pas.

- Tu vas ficher le camp de mon corps et de mon esprit sale parasite !!!

DarkIchigo, car c'était ainsi qu'il était perçu, soupira. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Ichigo continua à l'agresser verbalement jusqu'à ce que la pauvre entité ne puisse plus le supporter.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un démon. Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir partager ce corps et cet esprit avec toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je voudrais avoir un corps à moi, qui m'appartiendrait et que personne ne tentera de me voler ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai choisi d'être là coincé en toi, sans avoir la moindre chance d'être moi et de me mouvoir librement dans ton monde. Alors s'il te plaît ne juge pas ce que tu ne connais pas.

- Si être là te déplait autant pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

DarkIchigo soupira. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il était là en lui et pourquoi lui, pauvre parasite, ne pourrait jamais le quitter.

- Bon je crois que tu n'as pas été mis au courant. Je ne pourrais jamais quitter ton corps et tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. Ca me fait tout autant plaisir qu'à toi. Tu te souviens sans doute de ton premier combat avec Kuchiki Byakuya. Tu y as presque laissé la vie. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort. Enlève moi, détruis moi et tu mourras. Je suis ce qui te maintient en vie. Habituellement mes hôtes sont consentants mais j'ai du faire une exception car tes amis refusaient de te perdre.

Ichigo resta silencieux. Il avait tout entendu et compris. Mais malgré tout il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il soupira.

- Je suis donc coincé avec toi. Bon ok, mais pourquoi te montrer agressif et vouloir prendre le contrôle ?

- Pour que tu saches que nous sommes indissociables. Je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne demande qu'un peu de respect et peut-être le droit de profiter de ton corps une seule fois pour que je puisse voir le monde de mes yeux sans devoir me faufiler dans ta mémoire.

Ichigo soupira à nouveaux. Tout ceci ne l'enchantait guère, mais il allait faire un effort du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remette la main sur Urahara pour lui faire manger son bob et ses getas. Il était content de rester de en vie mais le moyen lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il se tourna vers l'entité.

- Je veux bien faire un essai. On verra pour les modalités plus tard.

- Je sais tu as rendez-vous avec ta fiancée. On verra ça plus tard et je promets de ne pas t'embêter durant votre rendez-vous…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. S'il y en a plusieurs, je me réserve le droit de choisir celle qui m'inspire le plus. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 10 requêtes de libre… Drabble à la sauce Stargate SG1. DarkIchigo est assimilé à un Goau'ld Tok'ra. Donc un gentil. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand j'ai commencé cette histoire.


	79. ByakuyaHisana1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Sachikô : Merci pour ta review ! On va dire que c'est l'influence de Stargate SG1. La série que je préfère parmi toutes les séries. C'est vrai qu'un DarkIchigo plus humain pourrait être sympa mais alors on perdrait le côté méchant pas beau des Hollows ce qui serait également dommage… Requête notée.

**

* * *

79° Byakuya/Hisana= "****Je ferais de toi une grande Dame que tous respecteront." pour major-oniakai**

Hisana était assise à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. Elle avait pris avec elle son nécessaire à broderie. Elle avait commencé à orner des vêtements d'enfants avec des fleurs de cerisiers. Elle espérait pouvoir enfin donner un hériter à son époux. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir rencontré dans le premier quartier du Rukongai. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Grand, noble, beau, elle était tombée sous son charme dès le premier regard. Mais à cette époque elle ignorait encore qu'il s'agissait de Kuchiki Byakuya, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du Sereitei. Ne nous voilons néanmoins pas la face, elle savait fort bien qu'il s'agissait d'un noble mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'agissait de la haute noblesse.

C'était la belle époque, l'époque où elle se prit à rêver que, elle aussi, elle pourrait vivre dans une belle maison avec des serviteurs avec un mari aimant et une ribambelle d'enfants. Ensuite, elle pourrait rechercher sa sœur et lui offrir la vie qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle était serveuse dans un salon de thé et à part quelques clients libidineux personnes ne s'intéressaient vraiment à elle. Trop quelconque…

Cela changea un jour. Un riche homme du Sereitei avait décidé qu'elle serait sienne. Il la couvrit de cadeaux : chocolats venant droit du monde des vivants, kimonos couteux, bijoux, fleurs. La pauvre Hisana était bien embarrassée car elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre petit sentiment pour cet homme, d'autant plus qu'il se faisait de plus en plus insistant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Un jour la situation dérapa. Hisana prenait sa pause de midi devant le salon de thé. Elle s'était installée à une table et elle lisait un livre de contes. L'homme arriva et commença à lui faire une cour des plus empressée. Elle ne réagit pas et continua sa lecture. Ceci énerva l'homme. Il lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains et le jeta dans une flaque d'eau avant de plaquer la pauvre serveuse au mur.

Les gens qui passaient à côté d'eux semblaient ne rien voir. Il était tellement plus simple d'ignorer les évènements que de donner un coup de main. Hisana se débattait, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cet homme. Soudain elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit son agresseur étalé par terre.

Kuchiki Byakuya le fixait du regard. L'homme se releva vite fait et partit sans demander son reste. Le jeune noble se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et la raccompagna à sa table. Il s'excusa pour le comportement lamentable de son agresseur et il lui promit de lui rembourser le livre qui avait été détruit. Ce qu'il fit une semaine plus tard. Après quoi elle ne le revit plus pendant plusieurs semaines.

Quand il fit sa réapparition, il se présenta avec une branche de cerisiers en fleur. Pendant toute la durée de la floraison il en apporta une. Vint le dernier jour. Il entra dans le salon de thé et demanda à lui parler. Hisana était embarrassée et surtout très inquiète. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Pour ne pas faire de vague elle accepta et le suivit dans le bureau de son patron.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

- Hisana-san, vous êtes une jeune femme admirable. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour l'incident dont vous fûtes la victime. Je tiens à vous annoncer que votre agresseur a été jugé pour ses actes. Il ne reviendra pas vous importuner avant longtemps. Il se pourrait même qu'il ne revienne jamais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle le dévisagea. Il se sentit fondre devant l'innocence de son regard.

- Si vous voulez de moi, je ferai de vous une grande Dame que tous respecteront. Vous serez entourée et choyée, à l'abri du besoin. Je serai votre serviteur, votre esclave, votre amant. Vous serez ma reine, ma maîtresse, mon soleil…

Hisana s'enfuit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration. Néanmoins quelques jours plus tard elle emménagea au manoir Kuchiki et elle l'épousa…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 9 requêtes de libre… Moyen moyen, mais difficile de faire mieux avec le nez bouché et un marteau piqueur dans la tête…


	80. MizuhoIkkaku

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire de drabble sur Bya-chan sans montrer son sens de l'honneur qui n'a pas d'équivalent connu. Si un Bya-chan existait vraiment je crois que je lui sauterai dessus direct justement à cause de cet honneur… Hisana un peu molle, pour le bien de la fic. Ca n'aurait pas été marrant si elle avait rembarré elle-même le gros lourdeau…

A Major-Oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as adoré. Au fait ce brave Kubo nous a-t-il dit comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Si c'est le cas je crois que j'ai oublié…

A ringo-chiii : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Par contre tu te trompes, le tien est le numéro 90 d'après mon planning. A moins que je me sois trompée chose que je vais vérifier.

**

* * *

80° Mizuho/Ikkaku pour Fanatik.**

Je ne croyais pas à l'existence des Shinigamis avant de l'avoir rencontré. J'étais convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire inventée par les parents pour faire peur aux enfants désobéissants. Et puis un Shinigamis, ça ne pouvait pas nous ressembler. J'ai vu Death Note à la TV et franchement il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre celui de ce dessin animé et lui.

Je dois cette rencontre à mon andouille de frère. Il est revenu un jour du lycée avec deux loubards sur les talons. L'un des deux avait l'air vraiment très gay et l'autre aurait fait peur à un yakusa. Ils se sont bien évidemment tapés l'incruste avec ma bénédiction. Je pensais pouvoir faire retomber la faute sur mon décérébré de frère.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu fut les sentiments que je me mis à éprouver pour le chauve, Ikkaku. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Si j'avais ouvert la bouche mon âne de frère m'aurait charrié et l'aurait dit à tout le monde et en particulier aux parents. Enfin bon j'ai toujours été douée pour la dissimulation. C'est du moins ce que je croyais. Et oui, je ne devais pas être aussi bonne que ça. Keigo et sa classe devaient partir en voyage éducatif et Ikkaku, qui était dans sa classe, cherchez l'erreur, ne participait pas. Il avait été surpris entrain de s'amuser avec les sabres de cérémonie du club de kendo.

Nous étions donc tous les deux seuls à l'appartement. Moi je devais aller en cours et lui ben il restait à la maison car il avait été exclu. Il passait ses journées sur le canapé à regarder la télé ou bien il sortait le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir. Je ne savais jamais ce qu'il allait faire. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais un simple regard de sa part suffisait à me calmer. Jusqu'au jour où il est rentré couvert de blessures. Là je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire.

Il m'a avoué s'être battu et vu son état j'en ai déduit qu'on l'avait agressé. J'ai donc voulu l'emmener au commissariat pour porter plainte. Il me regarda et éclata de rire.

- Porter plainte ? T'en as d'bonne. J'peux pas porter plainte, ça servira à rien.

J'étais outrée. Il venait de se faire dérouiller sévère et il refusait qu'on fasse tout pour mettre ses agresseurs sous les verrous.

- T'es fou ? Ils vont recommencer dès que possible.

- Ca m'étonnerait j'les ai liquidés. Ils viendront plus m'faire chier.

J'ai vraiment cru avoir mal entendu. Je croyais surtout rêvé vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se marrer.

- Attends tu veux pas dire que tu les as tués ?

- Ben si. Ca t'étonne ?

- On tue pas les gens simplement parce qu'ils nous ont agressés. D'où que tu sors ?

Ikkaku sembla un peu étonné par mon attitude. Puis soudain son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici.

J'ai voulu faire ma maline.

- Explique. Chuis sûre que mon imbécile de frère vous a pas fait venir par hasard.

Mon effronterie a du faire effet car je me se suis retrouvée plaquée au mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Chuis un Shinigamis et chuis là pour botter les fesses des hollows. Des espèces de monstres qui veulent bouffer les âmes des personnes mortes. En plus y a un barge qui travaillait pour Soul Society comme moi qu'est devenu complètement mégalo et il veut avoir le monde à ses pieds. Chuis un peu obligé de faire gaffe qu'il vienne pas foutre sa merde ici.

- Tu m'charries. Ca n'existe pas.

Il me relâcha et d'un coup son corps s'écroula sur le sol. Deux secondes plus tard il était de nouveaux debout.

- Tu m'crois maintenant ? Enfin que tu m'crois ou pas j'm'en balance. J'vais partir et j'reviendra plus. Maintenant qu'tu connais mon secret j'peux plus rester. Ça t'mettrait en danger.

Il partit dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec son pote gay et il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec ses affaires. Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de franchir le pas de la porte pour la dernière fois.

C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Quand mon frère est rentré quelques jours plus tard je lui ai demandé de me raconter la vérité. Ikkaku ne m'avait pas menti. Son absence me pesait et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée vraiment amoureuse de lui. Mes débordements plus qu'affectueux, mes darlings n'étaient qu'un moyen pour que mes amies arrêtent de penser que j'étais lesbienne.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas revu. Je l'aime toujours et je suis sûre qu'un jour il reviendra…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 8 requêtes de libre… Désolée pour la longue attente, je n'avais vraiment pas de temps de libre durant ces dernières semaines.


	81. UlquiorraIchigo

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Pas si triste car elle a l'espoir. Tant qu'on a de l'espoir tout est possible. De toute façon vu sa personnalité elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner.

A Major-Oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Couple sympa en effet. Je me suis prise d'affection pour lui. Dommage que les fics à leur sujet sont rares… Mizuho avec Yumichika ? Pas possible, il est trop féminin pour elle…

A maurianne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 100 est la limite que je me suis fixée pour le moment, mais tout pet changer. Tout dépendra de la façon dont j'arriverai à m'organiser. Pas de problème pour ta requête…

**

* * *

81° Ulquiorra/Ichigo= " Déshabille toi (de Ulquiorra à Ichigo)." pour Solenn-la**

La guerre d'hiver s'était achevée avec une nouvelle fuite d'Aizen. Ses arrankars étaient pour la plupart morts. Seuls certains d'entre eux avaient décidé de changer de camps, Ulquiorra était l'un d'entre eux. Grimmjaw avait fait de même mais il avait refusé de venir à Soul Society. Il avait préféré rester au Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra faisait donc maintenant parti du Gotei 13. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un simple soldat mais ça lui suffisait car il avait obtenu la permission de descendre deux fois par semaine sur Terre pour rejoindre son petit ami et accessoirement Shinigami remplaçant. Personne ne savait vraiment comment leur relation avait commencé. Personne ne voulait savoir. Un Shinigami et un Arrankar c'était contre nature… Mais bon personne ne disait rien. Après tout il n'y avait aucun risque de descendance, sauf si bien sûr Urahara avait trafiqué le Gigai de l'Arrankar…

Ichigo continuait ses études à l'université. Contre toute attente il avait décidé de reprendre la clinique de son père. La fac de médecine n'étant pas donné, et ne voulant pas compter sur son père pour la financer, il travaillait le week-end comme déménageur pour l'entreprise de son ami Chad. Ce n'était pas un métier facile. Il savait qu'il aurait pu travailler pour son père ou encore dans l'hôpital du père d'Ishida. Il savait également qu'il aurait eu un traitement de faveur dans les deux cas, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tolérer.

Nous étions au mois de mai. Le mois des déménagements. Ichigo n'avait aucun week-end de libre. Vu la cadence, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se blessa au dos mais il continua malgré tout. Il refusa que son père l'examine et il se barricada dans sa chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en grimaçant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Ichigo sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière. Ulquiorra sortit de l'ombre et fixa son ami.

- Oh rien, j'ai juste fait un faux mouvement en bougeant un bureau. Demain je ne sentirai plus rien du tout.

Pour prouver qu'il n'avait rien il se leva d'un bout pour retomber de suite sur son lit. Ulquiorra soupira.

- Déshabille-toi.

Ichigo resta assis comme deux ronds de flan à regarder son ami et amant comme s'il venait de sortir la pire bêtise que l'on puisse imaginer. Ulquiorra s'avança vers lui. Une fois qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres il réitéra son ordre.

- Déshabille-toi ! Je ne vais pas me répéter.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Ne fais pas la prude. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il y a à voir. Tu vas me montrer ton dos ou je me ferai un plaisir de repartir et de revenir avec le capitaine Zaraki.

Ichigo grimaça et s'exécuta. Ulquiorra examina son dos et sans ménagement il le poussa sur le lit avant d'agenouiller au-dessus de lui. Il passa ses mains sur la zone douloureuse. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue la douleur disparut.

- Ca y est tu es comme neuf. Mais je te préviens, tu souffles un mot sur ce que je viens de faire et je te brise le dos comme on brise un crayon.

Ichigo sourit.

- Tu as ma parole. Comment te remercier ?

- Oh je crois que tu le sais très bien…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 7 requêtes de libre… Pas convaincue du tout. Faut dire que cette semaine, j'ai quasi pas dormi alors j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu…


	82. NémuIkkaku

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Major-Oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! No problem, je suis de plus totalement d'accord avec toi. J'ai vraiment beaucoup galéré et le manque de sommeil ne m'a pas du tout aidé.

**

* * *

82° Nému/Ikkaku= " Le désaxé du combat à la 12****ième**** ." pour Séléné**

Ikkaku maudissait la journée de stage inter division. Il trouvait cette tradition débile et sans aucune utilité. Si encore il pouvait choisir la division dans laquelle il irait faire son stage ça irait mais c'était attribué au hasard. Tirage au sort. Cette année le sort ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait tiré la douzième division. S'il avait encore eu des cheveux, il se les serait arrachés un par un tellement il était dégouté.

Quelques jours plus tard il reçut son affectation. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il allait travailler avec Kurotsuchi Nému. Soulagement qu'il ne montra pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour son attachement envers la jeune femme. Ce serait dangereux pour elle, son père n'étant pas vraiment pour qu'elle ait une vie sociale épanouie. Il se contenta de se rendre dans la dite division, passant devant la sixième ou Abarai Renji tentait vainement de pénétrer. Travailler avec la quatrième division et qui plus est dans les égouts n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais voir Ikkaku s'avança en portant une croix invisible suffit à lui faire oublier un instant sa propre situation.

- Yo Ikkaku, toi le désaxé du combat à la douzième ça va donner ! Fait gaffe que Kurotsuchi ne te surprenne pas à mater sa fille. Nan mais vraiment t'as vraiment pas de bol mec. Fallait que tu tombes sur cette division. Essaie de pas finir en tant que cobaye.

Ikkaku l'ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait. Oh il avait une forte envie de le cogner, de lui faire ravaler ses paroles car il ne matait pas la belle Nému. Il l'admirait et la contemplait. Nuance qui pour lui avait toute son importance.

Il fut accueilli par Akon, l'homme cornu. Ce dernier le briefa et lui expliqua que la lieutenant ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui avant le milieu de la semaine car elle était sur une expérience très importante avec le capitaine. Il l'emmena ensuite choisir une blouse et le mit au travail. Classer des dossiers par ordre alphabétique. Rien de bien difficile mais ennuyant au possible. Il dut le faire pendant les deux premiers jours puis il eut le droit de nettoyer les tubes à essai et de participer à de petites expériences qui ne risquaient pas de rayer le Sereitei de la carte en cas d'échec.

Puis vint le jour béni où il put enfin travailler avec sa chère Nému. La jeune femme ignorait qu'elle était l'objet de son affection et il ne s'en plaignait pas car il était sûr que jamais où elle n'accepterait de passer du temps avec une brute de la onzième division. Enfin bref, il profita du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Le travail qui lui semblait ingrat et débile quand il était supervisé par Akon était maintenant un délice de chaque instant. Oh il râlait par moment mais juste pour la forme, pour ne pas casser son image de brute épaisse.

Il suivait Nému comme un petit toutou. Il profitait des moments où ils étaient seuls pour essayer de parler avec elle, connaître ses gouts, ses dégouts en lui disant que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour son stage ordre du général car il voulait socialiser la onzième division. Nému, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait d'un faux prétexte, répondit de bonne grâce à toutes les questions que son stagiaire lui posait.

La jeune femme avait pris gout à la présence du troisième siège. Elle semblait plus heureuse et elle avait moins peur de devoir se rendre dans le laboratoire de son père sachant qu'un membre de la onzième l'accompagnait. Et oui, il était connu à travers tout les Sereitei que la onzième division avait un léger problème avec la façon dont le capitaine de la douzième division traitait sa fille.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver. Nému et Ikkaku étaient dans un laboratoire entrain de vérifier que la fabrication d'un médicament contre la perte d'énergie spirituelle. La jeune femme remplissait des dossiers tandis qu'il observait son travail. Soudain, le liquide se mit à bouillonner plus que de raison et Nému ordonna l'évacuation du laboratoire. Elle attendit que tous les laborantins soient partis pour quitter à son tour la pièce Ikkaku sur ses talons. Malheureusement ils ne parvinrent pas à éviter la déflagration.

Nému voulut s'interposer mais Ikkaku la repoussa et se prit le plus gros du choc. Ce qui se passa ensuite était un mystère. Les deux Shinigamis se réveillèrent dans un lit de la quatrième division. Nému n'avait été que légèrement blessé. Elle avait eu donc l'autorisation de se promener un peu et ses pas la menèrent naturellement vers la chambre d'Ikkaku. Ce dernier était réveille et fixa le plafond. Entendre la porte s'ouvrir fut un soulagement pour lui. Il s'attendait à voir Yumichika ou encore la petite Yachiru mais il fut surpris de voir Nému.

Cette dernière s'installa sur une chaise et sans le regarder lui posa une seule et simple question.

- Pourquoi ?

Ikkaku était vraiment étonné. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Parce que je voulais te protéger.

- Pourquoi ? Mayuri-sama m'a créée de façon à ce que je résiste à ce genre d'accident.

- Une femme n'a pas à protéger un homme. Si je n'avais pas protégé la femme que j'aime je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite de ce qu'il avait dit. Le silence de Nému fut le premier indice. Sa main sur son bras le second. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de maintenir sa main sur son bras et de le regarder. A ce moment il comprit que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle n'étaient pas unilatéraux. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du travail, mais cela en valait la peine…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 6 requêtes de libre… Si je vous dis que la fic était sensée finir en bain de sang vous me croiriez ? J'ai changé d'avis en cours de route parce que je suis de bonne humeur et très heureuse en ce moment…


	83. IshidaRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Major-Oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai ça aurait bien, mais bon du happy ending c'est pas mal non plus de temps à autre. Oh pauvre Ikkaku, mais bon c'est un dur à cuire alors des gouts de savant fou ça ne va pas le faire fuir…

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Trouver une raison pour qu'Ikkaku fasse un tour dans la 12e n'était pas évident…

A Strange : Merci pour ta review ! Nému est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. J'aime le mystère qui l'entoure… Je suis contente que les drabbles la contenant te plaisent. Pas de problème pour ta requête…

**

* * *

83°Ishida/Rukia= pour polka science**

Ishida et Rukia n'ont jamais été vraiment très proche. Même si la guerre entre les Shinigamis et les Quincy n'était plus d'actualité, ils leur étaient encore difficile de se comporter comme de véritables amis. Du moins en privé car au vue de tous, en cours, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer un quelconque manque de confiance sous peine de susciter l'interrogation de leurs camarades de classe normaux.

C'est pourquoi Ishida trouva cela totalement étrange quand la jeune Kuchiki vint lui demander des conseils pour conquérir le cœur d'Ichigo. Pas en classe mais chez lui, dans son appartement. Il la conseilla du mieux qu'il put même s'il savait que la pauvre Rukia n'avait aucune chance. Il savait que le roux n'avait d'yeux que pour son amie d'enfance Tatsuki. Mais ça, la Shinigami ne le voyait pas ou refusait de le voir.

Quand Rukia vint le voir en larme car elle avait été rejeté par Ichigo, il ne se formalisa pas. Il accepta même de la serrer dans ses bras et de la laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Il avait compris dès leur première rencontre que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Il se surprit même à lui donner le feu vert quand elle lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas habiter dans son appartement à chaque fois qu'elle devait venir en mission. Elle ne se voyait plus embêter Ichigo après le refus essuyé et encore moins demander asile à Urahara Kisuke dont les mœurs laissaient un peu à désirer.

Si au départ le pauvre Quincy fut dérouté il ne le montra pas trop d'autant plus que Rukia ne restait pas là à se tourner les pouces. Elle l'aidait comme elle pouvait et ne squattait pas la salle de bain pendant des heures, ni ne faisait tout un cirque pour regarder quelque chose à la télévision. Elle était à l'opposé de ce que racontait Ichigo. Bien sûr il lui fit part de son étonnement. Elle répondit en lui expliquant qu'elle avait fait ça pour énerver le roux, pour attirer son attention.

Au fur et à mesure il se mit à apprécier sa présence. Plus tard une fois rentré dans la vie active il se prit à chérir les soirs où il rentrait pour trouver une table mise avec un bon repas mijotant pendant qu'elle remplissait les dossiers qu'elle avait pris pour sa mission. Rukia lui avait plusieurs fois demandé si sa présence ne le gênait pas, s'il ne préférait pas plutôt qu'elle s'en aille pour qu'il puisse ramener ses conquêtes sans avoir à justifier la présence de la Shinigami.

Quelques années plus tard Ishida se vit contraint d'inventer une excuse quant à la présence de Rukia dans son appartement. Les vieilles dames commençaient à commérer et à lui poser des questions d'un genre un peu embarrassant. Il regretta son explication quand il vit les yeux pleins de larmes de la Shinigamis. Il pensait qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle allait s'en prendre à lui. Au contraire elle le remercia mais elle lui demanda d'oublier car il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux. Entre deux sanglots elle lui expliqua qu'elle était promise à un des frères du capitaine Kyoraku et qu'elle était venue lui faire ses adieux.

Ishida fut sonné par cette nouvelle. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Oh bien sûr il savait que Rukia n'allait pas rester éternellement avec lui mais il ne pensait que ce jour serait arrivé aussi tôt et surtout il ne pensait pas qu'il se serait autant attaché à elle. Ils passèrent leur dernier soirée ensemble. Elle laissa Ishida aller se coucher et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il dormait à point fermé elle quitta l'appartement pour ne plus y revenir.

Pour Ishida le réveil fut dur mais il comprit. Lui-même serait parti comme un voleur. Les adieux n'avaient jamais été son truc. Il reprit sa vie comme avant Rukia, expliqua à ses voisines qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Ishida venait de fêter ses 50 ans. Seuls. Ichigo et ses amis l'avaient bien invité au restaurant mais il avait refusé. Il était triste. Chaque année Rukia descendait pour cette occasion mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Cinq années où elle n'était pas descendue. Elle l'avait oublié…

Rukia maudissait sa nouvelle condition. Cinq ans depuis que son époux était décédé. Il avait presque mille ans de plus qu'elle et il fallait bien s'y attendre. Mais maintenant elle se retrouvait propulsée à la tête de d'une partie du clan. La liberté de mouvement qu'elle avait eu pendant son mariage n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'une armée de garde ou de serviteur ne la suive.

Tous les ans, à la même période elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et pensait. Elle pensait à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 5 requêtes de libre… Du drabble demi triste. Au moins Ishida ne s'est pas suicidé. Il a refusé le bougre de cornichon…


	84. IkkakuRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Major-Oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Ah il me semblait qu'Ishida vivait seul. J'en étais même convaincue. L'erreur est humaine. Idem pour Kyoraku, je me souvenais pas qu'il était l'aîné. En plus j'ai lu une fic anglaise récemment dans laquelle il avait un frère aîné. Je devrais ptêtre me replonger dans mes classiques. En effet Ryuken et Bya-chan n'auraient jamais cette union d'un bon œil. Enterrer une vieille querelle c'est pas bien… Requête ajoutée ;)

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oh pas plus étrange qu'un autre. Il parait même normal à côté d'un Grimmjaw Rukia par exemple. J'avais au départ voulu faire quelque chose de joyeux et ensuite je me suis dit qu'un bon drame ne pouvait pas faire mal. J'ai décidé de taper dans le milieu…

**

* * *

84° Rukia/Ikkaku= " le courage du guerrier est toujours récompensé" pour Séléné**

Dans un pays fort lointain se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme. Héritière de la famille régnante elle était choyée par toute la population ainsi que par le personnel du palais. La seule ombre était son grand frère. Oh il aimait sa sœur, mais plus qu'il ne le devrait. Le regard des princes des pays voisins le rendait malade. Il était obsédé par elle. Il rêvait d'elle la nuit. Et surtout il ne supportait pas les discrètes attentions d'un des chefs de la garde royale. Une rose par ci, l'aider quand elle descendait de cheval. Accourir quand elle appelait.

Au fil du temps son obsession devenait de plus en plus forte. Il ne supportait plus le garde. Il prétexta alors une mission dans un autre royaume pour se débarrasser de lui. Mission suicide bien entendu car personne ne revenait de cet endroit vivant ou alors vraiment en mauvais état. Le Roi Aizen n'était pas connu pour sa bonté même quand il s'agissait de diplomatie.

La jeune princesse s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle pensait que son frère était juste dans une mauvaise passe car il devait diriger le royaume en attendant qu'elle prenne époux. Car dans ce royaume seules les femmes mariées pouvaient prétendre au trône. De même l'absence du chef de sa garde personnelle ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il fallait bien qu'il parte de temps à autre en mission.

Quand le garde revint indemne de sa mission, le prince faillit tout casser dans sa suite. Mais son image en aurait pris un coup. Il se contenta de briser ses meubles intérieurement. Il écouta le compte rendu et remercia le brave officier pour son dévouement avant de le renvoyer dans ses quartiers.

Ikkaku, car c'était ainsi qu'il se prénommait, se retira donc. Il quitta lentement le palais car il cherchait à apercevoir la princesse Rukia. Il voulait lui donner le lapin qu'il avait sculpté dans un bout de bois pendant sa mission. Il ne la trouva pas. Il décida alors de déposer la petite sculpture dans le box de son cheval préféré.

Le jour suivant il dut repartir en mission. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, une nouvelle mission, plus ardue et dangereuse l'attendait. Le brave soldat se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le prince lui en voulait. Mais il était à mille lieux d'imaginer la raison de son animosité à son égard. Quant à la princesse, elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Oh elle avait remarqué l'acharnement de son frère mais à chaque fois qu'elle soulevait le problème il lui répondait qu'il était le meilleur soldat pour accomplir la mission.

Elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle décida de mener de son côté sa propre enquête. Elle n'avait jamais eu accès aux comptes rendus des missions. Mais cela ne lui apprit rien de plus. Elle se contenta alors d'attendre son retour et de prier pour que rien n'arrive à ce brave soldat. Elle commença également à lui mettre de petites bricoles dans son paquetage ou encore à s'assurer qu'il obtenait tout ce qu'il souhaitait une fois de retour au château.

Malheureusement, le prince Byakuya était loin d'être stupide. Il s'était aperçu du manège de sa petite sœur. Il commença à son tour à la couvrir de cadeaux plus couteux les uns que les autres. Il espérait ainsi capter son attention et ainsi avoir une chance de l'épouser. Même si cette union était contre nature. Mais qu'importe si la princesse avait décidé d'épouser son frère personne n'oserait s'y opposer.

Il continua donc à envoyer Ikkaku en mission, au combat ou à la recherche d'objets précieux qu'il offrait ensuite à sa sœur. Or cette dernière n'en avait rien à faire. Bien sûr elle était éblouie par tant de beauté mais elle préférait mille fois les modestes sculptures ou les petits colliers bon marché qu'elle retrouvait dans son box.

Les années passèrent. La princesse Rukia avait beaucoup grandi. Elle était devenue l'une des plus belles femmes du royaume. Mais avec l'âge arriva la période où elle devait prendre époux. Elle avait atteint l'âge de la majorité et elle se devait maintenant de se marier et de prendre sa place à la tête de son pays. Rukia avait eu peur de ce moment. Mais quand elle se retrouva dans la salle du conseil pour annoncer son choix, toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées car il était là.

Bien sûr il était là. Il n'avait pas eu le choix car il était un chef de guerre. Promotion accordée pour les services rendus et surtout car cela était un moyen comme un autre de se débarrasser de lui. Rukia fit donc son discours et invita son frère à la rejoindre. Elle lui sourit. Il se voyait déjà roi mais quelle ne fut pas se déception quand il reçut une médaille en remerciement des services rendus à l'état pendant la régence.

Puis elle se tourna vers foule.

- Choisir mon futur époux n'est pas une chose aisée à faire. Il faut quelqu'un de fiable et d'honnête, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le royaume et pour ses habitants, quelqu'un qui ferait passer ses propres intérêts après celui des habitants. Beaucoup de personnes pouvaient correspondre. Mais une seule personne m'a touchée. Elle me connait depuis des années et jamais elle ne m'a traitée différemment d'une personne ordinaire. Cette personne est l'homme que j'ai choisi pour me seconder. Avec lui le royaume sera en sécurité. Il a toujours accepté toutes les missions qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir même s'il n'avait que peu de chance de rentrer vivant.

Rukia descendit de son estrade. Elle s'approcha d'Ikkaku et lui prit la main.

- Voici l'homme que j'ai choisi. S'il accepte de m'épouser, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes.

Ikkaku s'agenouilla et lui fit un baise main signe de son acceptation. Il n'y a pas à dire, le courage du guerrier est toujours récompensé.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 4 requêtes de libre… J'ai beaucoup aimé les possibilités offertes par la citation et surtout le Bya-chan pas très gentil. Bien qu'étant depuis une semaine sur un petit nuage tout rose je préfère éviter le sentimental à outrance…


	85. IchigoOrihime2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Major-Oniakai : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je déteste le romantisme aussi, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Le premier qui vient en me déclamant des poèmes à l'eau de rose avec des fleurs il peut partir se rhabiller direct…. J'adore enquiquiner Bya-chan. Le pauvre bougre, il ne mérite pas ça…

A Séléné : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'aime en faire baver à ce pauvre Bya-chan. Ikkaku attentionné c'était un peu too much mais on ne peut pas être une brute tout le temps. J'aurai ptêtre encore du mettre un Ichigo et un Renji dans les prétendants ça aurait pu être marrant…

A Tsukiyo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que ces drabbles te plaisent. En ce qui concerne le n°12, chez pas de souci sur le site de ffnet. Si tu n'arrives toujours pas à le lire et qu'il te tient vraiment à cœur, donne-moi une adresse email ou un autre moyen de te le faire parvenir.

A PolkaScience : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Vu que je n'avais pas de mot clef j'ai fait au mieux. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Se casser la tête pour écrire des drabbles ne me dérange nullement…

**

* * *

85° Ichigo/Orihime= " Isotopes" pour kirikou02**

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grand pas. Cela voulait dire que les examens de fin d'année pointaient lentement mais sûrement le bout de leur nez. Ichigo, qui n'était pas un mauvais élève, n'aurait pas du se faire du souci mais bon comme chaque élève il avait un point faible. Le sien était la chimie. Il était vraiment nul de chez nul. Même Keigo était meilleur que lui, ce qui était un miracle…

Le pauvre Shinigami remplaçant ne voulait pas planter son examen. Il cherchait quelqu'un pour lui donner des leçons. Son père était hors de question. Ishida avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas embêter Chad car il avait un travail et un groupe de musique. Mizuiro draguait à droite et à gauche donc pas de temps pour son ami rouquin. Tatsuki était aussi mauvaise que lui. Hors de question de s'adresser à Keigo. Il pensa alors demander Rukia si elle connaissait quelqu'un autre qu'Urahara et la famille Kurotsuchi capable de lui donner des cours. Elle lui conseilla son frère. Ichigo, étant vraiment désespéré, accepta.

Malheureusement il ne tint pas deux semaines. Kuchiki Byakuya était trop strict et il n'était guère plus doué que lui car il n'avait jamais étudié les isotopes. C'était cette notion qui faisait cauchemarder le Shinigami remplaçant. Il était donc revenu à la case départ. Contraint et forcé il alla voir son professeur et il lui expliqua son problème. Ce dernier fut compréhensif et lui demanda de repasser en fin de journée pour rencontrer la personne qui lui donnera des cours particuliers.

Il était presque 17heures quand Ichigo retourna voir son professeur. Il s'attendait à voir un autre professeur. Mais non, Inoue Orihime se tenait à côté de leur professeur.

- Kurosaki, je vous ai trouvé le professeur parfait. Inoue saura parfaitement vous expliquer les notions que vous n'avez pas assimilées.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé demander de l'aide à la jeune rouquine. Pour lui, elle ne brillait pas par son intelligence, mais il devait quand même admettre qu'elle était l'une des meilleures élèves du lycée toutes classes confondues. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à mettre au point un planning de révision.

Les premières séances furent une torture pour lui. Il ne comprenait rien. Il tentait d'assimiler les définitions, les exemples. En vain. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était transformé en une passoire géante. Au final Inoue décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle savait que son ami et accessoirement coup de foudre n'aimait pas particulièrement sa cuisine. Enfin il la détestait si on voulait être totalement objectif. Pour chaque réponse fausse il devait manger, des ramens à la confiture, du pain à la moutarde, des sandwichs au jambon, fromage et miel. Des mélanges qui feraient plier l'estomac le plus solide.

Après plusieurs crises de foie, Ichigo fut enfin capable de définir le terme isotope sans faire d'erreur.

« En physique nucléaire et en chimie, deux atomes sont dits **isotopes** s'ils ont le même nombre de protons mais un nombre de neutrons différent. Le nombre de protons dans le noyau d'un atome est désigné par le numéro atomique Z. Deux isotopes ont le même Z. Ce qui distingue deux isotopes est qu'ils ont un nombre de masse A différent. Le nombre de masse d'un atome est le nombre de nucléons que contient le noyau de cet atome. La différence de nombre de masse est donc due à une différence dans le nombre de neutrons N.

En mots plus simples, ce sont des atomes qui se différencient uniquement par leur nombre de neutrons, exception faite des cas d'ionisation (où on a aussi des nombres d'électrons différents). »

Inoue le félicita et lui offrit un bâtonnet de glace coco-chocolat. Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée et en un mois, le Shinigami remplaçant avait rattrapé son retard. Il cartonna à son examen.

Pour remercier son professeur il l'invita au restaurant et il lui jura d'être là pour elle si jamais elle venait à avoir un problème.

Quelques années plus tard, Ichigo avait repris la clinique de son père. Inoue s'était mariée à un homme d'affaire et ils avaient déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de fermer la clinique pour la soirée, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Au départ il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'ouvrir mais il se ravisa car il aurait pu s'agir d'une urgence.

Il tomba nez à nez avec une Orihime peu reconnaissable. Elle avait une lèvre fendue et de multiples ecchymoses. Elle tenait dans ses bras un jeune enfant. Ichigo n'eut pas besoin d'une explication. Se rappelant de sa promesse passée, il la fit entrer et lui promit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 4 requêtes de libre… Drabble court, pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Pourquoi ? Car quelqu'un a décidé de fracasser mon cœur en mille morceaux… Sinon il faut remercier wikipedia pour la définition du terme. Sans lui je pataugerai encore, même si en toute honnêteté je n'ai pas tout compris… Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre le drabble suivant.


	86. IchimaruMatsumoto1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

**

* * *

86° Ichimaru/Matsumoto pour Jcat33**

Ichimaru s'ennuyait à mourir dans ses appartements de Las Noches. Oh il avait des subordonnées à embêter, des couloirs à modifier pour rendre tout le monde marteau mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir quoi. Même Aizen commençait à perdre patience face aux jérémiades constantes des personnes travaillant pour lui qui étaient les victimes malheureuses de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Tosen, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne plus s'en occuper. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes par rapport à son ancien ami le capitaine de la septième division.

Donc pour palier à ce léger problème et surtout pour préserver sa santé mentale ainsi que ses précieux cheveux Aizen décida d'installer la télévision avec le satellite pour que son fidèle bras droit puisse se délecter des millions de chaînes disponibles à travers tout le monde réel. Oh ne croyez pas qu'il a payé les abonnements. Oh non, Aizen a usé de son précieux don pour l'hypnose pour obtenir le tout gratuitement. Il n'était pas le méchant suprême pour rien.

Enfin bref, cette distraction combla le vide dans la vie d'Ichimaru. Oh le coquin appréciait les possibilités offertes par le magnifique écran plasma 120cm d'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à activer les caméras de vidéo surveillance qu'il avait installé à Soul Society sans rien dire à son patron. Surtout vu qu'il les avait placées dans la maison de sa meilleure amie et surtout ex-future femme Matsumoto Rangiku. Ben oui, Ichimaru avait beau être un méchant pas beau, il n'en avait pas moins des sentiments.

Il passait ses journées à observer la femme de sa vie. Oh il zappait vite fait sur une quelconque chaîne quand il sentait que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il connaissait maintenant par cœur la vie des gnous ou encore l'émission relatant le quotidien de routiers roulant sur des lacs gelés dans le nord d'un coin nommé Canada.

Matsumoto, quant à elle, vivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la trahison de son fiancé. Au grand étonnement général, elle avait commencé à prendre son travail au sérieux. Elle ne passait plus ses journées à dormir sur le canapé et ses soirées à se saouler avec Ikkaku, Renji, le capitaine Kyoraku et Hisagi. Non elle les passait chez elle à lire ou à apprendre à devenir une parfaite femme au foyer. Elle avait décidé de tourner la page, de ne plus s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne.

C'était la façade qu'elle montrait au monde car au fond d'elle, elle y croyait encore. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait réellement trahi Soul Society, qu'il l'avait trahie elle, la personne avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis leur première rencontre. Elle pensait qu'en s'améliorant, il reviendrait vers elle.

Elle savait pour les caméras cachées chez elle. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle l'avait même surpris pendant qu'il les installait. Il lui avait croire qu'il y avait une fuite d'eau et qu'il avait décidé de la réparer.

Ichimaru continuait à regarder Matsumoto. A chaque fois, une vague de nostalgie s'emparait de lui. Il regrettait d'être parti, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Il espérait que bientôt cette sombre histoire serait réglée. Il en avait assez de la voir pleurer tous les soirs dans son lit. Il ne supportait plus de la voir agir comme la personne qu'elle n'était pas.

Même si tout cela le perturbait il faisait de son mieux pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Après tout il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois lui faire parvenir un message. Il avait même à deux doigts de le faire une fois mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Sa couverture risquait de voler en éclat et il savait que le vieux croulant ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'avoir ruiné son précieux plan.

Il se contentait donc d'attendre et d'espérer. Espérer qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, espérer qu'elle le pardonne et que tout puisse reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté.

Elle aussi, elle l'espérait. Pour elle, pour lui et pour l'avenir heureux qu'elle avait toujours envisagé vivre avec lui.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 4 requêtes de libre… Drabble court, mon petit cœur étant toujours un peu un morceau. D'où le côté amer, triste du drabble. J'espère que le suivant sera plus heureux…


	87. RoseRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A kirikou02 : Merci pour ta review. Elle me fait très plaisir. Quand on me donne une requête je la fais toujours sauf si j'ai précisé que je n'en prenais plus histoire de liquider mon stock… Terme vraiment casse-tête pour moi car j'ai jamais été bonne en chimie ou en toute matière scientifique. J'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai fait pour le dernier en date même s'il n'était pas aussi joyeux que ce que j'aurai voulu.

A ENZO : Merci pour ta review. Ta requête a été prise en compte…

A major-oniakai :Merci pour tes reviews. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces deux drabbles. Sans guimauve sûr, j'avais pas le cœur à ça… Ah oui les hormones, je les avais oubliées celles-là. Je me pause la même question concernant ce brave Gin. Par contre je ne pense pas que Matsumoto trahisse surtout avec un capitaine comme le sien…

A juliiie : Merci pour ta review . Je suis contente que tu ais aimé..

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Oh oui ça m'a fait rire à travers mes larmes de rendre Ichigo malade à cause de la nourriture d'Inoue... Celui avec Ichimaru m'a amusé aussi. Je pensais en faire un drabble tout joyeux mais le destin, sâleté de destin, en a décidé autrement.

**

* * *

87° Rose/Rukia= " Chacun son masque. Moi celui de Hollow, toi celui de la mélancolie" pour Séléné**

Cacher qui on est réellement a toujours été un moyen de se défendre contre les attaques extérieures. Rukia l'avait bien compris. Montrer sa véritable personnalité aurait créé plus de tensions au sein du manoir Kuchiki. Si les Anciens avaient su qu'elle était quelqu'un de forte et d'indépendante ils auraient embêté son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il la chasse. Elle avait donc pris le parti d'errer comme une âme en peine à travers les couloirs et de tout faire pour ne pas être remarqué.

Rose était quelqu'un de très joyeux par nature. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il savait que sa bonne humeur mettait plusieurs de ses collègues mal à l'aise. Oh Shinji n'avait pas de pitié pour eux et certains faisaient semblant de s'amuser ou d'être heureux juste pour ne pas blesser l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division…

Vint la guerre d'hiver. Les temps d'incertitudes et d'inquiétudes. Les moments d'angoisse où ils étaient seuls avec leur masque, la seule barrière qui leur évitait de se mettre à nu. Dans ces moments ils avaient envie de se confier, de briser leur masque de se montrer tel qu'ils l'étaient réellement pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Ils se croisèrent peut-être trois fois sur le champ de bataille. Ils se saluèrent d'un vague signe de la tête, comme tous les guerriers. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour faire de la causette. Les seuls mots échangés étaient axés sur la stratégie ou sur le développement des batailles en cours.

Quand la guerre se termina, chaque groupe repartit sans se dire au revoir. Les Vizards retournèrent à leur exil, Urahara et ses amis décidèrent de reprendre leur petit traffic. Les Quincy père et fils partirent en voyages, Ichigo et ses amis reprirent une vie normale et les Shinigamis retournèrent à Soul Society pour reconstruire leurs villes. Seule Rukia décida de rester car elle ne voulait pas que Karakura reste sans défense. Des Hollows pouvaient très bien venir s'attaquer aux âmes errantes comme par le passé. Personne n'y vit d'objections, même son ultra protecteur de frère ne trouva rien à redire.

Elle réintégra le placard d'Ichigo, même si son père lui avait proposé la chambre d'amis. Elle avait repris également sa place d'élève au lycée. Elle menait donc une vie d'humaine normale. Tellement normal que Chizuru l'invita un jour à se rendre dans un nouveau salon de beauté qui venait d'ouvrir. Elle en avait assez de voir Rukia avec la même coupe de cheveux et son léger maquillage toujours identique.

Contrainte et forcée, la Shinigami accepta. Une fois dans le salon, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle avait senti une énergie spirituelle étrange. Celle d'un Vizard. Elle n'avait rien contre eux mais elle ne les appréciait pas spécialement. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir mais Chizuru l'en empêcha. Elle la poussa dans un fauteuil et lui ordonna de rester assise le temps qu'elle revienne avec ce fameux coiffeur qui faisait des miracles.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit la femme Shinigami assise dans un fauteuil de son salon. Mais il se rattrapa bien vite et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Chizuru ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et demanda un relooking complet pour son ami avant de s'en aller en sautillant vers l'une des employées pour pouvoir elle aussi se faire bichonner un peu.

Rose commença son travail en silence. Il présenta plusieurs coupes de cheveux à la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'en trouve une plus ou moins à son goût. Il commença à lui laver les cheveux puis il la réinstalla devant le miroir. Il se mit à jouer des ciseaux tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Vous aussi vous porter un masque jeune Lady Kuchiki.

Rukia se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Je ne porte pas de masque. Je n'en porterai jamais. Même si la pratique a maintenant été approuvée par la Chambre des 46 je ne serai jamais volontaire.

Rose soupira.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Chacun son masque. Moi celui de Hollow et vous celui de la mélancolie. Je me cache derrière mon Hollow pour ne pas me montrer tel que je suis car je sais que me voir heureux pourrait rendre certains de mes amis tristes car ils ont encore du mal à accepter leur situation. Vous vous cachez derrière de la tristesse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous faîtes partie de la famille Kuchiki donc tout devrait vous sourire.

Rukia commença à s'énerver.

- Je suis venue ici pour me faire couper les cheveux pas pour me faire psychanalyser. D'ailleurs votre psychologie à deux balles vous pouvez vous la garder.

Rose se contenta de sourire.

- Si un jour vous voulez en parler vous savez où me trouver…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 3 requêtes de libre… J'ai un petit peu modifier la citation car dans le contexte le tutoiement aurait été déplacé. Je me suis bien défoulée dans cette affaire car j'aime pas du tout quand la coiffeuse essaie de faire la causette pendant qu'elle me coupe les cheveux…


	88. IchigoYoruichi1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Petite : Merci pour ta review ! Ta requête a été prise en compte.

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. La mienne a compris. On me parle pas quand on me coupe les cheveux. Ca va mieux merci, mais ça irait encore mieux si je savais toute la vérité. Mais je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Pas évident en effet. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à ma coiffeuse et surtout au fait de cacher qui on est réellement pour ne pas souffrir ou pour ne pas blesser les personnes qui nous sont chères.

A kirikou02 : Merci pour ta review ! Contente qu'il te plaise. Je trouve qu'il a la tête de l'emploi avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son petit air efféminé sur les bords.

**

* * *

88° Ichigo/Yoruichi= " Résultat" pour Jits**

Ichigo venait de gagner Soul Society pour de bon. Personne n'aurait cru que le Shinigami remplaçant puisse les rejoindre aussi tôt. Il avait fini sous les roues d'un semi remorque en sauvant la vie d'une petite fille qui était tombée sur la chaussée. Malgré les efforts du personnel médical, il y avait laissé la vie.

En tant que Shinigami remplaçant et surtout car il était un héro de guerre, il avait eu le droit d'habiter directement dans le Sereitei, et surtout il n'avait eu à passer qu'une seule année à l'académie pour apprendre à utiliser le Kidoh. Mais malgré cela, il y avait eu un léger problème. Il n'avait pas gagné d'argent et donc n'avait pas pu s'acheter une maison. Rukia lui proposa d'habiter dans le manoir Kuchiki. Il refusa car la seule idée de devoir passer du temps avec le frère de sa meilleure amie lui était insupportable. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris que le très collet monté Kuchiki Byakuya était en fait gay et qu'il avait un faible très prononcé pour l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant qu'il était.

Il demanda asile à la famille Shihoin. Yoruichi, qui avait été graciée à la fin de la guerre, accepta de l'héberger de bon cœur. Au moins elle se sentirait moins seule dans sa grande maison. Leur cohabitation commença très bien. Elle lui avait donné toute l'aile nord du manoir. Elle lui fit installer sa propre cuisine et salle de bain et alla même jusqu'à lui prêter une partie de ses domestiques. Ichigo lui en fut très reconnaissant car il n'avait pas envie d'empiéter sur son territoire. Il n'avait jamais aimé déranger les gens ou leur demander de l'aide.

Mais au fil du temps, Yoruichi commença à venir de plus en plus dans l'aile occupé par le nouveau soldat de la onzième division. Ichigo avait été intégré dans l'équipe Zaraki mais il avait refusé de s'installer dans les baraques de la division. Trop peur de se faire agresser pendant son sommeil. Et puis surtout il tenait à sa liberté et il s'était habitué à trouver sa colocataire dans son salon entrain de lire les livres que son père lui faisait parvenir.

Ils discutaient puis elle retournait chez elle. Un soir il trouva le manoir dans le noir complet. Même son aile n'était pas illuminée et les domestiques semblaient un peu perturbés. Ichigo pensa de suite que quelque chose était arrivé à un membre de la famille Shihoin. Il donna congé aux domestiques et se fit un repas rapide avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Etrangement il le trouva chaud et surtout il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vide. Il étendit le bras pour s'en assurer. Il avait peur de tomber sur Byakuya mais il fut vite rassurer quand il vit une touffe de cheveux violets émergés de sous la couverture. Il se releva et alluma une bougie.

Yoruichi se redressa et s'assit. Il vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Ichigo prit place à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Kisuke m'a trompé avec une greluche de la douzième division. Il a aussi dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il cherchait une façon de me le dire sans me blesser.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Ichigo se sentait un peu bête. Yoruichi n'était pas du genre à pleurer, surtout pour un homme. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle devait tenir à lui vraiment beaucoup et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans un état aussi piteux. Il se ressaisit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tenta de résister puis elle se blottit contre lui.

Quand Ichigo se leva le lendemain, elle était déjà partie. Il n'avait que des souvenirs limités de ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils se soient couchés. Il avait, au fond de lui, peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais quand il la vit plus tard dans la journée, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Le temps passa et il trouva une maison. Il y déménagea. Yoruichi passe le voir pendant les deux premiers mois puis il ne la vit plus. Plus personne ne la vit. Il se demanda même si elle n'avait pas été envoyée en mission. Mais personne n'accepta de le renseigner. Il avait l'impression que des consignes strictes avaient été données. Il se résigna et ne chercha plus à la voir. Il savait que si elle voulait lui parler elle viendrait déjà d'elle-même.

Les mois passèrent. Ichigo monta en grade. Il devint lieutenant de la cinquième division car Hinamori Momo avait décidé de quitter le service actif pour élever ses enfants. Cette période coïncida avec le retour de Yoruichi dans le paysage du Sereitei. Les gens qui la connaissaient très bien avaient bien vu qu'elle avait changé mais personne n'osait lui demander pourquoi elle avait disparu. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à la découvrir.

Un soir, elle se présenta chez Ichigo. Ce dernier voulut l'inviter à entrer mais elle refusa, lui demandant de la suivre chez elle car elle avait quelqu'un à lui présenter. Il accepta. Il n'avait rien de prévu. Ils arrivèrent au manoir en quelques minutes. Elle le fit entrer et l'invita à monter dans ses appartements privés. Pièces que seule sa femme de ménage avait le droit de pénétrer. Elle fit coulisser une porte et ils entrèrent. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une chambre d'enfant. Au milieu un berceau. Il s'approcha et vit un petit être aussi brun que sa mère mais ayant des cheveux roux. Il regarda Yoruichi. Celle-ci s'approcha et lui avoua tout.

- Tu te souviens de la nuit que j'ai passé avec toi ? Nous n'avons pas fait que dormir. Ce petit gars est le résultat de cette unique nuit d'amour. Je l'ai nommé Kaien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Ta carrière commençait à prendre une bonne tournure. Mais rassure toi, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le cacher. Je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de l'avouer.

Ichigo la regarda, puis fixa son fils du regard. Il soupira.

- Ce petit homme a besoin d'une famille soudée. Je serai toujours là pour lui et on va commencer dès maintenant. Je vais épouser sa mère pour régulariser cette affaire.

- Ne te sens pas obligé.

- Qui parle d'être obligé ? Je t'épouse parce que je le veux. Tu es quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. Jamais je n'aurai demandé ton aide si je n'avais pas eu de sentiments pour toi.

- Soit. Mais tu vas vendre ta maison et revenir au manoir. Tu fais maintenant partie de la noblesse. Oh juste un dernier détail, on a l'habitude dans la famille Shihoin d'avoir plusieurs enfants alors tiens toi près.

Yoruichi lui adressa un petit sourire félin avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul avec son fils…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Reste 2 requêtes de libre… Que dire à part que je me suis amusée comme une petite folle car mon moral a légèrement remonté la pente ce qui est un bien en soit. En plus y a une vrai fin heureuse alors que demander de plus.


	89. HitsugayaKarin1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Mlou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Savoir que tu les as lus même sans laisser de commentaires me fait chaud au cœur. Ta requête a été prise en compte. Il s'agit de l'avant dernière.

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Mon moral va beaucoup mieux même si je ne connais pas encore le fin mot de cette sordide affaire… Ta requête a été prise en compte. C'est l'avant avant dernier drabble donc le numéro 98. Yoruichi m'a fait aussi quand j'ai écrit ça à la fin. Tout pour embarrasser le pauvre Ichigo.

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Objections acceptées… Pour Bya-chan, me suis pas relue. Pff j'étais fatiguée et j'ai pas rejeté un œil de mettre en ligne. Ah Kaien. Me semble que Yoruichi était amie avec lui. C'est une sorte d'hommage envers son ami disparu. De plus Ichigo lui ressemble…

A kirikou02 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise. Oh un petit métisse aux cheveux roux, mignon comme tout mais qui a la fâcheuse tendance à froncer les sourcils comme son cher papa. :p

A polkaScience : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que ce n'a pas été évident mais au final ce fut marrant à écrire. Tu as de la chance tu viens de prendre la dernière place de libre… Le pompeux ne me dérange pas, mon égo d'auteuse en est tout flatté…

**

* * *

89° Hitsugaya/Karin pour Sygma.**

Le football les avait réunis et c'était lui aussi qui les avait séparés. Hitsugaya Toshiro avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kurosaki Karin lorsqu'il la vit shooter dans la tête d'un Hollow pour défendre ses amis. Bien sûr il ne l'avoua pas. Il n'y avait pas la place pour les sentiments dans sa vie, surtout à cette période de sa vie.

Il ne lui avoua ce qu'il ressentait pour elle que plus tard. Quand elle eut atteint l'âge d'aller au lycée. Il avait demandé une permission et il l'avait attendu devant les grilles de l'établissement scolaire. Il l'entraina un peu contre son gré sur le terrain de foot où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il lui proposa une partie. Il gagna et l'embrassa. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qui lui avait pris. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, d'autant plus qu'il avait prévu de lui donner une lettre.

Karin fut surprise mais elle ne l'envoya pas promener pour autant. Elle avait su qu'il avait eu quelque chose en tête car d'habitude, il ne venait pas sur Terre juste comme ça pour le fun. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le baiser avait suffi. Hitsugaya venait sur Terre à chaque qu'il le pouvait. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Ichigo n'apprécia pas trop au départ de voir sa petite sœur se faire courtiser par le petit Toshiro, qui n'était plus si petit que ça. Mais n'empêche il avait du mal avec leur différence d'âge. Au final il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de d'accepter. Mieux valait le petit Shinigami qu'un des lourdauds de son lycée.

Enfin bref, le temps passa. Karin qui ne vivait que pour le foot. A l'université, elle eut la chance d'obtenir une bourse d'étude pour aller en Italie faire une formation dans un grand club. Bien sûr elle accepta sans en parler à son ami. Après tout il était un Shinigami alors qu'elle soit au Japon ou en Italie n'allait pas changer grand-chose à leur relation. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle lui en parla quand il revint la voir. Il piqua une colère mémorable. Il comprenait le fait qu'elle veuille réaliser son rêve mais ne pouvait admettre qu'il faille qu'elle aille aussi loin pour le faire.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. T'es un Shinigami, tu peux venir me voir quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve.

Hitsugaya réalisa donc qu'il ne lui avait jamais expliqué le fonctionnement des Souls. Il soupira car il savait qu'elle était bornée et qu'elle mettrait sa parole en doute.

- Ta planète est découpée en différentes nations. Chaque nation a ses propres croyances. Soul Society s'occupe de toutes les nations ayant les mêmes croyances que le Japon. Je ne pourrai donc pas venir dans la nation nommée Italie car c'est une autre Soul qui s'en occupe. Je ne pourrais y intervenir que si une personne partageant les croyances de ma zone d'influence y décède.

Karin le regarda, fronça les sourcils et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Aux dernières nouvelles t'es un capitaine. T'as donc des passes droits. Utilise-les. A moins que je ne compte pas réellement à tes yeux. Au pire tu te fais muter provisoirement dans cette autre Soul.

- Si c'était aussi facile je le ferai. Tu n'as pas idée des papiers à remplir juste pour que je puisse venir te voir ici alors une demande de transfert provisoire est utopique. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferai pas, mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma division, mes fonctions pour une durée indéterminée. Toi-même tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu seras absente…

Karin n'écouta pas la suite. Elle sortit de la maison paternelle en claquant la porte, laissant un capitaine de la dixième division en plan.

Plusieurs fois il tenta de la raisonner mais elle n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il repartit donc pour Soul Society. Si elle ne voulait pas écouter ou essayer de comprendre il n'allait pas la forcer. Il refusa même de se rendre à l'aéroport pour la voir partir.

Les années passèrent. Hitsugaya était toujours capitaine. Il avait également accepté un poste d'enseignant à l'académie et il passait tout son temps libre à aider les gens du Rukongai. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle.

Karin était devenue une joueuse professionnelle mondialement reconnue. Elle avait joué dans les plus grands clubs de foot féminins et même une fois dans une équipe masculine pour une rencontre non officielle. Elle faisait souvent la première page des magasines people car elle était trop secrète. Les journalistes inventaient donc des histoires, des amants, pleins de choses pour vendre..

Karin passait son temps libre dans sa villa d'Okinawa. Elle avait essayé de reprendre contact mais personne n'avait voulu l'aider. Son frère ne pouvait pas jouer les intermédiaires car il était médecin humanitaire en Afrique et les gens du magasin Urahara ne voulaient pas se mouiller dans cette affaire. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'il se serait venu avec elle s'il avait pu. Elle avait été trop bornée pour le comprendre. Mais elle savait qu'ils se reverraient ce n'était qu'une question de temps….

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N :** J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard… Bon drabble triste, mais moi je vais plutôt bien. J'avais juste envie de renouer avec le genre on fait renifler dans les chaumières…


	90. RenjiTatsuki

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Mon moral va vraiment mieux même. Ignorer le problème n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions mais pour l'instant ça vaut mieux… C'est un pairing que j'aime bien, pas assez de fic sur eux ce qui est fort dommage… Au moins Ichigo est sûr qu'avec lui elle ne risque pas de mauvaise surprise. En tant que grande sœur, je comprends parfaitement Ichigo là-dessus…

A Mlou : Merci pour ta review ! Oh toutes les requêtes ont un petit quelque chose d'attachant, qui fait que je m'éclate à chaque fois. Je n'avais jamais pensé au pairing Shinji/Hyori, mais je sens que je vais m'amuser l'écrivant…

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Oh bah la Karin en tient aussi une sacrée couche… Elle aurait au moins pu le laisser s'expliquer te la situation n'aurait ptêtre pas dégénérée… Pire que Bya-chan ça ne peut pas exister, ce serait trop… Quoique la crevette figure en deuxième position…

**

* * *

90° Renji/Tatsuki pour ringo-chiii.**

Tatsuki avait toujours été la meilleure Judoka de son club, que ce soit au lycée ou dans celui qu'elle fréquentait en plus. Elle était connue pour n'avoir que des victoires à son palmarès. Elle ne perdait que contre son instructeur. Homme ou femme, elle raflait tous les prix. Quelle que soit la catégorie de poids aussi. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Même Ichigo, malgré ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, n'arrivait à la battre qu'une fois de temps à autre.

Tout changea lorsqu'une jeune fille intégra le club. C'était une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas être sportive pour un sous. Bichonnée, maquillée, faux ongles, rien à voir avec les autres filles du club et pourtant elle avait insisté en disant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en remplissant son formulaire d'inscription. Bien entendu, les machos du club voulurent lui faire une blague et ils la firent combattre face à Tatsuki. Cette dernière, bien que réticente, ben oui il ne fallait jamais dégouter un nouvel arrivant, accepta. Elle perdit, elle ne put rien faire… Elle demanda une revanche et le résultat fut le même. Défaite, défaite et encore défaite…

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle en fut tellement remuée qu'elle arrêta de venir au club. Même en cours elle n'était plus elle-même ce qui commença à inquiéter ses amies. Et Ichigo également. Cependant il savait que sa meilleure amie était une battante et qu'elle n'allait pas rester sur une défaite. Malheureusement il se trompa. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui-même avait déjà fait face à des défaites cuisantes et il s'en était toujours remis. A part lui dire de positiver, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il fit donc appel à son meilleur ennemi. Renji. Ce dernier savait ce que cela faisait d'être le meilleur et de se faire battre à plat de couture par quelqu'un qu'on croyait inférieur. Il en avait fait les frais et les faisait encore. Son capitaine n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vaincre. Il les présenta et n'eut pas besoin de cacher la véritable nature de son ennemi car Tatsuki connaissait son secret.

Au départ ce ne fut pas gagné du tout. Si elle acceptait la présence du Shinigami, elle refusait tout bonnement de se confier à lui alors que lui, il lui avait tout raconté. Il pensait que de cette façon elle s'ouvrirait plus facilement à lui. Le déclic se produisit alors qu'elle se promenait seule dans un parc. Elle vit une âme errante entrain de se faire attaquer. Sans réfléchir elle courut la défendre et transforma le petit Hollow en pâté pour chien. Quand elle se retourna elle vit Renji adossé contre un arbre entrain d'applaudir.

- C'était du bon boulot Arizawa ! Je crois qu'Ichigo avait tort de s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu te défends comme un chef. Tu as une volonté d'acier. Tu as peut-être perdu contre cette personne mais malgré tout tu es très forte. Je crois que ton problème est que tu penses avoir atteint ton plein potentiel et que tu ne cherches plus à t'améliorer. C'est ta plus grande faiblesse. Un adversaire même plus faible, s'il sent ça, peut te battre et te donner l'impression d'être cent fois meilleur que toi. Tu te bases aussi comme moi sur l'apparence de ton adversaire. J'ai fait cette erreur en combattant mon capitaine. J'ai appris cette leçon et j'espère que tu l'apprendras aussi. Car si tu ne le fais pas tu ne pourras jamais devenir une grande guerrière.

Tatsuki ne réagit pas. Elle l'avait écouté mais elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

Elle repensa à ses paroles pendant toute la nuit. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas atteint tout son potentiel. Après avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre elle décida de demander de l'aide au Shinigami. Renji fut plus que ravi de pouvoir l'aider.

Ils passèrent tout leur temps libre à s'entraîner. Il lui fit comprendre l'importance de la préparation mentale et il lui apprit des mouvements de combat à mains nues, malheureusement pas compatible avec le judo. Malgré tout elle reprenait confiance et recommençait à se rendre au dojo du quartier. Elle ne faisait que s'entraîner. Les matchs, elle ne pouvait pas encore en refaire. Elle avait encore trop peur.

Finalement au bout de deux mois d'entraînement elle accepta de se battre avec la jeune fille qui l'avait humiliée. Renji avait décidé d'assister à ce match pour pouvoir ramasser les morceaux si jamais quelque chose devait se produire. Le match fut très disputé. Il dura longtemps, très longtemps pour voir au final Tatsuki vaincre. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle sauta dans les bras du Shinigami et qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Le pauvre était tellement surpris qu'il devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard… Un peu court j'aurai voulu passer plus de temps dessus, mais avec trois chapitres à écrire par semaine et surtout avec le peu de temps que j'ai en ce moment ce n'est pas évident surtout si l'ordinateur décide de crasher dans la foulée…


	91. RenjiRukia7

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que ces deux là sont pas mal du tout ensemble. Vais partir à la recherche de fic parlant d'eux sans grand espoir dans trouver. Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu aimes.

**

* * *

91° Renji/Rukia= " T'es qu'un crétin, mais mon crétin" pour Sachikô**

Renji n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence. Tout le monde se demandait comment il avait fait pour être major de promotion lors de sa première année à l'académie. Mais le pire était de savoir comment il avait fait pour être accepté dans la classe regroupant les meilleurs des meilleurs… Oh attention, il n'était pas débile, c'est juste qu'il ne se foulait pas trop et qu'il était un peu benêt sur les bords.

Rukia n'en pouvait plus. Combien de fois l'avait-elle presque assommé pour sauver les apparences ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Par contre elle se souvenait vraiment bien de la première fois elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler les bêtises de son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait invité à prendre le thé au manoir Kuchiki car son frère n'était pas là. Il était en visite chez les Anciens qui avaient choisi de vivre à l'écart.

Ils s'étaient installés dans l'un des petits salons que personne n'utilisait. Une servante leur apporta le thé et des crackers de riz. Si tout se passa bien au début, bientôt Renji fut emporté par ses émotions tandis qu'il racontait comment il avait réussi à battre un étudiant de dernière année en kendo devant le Général Yamamoto. Il s'était levé et mimait le combat. Malheureusement le vase ancien ne résista pas à un malheureux coup de coude.

Le bruit de la porcelaine se brisant sur le seul fit accourir la servante qui, horrifiée, contempla les morceaux de vase jonchant le tatami. Et bien sûr comme si cela ne suffisait pas il fallut que Kuchiki Byakuya rentre justement à ce moment précis. Il alla sans dire qu'il apprécia fort peu de voir son magnifique vase en mille morceaux sur le sol. Bien entendu Renji fut mis dehors manu militari. Il ne fut plus admis dans le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le lieutenant de la sixième division.

Sa promotion ne changea rien au fait qu'il restait toujours un imbécile fini. Des gaffes, des accidents malheureux. Il ne faisait rien de bien. Pire, il s'était même une fois pris les pieds dans son hakama et avait dévalé sur le menton les marches menant à l'entrée de sa division.

Rukia ne pouvait que le voir se ridiculiser de cette façon. Si elle trouvait ça marrant, elle était néanmoins triste pour lui. Elle avait eu la chance d'être adoptée par une famille noble, d'avoir de ce fait reçu un complément d'éducation. Mais lui, rien. Il avait du se battre pour obtenir son diplôme et une place dans l'une des treize divisions, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de passer les examens finaux.

Le temps passa et la situation ne s'arrangea pas. Byakuya n'avait toujours pas digéré l'incident du vase. Il menait la vie dure à son lieutenant et il le rabaissait sans arrêt. Rukia, même si cela la faisait souffrir, ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était lui offrir ses oreilles et son épaule quand vraiment le jeune Shinigami n'en pouvait plus.

Vint un moment où même elle arriva à saturation. Elle parla à son frère. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se lava les mains de toute cette affaire. Abarai était lieutenant. S'il n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter c'était son problème et pas celui de son capitaine. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'invita un soir chez Renji avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses aux claires. Elle vit arriver. Il semblait abattu. Il la laissa entrer et lui servit du thé avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Renji ?

- Oh j'ai du faire toute la paperasserie car notre secrétaire avait rendez-vous à la quatrième division pour un check-up et elle n'est pas revenue. J'ai ensuite du faire tout le ménage car le service d'entretien n'est pas venu…

La liste continua. Renji, penaud, gardait la tête baissée. Rukia commençait à s'énerver. Elle se leva et agrippa son ami par le col de son kimono.

- Bon sang ! Tu vois pas qu'ils se foutent de toi ??? Tu devrais t'affirmer. Nii-sama ne va rien faire pour te simplifier la vie. C'est ton problème, il faut que tu le résolves tout seul. Je veux bien te soutenir du mieux que je peux.

Renji se mit à sangloter. Rukia s'énerva d'avantage.

- Franchement Renji, t'es qu'un crétin. Mais t'es mon crétin. Je serai toujours là pour toi quel que soit le moment de la journée.

Elle l'enlaça. Tous les deux se laissèrent tomber sur le sol et restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre pendant toute la soirée.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard… Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Renji. Le pauvre n'est pas gâté dans ce drabble. Totalement à côté de la plaque le personnage. Pff c'est ma muse qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai bien tenté de la raisonner mais elle n'a pas voulu écouter…


	92. SoiFonIsane

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Même si c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi je suis contente que tu ais pris le temps de laisser une review. Je sais que j'ai vraiment vraiment tapé à côté. Ce drabble ne fera jamais partie de ceux que je préfère…

**

* * *

92° SoiFong/Isane= pour kanf**

Il n'y avait pas plus dissemblable au sein du Gotei 13 que la Capitaine Soi Fong et que le lieutenant Kotetsu Isane. Et pourtant elles se ressemblaient d'une certaine façon. Elles étaient toutes les deux peu sûres d'elles, pensant ne jamais surpasser leur capitaine ou ancien capitaine. Si l'une ne le montrait pas, pour la deuxième cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même au sein de l'Association féministe elles étaient en retrait. Et pourtant, elles auraient pu se lâcher car il n'y avait aucune pression. Aucun besoin de réussir à tout prix.

Lors de situation de crise l'une devenait hyper active et ne laissait aucune chance à son adversaire et à ses subordonnés tandis que l'autre paniquait mais travaillait de façon efficace car la moindre erreur pouvait être fatal à l'un de ses patients. Pour l'une il fallait dépasser son mentor et pour la deuxième ne pas lui faire honte.

Tout le monde avait remarqué ce petit manège mais personne ne disait rien. Pour certains c'était amusant de voir les deux femmes se débattre avec leurs sentiments, pour d'autre interférer n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour les aider et une autre catégorie de personne n'en avait rien à faire. Il y avait cependant une toute petite portion qui voulait les aider mais ils étaient si peu nombreux qu'ils sentaient que toute intervention de leur part rendrait les choses encore plus chaotiques qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Le temps passa lentement. La situation ne s'améliora pas malgré la guerre d'Hiver. Elle empira même car les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte que sans leur capitaine ou ancin capitaine elles ne valaient pas grand-chose. Lors de cette situation de crise, elles avaient eu du mal à faire face à toute la pression. Si les personnes qu'elles vénéraient n'avaient pas été là, elles ne savaient ce qui serait arrivé.

Après plusieurs siècles, la capitaine Unohana fut nommée dans la garde royale. Yoruichi elle choisit d'aller vivre dans le Rukongai avec Shiba Kuukaku. Le poste de capitaine de la quatrième division était donc devenu vacant et tout naturellement Kotetsu Isane fut sentie comme remplaçante. Cela fut laborieux mais elle obtint le poste.

Quant à Soi Fong, elle continua à faire son travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais dans les deux cas on sentit rapidement que les deux femmes avaient repris confiance en leur capacité. Alors oui, les deux jeunes femmes étaient vraiment très différentes mais elles se ressemblaient quand même. Elles étaient devenues toutes les deux indépendantes, libérées de l'ombre qu'étaient leurs mentors…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Ultra court et moyen. Problème d'ordinateur j'ai donc écrit sur le portable de mon frère les rares fois où il était dispo et je dois aussi dire que l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous…


	93. IchimaruMatsumoto2

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A Kanf : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce drabble te plaise. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le point de départ car ce pairing est vraiment très loin d'être conventionnel.

**

* * *

93° Ichimaru/Matsumoto= " lune d'argent/lune rousse" pour maurianne**

Ils étaient comme les pôles d'un aimant. Ils s'attiraient, se repoussaient au gré des jours, de leur humeur. Il était aussi froid qu'elle était chaleureuse. Un jour c'était l'amour fou et le lendemain ou même des fois le soir même c'était des disputes qui faisaient trembler les murs de la maison voisine.

Ils étaient comme la lune, instable, capricieuse. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ça, tout le Sereitei le savait. Le Rukongai aussi. Et les deux quartiers tremblèrent quand ils se disputèrent pour la nième fois au sujet de kakis séchés. Ichimaru les adoraient et en mettait dans tous les plats qu'il cuisinait. La pauvre Matsumoto, même si elle aimait bien ce fruit, ne pouvait pas en manger de grande quantité car elle y était allergique. Mortellement allergique si elle dépassait les 50g de kakis par jour.

Comme d'habitude cela finissait avec le capitaine de la troisième division quittant en grand bruit l'appartement de la lieutenant de la dixième division, tandis que cette dernière balançait quelques vases contre les murs pour se calmer.

Bien que fréquentes, ces disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps. Deux jours au grand maximum dans le meilleur des cas. Pendant cette période leurs subordonnés n'en menaient pas large. La seule personne a être heureuse était le capitaine Hitsugaya car sa lieutenant faisait enfin son travail sans rechigner.

Aussitôt les crises passées, tout redevenaient comme avant. L'amour fou, une attraction tellement forte que rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Et bien sûr, quelques jours plus tard tout recommençait. La capitaine Unohana avait tenté déjà plusieurs fois de trouver une solution car plusieurs personnes trouvaient cette histoire fort ennuyante. Bien entendu, il s'agissait des voisins.

Elle avait tout tenté : potions, cachets, hypnose, sorts de kidoh. Rien ne marchait de façon définitive. Même Yamamoto en devenait dingue. Il avait bien pensé en faire muter un dans la division 0 mais ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour en prendre un. Trop indiscipliné ou fainéant.

Le temps passa donc rythmé par les disputes et réconciliations. Jusqu'au jour où tout cessa. Ce jour fut celui de la trahison d'Aizen, Tosen et d'Ichimaru. Les deux amants furent séparés.

La lune grise alla illuminer les cieux de Hueco Mundo tandis que la lune rousse veillait sur le ciel de Soul Society non sans chercher à rejoindre sa moitié. L'attraction entre ces deux personnes semblait s'être renforcée avec la distance. Tous les soirs, ils fixaient la lune, l'astre les symbolisant, espérant ainsi entrer en contact avec l'autre, lui faire comprendre que s'ils avaient le choix ils ne seraient pas séparés, qu'ils feraient tout pour être à nouveau réuni.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Ultra court. J'ai été bien malade ces derniers jours et j'ai pas mal de problèmes personnels à régler. Je m'excuse donc pour les updates qui risquent de se faire moins fréquentes…


	94. NémuUlquiorra

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review. Oh je pense qu'avec Ichimaru ce genre de relation est tout à fait plausible. Après tout on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pense. Il est un mystère pour nous. En tout cas je suis contente que tu as aimé.

**

* * *

94° Nému/Ulquiorra pour moonkawaii**

Nému avait été envoyée en reconnaissance. Son père ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les jambes pendant qu'il explorait le laboratoire de l'Arrancar qu'il venait de battre. ''Va voir si tu ne peux pas te rendre utile ailleurs !!!'' fut ce qu'il lui envoya quand elle tenta de l'aider à rassembler les notes de leur défunt adversaire.

Elle quitta alors le laboratoire et s'aventura dans les couloirs de Las Noches en faisant bien attention d'éviter les zones de combats. Elle alla voir la capitaine Unohana. Elle pensait lui proposer ses services pour l'aider à soigner les blessés. Cette dernière refusa. Non pas car elle doutait des compétences de lieutenant de la douzième division, mais car elle avait presque soigné tout le monde.

Elle continua alors son chemin pour arriver dans la salle du trône. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Pas la moindre étincelle d'énergie spirituelle. Elle s'adossa alors contre une colonne de marbre et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle en avait assez. Oh oui, elle ne supportait plus d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était ruminer cette situation et se maudire d'être aussi faible.

Ulquiora venait de s'échapper de la dimension dans laquelle Grimmjow l'avait enfermé. Il avait de suite senti la présence d'un Shinigami dans la pièce mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il en viendrait à bout en quelque seconde tellement l'énergie dégagée était faible. Il s'approcha lentement de sa future victime, prêt à la frapper avec un céro histoire de gagner du temps.

Mais il bloqua son geste quand il la vit. Il tenta bien de l'abattre mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui l'en empêchait. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, Nému l'avait vu et s'était levée. Elle le fixa intensément mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Ceci déstabilisa un peu notre Arrancar qui n'avait connu un Shinigami qui n'était pas prêt à lui casser la figure.

- Tu ne m'attaques pas femme shinigami ?

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Vous ne dégagez aucune onde négative à mon encontre. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'attaquer à une personne qui ne me veut pas de mal.

Ulquiora était intérieurement perplexe. Quelle étrange femme Shinigami ! Il savait par Aizen-sama qu'elles pouvaient être très dangereuses. Mais celle-là, elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle était face à sa mort. Ou alors elle le comprenait et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui serait tout aussi étrange.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi, femme. Dix fois j'aurai pu te tuer.

- Je le sais. Je savais que vous étiez là dès votre arrivée. Mais il n'y a rien de mauvais dans votre façon de vous mouvoir. Je sais que vous auriez pu me tuer mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et vous ne le ferez pas.

- Tu es fort présomptueuse.

- Pas du tout. Nous nous ressemblons. Vous dégagez un sentiment de tristesse. Malgré votre position au sein de l'espada vous avez peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Vous essayez de cacher tout cela derrière un masque d'arrogance et de suffisance…

Ulquiora s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. Nému porta la main sur sa joue meurtrie. Une larme de douleur glissa sur son visage. Cette vision perturba l'Arrancar qui, comme à son habitude, ne laissa rien paraître.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie partir, la tuer, la secouer. Lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient ennemis et différents. Qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Quelque chose l'en empêcher. Il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce cette larme ? La gifle ? Il ne le savait pas. Il se contenta de la dévisager.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous êtes comme moi. Que votre vie n'est qu'incertitude. Que vous n'êtes qu'un objet qu'on jettera quand on aura plus besoin de lui. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon capitaine. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, je ne me défendrai pas. Si vous me laissez partir, sachez que je ne dirai rien à votre sujet. Je sais que c'est mal et que j'aurai des ennuis. Mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui est comme moi soit tué.

Nému s'éloigna après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'Arrancar. Ce dernier, instinctivement, invoqua un céro. Il le pointa sur le dos de la jeune femme. Au dernier moment il l'abaissa et il la laissa partir.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait comprendre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Il allait tout faire pour, car il n'aimait pas cet arrière gout amer que lui avait laissé cette entrevue.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. J'ai laissé mes problèmes de côté pour vous pondre ce drabble. Même si ce n'est pas du grand art, je l'aime bien. C'est juste dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à le développer de la façon que je voulais.


	95. MatsumotoAizen

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai, mais je pense que même une personne dite dénuée de sentiments en a bien caché quelque part. Merci pour tes vœux ! Ils me vont droit au cœur. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Le gros problème n'en était pas un au final…

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce drabble te plaise. Ah je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà ma 100e requête, donc pour l'instant je ne prends plus rien du tout.

A polkaScience : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je vais une fois continuer jusqu'au 100e ensuite je verrai. Mais pas de suite…

**

* * *

95° Aizen/Matsumoto pour Strange**

Matsumoto avait toujours refusé de l'admettre en public mais elle avait eu une drôle de façon de gérer le départ de son amant pour la division 0. Presque tous les capitaines y étaient passés. Sauf Yamamoto car elle ne donnait pas dans le grabataire et Aizen car, lui, il avait toujours résisté à ses avances.

Oh ce n'était pas qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour la femme Shinigami. Tout homme qui se respectait ne rêvait que de la mettre dans leur lit pour lui faire subir bien des choses inavouables. Aizen avait plutôt trop de respect pour elle et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la prendre dans son lit pour la jeter le lendemain comme cela semblait être l'habitude des autres hommes. Peut-être même qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, mais ça n'était pas le problème principal.

Le pauvre capitaine cherchait un moyen pour détourner l'attention de la rouquine. Il avait pensé envoyer son huitième siège à sa place mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas la tromper de cette façon plutôt cavalière. Il lui envoya un mot pour décliner son invitation numéro il ne savait plus combien en s'excusant. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce stratagème n'allait pas marcher indéfiniment.

Matsumoto commençait à perdre patience. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui résistait autant. Mettre le capitaine Kyoraku dans son lit fut facile, les autres nécessitèrent plus de travail. Mais là, elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Elle avait essayé les tenues provocantes, les invitations planifiées longtemps à l'avance, celles de dernières minutes et elle avait même fait croire qu'elle n'était pas la personne qui avait lancé l'invitation.

Au bout d'un moment elle décida d'abandonner. Elle suivit les conseils d'Hinamori. Conseils qui avaient porté leurs fruits vu que la jeune femme était mariée au capitaine de la dixième division et qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant.

Au début Aizen fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait enfin la paix. Il put se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il se rendit compte que l'abandon de la lieutenant de la dixième division n'était pas normal du tout. Quand elle tentait de séduire quelqu'un, elle ne lâchait pas prise avant de l'avoir mise dans son lit. Il tenta alors de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il fit appel à sa lieutenant qui était plutôt proche de la rouquine. Mais cette dernière refusa de l'aider en disant que c'était un problème qu'il devait régler tout seul. Aizen voyait bien que cela coûtait à Hinamori de ne rien dire mais il respectait son choix. Il aimait cette loyauté excessive dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et lui envoya des orchidées avec une invitation à dîner dans l'un des plus grands restaurants du Sereitei. Bien sûr Matsumoto accepta.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen évoquât le problème principal.

- Je comprends votre besoin de vous sentir vivre Matsumoto-san. Je respecte vos choix mais je refuse d'y être impliqué. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'emmener une femme dans mon lit pour la rejeter le lendemain. Loin de vous juger je comprends votre besoin d'affection depuis que le Capitaine Ichimaru a été promu en division 0.

Matsumoto fut choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Je ne suis pas une prostituée capitaine Aizen !! J'aime les hommes c'est tout.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous en étiez une. Je ne vous juge pas. Je vous disais juste que je ne participerai pas à vos projets. Si je devais vous mettre dans mon lit ce serait pour toute notre éternité. Je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler. J'ai une chambre d'ami si vos appartements vous semblent trop vides. Mais n'attendez rien de plus de ma part.

Aizen se leva et s'approcha de la rouquine. Il sortit un mouchoir dans la manche de son kimono et essuya une larme qui roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever.

- Allez, venez je vous ramène chez vous.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** une seule requête par review. Bon quoi d'autre ? J'ai décidé que je m'arrêterai au 100ième drabble du moins pour le moment… Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Pairing vraiment étrange mais j'aime bien ce drabble car c'est le premier drabble que j'ai écrit après la résolution du problème qui me bouffait.


	96. IsshinRyuken

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Pas évident en effet d'écrire quelque chose ne virant pas à la torture mentale en gardant un Aizen psychopathe. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. C'est vrai plus que 5 drabbles. Ce sera fini pour le moment. Je me réserve le droit de continuer plus tard…

A Sygma : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ais plu. Moi-même je l'aime beaucoup.

A Mlou : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu t'es remise du choc. J'y avais pas pensé en l'écrivant. Mais au final ce petit aspect dérangeant est fort sympathique…

A hisagi-fan : Merci pour ta review ! Rhâ, je ne prends plus de requête pour le moment. Je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire et j'aimerai pouvoir arriver à boucler tous les projets que j'ai en cours avant d'en accepter des nouvelles…

A polkaScience : Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu as aimé. C'est vrai qu'Aizen gentil ça change beaucoup. C'est presque agréable de le voir sous cette facette. Je lui aurai donner le bon Dieu sans confession à ce Shinigami... C'est gentil, mais ils sont réapparus. Pff c'est vraiment embêtant...

**

* * *

96° Ryuuken/Isshin= " C'était le bon vieux temps. Nous étions jeunes et… euh pas si innocents que ça, je crois…" pour major-oniakai**

Kurosaki Isshin et Ishida Ryuuken étaient installés dans le salon de la demeure des Ishida. Ce dernier sirotait une tasse de thé tandis que l'ancien Shinigami se délectait d'un délicieux whisky. Le Quincy avait, de contre cœur, décidé de faire appel au Shinigami car il s'inquiétait pour son fils.

- Ca ne t'inquiète pas qu'ils soient partis se battre à Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki ?

- Du tout. Urahara les a entraînés. Ils ne risquent rien. Au pire nous pourrons toujours intervenir. Au final je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir récupéré mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai jamais pu voir Aizen en peinture.

- Certes mais je doute que le vieux Yamamoto accepte de te laisser te battre et surtout de me laisser intervenir.

- Bah à la guerre comme à la guerre. Toute aide est bonne à prendre et je ne le crois pas gâteux et débile au point de renoncer à l'aide de deux guerriers.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

Les deux hommes prirent une gorgée de leur boisson respective. Ils soupirèrent et continuèrent à discuter un petit peu de la guerre et d'Aizen. Puis aussi soudainement que ce sujet était né il mourut pour laisser place à un silence oppressant.

Les deux hommes se regardaient. Ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier grandement. Puis Isshin sourit et sortit un album photo de derrière son dos. Ishida fut horrifié en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé ces photos. Tu m'avais juré que tu allais les détruire.

Il se leva et posa l'album ouvert sur les genoux de son meilleur ennemi. Il montra une photo.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? On avait bien rigolé quand j'ai débarqué pour la première fois sur Terre sans mes pouvoirs et que j'ai tenté de jouer les voyeurs dans un magasin de lingerie.

- J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à y repenser. Ça m'avait créé plein d'ennui car on m'avait nommé responsable de toi. J'étais sensé te surveiller.

Isshin continua à évoquer ses souvenirs, bien entendu les plus embarrassants, photos à l'appui. Ishida ne savait pas comme le faire taire. Il tenta de le faire boire, de lui faire ingérer des calmants mais rien n'y faisait vu qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Au final il entra dans son jeu et commença lui aussi à raconter des souvenirs de sa jeunesse.

- Si tu as joué au voyeur dans un magasin, je l'ai fait dans le gymnase de mon lycée. J'avoue avoir espionné Masaki et mon épouse Hitomi. Elles étaient les plus belles de tout le lycée.

- Je sais, je venais les mater quand j'avais encore mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça qu'on me les a enlevés. Les vieux débris de la Chambre des 46 en avaient eu assez de me voir faire des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est même mon père qui a trouvé une version plus soft pour ton exil. Je me souviens même qu'il t'avait hébergé et que tu es allé au lycée en te faisant passer pour mon cousin. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je lui en ai voulu.

Isshin éclata de rire.

- Oh ben tu admettras qu'on s'est quand même bien amusé. En particuliers la fois où j'ai mis le feu chez Urahara parce que j'ai confondu les pastilles Chappy aphrodisiaques avec les allume barbecue.

- Oh je m'en souviens. Je dois avouer avoir bien rigolé ce jour là surtout quand père a tout pris dans la figure.

- Mon petit Ryuuken permet moi de te dire que tu n'es pas en reste. Tu as aussi fait des bêtises mémorables.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Oh que si. Tu en as fait. Comme la fois où tu as volé des sous-vêtements ou celle où tu as emprunté la voiture de ton père pour aller au cinéma avec Hitomi. N'essaie pas de le nier. J'ai les photos et les vidéos à la maison.

- J'avoue. Mais c'est toi qui en as fait le plus. Les sous-vêtements et la voiture c'était les seules erreurs.

- Mouais, tu as quand même décoloré les cheveux de la prof de biologie…

- Elle l'avait cherché. Elle n'avait pas que me pénaliser car j'avais soi-disant triché.

- C'est vrai. Enfin bon C'était le bon vieux temps. Nous étions jeunes et… euh pas si innocents que ça, je crois…

- Je ne crois pas, je suis sûr. Maintenant ce serait bien si tu partais et que tu allais voir avec Urahara comment nous envoyer à Hueco Mundo ou dans la fausse Karakura car je ne veux pas que mon fils en prenne plein la figure avec cette fichue guerre.

Kurosaki se leva, posa l'album sur la table et quitta la pièce.

- Je reviens après l'avoir vu et on pourra continuer à évoquer notre passé. J'ai encore plein de chose à raconter.

Ishida soupira et le salua…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Désolée pour la longue attente. Pas mal de soucis, pas beaucoup de temps et de motivation. On va dire que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été géniaux en ce qui me concerne…


	97. KyorakuNanao1

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu as adoré. Un Yaoi était hors de question. J'ai déjà lu des écrits de ce type sur ce pairing et je n'ai pas vraiment accroché. De plus le relation est tellement tordue que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Du moins je n'aurai pas pu l'écrire. Merci pour le soutient. J'espère continuer à écrire mais je ne peux rien garantir du moins pour des mises à jour régulières…

**

* * *

97° Shunsui/Nanao pour Petite.**

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Nanao avait toujours été membre de la huitième division. Même avant d'en être un membre officiel. Elle se souvenait des longues soirées d'hiver qu'elle avait passé avec le capitaine Kyoraku et la lieutenant Yadomaru Lisa. Tous les trois se retrouvaient une fois par semaine pour lire ou pour jouer. Ils étaient pour elle comme la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

Quand Lisa disparut se fut pour elle comme si elle venait de perdre sa seconde mère. La première l'ayant abandonné à son triste sort dans le vingtième quartier du secteur sud du Rukongai. Elle ne dut son salut justement qu'à la lieutenant qui passait par là. Il lui fallut plusieurs années pour s'en remettre et elle se jura qu'elle deviendrait assez forte pour protéger son capitaine.

Les années passèrent et elle réussit sans peine à atteindre la position de lieutenant. Elle savait que son niveau au sabre n'était pas exceptionnel mais elle était consciente que son niveau en kidoh était au dessus de la moyenne. Elle se doutait aussi que la capitaine avait fait jouer ses relations pour qu'elle obtienne le poste. Elle lui en voulait mais d'une certaine façon elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Kyoraku Shunsui avait toujours sur protecteur quand il s'agissait des membres de sa division ou tout simplement de ses amis. Quand sa Lisa-chan disparut il n'en a plus dormi pendant des mois. Il s'en voulait et il se jura de ne pas refaire la même erreur avec son nouveau lieutenant. Il en prit un au hasard et délaissa les affaires de sa division plus qu'avant. Il avait décidé de consacrer tout son temps à la petite Ise, la protégée de sa Lisa.

Il la sur protégea. Il l'aidait pour ses études. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle réussisse. Il agissait dans l'ombre car, vu sa réputation, on aurait cru qu'il faisait ça dans le but de profiter d'elle physiquement. Oui il aimait les femmes mais il ne les prenait pas au berceau. Et puis il la respectait trop.

Le temps passa et il commença à la voir comme la femme qu'elle était et non plus comme la petite fille qu'il avait connu. Cela le perturbait grandement. Il avait peur de ses réactions, des gestes qu'il pourrait faire. Il savait que le meilleur moyen pour tout éviter était de la transférer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il préféra une solution de facilité. Se faire détester d'elle en ne faisant plus rien du tout. Il pensait que de cette façon elle en aurait vite assez et qu'elle demanderait d'elle-même son transfert.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle choisit de rester et elle remplit toutes les fonctions d'un capitaine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à signer les divers documents. Elle avait tout compris. Elle se doutait qu'il faisait cela pour son bien, mais elle était assez grande pour prendre soin de sa personne toute seule. Elle avait bien vu que le regard du capitaine avait changé. Elle avait tout fait pour le faire revenir à la normal. Mais plus elle insistait plus ce regard s'emplissait de désir.

Ce qu'elle ne réalisa pas était qu'elle cherchait à attirer ce regard sur elle. Elle refusait de l'admettre, mais la figure paternelle s'était effacée petit à petit pour laisser place à l'homme qu'il était. Elle n'en avait pas conscience et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela soit réel car cela bouleverserait tout son monde.

Ce bouleversement se produisit à la fin de la guerre d'hiver. Elle n'avait pas participé aux batailles. Elle avait été envoyée à l'académie pour superviser une formation accélérée au kidoh pour préparer les jeunes recrues plus facilement et rapidement au combat.

Elle apprit avec soulagement que la guerre avait été gagnée et qu'il n'y avait que peu de victimes. Par contre le nombre de blessés graves était important. Elle savait qu'Ukitake était tombé et que son capitaine allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de réconfort. C'était pour ça qu'elle fit le déplacement jusqu'au portail, pour l'accueillir. Elle avait même apporté l'une des bouteilles de saké qu'elle lui avait confisquées.

Mais il ne passa pas la porte. Elle vit les blessés légers passés, puis les graves et enfin les personnes valides. Il n'était pas parmi eux. Puis arriva la capitaine Unohana. Elle vit la jeune lieutenant et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui tendit un parchemin. Son sourire bienveillant avait disparu.

Nanao comprit. Il était tombé, lui aussi. Elle étouffa un sanglot et courut se réfugier dans son bureau, le bureau de son capitaine. Elle s'assit sur l'horrible coussin rose qu'il affectionnait et elle déroula le rouleau de parchemin.

''_Si tu reçois ce parchemin, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ma pauvre Nanao-chan, je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je me suis battu contre le premier Espada. Rassure-toi je l'ai emmené avec moi dans l'autre monde. Je ne voulais pas te laisser, mais le regard de Retsu-chan m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance que je revienne._

_Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile à vivre. Je sais que je t'ai mené la vie dure. Je m'en excuse. Mais je luttais contre mes sentiments. Très mal vu mon attitude envers toi… j'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir trop traumatisée._

_Quelques jours après la cérémonie funèbre, un homme de loi de ma famille viendra te voir. J'ai pris des dispositions pour que tu ne manques de rien. Ma part de fortune te revient. Tout ce que je possède et ce que j'aurai un jour posséder est à toi. Je te vois d'ici froncer tes jolis sourcils. J'y ai longtemps réfléchi. Au début cela risque de poser des problèmes avec mon frère aîné. Mais ça va te surprendre, j'y ai pensé. Il suffira que tu signes un acte de mariage. Mariage avec moi. Je l'ai déjà signé. L'homme de loi l'amènera. Ce n'est pas très moral. Mais si j'avais survécu je t'aurai demandé en mariage. J'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher et de te l'avouer. Je t'aime ma Nanao. J'aurai voulu que tu sois mon épouse, la mère de mes enfants. Le destin en a décidé autrement, mais j'espère que tu exauceras mon souhait et que tu accepteras ce que je veux te donner._

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours._

_Shunsui''_

Nanao était en larmes. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils fussent sérieux. Elle posa le parchemin, se leva et ouvrit un placard. Elle en sortit un manteau rose à fleurs de cerisiers. Elle s'enveloppa dedans et huma l'odeur dégagée par le vêtement.

Elle s'écroula et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, elle-aussi. Qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. La motivation revient petit à petit. J'espère la faire revenir à plein temps. J'ai renoué avec mon genre favori, le drame. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire quelque chose de joyeux. Désolée. Il reste 3 drabbles après il y aura une pause d'une durée indéterminée…


	98. RukiaKensei

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer. Oui pauvre Nanao. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'heureux mais un reste récalcitrant de mes ennuis s'est interposé. Quand il est parti il était trop tard, j'ai adoré ce drabble et je me suis dit que je n'allais pas le changer. De plus j'avais envie de renouer avec mon genre préféré aka faisons pleurer dans les chaumières. Les 3 suivants sont les derniers pour le moment. Selon mon emploi du temps et ma motivation je risque d'y revenir plus ou moins à court terme.

A Mlou : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé même s'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour qui finit mal. En fait elle était sensée bien finir mais le destin et surtout mon humeur en a voulu autrement. Je crois bien que c'est 2 drabbles. Enfin il va arriver ne t'inquiète pas…

A Petite : Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai jamais mangé qui que ce soit  Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce texte. Pas besoin de me remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire…

**

* * *

98° Rukia/Kensei =" larmes de joie " pour Séléné.**

Depuis la fin de la guerre d'hiver, Soul Society coulait des jours plus ou moins heureux. Il y avait toujours des Hollows, des Menos mais plus de membres de l'Espada ou d'Arrancars. Du moins pas à leur connaissance.

Le problème des Vizzards fut aussi réglé. Leur bannissement fut levé et ils purent, s'ils le souhaitaient, réintégrer le Sereitei et même postuler pour les trois postes de capitaines encore vacants. C'était l'une des rares choses que Yamamoto n'avait pas encore eu le temps de régler. Réorganiser la défunte Chambre des 46 lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Rukia était heureuse. Elle venait de monter en grade. Elle était maintenant quatrième siège dans sa division. Elle avait attendu cette marque de respect et de confiance depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus osé espérer qu'elle se réaliserait un jour. Elle rentrait chez elle en courant. Elle avait hâte de partager la bonne nouvelle avec son frère.

Kensei s'était marié avec Mashiro dès la fin de la guerre. Il voulait la protéger de la société moralisatrice et trop bien pensante du Sereitei. Si leur vie de couple était aussi chaotique que leur relation, ils étaient heureux d'autant plus que la jeune femme semblait s'être calmée depuis quelques temps.

Au manoir Kuchiki, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Ichigo était venu rendre visite à Kuchiki Byakuya. Il devait lui remettre un paquet de la part de son père. Et oui, le pauvre Ichigo avait été choqué d'apprendre que sa famille faisait partie d'une lointaine branche annexe du clan Kuchiki. Son père voulait donc qu'il apprenne à se comporter comme un noble, du moins en société. Drôle de comportement venant d'Isshin mais d'un autre côté cela arrangeait bien Ichigo car il avait de toute façon quelque chose de précis à demander à Kuchiki Byakuya. C'était une chose qui allait certainement le mettre en colère. Il le sentait venir d'ici.

Kensei était entrain de travailler dans la neuvième division quand un papillon des enfers lui demanda de se rendre en urgence au siège de la quatrième division. Il laissa tomber ce qu'il était entrain de faire et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait non sans adresser un rapide signe de la main au lieutenant Hisagi.

Rukia venait d'arriver. Elle avait à peine franchi le seuil de la porte que la gouvernant lui mit le grappin dessus et lui demanda d'aller revêtir l'un des ses kimonos d'apparat car son frère l'attendait dans le grand salon de la demeure principale. Elle se dépêcha donc car faire attendre l'héritier du clan était très mal vu, même quand il s'agissait de sa sœur.

Elle se dépêcha et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva derrière les portes coulissantes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit avant de demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Son frère lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle s'exécuta.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Rukia.

- Moi aussi Nii-sama. J'ai été promue quatrième siège ce matin. Je suis si contente.

- Je le savais déjà, c'est moi-même qui en ai fait la demande. Ton attitude pendant la guerre d'hiver a mérité une récompense. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait demander pour parler de ta promotion. Aujourd'hui quelqu'un est venu me voir pour parler de toi. Il m'a fait une demande à ton sujet que j'ai trouvé bon d'accepter car après tout tu es en âge de te marier.

- Mais n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire dans cette affaire Nii-sama ?

- Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de te demander ton avis car je sais que tu accepteras une fois que je t'aurai révélé l'identité de ton futur époux. Il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo. Il est venu ce matin pour m'en parler. Il a du retourner sur Terre mais il reviendra pendant ce qu'ils appellent le week-end pour parler plus en détail de votre union.

Kensei arriva à bout de souffle devant la capitaine Unohana. Cette dernière le conduisit dans son bureau et lui fit prendre place et amener une tasse de thé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave mais j'ai préféré vous faire venir pour être sûre que vous soyez mis au courant. Mashiro-san aurait sans doute oublié de vous en parler.

- Vous m'inquiétez capitaine.

- Oh il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi d'annoncer ce genre de chose mais j'ai jugé cela plus prudent.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous allez devenir père. Il faudra que vous fassiez en sorte que votre épouse suive toutes ces recommandations à la lettre. Une grossesse chez nous est très rare. Je vais maintenant vous faire conduire dans la chambre de votre épouse.

Unohana se leva et appela l'un de ses subordonnées. Puis elle donna une liste longue comme le bras de recommandations.

Ce jour-là Kensei et Rukia eurent un point commun. Ils pleurèrent. Mais pas de tristesse. Ce furent des larmes de joie qui coulèrent le long de leur joue.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Désolée pour la longue attente, juin n'a pas été extra. Son début et sa fin ont été nickel le reste un peu chaotique. J'ai eu du mal à me motiver… Exploit, pas de morts, pas de sang et du happy ending. Que demander de plus ?


	99. HyoriShinji

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu iras bientôt mieux et que la parcelle d'espoir a illuminé ta journée.

A Séléné : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends. Des fois on a 36millions de choses à faire, on a des obligations qui font qu'on ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut. Prends ton temps, mes écrits ne vont pas s'envoler, enfin je ne crois pas… Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je dois avouer qu'au départ j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée mais une fois l'idée trouvée je me suis régalée..

**

* * *

99° Shinji /Hyori pour Mlou**

Les deux Vizzards avaient toujours eu une relation plutôt conflictuelle. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se battre et de se disputer sous le moindre petit prétexte. Au départ les gens pensèrent qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. Mais au fil du temps ils furent forcés de reconnaître qu'en fait ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et que leurs disputes étaient le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour montrer leur affection.

Au départ cela choquait mais avec du temps les gens finirent par s'y habituer. Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs étrange les jours où ils ne se criaient pas dessus. Chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Les autres Vizzards trouvèrent cela génial. Plus de cris tôt le matin, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient plus rien pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit leurs deux compagnons se trouvaient. Ils en vinrent même à penser que la fin du monde était proche.

Quand ils essayaient de leur en parler, ils se heurtaient à un mur de silence, ce qui ne les rassurait pas. Ils commencèrent à vivre dans la peur du lendemain. Mais rien ne se passait. Les journées s'écoulaient comme auparavant avec pour seul différence le silence ou des conversations calmes.

Un matin Hyori descendit de sa chambre et annonça à tout le monde qu'elle devait se rendre à Soul Society car elle avait un rendez-vous important. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Shinji. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il cherche à connaître la nature du rendez-vous. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. Ceci surprit les autres encore plus que la relative tranquillité qui régnait dans leur repère.

Kensei tenta bien de lui tirer les vers du nez mais le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules et de fermer la porte menant au sous-sol à double tour. Cette situation dura plusieurs semaines. Au bout de ce laps de temps, quelques cris furent réentendus pour le plus grand bonheur des autres Vizzards.

Ce répit fut de courte durée car le calme reprit de l'ampleur. Hyori s'absentait de plus en plus souvent et Shinji s'enfermait loin aussi beaucoup plus fréquemment dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir pénétrer. Les pauvres Vizzards commençaient à devenir vraiment dingue. A tel point que Lisa décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Elle débarqua comme une furie dans la chambre qu'Hyori et Shinji partageaient et elle les força à descendre avec elle dans ce qui servait de salon.

- Bon vous allez maintenant nous dire ce qui ne va pas !! On en a assez de marcher sur des œufs, de ne pas savoir si vous allez tout faire sauter demain ou pas.

Shinji jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hyori avant de soupirer.

- On pensait vous en parler quand tout aurait été prêt. Je m'suis rendu au Sereitei peu après la fin de la guerre pour parler avec le vieux schnock. J'avais une requête personnelle et lui seul pouvait me dire oui ou non.

- Et ?

- Il a dit oui à la seule et unique condition : qu'Hyori et moi-même nous comportions de façon civilisée. Plus de cris, plus de disputes. C'est ce qu'on a fait.

- Et donc ?

- Purée Lisa, tu peux pas me laisser finir !!! Donc depuis que l'arrangement a été mis en place, Hyori a du se rendre au Sereitei pour les préparatifs et pour prouver qu'on respectait les consignes. Donc je suis fier de vous annoncer que nous allons pouvoir tous retourner à Soul Society et qu'Hyori et moi-même allons nous marier dans deux mois dans la salle d'entraînement, c'est pour ça que je ne laissais personne y entrer.

Les Vizzards furent estomaqués.

- Tu te fous de nous ?

- Pas du tout Kensei. Ce que le Plouc a dit est la vérité. Vu qu'on va tous pouvoir rentrer et que le Chauve et moi voulions nous marier, le croulant a exigé qu'on se tienne bien. Donc fini les disputes et les coups de sandale en pleine tête. Il ne veut pas revivre le même enfer qu'avec ce serpent d'Ichimaru. Donc on a du apprendre à canaliser nos effusions d'affection. Bon en privé ça changera pas des masses (clin d'œil appuyé au pauvre Shniji qui vira à l'écarlate) mais en public on se comportera comme des gens civilisés.

Le choc passé, les félicitations et des cris de joie fusèrent dans tout l'entrepôt appartement.

Là-haut à Soul Society, Yamamoto observait la scène grâce un petit dispositif secret. Il commençait à regretter de leur avoir dit oui vu l'enthousiasme démesuré dont faisaient preuve les autres Vizzards. Il sentait une migraine s'annoncer. Il sentait également qu'il allait faire de plus fréquentes visites à la quatrième division…

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. Ce pairing m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais bon je me suis bien amusée avec eux. Ca m'embête de devoir le rappeler, mais je ne prends plus de requête pour le moment. Plus beaucoup de temps, plus l'envie de passer temporairement à autre choses. Je déteste me répéter alors s'il vous plait faites attention.


	100. GrimmjowRukia

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Ichimaru et Hisagi seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Donnez moi un couple homo ou hétéro plus un mot clé ou une phrase clé (pour les personnages il faudra se contenter de l'animé car je ne possède pas le manga). Cette fic est totalement à la merci des lecteurs.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

A major-oniakai : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Le côté guimauve est quelque chose que je déteste. Tout ce qui est beaucoup trop à l'eau de rose d'ailleurs… Par contre j'avais un doute quant côté in character. Tu me rassures…

A Mlou : Merci pour ta review ! Justement le fil à retordre c'est ce que j'aime dans le processus d'écriture. Ca prouve qu'il faut creuser ce qui n'est pas plus mal car au moins ça force l'auteur à faire appel à toutes les ressources à sa dispositon.

**

* * *

100° Rukia/Grimmjow=" j'ai adoré te prendre ta vie, femme " pour polkaScience.**

Grimmjow s'était installé au pied d'un arbre. Son sabre était posé à ses côtés. Il contemplait la trainée de sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la lame de son katana. Le lent ballet des gouttelettes était hypnotique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Cela avait été un beau combat. Il avait cru en venir rapidement à bout mais la bougresse avait fait preuve de beaucoup de résistance. Pourtant la première fois où il s'était battu contre elle, il n'en avait fait qu'une bouché. Elle avait eu de la chance que ce fichu Vizzard soit intervenu. Enfin bon il l'avait tuée et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il revoyait le regard décomposé d'Ichigo quand il planta son sabre dans le cœur de son amie, la fureur qui y brilla quand il arracha l'organe encore palpitant de la poitrine de son propriétaire. Cela fut trop facile de le tuer à son tour. Il se rappela le sourire satisfait d'Aizen quand il lui apporta la dépouille encore chaude du Shinigami remplaçant.

Il reporta son regard sur le cadavre de Rukia, sur le trou béant dans sa poitrine. C'était du grand art. Même Ulquiorra n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il en était sûr. Bon peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été blessé dans la manœuvre, mais pour Grimmjow ne pas se prendre un coup d'épée durant un combat enlevait tout son charme à l'exercice.

Une présence l'arracha à sa contemplation. Il reconnut de suite l'énergie spirituelle de Stark. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à côté de Grimmjow.

- Ca m'embête d'être là alors je vais faire bref. Aizen est content mais il aimerait bien que tu rentres à Las Noches. Il veut célébrer notre victoire et il refuse de faire servir le dîner tant que tu n'es pas rentré. Alors embarque ce cadavre si ça te fait plaisir, Saizel se fera même un plaisir de te le transformer en descente de lit mais par pitié rentre de suite. Yammy risque de tout détruire car il a faim.

Grimmjow lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Pff je peux pas savourer ma victoire tout seul. Après tout, c'est moi qui a buté Ichigo et la sœur à Kuchiki.

Stark se releva et commença lentement à lâcher de plus en plus de reiatsu.

- Arrête les frais. J'arrive.

Stark se calma et ouvrit un Garganta. Grimmjow se leva, s'approcha du cadavre de Rukia et lui donna un coup de pied avant de s'en aller. Avant de franchir le passage, il se retourna.

- J'ai adoré prendre ta vie, femme. Et je vais adorer prendre la vie de ton frère.

_J'espère que ce drabble te convient. D'autres souhaits de drabble ? N'hésite pas…_

**

* * *

A/N : ** Et voilà j'ai eu ma 100e requête, plus rien pour le moment. On verra pour une possible réouverture plus tard. 100e drabble. Désolée pour l'attente beaucoup de fatigue et de choses à faire. Il est court car je ne voulais pas m'appesantir dans le côté gore et sadique que m'inspirait le thème. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer que le Grimmjow n'a pas fait dans la dentelle.

Pour l'instant il n'y aura plus de drabbles. On verra plus tard. En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et reviewers. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre quand les updates mettaient longtemps à venir. Je vous dis donc à bientôt…


	101. Réponses aux dernières reviews

**Réponses aux dernières reviewers qui ne m'ont pas donné d'autres moyens pour le faire :**

A polkaScience : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir qu'il te plait. Woaw 400e commentaire et 100e requête, t'es une sacré veinarde 

A Riza : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement non. Je ne prends plus de requêtes pour le moment car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et j'aimerai bien pouvoir me concentrer sur mes autres projets…


End file.
